Mask
by Little-Kitsu
Summary: Summary : Topeng yang ia gunakan sebagai anak buangan yang mencoreng nama klan berhasil menipu semua, merangkak dari nol dimana tidak ada satupun yang mau mengulurkan tangan, dia seorang yang disebut pecundang akan membungkam semua dengan keistimewaan yang mereka banggakan!/Au!Smart!Naru! Chapter 12 Up!
1. chapter 1

**Mask**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san dan Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning! : Typo, Aneh, Gaje, Smart!Naru, Au! ETC.**

 **Saya hanya seorang Author baru yang menulis cerita karena terinspirasi dari beberapa Author-senpai.**

 **Pairing : Belum difikirkan.**

 **Let's Go_**

-Chapter 1-

Bagaimana jika didunia ini memiliki banyak keistimewaan yang menjadi satu dengan kehidupan, dan bagaimana jika dari banyak keistimewaan itu tidak sedikit dari mereka yang dipuji, disanjung bahkan mendapatkan semacam penghargaan khusus dari masyarakat, bahkan keluarga?

Wajar bukan?

Lalu, kita akan membalikkan sekarang, jika ada keistimewaan tentu ada kekurangannya, bukan? Jika begitu, bagaimana kalian akan memandang kekurangan itu sendiri? Membencinya?

Mungkin saja karena setiap manusia pasti memandang kekurangan sebagai musuh, sebagai sesuatu yang harus dijauhi dan ditinggalkan untuk sebuah keistimewaan.

Lalu, mengapa awal cerita ini dimulai dengan hal itu? Mudah, karena cerita akan mengambil dua sisi itu untuk menggambarkan sebuah perjuangan, bukan perjuangan seperti mengejar sebuah keistimewaan dan sebuah pengakuan, tapi perjuangan untuk mengatasi kekurangan untuk bertahan hidup.

Kingdom Of Magic, atau yang bisa diartikan sebagai Kerajaan Sihir dimana hampir semua pusat kekuatan manusia berpusat disana, tidak hanya itu, Kingdom Of Magic atau orang sering menyebutnya KOM adalah pusat dari dunia itu sendiri dengan kata lain KOM adalah penguasa dunia.

Di dunia ini sendiri tidak hanya ada manusia sebagai penghuninya, namun juga ada keturunan dari beberapa makluk bernama Wizard (penyihir) yang hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia biasa sejak jaman dahulu.

Dahulu, Wizard dan Manusia bermusuhan dan saling menyerang satu sama lain hingga terjadi sebuah pertempuran besar yang dinamai Great War. Perang besar yang terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya kedua belah pihak berdamai karena banyak kehilangan keturunan-keturunan mereka yang menyebabkan kerugian besar bagi kedua belah pihak.

Namun tetap saja, jika ada persetujuan pasti juga ada pertentangan yang terjadi dimana ada beberapa golongan yang tidak menerima perdamaian itu. Dipimpin oleh seorang legenda Wizard, Rezevim Satan Lucifer yang digadang-gadang adalah keturunan langsung dari sang Lucifer penganut Dark Magic. Mereka membentuk sebuah kelompok yang dinamai Satan yang berarti Setan dan diambil dari nama pemimpin mereka sendiri.

Kelompok Satan memecah, membentuk sebuah wilayah utara sebagai kerajaan mereka dan terus memasok kekuatan dari beberapa relawan yang mengikuti pemahaman mereka. Kelompok itu semakin kuat dan kuat, hingga pada akhirnya mereka mendeklarasikan perang terhadap golongan Wizard juga Manusia.

Great War 2, Sebutan dalam buku sejarah dimana persekutuan Manusia-Wizard berperang melawan Kelompok Satan yang menginginkan kekuasaan Mutlak atas seluruh dunia. Terus berlanjut hingga hampir memakan waktu 50 tahun mereka berperang Strategi hingga pada akhirnya Kelompok Satan berhasil dikalahkan dengan terbunuhnya Rezivem di tangan Seorang Wizard bernama Hagoromo dan Manusia bernama Hamura yang merupakan saudara kandung dari ibu berdarah Wizard dan Ayah Manusia.

Kemenangan itu menjadi sebuah kemenangan besar untuk semua Manusia dan Wizard yang menyatukan kekuatan, untuk mencegah kelompok Satan kembali muncul, Hagoromo dan Hamura membentuk sebuah kerjaan dunia dimana disanalah mereka akan mengawasi seluruh pergerakan semua kelompok.

Dengan Hagoromo menjadi raja dan Hamura sebagai penasehat, kerajaan itu hidup dalam kedamaian sampai kedua anak dari Hagoromo lahir dan menjadi penerus tahta kerajaan. Dari dua anak itu juga, Clan-clan besar mulai terbentuk.

Uchiha, yang merupakan klan milik anak pertama Hagoromo, Indra. Senju, klan milik adik Indra, Ashura. Ditangan kedua saudara ini, akhirnya tercipta sebuah sistem baru yang akan melahirkan generasi-generasi penerus kerajaan yang akan menjaga kedamaian jika mereka telah tiada, sama seperti ayah mereka yang telah mempercayakan Tahta pada mereka berdua, maka mereka juga harus melakukan hal sama.

Tahun berganti tahun, sampai 10 Abad berlalu semenjak jaman Hagoromo, banyak perubahan besar terjadi pada dunia dan menjadi lebih besar dari dulu, banyak klan-klan terbentuk dan mendiami muka bumi ini sampai sejarah tentang kelamnya Great War mulai dilupakan atas alasan untuk terus melangkah ke depan.

-Saat Ini-

Uzumaki, titik awal dalam cerita dan merupakan nama sebuah klan keturunan Hagoromo yang mewarisi kekuatan magis dari dia. Klan besar yang merupakan salah satu klan paling berpengaruh di kerajaan KOM karena partisipasi yang mereka berikan pada bidang senjata dan peningkatan Mana. Mana sendiri adalah sebuah energi yang dibutuhkan seorang Wizard untuk membuat kekuatan magis bekerja, tanpa Mana, Wizard akan kehilangan harga dirinya atau bahkan mereka akan dikucilkan oleh Wizard lain karena telah mempermalukan nama baik Wizard.

Uzumaki sendiri dipimpin oleh seorang Wizard kuat yang menyandang gelar Jenderal dari Kerajaan karena dialah yang mengomando semua pasukan ditangannya. Uzumaki Minato, merupakan nama pemimpin yang dimaksud, ia merupakan Wizard tercepat setelah Senju Tobirama karena sihir teleportasi mereka. Memiliki seorang Istri bernama Kushina Uzumaki yang cantik dan juga tiga orang anak yang rupawan sama seperti ibu dan ayah mereka.

Karin Uzumaki adalah anak pertama dari mereka yang menguasai kekuatan Magis langka dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi klan karena mampu membangkitkan kemampuan Rule Magic : Parsial Chain yang merupakan kemampuan terkuat seorang Uzumaki.

Menma Uzumaki, anak kedua dari pasutri ini, sama seperti kakaknya dia juga menguasai Rule Magic : Parsial Chain di usia muda yang menjadikannya maskot dan penerus klan. Selanjutnya, ada Naruko Uzumaki yang merupakan jenius di klan, sedikit lebih unggul dari kedua saudaranya dimana dia berhasil menciptakan sebuah Rule Magic : Rasengan setelah mendengar cerita dari ibunya tentang Familiar klan Uzumaki.

Tiga saudara yang mendapatkan julukan Son Of Miracle dari klannya dan dipercaya sebagai titisan para leluhur mereka, keyakinan besar yang diyakini akan membawa Uzumaki pada sebuah cahaya yang paling bersinar di dunia ini. Mereka bertiga, menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi klan, maupun Orang tua karena keistimewaan. Tapi dari itu semua, ada seorang lagi yang dianggap sebuah hama dan juga sebuah kegagalan dari klan karena kekurangannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah nama terakhir atau mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengakuinya sebagai Anggota klan karena tidak bisanya dia dalam mengolah mana dikarenakan minimnya tingkat mana yang dia miliki, bahkan mungkin tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa. Kekurangan itulah yang membuat dirinya mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari anggota klan maupun keluarganya.

Atas Alasan nama baik klan, dia diabaikan oleh keluarganya, didiskriminasi oleh klan dan bahkan mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ketiga saudaranya, dan sayangnya orang tuanya sendiri seolah menutup mata akan hal itu dan berdalih itu untuk mentalnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, tidak banyak yang tahu akan keberadaan pemuda ini karena Minato dan Kushina sendiri hanya mengakui memiliki tiga anak yang akan meneruskan perjuangan mereka, dan lagi sifat Naruto yang semakin tertutup membuat semua semakin menutup akan kehadirannya.

Lambat laun, tahun dari tahun pun berlalu dan sang bungsu Uzumaki semakin menghilangkan keberadaannya di dalam klan, menyendiri dan membuat sebuah tekad sendiri yang akan menghadirkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya.

-Mask-

School Of Kingdom, Adalah tempat yang didirikan Indra dan Ashura dalam rangka membentuk calon-calon prajurit dan penerus kerajaan yang kuat dalam menjaga kedamaian KOM dari golongan Satan. Berada di Ibukota yang merupakan tempat paling strategis di dunia dan merupakan tempat teraman untuk mengajari semua Wizard maupun Manusia menjadi prajurit handal.

Sistem yang beberapa kali mengalami perombakan ini menyebabkan kelas terbagi atas 9 tingkat dan 2 golongan dimana akan ditempatkan atas kemampuan masing-masing. Wizard mendapat tempat disisi timur dan Manusia yang diberi gelar Knight disebelah barat, namun walau dibedakan pun ada beberapa keturunan Wizard masuk di dalam Divisi Knight diakibatkan tidak bisanya mereka membangkitkan Mana dalam tubuh mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki darah Wizard namun masuk ke dalam Divisi Knight karena tidak memiliki aliran Mana, namun walaupun begitu tidak ada yang tahu jika dia adalah seorang Uzumaki yang merupakan salah satu Klan terbesar di dunia. Dan semua itu tentu ada hubungan dengan Minato Uzumaki yang meminta hak khusus untuk Naruto.

Naruto, adalah nama yang menjadi 'Warning' di sekolah ini, tidak. Tidak sebagai Wizard kuat, ketampanan, maupun seorang Knight berbakat, bukan~bukan itu namun karena dia tercatat memiliki kemampuan terburuk dan gelandangan yang beruntung sampai dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah ini berkat Jenderal Minato. Bullyan, hinaan dan cacian sering dia dapatkan disini, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat menghentikan hal itu.

Seperti hal wajib dilakukan oleh para murid dan seperti hal yang sudah biasa dirasakan oleh Naruto dimana dia harus berganti pakaian setiap menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, bahkan sebelum lima menit dia berada disini. Semua diakibatkan oleh beberapa murid yang mengarahkan dia sebagai target sasaran dari Rule Magic : Elemen mereka.

Tanpa melawan ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya repot, si bungsu Uzumaki itu tetap berjalan dengan Blazer hitam berstrip putih melintang dibeberapa bagian dan logo KOM di dada yang mengalami kondisi basah kuyup akibat sihir elemen air yang dia terima, setidaknya ini sedikit lebih baik daripada sihir api yang akan membuat dirinya mendapat luka bakar dan harus pergi ke ruang pemulihan.

Tidak, Naruto tidak mau karena itu merepotkan. Tanpa sadar, dia menarik nafas berat.

Setelah hal itu menimpa dirinya, sebuah keributan kembali terjadi dan kini bukan tawa melainkan jeritan histeris dari seorang fans terhadap idola mereka. Tanpa berbalik dan tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang membuat keributan itu, sudah pasti mereka adalah anak-anak dengan Keistimewaan yang mereka bawa, yaitu 'bakat' dan sialnya, mereka adalah anak manja dan sombong.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan sendiri tanpa memperdulikan bisikan dan juga tawa mengejek dari semua murid yang dia lewati ketika melihat kondisi dirinya, untuk apa dia peduli? Toh, dia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan jika dia membalas mereka.

Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, sang Uzumaki bungsu berdiri di depan lokernya dan membuka kunci itu, langsung membuka loker, Naruto kembali dibuat menghela nafas ketika beberapa coretan berisi hujatan menyambut matanya, mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto memilih mengambil baju cadangannya dan menuju ruang ganti.

Hanya membutuh waktu singkat dan Naruto telah dalam keadaan lebih baik, surai pirang spikenya terurai membentuk poni yang menutupi dahi dan sebelah matanya, wajah berkulit putih dengan iris biru saphire itu menengok ke samping dimana dia tidak menemukan satupun murid berkeliaran di lorong sekolah.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, dan tujuan pertamanya yang akan dia mulai hari ini adalah mungkin Trainning Ground pribadinya, dimana setiap waktu memang dia habiskan disana.

-Change Scene-

Gubuk kecil dengan atap dedaunan yang telah mengering, berada di tengah Hutan Terlarang yang konon merupakan tempat paling berbahaya di Kerajaan membuat tempat itu tidak pernah dikunjungi orang, dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto.

Duduk bersila dengan kepalan tangan menyatu, tubuh khas anak muda tanpa baju ataupun seragam sekolah itu bergerak teratur seiring nafasnya masuk dan keluar. Konsentrasi yang ia dapatkan telah cukup dan Naruto membuka matanya perlahan seiring tubuhnya berdiri. Tak lantas berhenti, Naruto menarik nafas tenang dan menjulurkan tangan kanan ke depan dan tangan kiri berposisi horizontal di depan dada.

"Teknik pernafasan, semakin tenang~semakin kuat." Suara baritone dia ucapkan dan sekali lagi menarik nafas singkat, entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijaki Naruto sedikit mengudara sampai debu menyingkir dari sana. "Ketenangan, Tetap fokus~" angin itu semakin membesar dan membesar hingga menyebabkan udara disekitar Naruto berputar mengelilinganya, selanjutnya, dalam hitungan detik Naruto telah memangkas jarak dengan batu didepannya, memberi pukulan ringan pada batu itu hingga menyebabkan lubang rapi di batu tersebut, bukan keretakan maupun hancur, tapi sebuah lubang sepurna terbentuk disana.

Naruto menarik tangannya, sedikit memundurkan tubuh kebelakang sebelum berjalan menuju arah gubuk kecil tempatnya beristirahat setelah latihan. Naruto meraih katana panjang yang tersender pada pondok kecilnya, menarik gagang pedang sampai kilatan perak masuk ke matanya. "Seperti biasa Murasame-san, kita akan berlatih bersama, mohon bantuanmu karena aku hari ini akan menyempurnakan teknik originalku," Ujar Naruto yang berbicara seolah senjata itu adalah temannya, Naruto mengecup katana itu dan langsung merubah pandangannya menjadi dingin ke depan.

"Killing Fall,"

Setelah berkata demikian Naruto menghilang secara instan, gelombang aneh muncul disekitar tempat itu sebelum Naruto kembali muncul dalam keadaan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan jatuh ditempat awal dia berdiri tadi. nafasnya terengah dengan dirinya yang berlutut dan menjadikan Katananya sebagai pegangan,

Gunnnnn

Sebuah gelombang aneh tercipta dan membuat gelombang kecil mendorong angin ke sekitarnya, sedetik kemudian pohon-pohon disekitar tempat itu bergeser_ seinchi demi seinchi pohon-pohon tadi bergeser sebelum roboh menciptakan suara berdebum keras. Naruto tidak perlu takut jikalau suara itu terdengar orang lain, karena bagaimanapun juga tempat ini sangat ditakuti para manusia maupun Wizard, entah apa yang harus mereka takuti.

"Hahhh-hahhh-hahhh, Tenagaku hampir habis, Killing Fall memang menakjubkan, namun juga mematikan untukku, dengan kondisi sekarang ini aku hanya dapat menggunakannya sekali dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya, dan jika terpaksa aku akan menggunakan dua kali dengan bayaran lebih besar."

Ujar Naruto, bukan tanpa alasan dia mengatakan hal ini, namun karena memang teknik Originalnya ini adalah teknik yang mengandalkan gerakan reflek otot juga kecepatan gerakan mata yang akan digunakan untuk mengunci lawan, daya serang teknik ini memang besar namun efek yang akan diterimanya jugalah besar dimana dia akan merusak sistem sarafnya jika digunakan secara berlebih. Yah, sepertinya latihannya masih kurang.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, mencabut Murasame dari tanah dan berjalan menuju pondok kecilnya. Naruto menyarungkan katana itu lalu memakai pakaian sekolahnya, melirik ke atas dimana matahari telah meninggi membuktikan hari semakin siang, Naruto memanggul tasnya, karena sudah lebih dari 4 jam dia disini yang menandakan sekolah akan memulai pelajaran di jam ke dua, dan mengingat hari ini adalah pelajaran si guru pemarah bernama Ibiki, ia tidak boleh membolos atau jika tidak dia akan mendapat hukuman berjemur di Trainning Field.

Naruto menguap bosan. "Yah, dua minggu lagikan ujian kenaikan tingkat, mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan taring dari seorang pecundang pada mereka."

-Cut!-

Halo semuanya!!!!! Salam kenal dari saya, Little Kitsu!

Hmm, Anu, tentang cerita diatas apakah ada yang berminat untuk lanjut? Dan juga, bagaimana dengan tulisan saya? apakah sudah rapi? atau, masih ada Typo?

Kuharap Reader san maupun senpai mau memberikan pengarahan padaku yang Newbie ini o_o.

Sedikit Tema untuk cerita ini, saya akan membawa Tema Sihir dan Kerajaan, Tema latar hampir sama seperti Konosuba kayaknya namun lebih luas dan memasukkan unsur High School DxD ke dalamnya. Ah, sudah dulu, melihat jam sepertinya sudah malam, mungkin jikalau ada yang berminat lanjut, akan saya lanjutkan.

See u Minna!

Berminat Review?


	2. Rise

Mask

AU, Gaje, Smart!Naru, Eyd tidak sempurna, Etc.

Sebuah tulisan dari Author baru.

 _Note : sebelumnya, terima kasih atas dukungannya semua, terutama yang telah Fav, Foll maupun mereview fic ini. Pertama, ini bukanlah Isekai, bukannya kalau Isekai itu adalah dimana tokohnya terlempar atau berada di dunia baru? Jadi, saya menganggap jika ini bukan lah Isekai, karena dicerita saya, tempat ini adalah tempat asli naruto #CMIIW_

 _Kedua, Tentang Alurnya yang menurut senpai kecepatan, saya berterima kasih atas kripiknya senpai, saya sangat berterima kasih, karena Senpai mau memberikan pengarahan pada_ saya, _dan saya akan, berusaha untuk memperbaikinya._

 _Mungkin dua hal ini dulu yang saya sampaikan, selebihnya mungkin dibawah atau tidak, next chapter._

Fix! Story Begin's

Let's go_

-Chapter 2-

Naruto mengingat betul akan peristiwa empat tahun lalu dimana dia berada diumur 12 tahun, saat dia merasakan apa namanya memperingati hari kelahiran dan juga dimana 12 tahun lalu Kushina Uzumaki pernah berjuang dalam hidup mati untuk melahirkan dirinya. Naruto fikir, kasih sayang seorang ibu itu memanglah sempurna, seburuk apapun anaknya pasti sang ibu akan terus menyayanginya.

Tapi anggapan itu seperti semu belaka, seperti ya, anggaplah seperti sebuah kaca yang dilempar oleh sebuah batu dan langsung pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang mustahil untuk dirakit kembali begitu saja. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya, sangat-sangatlah mustahil untuknya melupakan peristiwa 4 tahun lalu dimana ibunya sendiri berteriak keras padanya dan mengutuk keras dia hanya karena dia meminta sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Padahal, jika itu saudaranya pastilah tanpa dimintapun akan ada sebuah perayaan besar sebagai perayaan.

Mungkin saja, semua akan berbeda jika dia terlahir dengan bakat hebat seperti 3 saudaranya, mungkin saja dia akan mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang tua, klan dan juga masyarakat hingga dia dapat berdiri berdampingan bersama saudaranya. Namun Naruto tahu, kata 'Mungkin saja' itu hanyalah perkataan dari seseorang yang begitu mendambakan perhatian dan kasih sayang, seperti dirinya 4 tahun lalu.

Akan tetapi nampaknya dia juga harus bersyukur, karena pada saat yang sama dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah merubah segala sudut pandangannya, membuat ruang kosong dalam hatinya terisi dengan sendirinya oleh sebuah kekuatan bernama tekad karena nasehat juga perkataan halus yang sosok itu ucapkan. Naruto yang saat itu masihlah anak-anak mulai mengerti apa makna keteguhan dan juga kekuatan dari sebuah tekad, dan hal itulah yang menjadikan mentalnya sekuat baja dalam menahan semua cacian merendahkan yang selalu jatuh padanya.

Naruto belajar banyak hal dari orang itu, mulai cara bertarung tanpa harus bertumpu pada Mana dan juga memanfaatkan kelemahannya sebagai kekuatan terbesar miliknya. Empat tahun terakhir bukanlah hal mudah untuk merubah dia yang dulu menjadi sosok dirinya sekarang, membutuhkan sebuah proses panjang dan juga perjuangan keras hingga dia bisa menerima sebuah benda berharga dari orang yang telah dia anggap guru itu.

Seorang Lord Wizard petinggi dari Kingdom Of Magic yang telah rela untuk meluangkan waktu menemani seorang anak yang dicap gagal oleh klan dan orang tuanya sendiri, membimbingnya bahkan telah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang anak biasa tanpa memandang klan maupun kekurangannya..Dia menjadi Idola dari Naruto, sebuah panutan juga pemberi harapan pada orang gagal seperti dirinya.

' _Di dunia ini tidak ada anak gagal, Naruto-kun. Semua diciptakan atas kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka masing-masing."_

Perkataan lembut dari orang yang telah dia anggap sebagai sosok ayah membuat dirinya merasa diakui oleh Seorang Wizard terkenal, Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Namun kenangan itu seolah runtuh, hancur menjadi serpihan kecil yang melukai Naruto. Ia, berduka hari ini, orang yang telah dia anggap ayah itu berpulang menghadap sang Kuasa serta meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Menangis?, tidak-bukan itu yang terlihat, dikerumunan tengah kota yang tengah berada pada suasana duka itu dia hanya dapat mematung dengan memandang foto sosok itu dalam diam.

" _Lord_ Sarutobi telah meninggal, beliau meninggal dalam insiden dimana penyusup golongan Satan berhasil masuk keistana dan meracuni minumannya."

Perkataan dari komandan pasukan kerajaan itu menggema, banyak dari kerumunan mengutuk aksi yang dilakukan golongan penjahat itu, sebuah geraman dilakukan semuanya sebagai bentuk kemarahan yang sangat pada kelompok itu. Tapi, tidak dengan Naruto yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan sebelum dia memilih berbalik dan berjalan menembus kerumunan, hanya beberapa saat hingga selanjutnya ia telah menghilang tenggelam dalam lautan manusia-Wizard disana.

Seorang pria berdiri di samping rangkaian bunga duka dengan pakaian Yukata putih dan juga perban menutup salah satu tangannya sampai batas bahu, iris coklatnya menatap kerumunan rakyat yang tengah berduka atas meninggalnya seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan sosok petinggi kerajaan sekaligus kakaknya.

Danzo Sarutobi, Saudara kandung dari Hiruzen Sarutobi itu memandang lurus ke depan dan memperhatikan kumpulan warga yang tengah dalam keadaan hening memanjatkan doa pada sang dewa untuk kakaknya. Namun, Danzo tidak memperhatikan hal itu dan sibuk mengedarkan atenshi ke semua penjuru hingga pada akhirnya mata coklatnya terhenti saat bertemu dengan punggung seseorang bersurai pirang dengan setelan Blazer khas School Of Kingdom.

Lingkaran sihir muncul disamping telinganya, sangat samar sampai tidak akan ada yang dapat mengetahui jika muncul lingkaran sihir yang memang dia ciptakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang.

"Arah jam 1, rambut pirang."

" _Dimengerti_."

Danzo menghilangkan sihir yang dia gunakan lalu membuang nafas pelan sebelum memandang ke atas langit datar. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Hiruzen?"

-Break-

Buk!

Buk!

Buk!

Pukulan cepat melayang ke arah batang pohon besar yang berada di depan gubuk kecil itu, suasana suram dengan awan gelap di langit seolah mewakili perasaan dari Uzumaki bungsu yang kalut atas wafatnya seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tangan kokohnya berkelit dan memukul batang pohon yang selalu dia gunakan untuk berlatih itu, menggunakan kecepatan yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang kewalahan dalam mengatasi pukulannya, ia berakhir mendaratkan pukulan keras sebelum sekelebat ingatan terlintas dibenaknya.

" _Memukullah menggunakan otak, bukan otot."_

Buk!

" _Tetaplah fokus dan tenangkan fikiranmu karena fikiran yang tenang akan dapat membuat pukulanmu menjadi lebih sempurna."_

Buk!

Krrr!

Batangan kayu itu semakin terkikis oleh pukulan-pukulan Naruto, sebuah cekungan yang hampir menembus sisi lain dari batang kayu itu sendiri membuktikan bagaimana serangan yang didapat batang kayu begitu besar. Tidak berhenti dan semakin mempercepat pukulannya, pandangan sedingin es itu semakin menajam dengan gemeletuk rahang yang semakin terkatup rapat.

 _"Amarahmu itu tidak akan berguna dalam pertempuran."_

Sekelebat kilas balik dimana Sarutobi melatih dirinya muncul bagai kaset rusak yang terus terulang, berputar secara abstrak di dalam kepalanya dan membuat dia semakin kalut. Pukulan Naruto melemah seiring pandangan dingin itu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dengan air mata menetes dari kelopaknya, kali ini dia tidak dapat menahan kesedihan yang dia tanggung.

Naruto mengusap kelopaknya kasar, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu mengapa mau melatih diriku ini, A-aku.," Dia bahkan tidak tahu akan kelanjutan dari ucapannya, dia terlalu larut dalam duka bahkan untuk berfikir jernih.

Tap!

Kehadiran seseorang mengejutkan Naruto, ia berputar kebelakang dan menatap sosok yang baru saja hadir disini, hal yang cukup mengejutkan karena tidak ada yang pernah tahu akan tempat ini kecuali Hiruzen, selain itu Hiruzen sendiri juga berjanji tidak akan pernah memberitahukan lokasi ini pada siapapun.

Naruto mengesampingkan keterkejutan itu, dia sendiri memandang penuh bahaya pada dua orang berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka kecuali tangan mereka yang memakai cincin berbentuk sama. Naruto mengobservasi hal itu dan meneliti dari informasi yang dia peroleh sebelum dia mulai menyadari siapa dua sosok ini.

"Divisi pengintai, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Naruto berujar rendah, ia cukup tahu mengenai salah satu Divisi yang diperintah saudara dari Hiruzen ini, sebuah Divisi khusus untuk mengintai beberapa wilayah yang memiliki kemungkinan adanya golongan Satan, Divisi yang memiliki ciri khas yaitu memakai benda yang sama di anggota tubuh mereka yakni cincin berbentuk kobaran api di jari mereka,

"Uzumaki, Naruto?"

Naruto semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti setelah salah satu sosok disana bersuara menyebut namanya, dan anehnya dia mengetahui marganya, mungkinkah mereka suruhan Minato yang diutus untuk menghabisi dirinya? Mungkin saja mengingat 'ayah'nya yang merupakan Jenderal di kerajaan dan memiliki komando atas pasukan kerajaan, pasti dia yang mengirim mereka untuk mengakhiri hidupnya,; Naruto mengumpat dalam hati saat memikirkan itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto-"

Panggilan itu berhenti ditengah karena si pemilik suara tersentak akan kedatangan Naruto dari udara, berbekal pukulan yang siap dilayangkan, pemuda itu menerjang salah satu dari mereka. sosok yang diserang Naruto sedikit menggerakkan tubuh kesamping, membiarkan Naruto menerjang lurus kebelakangnya sebelum berguling dipermukaan tanah.

"Uzumaki Naruto-"

"Bantu aku, Murasame!"

Naruto yang telah menggenggam katana Murasame memandang mereka berdua tajam, menarik gagang Murasame sebelum kembali melesat ke arah dua makluk tadi. Naruto mencoba berlari zig zag memotong jarak antara mereka dan melakukan sedikit tipuan mata dimana dia bergerak kekiri dan menyerang mereka dari samping.

Salah satu sosok yang berpostur lebih pendek mengangkat tangan kesamping, darisana muncul lingkaran sihir ukuran sedang yang memicu munculnya dinding es tebal melindungi mereka dari tebasan Naruto.

Sedikit terkejut, Naruto menarik Murasame dan melompat kebelakang. "Magic descent : Ice Element? K-kau anggota klan Yuki?!" Tanya Naruto terkejut karena setaunya klan itu telah runtuh beberapa tahun lalu ketika salah satu anggota mereka memilih bergabung dengan anggota Satan dan membunuh semua anggota klan.

Sosok yang dimaksud terdiam sesaat dan menatap rekannya sebentar, membuang nafas pelan sebelum ia membuka hoddie yang menutup kepala. "Aku adalah Haku, anggota Divisi Pengintaian dan sekaligus anggota Yuki yang selamat dari insiden 10 tahun lalu."

Seorang perempuan, setidaknya itu yang dapat Naruto simpulkan setelah melihat wajah cantik sosok itu. Naruto tetap bersiaga, walau perempuan itu telah menunjukkan wajah dan identitas, namun tidak ada yang menjamin jika dua Wizard ini tidak akan menyerangnya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Uzumaki Naruto." Rekan Haku bersuara, melakukan hal sama seperti Haku, dia juga melepas Hoddie miliknya. "Namaku Pakura, dan Kami tidak akan macam-macam karena kami hanya akan berbicara denganmu."

Naruto terdiam melihat keduanya, gesture tubuh santai yang mereka perlihatkan setidaknya cukup untuk Naruto menghentikan serangannya dan menyarungkan kembali Murasame, karena walaupun pertarungan mereka dilanjutkan tentu saja sudah dipastikan siapa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang. Naruto mendengus dalam hati dan berjalan santai menuju gubuk kecilnya setelah melewati dua wizard tadi.

"Kami datang atas perintah Danzo-sama-"

"Cukup, aku sudah tau akan siapa atasan kalian. Sekarang, suasana hatiku sedang buruk, jadi tidak perlu menambahkan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin memburuk."

Naruto memanggul tasnya setelah mengikatkan Murasame dibelakang punggungnya, ia melangkah ke depan dan akan melewati dua wizard tadi jika saja Haku tidak menghentikan dengan menahan bahunya.

"Lepas." Ujar Naruto sembari melirik Haku dingin,

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan kami!"

"Lepas!"

"Dengarkan kami dulu!"

Naruto menampar tangan Haku kasar, tanpa memandang perempuan itu ia berlalu dengan wajah keras.

Pakura yang melihat hal tersebut mendesah pelan, hilang sudah cara baik-baik yang akan mereka gunakan, karena dengan melihat kekerasan kepala pemuda itu, maka cara kedua harus dilakukan. Pakura membentuk sebuah _Line Magic_ di punggungnya, tiga _Line Magic_ nampak tercipta dan memunculkan tiga bola berapi yang terasa begitu menyengat. "Haku, bantu aku." Pakura memandang Haku yang langsung mengangguk mengerti dan menciptakan satu _line Magic_ di tangannya.

"Ini peringatanku yang terakhir, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membentuk kepalan tangan hingga kuku tangan itu memutih. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun!"

"Baiklah, terpaksa kami melakukan hal ini, Haku!"

"Mengerti!"

Naruto mendecih kesal, melempar tasnya sembarang arah lalu ia menarik gagang Murasame dan menahan Haku yang berada didepannya dengan sebuah pedang es. Dalam keadaan beradu pedang, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam sebelum Naruto menghentikan pandangannya dan melompat mundur.

" _Line Magic : Fireball!"_

Naruto melirik kesamping kanan dan kiri dimana dua bola api menyerangnya dari dua arah, sedikit menekuk lututnya lalu melompat ke udara, membuat dua serangan tadi menabrak satu sama lain dan menciptakan ledakan cukup besar. Belum berakhir, Naruto terpaksa membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Haku yang telah berada di atasnya dengan menebaskan pedang es padanya.

Reflek Naruto bergerak cepat dan menahan tebasan itu dengan Murasame, namun itu belum cukup karena tetap saja, tebasan biasa akan kalah jika beradu dengan tebasan menggunakan Mana yang terkonsentrasi. Tubuh Naruto meluncur keras kebawah, menghantam permukaan tanah itu sendiri hingga darah ia muntahkan ke udara sebagai damage yang dia terima,

"Tch!" Berdecih mengetahui dirinya kalah begitu mudahnya, apalagi dalam beberapa serangan saja, ia bertanya-tanya, Apakah, semua latihannya belum cukup? Lalu, untuk apa dia berlatih jika pada akhirnya dia tetap jatuh seperti ini? "Dengan kau mati, kau menunjukkan sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak ada gunanya, Hiruzen. Semua yang kau katakan padaku hanyalah omong kosong!"

Kedua perempuan tadi dapat mendengar teriakan putus asa dari Naruto, keadaan menyedihkan yang hanya dapat mereka lihat dari pemuda itu. Saat ini, mereka bahkan bingung mengapa Sarutobi Hiruzen memberikan Murasame pada pemuda menyedihkan seperti Naruto, karena sejatinya Murasame adalah pedang kerajaan yang amat berharga dan hanya boleh dimiliki anggota Sarutobi saja. Akan tetapi, menurut informasi dari pimpinan mereka, ternyata Murasame telah diberikan pada salah seorang murid dari Hiruzen yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki.

Ketika melihat Naruto, mereka sudah tahu jika bakat wizard dari anak itu berada pada tingkat nol, jauh dari bayangan mereka sebelum melihat sendiri sosok Uzumaki Naruto dengan mata mereka sendiri, dan itu artinya Naruto secara tidak langsung telah mempermalukan nama baik Uzumaki sebagai salah satu klan elit di dunia. Tapi, bagaimana anak seperti ini bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sosok Hiruzen? Sungguh mereka tidak mengerti akan pemikiran wizard itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, kami hanya ingin bicara." Pakura berucap pelan, dan disusul ucapan dari Haku.

"Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan yang diberikan Hiruzen-sama untukmu." Sahut Haku dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam jubahnya.

Sementara Naruto segera menarik tubuhnya, menahan dengan bertumpu pada Murasame dan memandang keduanya. "Apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Pertama, Kami akan menyampaikan kebenaran tentang kematian Hiruzen- _sama_ dan sebuah pesan untukmu."

"Kebenaran?"

"Ya, Kebenaran tentang kematian yang disebabkan oleh orang dalam, kami masih menyelidiki hal ini namun orang itu begitu cerdik dengan meracuni Hiruzen- _sama_ dengan sebuah _Curse Magic_ milik **Satan** , kemungkinan, Hiruzen-sama tahu akan hal ini dan mencoba menyelidikinya sendiri mengingat sifat tidak mau merepotkan orang lain yang dia miliki."

Haku menjelaskan dengan nada serius, mengingat setiap detil dari hasil penyelidikan yang dia peroleh. Sebenarnya Haku dilarang mengungkapkan semua penyelidikkan pada orang luar Istana karena pihak istana takut jika hal itu akan membuat panik masyarakat, apalagi mengingat bahwa ancaman dari **Satan** itu begitu besar, belum lagi beberapa pemberontak yang mulai makin memanas.

Pakura sendiri menatap Haku intens, sebelum dia berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memasang raut wajah keras.

"Kelompok **Satan** , Aku pasti akan menghancurkan mereka," desis Naruto dan langsung membuat wajah Pakura heran.

"Jika kau berkata ingin membunuh mereka, itu mustahil karena kelompok **Satan** bukanlah kelompok orang lemah, mereka adalah penganut **Dark Magic** dimana itu adalah Magic dengan kekuatan yang dasyat." Pakura menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan memandang pemuda itu datar, "Walau kau memegang senjata kerajaan, Murasame, kau akan tetap dikalahkan bahkan tanpa memerlukan satu pun sihir dari mereka. Jangan berfikir karena kau memegang salah satu senjata terkuat, kau akan bisa menjadi seorang yang superior, kau salah. Karena dibandingkan ketiga saudaramu, kau itu hanya diibaratkan sebuah butiran pasir ditengah samudra."

Naruto merespon ucapan itu dengan raut wajah berubah dingin.

"Begitu, baik. Lalu apa pesan darinya?"

Naruto kembali berkata, ia mulai mendirikan tubuhnya dan menyarungkan Murasame. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Haku menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada pemuda itu dan diterima langsung oleh Naruto.

"Semua pesan beliau ada disana, dan maaf kami harus segera kembali."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan kedua perempuan itu, bahkan dia hanya memandang kertas ditangannya tanpa ekspresi. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya dan melenggang pergi membuat dua perempuan tadi menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Hiruzen- _sama_ menjadikan anak itu sebagai murid."

"Ya, Haku, dibandingkan dia kurasa Konohamaru yang selaku anaknya lebih pantas menerima Murasame dibanding dia."

Haku mengendikkan bahu menanggapi ucapan Pakura, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru dimana terdapat kerusakan besar terjadi pada tempat itu. Lubang menganga pada sebuah batu, potongan pohon raksasa yang berserakan di sekitar tempat itu serta yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia dapat merasakan sebuah pancaran energi berat setelah Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

Mata Haku berkedip pelan menyadari suatu hal yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya, dengan sedikit gerakan kepala dia memandang Pakura serius. "Kurasa, aku mulai mengerti mengapa Beliau sampai melatih anak itu."

-Scene Break-

Di mansion megah dengan ruangan besar, tawa sebuah keluarga nampak menggelegar disana, tawa dari beberapa anggota keluarga Uzumaki Minato dan sang istri. Wajah-wajah ceria terlihat cerah dan menambah suasana bahagia pada ruang tempat berkumpulnya keluarga sang Lord Minato.

Para pelayan sibuk berlalu lalang menyiapkan makanan serta keperluan dari tuan mereka, sebuah jamuan besar untuk keluarga Uzumaki telah tersedia lengkap di meja makan panjang disana. Minato Uzumaki, kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin klan itu terkekeh mendengar cerita dari anak lelakinya, iris birunya sesekali memandang anak sulung sebagai respon atas ucapan anaknya.

"Naruko-chan! Taruh bukumu dan cepat makan! Menma, berhenti bercanda dan kau juga Minato! Ajari anak-anakmu ini dengan benar!" Wanita cantik berambut merah panjang berkata kesal, dan itu dibalas oleh pemuda bersurai merah spike dengan dengusan malas.

"Iya, Okaa-sama..."

Minato kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan Menma yang terkesan ogah-ogahan, dan Karin tertawa renyah. Berbeda dengan yang lain, perempuan bersurai pirang dan merah pada ujung rambut yang duduk berseberangan dengan Menma memandang semuanya malas, iris birunya kembali menatap bukunya.

"Naruko, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Hm, biasa, tidak ada yang menarik,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perkembangan dari _Rule Magic_ milikmu?"

Naruko melirik ayahnya seraya menurunkan buku miliknya, topik yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu membuat ia mendesah pelan dan memasang raut wajah malas. "Entahlah Tou- _sama_ , akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sedikit bingung, aku tidak tahu kenapa akan tetapi aku merasakan rasa sakit di sini." perempuan Uzumaki itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri, dimana dia merasakan rasa sesak teramat sangat didalam sana.

Dalam beberapa hari ini entah mengapa Naruko merasakan perasaan sedih dan tertekan, dimana dia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain rasa ingin menangis. Saat di keramaian pun, dia merasa seperti berada dalam ruang kosong dimana dia sendiri yang berada disana. Lebih buruk lagi, fikirannya hanya terpaku pada seseorang, seseorang yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk berada difikirannya.

"Paling dia memikirkan si Sasuke-Teme." Celetuk Menma.

Naruko menarik nafasnya singkat dan mulai mengangkat tubuh berdiri, "maaf, aku akan kembali ke kamar, selamatmalam tou- _sama, okaa-sama._." Ujarnya berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya kembali.Sepeninggalan Naruko suasana menjadi hening, para pelayan pun tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu Karin?"

Pertanyaan Minato membuat kernyitan di dahi perempuan berkacamata, ia mengendik pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang ayah. Oh, ayolah, dia bukanlah wizard dengan waktu luang hingga bisa mengawasi semuanya, apalagi adik perempuannya itu, gez! Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti akan jalan pemikiran Naruko sendiri. Karin melanjutkan acara makannya tenang, sedangkan Minato memijit pelipis kepalanya.

"Haaahh~Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti."

-Mask-

Bersandar pada daun jendela yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan alam di sekitar Mansion, kamar yang terletak pada lantai teratas dari mansion megah Uzumaki membuat Naruko bisa melihat suasana malam lebih jelas. Ketenangan, itulah yang dia butuhkan karena fikirannya tengah kacau saat ini.

Beban yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya begitu menyiksa, perasaan kesepian yang teramat sangat terus menghantui dirinya. Dan dari semua itu, hal yang lebih mengesalkan adalah dia selalu memikirkan seseorang yang membuat dirinya muak.

Uzumaki Naruto, merupakan saudara-Tidak bukan, bahkan dia tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai saudara. Apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang dan teman-temannya jika dia memiliki saudara seburuk Naruto? Wizard terlemah yang hanya dapat melakukan pekerjaan seorang pelayan sebagai kesibukan dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk melatih tubuh yang Naruko fikir tidak ada gunanya.

Naruko mendengus kesal seraya mengacak surai pirangnya kasar, "Gzzz-mengesalkan," Desah gadis itu, iris biru memandang langit malam lagi untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah siulet seseorang mengejutkan dirinya, alis mata mengernyit melihat sosok itu berada di bangunan tertinggi mansion yang merupakan atap dari bangunan ini. "Pencurikah?" Ujarnya dan segera membentuk sebuah _Rule Magic_ di luar kamar, semacam lempengan melayang di hadapannya dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama dia melompat dan menaiki lempengan itu.

Naruko melayang pelan diudara mendekati tempat berdirinya sosok itu, _Rule Magic_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya yaitu dapat membentuk semacam lempengan terbang dia gunakan, berusaha sepelan mungkin berada dibelakang atas sosok itu, Naruko dapat melihat jelas surai pirang yang berkibar kebelakang tersapu angin dan itu membuat Naruko terdiam sendiri saat menyadari siapa sosok itu, hingga pada akhirnya dirinya agak terkejut karena pergerakan dari sosok tersebut yang melirik ke arahnya,

"Kau!?"

Naruto melihat respon saudaranya dingin, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sosok Naruko yang sedang memandangnya tajam. Pandangannya beralih pada sepucuk surat ditangannya lalu mengadah ke langit, tatapannya berubah damai dengan mata terpejam lembut. 'Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang kau berikan padaku, Sarutobi-san,. Atas waktu dan pengorbanan yang kau lakukan ini, aku berjanji demi dirimu dan juga janji yang kuberikan pada Murasame untuk meraih kemenangan bersama, aku, pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat!'

Diamnya Naruto membuat perempuan itu mengeraskan rahangnya, akan tetapi dalam waktu singkat Naruko menyadari keadaan Naruto yang berbeda daripada hari-hari lalu. Sekarang, Naruko dapat melihat tas lumayan besar tertenteng di pundak Naruto dan sebuah Katana bersarung hitam legam terikat dibelakang punggung. Tunggu... Tas yang dibawa secara misterius juga sebuah katana aneh? Mau apa Naruto membawa benda-benda itu?

Naruko menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Naruto curiga.

"Mau apa kau dengan barang itu, pecundang?!"

Lirikan mata tanpa cahaya diberikan Naruto sebagai respon atas pertanyaan tajam saudarinya, sedikit lama dia mengamati wajah ayu dari Naruko sebelum kembali menatap ke depan dan melompat keluar dari area mansion Uzumaki, Naruto memanggul tasnya dan mulai melangkah dijalanan milik Klan Uzumaki.

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menggubris teriakan Naruko yang telah menonaktifkan _Rule Magic_ spesial dan berjalan dibelakangnya dengan pandangan marah. Setiap panggilan diabaikan oleh Naruto, fikiran yang tidak berada disini atau dengan kata lain ia tengah memikirkan hal lain, yaitu surat dari Sarutobi yang mengatakan masih ada tingkatan kekuatan dari Murasame.

'Tingkatan apa yang dimaksud, dan juga dua wisard tadi mengatakan Murasame begitu special, lalu apa yang membuatnya special? Sarutobi-san juga mengatakan jika aku ingin mengetahui rahasia Murasame, aku harus memahaminya lebih dalam.'

Naruto berfikir keras dengan otaknya, matanya terpejam erat mencoba memahami setiap pesan dari mendiang gurunya itu sebelum ia kembali membuka mata ketika tidak mendapatkan satupun jawaban. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memijit pelipis kepalanya yang terasa pening.

'Mengapa kau berbelit-belit, Sarutobi-san?'

Ujar Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sifat gurunya yang memang suka memberikan misteri untuk melatih dirinya, jika memang seperti ini maka terpaksa dia harus ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari info mengenai senjata kerajaan ini. Padahal dia sangat malas untuk pergi ketempat itu karena sebuah alasan, tapi apa boleh buat karena ini juga demi dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan langkahmu!"

Suara feminim menyadarkan Naruto dari alam khayalan, membawa iris senada dengan laut biru bergerak ke belakang dimana Naruko tengah mengeluarkan _Line Magic_ spesial milik klan Uzumaki untuk mengikat tubuhnya. Sedikit mencoba bergerak, akan tetapi itu percuma karena _Line Magic_ akan semakin mencengkram dirinya semakin erat dan membuat Naruto mengendurkan usahanya.

"Sekarang kau semakin sombong, eh?"

Ujar Naruko seraya mengendalikan rantai untuk membuat tubuh Naruto mendekat ke arahnya, rantai berwarna kuning dan merupakan perwujudan dari _Line Magic : Parsial Chain_ itu berhenti di hadapannya, memberikan akses dua saudara itu untuk saling menatap tajam.

"Lepaskan aku."

Desisan Naruto ditanggapi tawa oleh saudarinya, dengan senyum sinis ia meraih tas yang tergantung pada rantai sihirnya sebelum membuka dan mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti setelah melihat isi didalamnya. Naruto hanya memandang hal itu datar, mau meronta pun percuma karena dia tahu jika rantai yang melilit tubuhnya ini tidak akan mampu dia lepaskan.

"Kau.. Untuk apa semua pakaian ini?!"

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Naruko.

"Kau sudah tahu betul untuk apa semua itu."

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Tapi apa kau akan meninggalkan keluargamu, hah?!"

Keluarga? Sungguh lucu melihat Naruko mengatakan hal itu, serasa seperti ingin tertawa-itu yang Naruto rasakan... Pandangan Naruto berubah dari datar menjadi wajah sinis.

"Perkataanmu sangat lucu, sebutkan satu saja kriteria keluarga yang kau lakukan padaku untuk memperjelas ucapanmu tadi, Naruko Onee-sama."

"Jangan bodoh, kau diperlakukan seperti itu karena kau lemah, kau itu adalah noda dalam klan, jadi wajar semua memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"Jika memang seperti itu, kau harusnya tidak menahanku karena bagaimanapun, kotoran sepertiku tidak pantas berada diantara makluk suci seperti kalian. Kau selalu mengatakan jika aku ini adalah sampah, lalu mengapa kau menahan sampah sepertiku? Bukankah memang seharusnya sampah itu dibuang saja?"

Ucap Naruto membungkam perempuan itu, mereka saling adu tatapan sebelum terhenti dengan

Naruto yang tetap menunggu jawaban dari saudaranya. Beberapa detik terdiam akhirnya Naruko tertawa sebelum berjalan kebelakang Naruto dan menarik Masamune kasar dari punggung Naruto.

"Kau salah jika aku menahanmu, jika kau mau pergi, silahkan saja tapi dalam aturan klan, setelah kau memutuskan hubungan dengan klan, maka semua yang dimiliki klan harus kau kembalikan."

Wajah Naruto mengeras melihat Naruko menyentuh Murasame dengan tangan yang dia anggap kotor itu, sungguh! Demi apapun dia tidak rela jika sahabatnya disentuh oleh perempuan itu! Walau sedikit dan bahkan hanya secuil, Naruto tidak akan pernah mengijinkan.

"Jangan sentuh Murasame-dengan tangan kotormu itu, Naruko!"

"Seperti aku akan menuruti pecundang sepertimu!"

"Kau... Jika kau teruskan! Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Naruko tertawa mendengar ancaman dari adik kembarnya yang terus meronta dalam cengkraman _Line Magicnya_ , sambil tersenyum mengejek ia menarik gagang Murasame, namun baru saja niat itu akan ia lakukan, sebuah pendar hitam menguar dari katana tersebut dan merambat dari tangan Naruko menuju tubuhnya.

"A-apa ini?!"

Naruto sendiri menatap terkejut akan apa yang terjadi, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia dapat melihat Naruko melempar Murasame dan berharap pendar hitam tadi lepas. Namun bukannya hal yang diinginkan terjadi, pendar hitam itu semakin menelan tubuh Naruko dan membuat perempuan tersebut tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

Seiring dengan hal itu, rantai yang melilit Naruto terlepas serta membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke jalanan. Iris mata biru Naruto mengernyit, mengedarkan pandangan mencari Murasame yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Apakah anda mencari saya, _Goshujin-sama_?"

"H-ha?"

Naruto tidak dapat berkedip sama sekali setelah melihat gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan iris mata berwarna hitam gelap tengah memandangnya datar dengan posisi berdiri di depannya. Sementara gadis yang mengerti akan arti tatapan Naruto itu membuang nafas pelan sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat.

Kecupan itu membekukan tubuh Naruto, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di dalam keadaan aneh ini selain terbengong dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Mulai sekarang, saya Murasame-sepenuhnya menjadi milik anda, _Goshujin-sama._ "

Dan pandangan bodoh itu berubah menjadi tatapan cengo setelah mendengar perkataan yang tidak dapat dia mengerti sama sekali.

-Cut-

Yosh! Chapter 2 Finish! Terima kasih pada yang telah mereview, fav maupun follow, saya sangat berterima kasih.

Sedikit pendeskripsian mengenai sosok Murasame yang memang Oc disini, kira-kira penampilan sama dengan sosok Kurumi di Date A Life, Murasame sendiri saya ubah menjadi senjata roh yang dapat berubah wujud, untuk kemampuan murasame sendiri masih sama seperti di LN nya AkameGaKiru yaitu membawa sebuah kekuatan kutukan dalam bentuk One Cut Killing.

Itu dulu dari saya, ada kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Oke, sampai sini dulu dan sampai jumpa di next Chapter!

Berniat Review?


	3. Murasame

Mask

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto n Ichie Ishibumi

AU, Smart!Naru, Oc n Ooc chara, Magic world!, Imajinasi Kitsu dengan beberapa bantuan orang lain!

Let's go_

-Chapter 3-

Sarutobi Danzo sedang memijit pelipisnya membaca sebuah laporan dari divisi yang dia pimpin, mencoba rileks dengan menyenderkan tubuh pada kursi yang tersedia di ruangannya, iris coklat itu lantas menatap langit-langit ruangan. Beberapa saat setelah melakukan hal tersebut, pemimpin divisi pengintaian itu kembali membuka laporan baru yang melaporkan beberapa persoalan yang terjadi pada kerajaan.

Danzo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap ke arah pintu yang telah diketuk oleh seseorang, setelah memerintahkan orang tersebut masuk, dapat dia lihat dua sosok Haku dan Pakura yang langsung membungkung hormat ketika menghadap dirinya.

"Kalian sudah memberikannya?"

Ucapan Danzo direspon anggukan oleh Haku dan Pakura.

"Kami sudah memberikan surat itu pada Uzumaki Naruto, Danzo- _sama_. Meski mengalami sedikit kontak tapi kami berhasil membujuknya."

Haku dan Pakura menegakkan tubuhnya, mereka menatap Danzo yang menganggukkan kepala mengerti sebelum menyambung kegiatannya lagi. Haku menarik nafas pelan berusaha meminta perhatian dari atasannya, hal itu tentu tidak luput dari Pakura yang juga memanggil nama atasannya. Danzo menumpuk kertas yang telah dia baca dan kembali memandang dua bawahannya.

"Maaf, beberapa dokumen harus kuselesaikan secepatnya-Ah lupakan itu, yang penting, apa kalian menemukan Murasame di tangan anak itu?"

Haku menganggukkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan dari Danzo.

"Ha'i, memang benar Murasame ada ditangan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jadi memang benar, Hiruzen telah melatih anak itu dibelakangku dan memberikan Murasame."

Haku dan Pakura memandang pemimpinnya yang terlihat berfikir. Kedua perempuan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan maksud dari Danzo itu menaikkan alis mata mereka tidak mengerti sebelum membuka suara bertanya.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Danzo-sama. Tapi bukannya Murasame itu adalah senjata yang diberikan dari leluhur Sarutobi dan hanya bisa diberikan pada keturunan Sarutobi saja? Tapi, pertanyaan saya mengapa mendiang Hiruzen- _sama_ malah memberikan senjata itu pada orang lain, harusnya Konohamaru- _Sama_ lebih berhak atas senjata itu." Haku berucap heran, begitu juga Pakura yang memang akan menanyakan hal sama. Mereka fikir kejadian ini sangatlah tidak biasa, karena senjata kerajaan seperti Murasame tidak dapat digunakan untuk sembarang orang.

 _Curse Magic, One Cut Killing_ adalah kekuatan mutlak yang sangat mematikan dari Murasame dimana hanya dalam satu goresan saja sebuah _Curse_ akan memakan tubuh korban, mengakibatkan sang korban akan mengalami kematian yang pasti terjadi. Bukan hanya itu, dikatakan juga Murasame memiliki kekuatan terlarang yang sangat berbahaya jika bertemu dengan seorang Wizard yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda dari Wizard lain, dimana mereka akan menjalin sebuah _Link_ dan mendapat kekuatan yang tidak dapat diprediksi.

 _Link_ sendiri adalah penamaan dari hubungan kontrak antara seseorang dengan Roh maupun senjata khusus seperti Murasame, dikatakan jika ada seseorang yang mampu membangkitkan sebuah _link_ , maka dia akan memiliki kekuatan tidak terprediksi yang berasal dari senjata itu sendiri. Mudahnya, jika si A memiliki senjata berupa batu dan berhasil membangkitkan _link_ maka kekuatan dari batu itu juga dapat digunakan oleh si A, maupun sebaliknya.

Danzo mengurut pangkal hidungnya santai dan menatap keduanya, jika difikirkan memang benar, keturunan dari Hiruzen sendirilah yang pantas menerima katana itu tapi...

' _Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan Murasame, senjata ini selalu menolakku,'_

...Jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang selalu dia tanyakan pada sang kakak itu membuat dirinya kembali berfikir. Bahkan sang Sarutobi Hiruzen yang mampu menjinakkan Familiar _Monkey King Enma_ , tidak sanggup untuk menarik keluar bilah Murasame dari sarungnya? Sungguh, dari semua pengetahuannya akan senjata yang dimilikinya, dia sama sekali tidak memahami kinerja dari pedang itu. Murasame itu sangat tidak dapat diprediksi.

"Murasame adalah pedang yang misterius, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Hiruzen tidak bisa menggunakan katana itu dan memilih memberikan pada Uzumaki Naruto. Aku memang tidak mengerti akan jalan pemikiran saudaraku itu tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri juga setiap tindakannya memiliki alasan tertentu." Ujar Danzo pelan, lelaki itu sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah ekspresi cukup aneh yang diberikan Haku padanya.

"Tidak dapat menggunakan? Apa maksud anda, Danzo-sama? Kulihat Uzumaki Naruto biasa saja ketika menggunakan Murasame, bahkan dia terlihat seperti menggunakan pedang biasa. Awalnya aku tidak terkejut, namun setelah anda mengucapkan hal itu barusan aku mulai menyadari jika perasaanku tadi memang terbukti benar."

"Perasaanmu? Maksudnya kau merasakan hal lain tentang Uzumaki?" sahut Danzo yang mengerti maksud dari Haku.

"Ha'i, Seperti yang kuketahui dari perdebatan singkat kami bersama pemuda itu yang mengakibatkan pertarungan kecil, aku merasakan beberapa hal janggal dari pemuda Uzumaki itu. Pertama, aku dapat melihat sendiri jika Uzumaki Naruto telah terlatih dengan baik, walau tanpa mana dia berhasil sedikit melawan kami yang memang telah berada di peringkat 6 dari total 9 peringkat dari Wizard dan Knight. Semua reflek dan berbagai gerak-gerik emosinya dalam pertempuran terlatih dengan baik walaupun aku melihat sedikit kesedihan dimatanya ketika kami membahas Hiruzen-sama tapi dia berhasil menutupnya dengan cepat."

Haku menarik nafas singkat dan kembali melanjutkan. "Penekanan emosi ini seperti yang anda lakukan pada kami, Danzo-sama."

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan dia, Haku. Kulihat dia masih sangat naif yang bahkan ingin menghancurkan golongan **Satan** sendirian." Suara berkosonan datar keluar dari bibir Pakura, sebuah pandangan ia berikan pada Haku yang menurutnya terlalu mendewakan sosok Naruto. Sebuah lelucon aneh jika memang Haku menggambarkan Uzumaki itu sangatlah berbahaya, dia sendiri tidak dapat menerima itu karena apa? Tentu saja karena telah terbukti jika Uzumaki itu sangat jauh dari pandangan Haku, begitu sangat jauh.

Haku yang mendengar ucapan Pakura mengangguk menerima tanggapan itu, karena memang tidak salah apa yang dikatakan Pakura. Seorang Uzumaki yang tidak dapat menggunakan Mana dan terlihat sangat lemah, tentu saja mereka akan berfikir sama tentang sosok Uzumaki itu ketika pertama kali melihat, karena dia awalnya juga menyangka hal yang serupa seperti Pakura.

Namun, semua tergantung bagaimana mendefinisikan arti dari terlihat disini, karena dalam divisi pengintaian hanya Haku yang memiliki cara pandang berbeda dalam melihat orang lain setelah merasakan sedikit sesuatu dari orang itu. Jika para Wizard diajarkan paham bahwa Wizard tanpa mana adalah sampah yang mencoreng nama klan maupun kelompok, maka Haku memiliki pengartian sendiri. Walau kadang egonya lebih besar sih~

Hidup tanpa orang tua yang telah meninggalkan dirinya di usia muda membuat Haku hidup menggelandang kesana-kemari tanpa arah tujuan, berbagai lembar kenangan mengenai lika-liku kehidupan dan berbagai sifat manusia telah dia lihat dalam rangka mempertahankan kehidupannya. Jahat dan baik, hanyalah kata karena tidak ada batasan untuk dua kata itu, yang jahat bisa menjadi baik dan yang baik bahkan bisa menjadi sangat jahat.

Tidak semua kehidupan ini harus dipandang segaris, dalam arti sama karena setiap sisi memiliki perbedaan walau sedikit. Yang lemah, tidak harus dipandang lemah dan yang kuat tidak harus dipandang kuat, terkadang hanya perlu menyamakan pandangan kita agar dapat mengerti penderitaan orang lain. Dan Haku telah melakukan hal itu pada Naruto.

Haku tersenyum tipis.

"Pakura, kurasa kau lupa akan sebuah _Magic_ terlarang yang mana kekuatannya tidak dapat diprediksi, semacam Magic yang memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadikan pemiliknya Wizard terkuat atau sebaliknya, menjadikan pemiliknya seorang Wizard terlemah. Kau luput dalam menganalisis Uzumaki itu karena kau sibuk mengomentari kesalahannya. Walau aku juga melakukan hal sama, namun aku mulai sadar saat Uzumaki itu meninggalkan hutan distrik 7."

"Apa maksudmu Haku?" Tanya Danzo menatap Haku bingung. "Magic terlarang? Apa maksudmu…"

Haku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas perkiraan Danzo, membuat mata orang itu sedikit membulat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Pakura yang juga mengerti akan maksud Haku membuang nafasnya.

"Itu hanya dugaan Haku, karena tidak mungkin Uzumaki itu memilikinya, kau tahu sendiri jika Magic itu hanya dimiliki oleh _dia_ 'kan?"

Haku mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu, lagipula dia juga menyimpulkan setelah dia merasakan sendiri energi berat di area itu. Klan Yuki bukanlah klan yang hanya memiliki sebuah _Magic descent : Ice Element_ yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi seperti _Parsial Chain_ milik Uzumaki, tidak-bukan hanya itu, klan Yuuki juga dianugerahkan memiliki sebuah kepekaan luar biasa terhadap mana. Jadi, kecil kemungkinan Haku akan keliru mengenai Uzumaki tadi.

Yah, tapi mau apapun itu memang benar apa kata Pakura, ini hanya dugaan Haku saja. Haku beralih atensi pada pimpinannya yang terlihat berfikir.

"Walau hanya dugaan, tapi indera perasa klan Yuuki juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Hahhh~" Danzo menghela nafas sebelum membuka mata dan memandang keduanya, tangannya meraih sebuah map berwarna dalam lacinya. "Sebelumnya aku memikirkan hal ini, karena kufikir akan terlalu merepotkan hanya untuk mengurus satu orang jadi aku menjeda rencanaku. Tapi, setelah Haku mengatakan kemungkinan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto dapat membangkitkan Magic itu, kurasa... Ini tidak masalah."

Haku menerima benda yang disodorkan padanya, sedikit mengernyit dan menatap Danzo bertanya sebelum membuka map setelah Danzo memberi kode untuk membuka. Beberapa tulisan serta data masuk dalam mata Haku, menciptakan sebuah ketekejutan bagi perempuan tersebut. Sementara disampingnya, Pakura memandang rekannya tidak mengerti.

"Da-danzo- _sama_?"

"Kau tidak salah baca, itulah misi yang kuberikan pada kalian."

-Scene Break-

Sebuah kamar cukup besar menjadi saksi akan kebingungan dari pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk pada kursi dan memangku kepalanya diatas meja belajar, sesekali juga iris matanya melirik ke arah samping tepatnya ke arah kasurnya dimana disana sendiri ada sosok gadis cantik yang sedang duduk bersila. Naruto mengembalikan arah pandangnya.

"Goshujin- _sama_? Apa ada hal yang mengganggu anda?"

Serius?

Gadis itu menanyakan itu? Tidakkah dia sadar jikalau yang membuat dirinya bingung adalah gadis itu sendiri? Berawal dari sebuah katana dan berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang terus memanggilnya _Goshujin-sama_? Ini hal yang baru untuknya, apalagi dia juga tidak tahu jika Murasame adalah senjata roh yang dapat merubah fisiknya.

Oke, Naruto tidak terkejut, namun lebih condong ke arah bingung karena menurut apa yang dia tahu, senjata roh itu juga memerlukan sebuah kontrak dari pengguna untuk dapat digunakan, dan dari yang dia tahu dia tidak melakukan hal hal yang dapat dikatakan sebagai bentuk kontrak dengan Murasame. Lagipula, senjata roh itu adalah senjata yang pemilih, dimana tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan senjata itu.

Lantas, apa yang membuat Murasame memilih dia sebagai pemilik?

Cup~

"Hua~"

Fikiran Naruto buyar setelah merasakan benda kenyal, hangat dan manis mengontak bibirnya. Keterkejutan membawa pemuda itu terjengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya. Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut, lantas memandang kesal sosok Murasame.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Ara~Tapi kenapa? Bukankah _Goshujin-sama_ juga suka melakukan itu padaku?"

"Kapan aku melakukannya padamu?"

Murasame sedikit berfikir dan menyentuhkan telunjuk dengan bibirnya.

"Hmm~Semenjak _Goshujin-sama_ memilikiku, aku juga ingat _Goshujin-sama_ selalu menciumku sesaat sebelum berlatih." Murasame bersuara sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, wajah cantik berkerut sebelum berubah ekspresi menjadi senyum kecil dan memandang Naruto. "Ah-aku juga ingat dulu _Goshujin-sama_ pernah mengelus tempat yang sekarang berubah menjadi bagian in~mphhh."

Menyumpalkan tangan untuk menutup mulut Murasame yang akan mengatakan hal aneh dan itu pasti, wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah bersungut kesal sebelum menarik tangannya. Naruto membuang nafas, mencoba sedikit tenang dalam menghadapi hal ini. Setelah beberapa saat ia diam, matanya kini mulai beralih pada Murasame.

"Baiklah, jadi mengapa kau bisa muncul dalam bentuk manusia? Aku tahu kau adalah senjata roh jadi tidak perlu kutanyakan, tapi dalam sepengetahuanku senjata sepertimu juga memiliki sifat pemilih, dan tidak mungkin kan jika kau bangkit tanpa sebab?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat alis mata Murasame menekuk tajam, dan itu membentuk guratan tidak mengerti di wajah Naruto. Murasame mendekatkan wajahnya mengabaikan tingkah Naruto sebelum mendesah pelan.

"Jadi _Goshujin-sama_ tidak tahu tentang kekuatan tersembunyi dari tubuh _Goshujin-sama_ sendiri ya." Ucap Murasame.

"Kekuatan tersembunyi? Apa maksudmu, aku ini memiliki tingkat mana yang rendah tidak mungkin juga memiliki kekuatan apalah itu."

"Tidak, bukan mana, tapi kekuatan _Goshujin-sama_ yang mampu membangkitkan sebuah _Link_ denganku. Asalkan _Goshujin-sama_ tahu, aku ini sudah terkurung dalam senjata itu selama kurang lebih 200 tahun dan menunggu seseorang yang mampu membangkitkan _link_ denganku, sebenarnya banyak dari klan Sarutobi yang sudah mencoba membuat _link_ tapi karena aku tidak tertarik, yah kutolak saja."

Naruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan Murasame mengenai link. Naruto juga tahu apa itu _link_ , dia tidak bodoh untuk memahami sebuah kekuatan kontrak itu, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya ini adalah. Setaunya membangkitkan _link_ memerlukan sebuah ritual khusus, dan harusnya dia juga membuat perjanjian tersendiri menggunakan _Line magic_ , tapi didalam hal ini Murasame muncul begitu saja tanpa ia harus melakukan hal itu.

Naruto menatap Murasame bertanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Kau tau aku tidak pernah melakukan kontrak denganmu."

"Apa _Goshujin-sama_ tidak ingat perasaan _Goshujin-sama_ ketika aku disentuh oleh saudari _Goshujin-sama?"_

"Perasaan, jangan-jangan kau muncul karena aku tidak suka ketika kau disentuh Naruko?"

Murasame mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

"Ha'i, perasaan kuat _Goshujin-sama_ lah yang membuatku tertarik, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang begitu marah ketika aku disentuh orang lain, muuuu~mengingat _Goshujin-sama_ berteriak tadi membuatku bersemangat, ne!"

Bletakkkk

"Itte~muuu apa yang _Goshujin-sama_ lakukan? Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" Murasame mengelus kepala hitamnya yang terasa berdenyut, ia memandang Naruto kesal dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah Innocent.

"Berhenti bercanda, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, _Goshujin-sama_!"

Naruto menepuk kepalanya sendiri, memilih berjalan ke arah kasur dan mendudukkan tubuh ditepi tempat tidur. Cukup banyak masalah yang dia alami beberapa waktu belakangan ini, mulai masalah di sekolah, masalah dengan tubuhnya dan masalah dengan keluarganya. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih tinggal di Asrama sekolah.

Untuk masalah klan ia tidak terlalu peduli, begitu juga sekolah yang mengancam akan mengeluarkan dirinya jika tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Sebenarnya keluar dari sekolah pun dia tidak masalah, jika diharuskan keluar dia akan tetap keluar jika memang diharuskan, asalkan masih dapat mengawasi orang itu, dia tidak masalah.

Tentang tubuhnya... Naruto harus lebih keras dalam memikirkan hal ini, setelah mengevaluasi kemampuan yang dia miliki, sungguh dia tidak puas akan hasil yang telah dia raih selama 4 tahun terakhir. Walau di memiliki beberapa skill unik yang berhasil dia ciptakan, dan juga ketahanan tubuh yang cukup untuk melawan Wizard satu atau dua tingkat di atasnya, namun rasanya itu masih belum cukup.

Sekarang ini dia seperti kura-kura yang menginginkan sebuah sayap.

" _Goshujin-sama_?"

Naruto mengadah dan menatap Murasame, matanya sedikit menelisik sosok gadis itu lebih dalam. Benar juga, ia hampir melupakan Murasame karena memikirkan hal-hal tadi.

" _Goshujin-sama_ memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Murasame khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit memikirkan perkembangan kekuatanku yang begitu lambat."

Ucapan Naruto yang begitu lemah membuat sedikit raut wajah Murasame berubah kesal, roh dari pedang kutukan itu meraih tangan Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

" _Goshujin-sama no baka_! Kau kan sudah memiliki aku!"

Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi Murasame yang begitu lucu, ia menarik tangannya dan menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Kau adalah kau Murasame, dan aku adalah aku, kekuatanmu tidak bisa kumiliki, begitupun sebaliknya, kan?" Ucap Naruto pelan. Murasame yang mendengar itu lantas menyeringai kecil.

" _Goshujin-sama_ belum mengerti konsep link, ya? Link itu memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri, setelah manusia dan senjata memiliki link, maka mereka akan menjadi satu, yang artinya semua milik _Goshujin-sama_ akan menjadi milikku begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, sekarang ini _Goshujin-sama_ bisa menggunakan kekuatanku yaitu sebuah _curse magic!_ "

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ha'i! Tapi itu juga tergantung kemampuan _Goshujin-sama_ sendiri, karena senjata sepertiku mengikuti perkembangan dari masternya, jadi semakin kuat _Goshujin-sama,_ semakin kuat juga _Curse magic_ milikku."

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu membuat Naruto kembali mendesah pelan, jika mengenai kekuatan tentu Naruto tidak perlu memperdebatkan karena Curse magic itu juga memerlukan sebuah Mana yang besar, sedangkan dia ini hanya memiliki tingkat mana rendah. Jadi, secara otomatis Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan dari Murasame.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh, memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi aku ini memiliki kecacatan dalam hal mana."

"Tidak, menurutku _Goshujin-sama_ tidak cacat, hanya saja _Goshujin-sama_ belum tahu akan rahasia tubuh Goshujin-sama sendiri."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar ucapan Murasame. "Rahasia tubuhku?"

"Tidak, lupakan... Tapi, jika Goshujin-sama ingin memiliki meningkatkan mana, mungkin aku bisa memberitahu caranya." Ucap Murasame. Naruto sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Murasame serius.

"Kau serius?!"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membohongi _Goshujin-sama_!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, kumohon katakan padaku, Murasame!"

Gadis itu terdiam terkejut karena Naruto sedikit mencengkram kedua bahunya, Murasame dapat melihat sebuah harapan dari mata biru itu. Murasame mendesah pelan, ' _Apa yang terjadi jika aku mengatakan kekuatan dari Goshujin-sama yang sebenarnya? Ah-tidak, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat.'_

Gadis itu membuka matanya setelah terpejam beberapa saat, irisnya menatap Naruto dan berucap.

"Mungkin., _Goshujin-sama_ sudah tahu akan sebuah legenda mengenai sebuah cawan?"

-Skip-

Naruto memangku kepalanya, memandang langsung ke arah jendela kelas yang menampilkan langsung pemandangan luar kelas. Fikiran Naruto melayang ke malam tadi, dimana perkataan Murasame yang terus terngian di kepalanya.

 _Holy Grail_ , sebuah cawan mistis yang memiliki kemampuan meningkatkan mana dalam sekejap, benda keramat yang telah ada di jaman Hagoromo dan belum pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun. Banyak legenda mengatakan jika benda ini begitu banyak diincar para Wizard karena kekuatannya yang begitu menggiuarkan. Tapi, masalahnya bukan itu namun bahkan setelah ratusan Wizard mencarinya, tidak ada yang berhasil menemukannya, bahkan petunjuk keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terendus.

"Bagaimana aku menemukannya, bahkan Murasame sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang segala pesimis yang ia rasakan dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Tidak! Aku harus berusaha, karena kekuatan besar juga membutuhkan pengorbanan besar!" Bisiknya meyakinkan diri. Namun semua hal itu ia kesampingkan dan melihat ke arah jendela dimana dia dapat mendengar beberapa ucapan dari murid dikelas yang fokus ke arah luar.

Dan ketika iris matanya mengedar, dia menyipitkan mata melihat dua sosok yang berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

"Mau apa mereka disini?"

-Cut-

Uaaaaa~maaf maaf!!! #bungkuk_bungkuk

Sedikit penyesalan saya ungkapkan pada Readers-san karena mungkin tulisan yang menjadi agak semrawut? Entahlah, saya sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, karena saya sendiri sedang mengalami kondisi Drop dengan flu, kepala pusing juga tubuh meriang~uu

Saya juga sudah mencek tulisan dan melihat beberapa kesalahan, tapi mungkin juga akan banyak yang luput juga sih, jadi harap sedikit maklum yah readers-san. Juga saya begitu berterima kasih pada Senpai PATIH ALAM yang sudah menuliskan saran panjang pada saya, saya berterima kasih~

Oh, dan mengenai benda terakhir yang dapat meningkatkan mana, itu adalah sebuah legenda milik kepercayaan ya itu, kalian juga pasti sudah tahu juga, Holy Grail, sebuah piala cangkir? Cawan suci? Untuk lebih jelasnya search aja di kakek Google ya minna,.

Mengenai kekuatan Naruto sendiri, memang masih saya samarkan, tapi dari scene Murasame dan Naruto tadi juga sudah saya kasih sedikit petunjuk.

"Ha'i! Tapi itu juga tergantung kemampuan Goshujin-sama sendiri, karena senjata sepertiku mengikuti perkembangan dari masternya, jadi semakin kuat Goshujin-sama, semakin kuat juga Curse magic milikku."

Sudah mengerti? Oke, jika belum mari kita gabungkan dengan Scene dimana aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruko di chapter kemarin. Disana saya perlihatkan aura itu dapat membuat Naruko jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri yang penyebabnya masih saya rahasiakan karena ini juga menyangkut kekuatan Naruto. Tapi yang jelas, seperti yang dikatakan Murasame-chan kalau semakin kuat pemiliknya, semakin kuat juga senjatanya, maka sudah bisa disimpulkan bagaimana kekuatan Naruto dari Naruto sendiri, kan? Karena Murasame saya buat sebagai senjata yang mengikuti kemampuan pemiliknya.

Huhhh~Mungkin itu saja dulu, mengenai pair akan saya bahas di chapter depan sampai kondisi saya pulih. Terima kasih atas semuanya!

Sankyuu~

Kitsu-chan Out...


	4. Misi Pencarian Cawan Suci Part 1

Mask

Disclaimer : Semua chara adalah milik pencipta mereka

.

Chapter 4

Naruto terus memandang dua wizard tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya ke arah lain, merasakan sedikit keanehan dimana ada 2 wizard anggota divisi pengintaian datang kemari dan memakai seragam khas Shcool Of Kingdom.

'Mereka bersekolah disini?'

Bertanya dalam batinnya, pemuda itu lantas semakin menaikkan alis heran ketika dua wizard yang bertemu dengannya kemarin masuk ke kelasnya. Jujur saja Naruto tidak mengerti akan hal ini, karena mengingat dua wizard tadi adalah anggota pengintaian yang harusnya sudah ada sertifikat tersendiri bagi mereka tanpa harus mendapat sertifikat disekolah. Mungkinkah ada hal khusus bagi mereka datang kemari ataukah ada pengikut golongan Satan di sekolah ini? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Sekolah ini dilindungi langsung oleh sihir pengekang milik Senju Hashirama, yang mana memiliki pertahanan mutlak sekaligus pertahanan terkuat yang dia ketahui sampai saat ini. Jadi kecil kemungkinan bisa menembusnya kecuali golongan satan memiliki sihir memanipulasi ruang-waktu seperti Minato.

"Naruto-kun~."

Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil itu mengadahkan kepalanya, menyimpan segala macam perkiraan tadi dan memandang sosok Wizard yang mencondongkan wajah ke arahnya. Merespon itu dengan pandangan biasa sebelum dia beralih memandang wizard lain yang berdiri malas dibelakang rekannya.

"Maa.. Maa, aku sudah datang dari jauh untuk bertemu denganmu, dan malah ini respon yang kau tunjukkan? Naruto~kun?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, kita bukan teman."

"Are, kita memang bukan teman tapi, kita kan tunangan."

Perkataan singkat yang berhasil membangkitkan kegaduhan masal melanda kelas Knight tingkat satu, dimana seorang pecundang seperti Naruto memiliki tunangan cantik dan dari yang dilihat adalah seorang wizard kuat tingkat 5. Naruto beranjak berdiri dan mematung singkat.

"Maaa... Aku hanya bercanda, hehe~"

Celetuk perempuan bernama Haku itu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dengan pandangan lucu, dan tanpa sadar itu membuat semua menarik nafas lega. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan wajah Naruto yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni pirangnya, beberapa detik dia terdiam sebelum mengambil tas kasar dan menggeser kursinya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun mau kema-?"

"Kau baru saja menghancurkan moodku yang sebelumnya berada di tingkat 70 persen berubah ke 20 persen akibat tingkah mengesalkanmu." Ujar Naruto dingin dan berlalu begitu saja, sedikit tatapan ia berikan pada Pakura yang memandangnya datar sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelasnya. Sepeninggalan Naruto, Haku hanya diam mematung, wajahnya menggelap dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Ternyata susah ya, untuk mendekatinya."

Pakura yang mendengar ucapan Haku hanya mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau seagresif itu, kambingpun akan menjauh darimu, Haku."

"Ne!!! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Pakura!"

Pertengkaran kecil dan saling mengejek terjadi di kelas tersebut, dan para murid hanya dapat memandang dua gadis itu tanpa berkedip, selain tidak mau mengganggu, mereka juga tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan dua gadis cantik yang nyasar ke tempat mereka.

Kembali pada Naruto yang dengan raut wajah bosan berjalan melewati beberapa kelas, dia sedikit mengambil nafas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi aku harus tetap waspada." Ujar Naruto pelan. Matanya mengedar melewati beberapa tatapan meremehkan yang tertuju padanya, Naruto sendiri tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu, sudah kebal mungkin.

Langkah demi langkah membawa Naruto menuju tempat lebih jauh, tempat yang akan menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Yeah, daripada dia tetap berada di kelas yang membosankan dan bertemu dua wizard dari divisi pengintai itu lagi, ada baiknya dia pergi mencari beberapa informasi yang berguna mengenai _Holy Grail._

"Holy Grail, benarkah ada benda seperti itu?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan setelah menggumankan hal tersebut, kepalanya bergerak kesamping tepatnya ke arah koridor divisi Wizard. Iris biru itu terpaku pada beberapa kelompok remaja yang tengah asik tertawa, beberapa gadis juga lelaki nampak saling menggoda dan terkekeh ringan.

"Tidak biasanya dia berkumpul dengan kelompok itu."

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya, wajah yang tadinya terlihat kesal itu mulai menunjukkan perubahan dengan sedikit senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Entah apa yang dia lihat, tapi yang jelas itu membuat sedikit perasaan senang dalam dirinya.

-Change Scene-

 _King Arthur, adalah raja bijaksana yang memimpin wilayah timur Britain berabad-abad yang lalu sebelum Gread War terjadi. Sebuah legenda yang selalu diingat oleh beberapa pengikut setianya, dan juga prajurit-prajurit sejati yang dia miliki. Namun walau tertulis sebagai kisah legenda, beberapa bukti nyata tentang keberadaannya tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi oleh para Wizard maupun manusia._

 _King Arthur diceritakan sebagai sosok raja adil dan selalu tanggap dalam menanggapi setiap masalah, terutama pada saat ketika kemunculan para Wizard yang begitu mengagetkan rakyatnya. King Arthur begitu bijak dan mengambil langkah negosiasi dengan para Wizard untuk tidak saling membenci dan memberikan beberapa wilayah kosong bagi mereka._

K _ing Arthur merupakan anak hasil hubungan raja Uther Pendragon dengan permaisuri Ygern dari Cornwall, namun dikarenakan hubungan mereka berada di luar nikah membuat King Arthur sendiri tidak memiliki hak untuk meneruskan tahta Britain dikarenakan hubungan tidak resmi itu._

 _Raja Uther yang mengantisipasi hal ini membuat sebuah sayembara dimana dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu Wizard untuk membuat pedang yang hanya bisa digunakan sesuai kriteria yang raja Uther inginkan. Raja Uther Pendragon mengatakan jika siapapun yang dapat mencabut pedang suci dari batu keajaiban maka orang itu berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan._

 _Banyak dari para prajurit berbondong mengikuti sayembara namun semua gagal karena sihir kuat yang melekat pada pedang itu, hingga pada akhirnya hanya satu orang yang mampu melakukannya, yaitu King Arthur yang merupakan darah daging raja Uther sendiri. Berkat itu, King Arthur mendapatkan kembali hak yang memang harusnya menjadi miliknya, dan mendapatkan gelar Pendragon dari raja Uther._

 _Tahun berganti tahun dan kerajaan Britain semakin makmur, raja baru King Arthur akhirnya menikah dengan seorang putri bernama Guinevere. Dalam pemerintahan King Arthur sendiri dibentuk sebuah perkumpulan antara kesatria paling hebat yang disebut Knight of Round Table, tujuan dari kelompok ini adalah melakukan sebuah pencarian benda paling misterius di dunia, sebuah cawan yang digunakan oleh Yes*s dalam jamuan terakhir, Holy Grail._

 _Begitu lama dan banyaknya perjuangan King Arthur dan para kesatria hebat dalam mencari Holy Grail, tidak terhitung berapa nyawa yang telah melayang dalam perjalanan ini hingga pada akhirnya King Arthur dan tiga kesatria lainnya berhasil membawa pulang Holy Grail setelah puluhan tahun mencarinya._

 _Dengan melawan nafsu serta keinginan jahat yang menggoda para kesatria dalam bentuk wanita anggun untuk melupakan tujuan mereka, King Arthur dan tiga kesatria lain yang bertahan yaitu Garahal, Perceval dan Bors, mereka pulang dengan penuh kebanggan dan juga tangis bahagia. Dengan ditemukannya Holy Grail yang membawa kekuatan besar, Britain sekali lagi menambah kemakmuran mereka._

 _Akan tetapi, semua mulai berubah ketika King Arthur mendapati permaisurinya memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan kesatria kerajaan bernama Lancelot. Kesedihan, kemarahan dan juga kekecewaan beraduk menjadi satu. Belum lagi anaknya sendiri yang menentang sistem kerajaan dan berniat merebut Holy Grail dari tangannya._

 _Peperangan besar dalam sejarah sebelum Great War terjadi, dimana Ayah dan anak saling berebut kekuasaan dan mempertahankan keyakinannya. Namun karena beberapa kesatria hebat memihak anaknya, terpaksa King Arthur mundur karena habisnya pasukan yang dia miliki._

 _Dengan berbekal Holy Grail, King Arthur menemui kaum Wizard dan meminta pertolongan untuk membunuhnya dan menanamkan sebuah Curse magic pada Holy Grail dengan darahnya,_ _Hingga pada akhirnya setelah Curse Magic aktif, Holy Grail tiba-tiba lenyap, seolah menghilang ditelan bumi tanpa jejak sedikitpun._

 _Dimulai dari sini, pertikaian-pertikaian antara Manusia-Wizard dimulai hingga melahirkan masalah yang begitu besar yaitu peperangan. Manusia pengikut King Arthur yang terkena hasutan anak King Arthur menjadi membenci pihak Wizard karena dianggap sebagai pembunuh dan juga perebut Holy Grail._

 _Holy Grail sendiri sampai saat ini masih belum ditemukan, dan menjadi misteri tersendiri bagi semua orang maupun pengikutnya_.

Naruto menutup buku yang menyinggung masalah Holy Grail, sebuah sejarah dari dunia yang menceritakan terbentuknya clan Pendragon. Dari cerita ini sendiri Naruto jadi memahami, bahkan orang semasyur King Arthur juga memiliki kisah kelam yang begitu menyakitkan. Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika dia berada di posisi King Arthur. Dikhianati, bahkan oleh anak, istri serta kesatria kepercayaannya sendiri.

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang disediakan perpustakaan dan menatap ke atas santai. Jika bahkan saksi terakhir yang melihat keberadaan Holy Grail saja tidak mengetahui keberadaan dari cawan itu, bagaimana dia akan menemukannya? Apakah harus bertanya pada klan Pendragon saja, mengingat ini adalah sejarah tentang keluarga mereka? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin... Dari cerita ini juga dibuktikan jika klan Pendragon sendiri juga tidak mengetahui letak Holy Grail, jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan tahu...

"Aku menemui jalan buntu." Itulah perkataan putus asa yang digumankan Naruto, bahkan dari beberapa referensi di buku yang dia baca, tidak satupun dari buku-buku itu yang dapat memberikan petunjuk untuknya. Naruto jupa tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, ini sama saja dengan dia berdiri ditengah-tengah tembok besar yang sedang mengurungnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-san."

Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka dan melirik ke depan, dapat dia lihat satu sosok perempuan tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Ber oh ria setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya, Naruto kembali memejamkan mata. Sedangkan perempuan bersurai coklat tergerai itu tersenyum kecil dan duduk di depan Naruto.

Iris Violet gadis itu menatap judul buku yang ada di meja Naruto dan berbinar setelah mengetahui apa yang tengah dia lihat. Buku yang selama ini dia cari, dimana dalam buku itu sendiri bercerita tentang sejarah keluarga klan tertua dikerajaan, Pendragon.

"Kau membaca buka _Legend Of Arthur King,_ Naruto-san?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan gadis tersebut, tanpa mengubah posisinya dia menyodorkan bukunya pada perempuan itu.

"Kau mau membacanya? Baca saja, aku sudah selesai."

"B-benarkah? Woahh! Terima kasih Naruto-san, kau tahu!? Aku sudah mencari buku ini selama hampir 2 minggu,"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban tidak peduli, ia tetap memejamkan mata mencoba sekali lagi mencari jalan keluar atas masalahnya. Terus berfikir hingga pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan menghembuskan nafas berat, matanya kembali terbuka dan memandang gadis di depannya.

Shidou Irina, adalah salah satu yang Naruto kenal sebagai Knight berbakat di sekolah ini, namun walau begitu satu hal yang membuat Naruto tidak risih ketika Irina berada di dekatnya adalah sifatnya yang amat ramah dan tidak pernah memandang status maupun derajat seseorang. Naruto cukup tahu hal itu karena dia sangat tertutup jika menyangkut dengan hal berinteraksi dan akan menyelidiki siapapun yang mendekatinya, bukan hanya masalah masa lalunya yang cukup buruk, namun ia juga tidak ingin percaya begitu saja pada orang yang datang meminta sebuah jalinan pertemanan padanya.

Naruto pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu satu kali dimana salah seorang perempuan yang berasal dari kelompok 'elit' datang dan berkata hal-hal aneh untuk mendekatinya, dan saat itu Naruto sangatlah idiot untuk memahami jika sebuah ikatan itu tidak mudah untuk digapai. Saat dirinya telah percaya dan menaruh harapan besar, dengan begitu mudahnya kepercayaan itu dihancurkan oleh orang itu.

Tidak ada perasaan apapun ketika dia mengalami hal itu karena memang dia sudah mengerti mengapa dia diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak-Naruto tidak akan protes, hanya saja dia akan menjadikan ini sebuah pembelajaran untuknya di masa depan bahwa, kepercayaan itu memang harusnya berharga mahal.

Lantas, mengapa dia begitu mempercayai Shidou Irina hingga bahkan dia menerima gadis berambut coklat itu menemaninya membaca buku di perpustakaan atau melakukan hal lain di luar sekolah? Itu karena Naruto tahu jika masa kecil Irina juga penuh penderitaan. Irina semenjak kecil hidup menggelandang, mengais sampah hanya untuk mengisi perutnya serta mempertahankan nyawa demi menghadapi kehidupan menyedihkan ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya Irina ditemukan oleh seorang Wizard baik hati yang dengan senang hati membelikan rumah kecil juga melatih dirinya dalam ilmu bertarung. Seseorang yang sama yang juga telah memberikan dirinya sebuah arti dan alasan mengapa dia hidup. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto ditunjukkan dengan kebesaran hati seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto juga baru mengetahui hal ini beberapa bulan lalu, dimana Hiruzen mengajak dirinya untuk berlatih tanding dengan salah seorang muridnya. Dan ya, seperti yang diketahui sekarang ini, ternyata murid lain itu adalah sosok Irina Shidou yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya dulu, namun karena peningkatan Irina lebih menonjol, jadilah Irina meninggalkan dirinya dan terus naik sampai tingkat 5 di divisi Knight. Sementara dirinya? Tentu saja, masih di tingkat 1.

Sebenarnya jika Naruto mau, dia dapat mengejar Irina dengan kemampuannya saat ini, bahkan lebih. Tapi, ia merasa itu akan percuma mengingat ia merasa belum pantas berdiri disana. Ia ingin lebih, kekuatan yang lebih besar untuk membuat dirinya berdiri ditempat paling atas. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan tentang status, hal itu hanya sebuah bonus untuknya jika telah mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat.

"Dibuku ini juga diceritakan tentang Holy Grail, wah~aku tidak menyangka cawan itu juga ada kaitannya dengan klan Pendragon."

Irina berucap takjub, melihat halaman dimana tergambar sebuah cangkir mirip piala berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan kesatria Britain. Mata violet itu bersinar senang dan menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika pemuda itu membuka suaranya.

"Kau tau tentang Holy Grail?"

"Tentu saja, Holy Grail adalah cawan yang digunakan' Yes*s untuk menjamu para pasukan sebelum beliau di salib."

"Lalu apa kau tau mengenai-tidak tepatnya, apa kau sedikit petunjuk tentang benda ini?"

Nada serius yang digunakan Naruto membuat alis Irina tertarik heran, perempuan itu sedikit merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto yang seolah tertarik dengan Holy Grail. Walau memang dia juga sedikit banyak tertarik dengan benda ini, namun Irina juga tahu jika mendapatkan benda ini sangatlah mustahil.

"Ano... Apa Naruto-san menginginkan benda ini?" Irina bertanya ragu.

"Ya, kurasa. Tapi sekarang ini aku menemui jalan buntu dimana tidak ada satu petunjuk tentang keberadaan Holy Grail."

"Memang sih, karena yang kutahu Holy Grail sendiri sudah dilingkupi oleh semangat melindungi dari King Arthur sendiri, dan yang kutahu, King Arthur mati bukan tanpa sebab namun untuk menyembunyikan Holy Grail sendiri dari pandangan nafsu orang jahat."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Menyembunyikan? Apa maksudmu? Kukira itu menghilang karena mau bagaimanapun diceritakan dibuku itu bahwa Holy Grail menghilang setelah Curse magic diaktifkan."

"Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, semua tergantung dari mereka yang menafsirkan kata menghilang disini. Namun, menurut salah satu pihak Gereja yang memiliki kemampuan seorang _Priest_ , beliau mengatakan pernah datang ke daerah dimana King Arthur terlihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan dari sana beliau bisa merasakan sebuah pancaran energi besar yang terpancar ditengah kota, tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun dari penduduk yang mengetahui itu, mungkin karena hati mereka tidak semurni Priest, jadi mereka tidak dapat merasakan eksistensi dari Holy Grail."

Sontak, Naruto yang sedikit mendapat pencerahan itu tersenyum lebar, sungguh rasa senang menyelimuti hatinya. Naruto melompat girang sebelum memeluk Irina yang hanya dapat membulatkan matanya dengan wajah memerah bak tomat.

"Terima kasih Irina! Terima kasih! Dan jika boleh meminta tolong, bisakah kau mengantarku menemui Priest itu?"

Irina yang berada dalam mode blushing itu tidak mampu untuk menjawab dengan suara, hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban sebelum sosok Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Irina.

"Yosh! Aku akan menemuimu di pusat kota di tempat biasa kita bertemu!"

Berjalan cepat menuju arah luar, Irina memandang punggung lebar Naruto dalam diam, wajah yang masih menunjukkan rona merah itu tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali duduk dan membereskan beberapa buku yang akan dia pinjam.

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah pertemuan dengan Irina, kini Naruto berdiri dalam balutan pakaian biasa berwarna hitam gelap dan celana panjang yang senada dengan kaosnya, sebuah kain pendek ia kenakan layaknya jubah menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan juga katana panjang yang tersampir di punggungnya. Naruto yang tengah menunggu sosok Irina di tengah kota itu tidak dapat menghentikan kepalanya untuk bergerak mencari sosok Irina sampai matanya berhenti memandang pada satu tempat.

Di depan sebuah gereja besar, sosok Irina dalam balutan jubah putih bersih melambaikan tangan padanya, memberi kode agar dia datang ke tempat itu. Naruto tersenyum, lantas berjalan agak cepat menyusul Irina.

"Apa Naruto-san sudah lama menunggu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan. "Tidak, aku juga baru datang."

Irina tersenyum mendengarnya, namun senyum itu sedikit memudar setelah dia melihat penampilan Naruto yang biasa dia gunakan jika akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Irina cukup tahu mengenai pemuda ini, kebiasaan dan juga sifat Naruto sendiri. Jika mengingat kembali keinginan Naruto memiliki Holy Grail begitu besar, apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu akan lansung mencarinya?

"Naruto-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Ano~apa kau akan mencari Holy Grail setelah kau mengetahui tempatnya?"

"Tentu saja, karena itu tujuanku."

Sedikit terkejut akan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto, perempuan itu mulai mendesah pelan. "Mungkin, setelah kau menemui Priest, kau akan mengubah fikiranmu, Naruto-san." Irina meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri di depan gereja dengan pandangan anehnya sebelum mengikuti Irina masuk dalam tempat tersebut.

Putih dan wangi, itulah hal yang terlintas dibenak Naruto ketika memasuki gereja besar dipusat kota ini, dia berjalan santai dan matanya tidak dapat berhenti untuk kagum saat melihat beberapa lukisan dinding juga ornamen di gereja tersebut. Kursi yang berjejer rapih juga sebuah lambang salib emas megah berdiri di tempat tertinggi di ruangan ini.

Iris biru Naruto mengedar dan terhenti pada seseorang yang tengah berbicara pada Irina di depan sana, Naruto tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan namun Naruto dapat melihat raut terkejut dari sosok itu sebelum memandangnya. Sedikit tersenyum menyapa, Naruto sendiri berjalan mendekat setelah Irina mengintrupsikan tangan agar dia menuju ke sana.

"Jadi, anda pemuda yang bernama Naruto-san?" Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih bertanya padanya.

"Ha'i, saya Naruto, teman Irina." Jawab Naruto sopan. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu meneliti wajahnya sebelum lelaki itu mengarahkan telunjuk untuk menyentuh dadanya. Beberapa detik Naruto menatap itu dalam kebingungan, dan semakin tidak mengerti saat lelaki itu mengangguk serta tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Priest Michael, saya penjaga gereja ini. Dan kudengar anda ingin mencari Holy Grail, apakah benar?"

"Ha'i, saya ingin mencarinya."

"Jika boleh saya tahu, untuk apa?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum masam. "Ada seorang temanku mengatakan jika Holy Grail dapat meningkatkan Mana dalam sekejap, aku, ingin meningkatkan Mana-ku dengan itu, Michael-san."

Michael membuang nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Holy Grail tidak dapat digunakan untuk hal-hal seperti itu, Naruto-san. Benda itu sangat suci dan misterius, banyak para Wizard yang bertanya padaku letak Holy Grail dan mereka pergi mencarinya, namun sedikit dari mereka yang dapat kembali itupun dalam keadaan gila."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan memandang Irina dalam, sedangkan Irina hanya mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk dia menghentikan pencarian itu. Naruto terdiam berfikir. Seberbahaya itukah sampai seorang priest mengatakan itu? Resiko kematian bahkan yang paling ringan adalah akal sehatnya akan hilang?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, keraguan dalam hatinya hanya akan membuatnya melangkah ditempat dan tidak akan pernah berkembang! Tidak! Naruto tidak menginginkan itu, dia harus menjadi lebih kuat apapun resikonya.

"Aku... Akan menanggung resiko itu, Michael-san."

Dua orang didepan Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban darinya, Michael sendiri menatap mata Naruto dan mencari sebuah keraguan disana namun nihil. Tekad dalam mata itu sudah bulat, dan Michael tidak dapat menggoyahkan hal itu.

"Baiklah jika itu memang keinginan anda." Michael mengubah pandangan mengadi lebih serius. "Tempat tepat dari Holy Grail saya tidak mengetahuinya, tapi dari beberapa kesaksian yang saya lihat ditengah kota Britain, tepatnya di wilayah barat kerajaan ini terdapat sebuah pancaran energi murni yang tersebar disana. Beberapa orang juga pernah bersaksi melihat sebuah cawan emas disekitar pegunungan, ada juga yang mengatakan disekitar gereja dan juga beberapa mengatakan di dekat sebuah pohon terbesar di Britain, tapi setelah di dekati energi itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Anda bisa mencarinya di tiga tempat tersebut, karena tiga tempat itulah yang menjadi titik besar beradanya Holy Grail, sisanya itu tergantung dengan anda karena Holy Grail hanya menjawab tekad kuat dari pencarinya, sama seperti King Arthur dan tiga kesatria lain." Michael menghentikan penjelasannya.

Naruto membungkuk berterima kasih, dengan senyum tipis ia memandang Michael dan sekali lagi membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih banyak, Michael-san."

"Ha'i. Semoga keberuntungan memihak pada anda, Naruto-san."

Naruto tersenyum kembali, membalikkan tubuhnya dan memantapkan langkahnya. Disatu sisi, Irina menatap Naruto dengan mata berair. 'Mengapa, mengapa setelah mendengar sebuah peringatan dari Michael dia tidak berhenti? Apakah, kekuatan dari benda itu lebih penting?' Irina berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Matte, Naruto-san!"

Pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik, memandang sosok Irina yang tengah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Kumohon, lupakan tentang Holy Grail! Kau tahu sendiri jika kau pergi, berarti, berarti, ka-kau akan... " Irina tidak mampu mengatakan lebih jauh, dia sendiri menundukkan kepalanya dalam tanpa berani melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu mendengus geli, entah mengapa baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang begitu menghawatirkan dirinya, membawa semacam perasaan aneh dimana dia merasa sedikit berharga. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menepuk dan mengelus kepala Irina yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, lagipula masih ada hal yang belum aku capai."

"Tapi... "

"Irina, aku berjanji padamu, aku akan kembali dengan selamat."

Irina kembali mengangkat wajahnya, iris violet bertemu langsung dengan iris biru Naruto yang menatapnya teduh.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Yah, aku berjanji."

"Kalau begitu janji kelingking!"

Naruto menatap jari kelingking yang disodorkan padanya, sedikit tersenyum dia segera menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Irina. Sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kedua tangan mereka, Irina menyanyikan sebuah lirik yang terlintas didalam kepalanya.

"Janji ini adalah janji Tuhan, siapapun yang melanggar maka jarinya akan terputus!"

Tautan kelingking itu terlepas diiring kekehan Naruto yang merasa sedikit lucu dengan perkataan Irina. Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Sampai jumpa Irina!"

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto... Kun."

-Change Scene-

Sebuah pertarungan yang tidak seimbang terjadi pada perdesaan yang disinyalir merupakan tempat persembunyian pemberontak yang menentang sistem kerajaan, dua orang berbeda gender tengah terengah-engah melawan ratusan makluk aneh dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Seorang pria perokok dan memiliki brewok tebal disekitar wajahnya mengarahkan sebuah line magic pada salah satu monster didepannya.

"Ini tidak ada habisnya!" Decak pria brewok yang terus mengompres mana membentuk magic angin yang mencabik habis makluk di depannya, wajah itu nampak memucat seiring habisnya pasokan mana yang ada ditubuhnya. Sementara perempuan yang juga menciptakan magic api untuk menyerang juga mengalami kondisi limit mana.

"Sudah seminggu kita menyelidiki tempat ini dan tidak dapat menangkap anggota pemberontak, aku bahkan tidak sempat pergi ke pemakaman ayah-brengsek!"

Setelah mengumpat kasar, pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk satu Line Magic besar yang memuntahkan sebuah angin tornado mencabik semua monster dihadapannya. Pria bernama Sarutobi Asuma itu berlutut menahan tubuhnya, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada perempuan yang merupakan istrinya, Kurenai Sarutobi. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang terbilang buruk.

Seminggu, tepatnya 7 hari mereka menyelidiki tempat ini atas perintah sang Raja, selain tempat ini merupakan tempat terpencil di pinggir wilayah kerajaan, pamannya Danzo juga mengatakan jika tempat ini merupakan salah satu markas pemberontak besar yang menamai mereka golongan pahlawan. Atas tugas inilah dia diharuskan menyelidiki lebih jauh mengenai tempat ini.

Dan benar saja, ketika mereka menyamar untuk masuk ke dalam perkumpulan desa ini, mereka dikejutkan dengan apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam desa. Dan sialnya, sebelum mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh, mereka terlebih dahulu diketahui sebagai mata-mata dan membuat para pemberontak melarikan diri.

Berniat ingin menangkap para pemberontak yang melarikan diri, namun ternyata mereka salah langkah dimana salah satu dari mereka memiliki kemampuan spesial yang merupakan anugrah dari Tuhan. Sebuah senjata hebat yang mengingkari akal sehat makluk hidup dan merupakan senjata terkuat melebih senjata kerajaan.

Asuma mendecih kesal, mengingat baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia mendapatkan kabar kematian dari pamannya, dan parahnya mereka mendapatkan kabar itu setelah ayahnya meninggal 2 hari yang lalu.

"Sial! Dasar pak tua!"

Kurenai memandang suaminya iba sebelum beralih ke depan dimana potongan-potongan tubuh dari mayat tadi membentuk sebuah clon sendiri dan membuat semakin banyaknya makluk aneh tadi. Kurenai mencoba berdiri, namun gagal karena kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, Mana dalam tubuh mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan limit.

"Tidak ada gunanya menangisi pak tua itu, Asuma. Bahkan dia lebih memilih muridnya daripada kita."

Ucapan seseorang yang tengah duduk bersila di atap rumah desa mengalihkan perhatian Asuma dan Kurenai. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan jambang membingkai wajah itu menatap ke depan datar sebelum melompat dan menapaki tanah bersama tongkat hitam ditangannya.

"Pak tua tidak tau diri itu bahkan memberikan harta berharga klan untuk muridnya yang harusnya senjata itu hanya bisa dimiliki olehmu yang merupakan pewaris sah klan."

Ucapan pemuda yang terdengar datar itu membuat Asuma terdiam dan Kurenai yang menatapnya sedih.

"Konohamaru-kun, su-sudahlah."

Pemuda bernama Konohamaru itu melirik kebelakang tanpa terganggu oleh berisiknya raungan makluk di depannya, ia memandang kakaknya yang hanya menampilkan raut wajah biasa sebelum kembali menatap ke depan dimana para makluk aneh tadi semakin mendekat. Konohamaru menghentakkan tongkat hitam itu kepermukaan tanah, bersamaan juga muncul keretakan dan sebuah bayangan hitam bulat yang melebar hingga membuat para makluk yang menginjaknya terpaku ditempat.

"Bakar mereka dalam api merakamu, King Enma!"

Bhwoooos!

Semua makluk tiba-tiba terbakar dalam sekejap tanpa menyisakan apapun disana kecuali abu sisa dari makluk-makluk tadi. Konohamaru berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Asuma. "Kita kembali," Ujarnya datar mendahului dua wizard yang menatapnya sedih.

'Ayah, kau telah melukai perasaan anakmu dengan memberikan Murasame yang berharga pada muridmu. Namun, jika memang itu yang kau pilih aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain merebut kembali Murasame dari tangan anak itu.'

-Cut-

Taraaaa~Update!

Entahlah, mengapa saya begitu ngebet menulis chapter ini, tp yang jelas chapter ini sebagai pelengkap chapter kemarin malam. Oh dan saya ingin bertanya.

Tentang chapter kemarin, ada komentar di kolom Review yang mengatakan jika scene chpter kemarin mirip Two punya Phantom-san, jika memang iya, bisakah Readers san menunjukkannya? karena jujur ya, saya sendiri belum pernah membaca keseluruhan dari fic TWO, saya bahkan belum mengikuti alur dari Two dan br membaca fic tersebut di chapter 48-51 kemarin dan belum sempet bc semuanya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi jengkel juga melihat review yang membanding-bandingkan fic saya dengan fic lain, apalagi saya memang memikirkan alur ini dengan otak saya, kalian tahu. Saya sendiri membaca referensi dari legenda-legenda dan mitos disetiap bangsa untuk ditambahkan ke dalam fanfic saya supaya memberi pengetahuan juga. tapi, ketika selesai dengan tulisan yang membuat saya berfikir untuk menulis sebaik mungkin ini, malah muncul sebuah Revie penghancur Mood Kitsu...

muu~berhenti dulu disini, dan Kitsu akan melupakan hal itu dan menjadikannya pembelajaran. Oke, mengenai Holy Grail, saya cukup berhati-hati dalam menulis legenda di dalam kepercayaan umat beragama ini, saya tidak tahu apakah jika saya menyatakan secara gamblang ini akan menjadi sebuah konten sara atau tidak, jadi mohon maaf jikalau saya sedikit mengubah pendiskripsiannya~

Hanya itu dulu yang dapat saya sampaikan, ada kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, Readers-san semua.

Kitsu Out...


	5. Misi Pencarian Cawan Suci Part II

Mask

Pemiliknya ya bukan Kitsu

Chapter 5

Minato Uzumaki menggeser kursi di ruangan yang ia tempati, sedikit menarik nafas dan menyenderkan punggung lebarnya serta menatap kertas laporan di tangannya, ia sedikit dipusingkan dengan beberapa tulisan disana.

"Belakangan ini semakin banyak pemberontakkan yang terjadi, ini cukup buruk mengingat satu minggu lagi akan ada acara kenaikan tingkat di sekolah."

Suara pria itu sedikit lelah, otak jeniusnya berputar memikirkan masalah-masalah yang semakin banyak mengancam kedamaian kerajaan. Pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa kelompok terus didapati disekitar kerajaan, meski pihaknya juga sudah menangkap beberapa kelompok dan menghancurkan organisasi mereka, namun nyatanya mereka seperti kecoa, bukannya semakin sedikit seusai dimusnahkan, malah sebaliknya.

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus melatih Menma, Karin dan juga Naruko dalam mengembangkan kemampuan mereka, Minato menjadi sedikit lengah akan keadaan sekitar kerajaan, dan itu buruk. Karena kelengahan dirinya inilah yang sedikit banyak menyumbang masuknya penyusup ke daerah kerajaan sampai merenggut nyawa Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Mencoba memijit pelipisnya, Minato kembali memandang tumpukan kertas di depannya.

"Kurasa ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlanjut, aku harus mengubah beberapa hal dan mengevaluasi semuanya."

"Itu tidak perlu, Minato-san. Aku bersedia membereskan keroco-keroco ini setelah kau menyerahkan anak itu."

Suara berat menggema dibalik bayangan gelap disudut ruangan, membuat Minato membulatkan matanya terkejut. Iris biru itu menajam dengan tatapan awas setelah mata sosok misterius tadi terbuka. "Nfufufu, tenanglah Minato-san, aku tidak akan menyerangmu seperti 16 tahun lalu, saat ini aku tidak tertarik."

Minato menggertakan giginya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bercabang tiga dan memasang sikap siaga. "Berhentilah berpura-pura! Apa yang diinginkan golongan hitam sepertimu disini?!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku ingin anak itu, anakmu." Iris mata emas bersinar dalam kegelapan, bergerak melirik Minato yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Sssss

Suara gemerisik terdengar nyaring setelah Minato dengan kecepatan cahaya menyerang sosok misterius tadi dengan tebasannya. Mata Minato menelisik, mendecih ketika mengetahui sosok tadi telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah bangkai ular besar.

"Cepat seperti biasa, tapi terlalu biasa untuk menyerangku."

Iris emas kembali muncul disudut ruangan lain bersama siulet bayangan hitam, menatap santai Minato yang telah menciptakan line magic di tangannya. Sosok itu mendesah melihat kekeras kepalaan Minato. "Berhentilah, Minato-san. Kau memang bisa mengalahkanku dalam kecepatan, tapi dalam teknik..." Ruangan itu tiba-tiba memberat seiring berubahnya lantai menjadi hitam legam. Lengan-lengan muncul dari dalam lantai dan langsung mengekang sosok Minato hingga pria itu tidak dapat bergerak. "… aku lebih unggul."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tidak tertarik lebih tepatnya. Yang kuinginkan hanya anakmu."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Menma padamu, O-"

"Menma? Nfufufu~sepertinya kau salah mengira, aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah arogan itu."

"A-apa?"

Sosok itu tertawa lepas, bayangan gelap yang menyelimuti lantai ruangan perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan memudarnya sosok itu.

"Keadilan, keadilan, dan keadilan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hal itu pada anak malang yang telah kau buang Minato-san. Uzumaki Naruto, aku ingin mengambil permata yang telah kau timbun dengan kotoran lumpur itu, aku ingin melihat permata itu bersinar ditanganku dan jika saatnya tiba, aku akan menyinari kalian dengan cahaya dari permataku."

Minato terpaku dalam kebingungan, otaknya bekerja lebih cepat daripada biasanya dalam mencerna perkataan sosok tadi. Pertanyaan mengapa sosok itu sangat menginginkan Naruto yang memiliki cacat aliran Mana membuat Minato sedikit merasa aneh,. Bagaimana seorang seperti dia bisa tertarik dengan anak bungsunya? Apa yang spesial dari anaknya itu?... Minato mengesampingkan semua pertanyaan, menciptakan line magic disekitar telinganya, ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Crow, Bawa Naruto kehadapanku."

Ya, sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan Naruto saat ini.

-Naruto Side-

Kota Tenguu merupakan kota terdekat sebelum kota Britain, berada beberapa kilometer disebelah timur kota Britain membuat siapapun yang akan berkunjung ke kota legenda itu harus melewati tempat ini. Dikelilingi oleh hutan yang dipenuhi oleh Beast berbahaya, membuat kota Tengu menjadi satu-satunya jalan teraman menuju kota Britain. Maka tidak mengherankan jika para pengelana maupun pemburu harta karun akan ramai berada di kota ini karena tujuan yang sama. Selain cawan suci, Britain sendiri juga dikenal menyimpan berbagai harta rampasan perang di jaman Raja Arthur.

Beralih dari itu dan fokus pada Naruto yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi, iris matanya bergerilya mencari tempat yang mungkin menyediakan makanan untuk menahan lapar yang melanda perutnya. Hampir 3 hari waktu yang dia butuhkan agar sampai di tempat ini, melewati beberapa kota sebelum ia sampai di kota Tenguu. Cukup lama, dan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu jika perjalanan ke Britain akan selama ini.

Tapi, lupakan itu dulu, yang lebih penting adalah mengisi perut yang terus merengek ini. Mata Naruto berhenti pada sebuah tempat makan lumayan besar ditengah kota itu, sedikit tersenyum sebelum melangkah ke tempat itu. Kebetulan sekali dia dapat menemukan tempat makan ini, karena dia fikir kota Tenguu hanya menyediakan beberapa tempat penjualan senjata, penginapan dan spot makanan tidak menarik seperti yang sudah ia lewati tadi. Yah, walau itu wajar mengingat kota ini hanya sebagai kota singgah saja.

Saat memasuki tempat itu, iris biru Naruto berbinar melihat berbagai makanan tersedia di sebuah etalase besar di depan sana. Segera setelah dia masuk, seorang pelayan wanita menyambutnya sopan.

"Selamat datang, Goshujin-sama. Silahkan duduk dan kami akan menyediakan keperluan anda."

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, berjalan menuju tempat kosong pada salah satu sudut tempat itu. Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang keluar santai.

"Tenguu dan Britain, kurasa membutuhkan waktu satu hari lagi untuk memulai pencarian Holy Grail di titik pertama. Hahhh~kemungkinan besar akan cukup lama aku berada disini nanti."

Ucap Naruto yang mengarahkan tatapan ke atas, alis Naruto tertarik ke atas ketika katana miliknya sedikit mengeluarkan energi hitam sebelum sosok human form Murasame muncul di sampingnya. Naruto menggeleng, entah berapa kali dirinya melarang Murasame untuk mengubah bentuk fisiknya, bukan apa-apa, Naruto hanya takut ada orang lain yang melihat hal itu. Karena bagaimanapun banyak wizard kuat disekitar sini, ia hanya takut Murasame akan menjadi incaran para wizard yang haus akan kekuatan.

"Murasame, bisakah kau berhenti berubah wujud ditempat seperti ini? Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya takut para wizard akan melihatmu dan terjadi hal merepotkan."

Ucapan Naruto mengubah ekspresi awal Murasame, gadis yang merupakan senjata kerajaan itu mengembungkan pipi kesal dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Itu salah Goshujin-sama sendiri yang belum bisa meningkatkan link ke tahap lanjut, dan membuat aku harus bertransformasi kewujud manusia untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan Goshujin-sama."

"Tetap saja, harusnya kau tidak berubah ditempat ramai seperti ini, terlalu berbahaya."

"J-jadi Goshujin-sama tidak mau aku berubah dan menemani Goshujin-sama? Dasar kejam-kejam-kejam!"

Sekali lagi Naruto membuang nafas melihat sifat kekanakan dari gadis roh disampingnya ini, walaupun ada sedikit rasa kesal didalam benak Naruto, namun ia juga tidak dapat berbohong bila kehadiran Murasame menjadi sebuah warna tersendiri di dalam keseharian Naruto yang suram. Selain Irina, ia jadi memiliki teman lain yang bisa mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya. Sedikit tersenyum kecil, ia mengacak surai hitam murasame.

"Lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin kau ada dalam masalah dimana para wizard akan memperebutkanmu."

Mata sang gadis itu berkedip setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Yah, mau bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang membuatku repot. Kau tahu sendiri jika kekuatanku sekarang masih ada di bawah kan, murasame."

"Ya... Aku tahu."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau berhati-hati karena aku masih lemah. Kau yang mengatakan sendiri jika kekuatanmu akan semakin kuat mengikuti tuannya, jadi selama aku masih lemah, kau juga akan sama denganku yang artinya saat ada wizard kuat menyerang kita nanti, kita tidak akan dapat berkutik. Jika hanya aku itu tidak masalah, namun bila kau kembali terkurung dalam katana dan harus menunggu lagi karena aku, itu-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba wajah Murasame berubah gelap saat menatapnya, mata hitam itu nampak berair dan mulai muncul isakan kecil dari gadis itu. Err. .. Apa dia salah bicara atau apa?

"Murasame, k-kau kenapa?"

"Goshujin-sama no baka,"

"Errr, ???"

"Baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-BAKA!"

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sesekali dia tertawa hambar ke arah pengunjung yang baru datang ketika melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sial, mereka salah mengira!... Naruto mencoba berbisik pada murasame untuk menghentikan tingkahnya yang memukul-mukul lengannya, namun niat itu terhenti kala murasame malah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya penuh luka.

Ya ampun, dia tidak paham akan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku... Tidak suka saat Goshujin-sama mengatakan hal itu, asal Goshujin-sama tahu, setiap apa yang ada dalam hati Goshujin-sama dapat aku rasakan berkat link yang kita miliki. Dan saat mengatakan hal tadi, Goshujin-sama merasakan luka yang dapat kurasakan, aku... Tidak mau merasakan hal itu, perasaan Goshujin-sama terlalu menyakitkan."

He? Benarkah? Naruto bahkan tidak tahu jika link yang mengubungkan dirinya dengan murasame akan sampai pada tingkat berbagi perasaan. Memang benar ketika dia mengatakan hal tadi, dirinya merasakan sedikit nostalgia masa lalu saat bersama Naruko dulu, sedikit mengingat jika dia juga mengatakan hal yang hampir sama seperti yang dia katakan pada murasame.

Tapi, sungguh, dia sendiri juga tidak mau masa lalu itu kembali teringat dikepalanya. Lagipula siapa yang mau mengingat hal seperti itu.

"Goshujin-sama, teringat saudari Goshujin-sama, kan. Aku bisa melihat itu dalam ingatan Goshujin-sama."

Naruto mengambil nafas tenang, wajahnya tersenyum sedikit lalu mengelus kepala hitam murasame. Jika memang [link] dapat mengoneksikan ikatan sampai sejauh ini, maka mulai sekarang Naruto juga harus mengendalikan fikirannya untuk tetap tenang. Naruto tidak mau jika ada orang lain yang merasakan perasaan menyiksa seperti miliknya, tidak, cukup dirinya saja.

"Cukup sampai disini saja, aku berjanji akan lebih menjaga fikiranku." Ujar Naruto pelan, matanya bergerak kesamping saat mengetahui seorang pelayang datang ke arahnya. "Yosh! Waktunya kita memesan makanan!"

Murasame terdiam sembari menatap Naruto, meski dia mendengar hal itu dari tuannya, namun ia juga tahu jika Naruto hanya menghiburnya. Murasame tahu bahwa [link] miliknya dan Naruto belum lama tercipta. Akan tetapi, tidak perlu memakan waktu banyak bagi Murasame untuk mendalami apa yang dirasakan tuannya. Karena sejak awal [link] memanglah sebuah magic alami yang menyatukan seseorang dengan senjata seperti dirinya.

Tapi, untuk sekarang Murasame harus percaya pada tuannya, karena apapun yang akan terjadi pada tuannya nanti, sudah tugas Murasame untuk melindunginya.

...X...

Hari berganti , dan tidak terasa Naruto telah berdiri di depan gerbang pintu masuk kota Britain. Manik biru itu menatap ke atas dimana sebuah tulisan kuno terpajang di sebuah tugu besar, mengalihkan tatapannya pada wilayah sekitar dan dapat ia lihat beberapa prajurit berbondong masuk ke dalam kota,. Naruto mengendikkan bahunya sebelum mengikuti beberapa prajurit masuk ke dalam kota Britain.

Berjalan sambil mengedarkan arah pandang ke sekelilingnya, Naruto yang menenteng pedang kutukan Murasame itu berhenti saat melihat sebuah kerumunan di persimpangan kota. Alis matanya terangkat, merasa sedikit tertarik dengan keramaian itu dan mulai mendekat. Menerobos beberapa orang yang berdesak-desakan, diakhir tujuan itu Naruto dapat melihat dua orang yang sepertinya adalah dua sosok penyebab keramaian ini.

"Hentikan pencarianmu terhadap Holy Grail, bocah. Atau aku akan menikmati tubuhmu lalu mencincangnya menjadi potongan dadu kecil?"

Pria besar berotot yang sedang mengacungkan kapak raksasa ke arah perempuan bersurai raven itu mengeluarkan sebuah ancaman yang membuat perempuan raven panjang tadi tersenyum tipis, iris mata sayu itu entah mengapa membuat semua yang memandang langsung akan terhipnotis dengan sendirinya. Sedikit menjilat bibirnya sensual, perempuan tersebut memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut.

"Ara~bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak mau?"

Sebuah dengusan dan seringai kejam muncul dalam sekejap di wajah pria besar tadi, bersamaan angin yang menghembus di tempat itu, pria berotot tadi telah memotong jarak dengan sang perempuan di depannya. Ayunan kapak siap membelah tubuh sang gadis, dan semua menatap hal itu dengan mata membola.

Trankkkk!

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian pirang yang muncul begitu cepat di dalam perkelahian itu. Katana yang masih terbungkus dalam wadahnya menahan kapak besar dari bawah, menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menambah daya dorong pada kakinya, pemuda bernama Naruto itu mendorong pria besar tadi sebelum melakukan gerakan cepat dan melayangkan tendangan tumit pada wajah pria tadi hingga tersungkur kebelakang.

"Aku paling tidak suka, kekerasan. Apalagi, itu dilakukan pada seorang wanita."

Perempuan bersurai raven tadi terdiam melihat datangnya Naruto, kecepatan yang cukup mengejutkan dirinya dan membuat sensor mana miliknya hampir tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan pemuda tadi. Iris mata ungu violet itu meneliti penampilan Naruto yang tak asing dimatanya, sepertinya..., dia pernah melihat pemuda ini,. Perempuan tersebut terhenyak ketika mata biru itu menatap tubuhnya intens...

"Ara.. Ara... Jangan memandangiku seolah aku sedang bugil seperti itu, pemuda-san. Aku malu~"

Naruto yang mendengar nada manja dari sosok yang dia kenal itu menaikkan alis tidak mengerti, namun itu tidak bertahan lama setelah nalurinya berteriak keras. Naruto bergulung ke samping, menghindari serangan kapak besar yang menghancurkan permukaan tanah disekitarnya. Menormalkan tubuh dan mengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat raut bengis yang sedang di arahkan padanya. Naruto beranjak berdiri.

"Senpai, aku dengar dari pria kelebihan otot ini, kau sedang mencari Holy Grail. Apa... Itu benar."

Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap perempuan yang mengernyitkan dahinya karena Naruto memangil senpai. Apa, pemuda ini mengenalnya? Ataukah jangan-jangan dia...

"Tidak usah berfikir senpai, kita memang dari daerah yang sama yaitu School Of Kingdom di ibukota kerajaan. Awalnya kufikir itu tidak mungkin tapi setelah kuingat, ternyata kau memang senpai hentai yang selalu menempel pada seorang pemuda Knight bernama Hyoudou Issei."

Wajah terbengong, mata melotot dan pipi merona hebat terjadi pada perempuan tersebut. Penyebab yang tidak lain adalah ucapan frontal dari Naruto yang mengatakan dirinya hentai membuat dia malu setengah mati, apalagi ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat senpai itu tidak menunjukkan gelagat akan menjawab mulai menarik nafas tenang setelah mengikatkan Murasame kepunggungnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu acaraku bocah!"

Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ketenangan yang ia tunjukkan mempengaruhi keadaan sekitar dimana semua orang terdiam membisu, bahkan untuk perempuan yang ia panggil senpai. Ketika pria itu berniat menyerangnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu bergerak cepat dan melayangkan satu pukulan yang menyerang titik vital pria tersebut, membuat pria itu terhempas menabrak bangunan sekitar sebelum berakhir tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Tarikan nafas dilakukan Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan kagum yang diberikan untuknya, Naruto berjalan mendekati senpai yang masih berdiri di tempat semula. Wajah perempuan itu tidak dapat ia lihat karena tertutup oleh bayangan rambut ravennya.

"Akeno Himejima, Wizard tingkat 6 yang menguasai [Holy Thunder] dimana dapat memanipulasi mana menjadi petir putih dan menguasai sebuah karya Tuhan [Mirror] yang bisa membuat bayangan maya atau klon dari sebuah benda. Senpai sangat terkenal di sekolah karena sihir unik yang senpai miliki, dan senpai mungkin mengenalku, aku adalah Naruto dari kelas Knight tahap 1."

"Baka..."

"Eh?"

"Dasar BAKA!!!!"

Sebuah [line magic] terbentuk di tangan Akeno, percikan-percikan kilat listrik terkumpul didalam [line magic]. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi menatap Akeno ngeri,.. Apa yang sudah dia perbuat?! Apa?! Apa?!!!

"T-tunggu senpai,"

"Jawablah perasaanku, [Holy Thunder]"

"Senpai! Itu berbahaya! Huaaa! Sial! Senpai, hentikan! Huaaa!"

Berlari dan melompat ke sana kemari dan tertawa-lupakan-menghindari terjangan petir putih yang nampak amat berbahaya, Naruto berteriak panik begitu juga semua orang yang terimbas petir nyasar. Semua kerumunan melarikan diri, namun tidak dengan Naruto yang kurang beruntung karena terjebak di antara empat [line magic] berwarna putih.

"S-senpai, aku hanya menyapamu saja, kumohon jangan bunuh aku!"

"Nfufufufu~"

"S-senpai?"

"Rasakan ini, [Holy Thunder]!"

"Oh, S-sial."

...X...

Meringis pelan saat Akeno Himejima membalut luka yang ada di tangannya dengan sebuah kain kasa, Naruto memandang sebal gadis yang merupakan senpainya disekolah kerajaan itu. Wajah cantik yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa menanggapi tatapan kesalnya membuat mood Naruto semakin drop.

"Senpai mau membunuhku, kan?"

Pertanyaan ini adalah ketiga kalinya yang ia tanyakan pada Akeno, dan seperti sebelumnya Akeno hanya tertawa hambar. Apa-apaan itu?! Setelah mau membunuh orang, beginikah sikap yang harus ditunjukkan? Tch, perempuan ini memang seperti rumor yang beredar, dia memiliki sifat Psico.

"Maafkan dia, Naruto-san. Senpai memang seperti itu, dia akan menyerang siapapun yang mengatainya hen-"

"Teruskan dan kau akan menjadi perkedel asap, Issei-kun."

Naruto terdiam memandang interaksi perempuan dan lelaki di depannya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit berterima kasih pada pemuda bernama Hyoudou Issei itu, berkat issei, ia terhindar dari sengatan [Holy Thunder] milik Akeno. Tapi, siapa sangka juga, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang mencari Holy Grail dari kerajaan. Dua orang ini rupanya juga sedang mencari benda keramat itu.

Yah.,. Sepertinya pencarian agak sedikit sulit nanti, apalagi Naruto juga mengenal dua orang yang merupakan anggota klub disekolahnya itu. Naruto juga tahu akan dua orang ini, hey, siapa yang tidak mengenal Hyoudou Issei dan Akeno Himejima? Tercatat sebagai murid berbakat dari yang berbakat dan merupakan pemegang senjata Tuhan.

Hyoudou Issei Knight pemegang senjata Tuhan yang tercatat sebagai 13 senjata terkuat dibumi, sebuah senjata yang konon dapat memporak-porandakan dunia jika dalam kondisi penuh. Entah siapa yang menciptakan senjata ini, sejak dulu sejarah hanya menamainya senjata Tuhan karena memang kekuatan diluar akal sehat yang mereka miliki.

Sementara Akeno Himejima, dia yang Naruto tahu merupakan Wizard berbakat yang menguasai sihir elemen langka yang dapat memanipulasi petir putih sebagai serangan. Selain itu, Akeno juga memiliki satu senjata Tuhan, walau tidak masuk sebagai 13 senjata berbahaya, namun kekuatan benda itu juga cukup menyusahkan. [Mirror] nama senjata Akeno yang Naruto tahu, fungsi utama senjata itu sendiri adalah menyalin sesuatu-tepatnya membuat klon dari sebuah benda yang memiliki kemampuan sama. Misalnya, seperti jika Naruto membuat klon dari murasame yang memiliki kekuatan sihir kutukan, maka klon itu juga akan memiliki kekuatan yang sama. Namun, sayangnya klon dari [Mirror] hanya dapat bertahan beberapa menit saja.

Dua pemegang senjata Tuhan dan merupakan murid kerajaan yang berbakat, dua orang ini sangat berbahaya jika menjadi musuhnya. Apalagi, mereka juga memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu mencari Holy Grail, dan itu menandakan mereka adalah musuh saat ini. Ya... Walau bagaimanapun Naruto tidak ingin dua orang ini menjadi musuh, dengan semua kekuatan yang mereka punya, pasti itu akan sangat menyulitkannya.

"Naruto-san, apa kau juga mencari cawan suci?"

Ah, sial. Belum satu menit dia memikirkan hal ini, tapi pertanyaan dari Akeno malah membuatnya semakin bingung apakah akan menjawab atau tidak. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, jika memang mereka menganggap musuh, apa boleh buat.., sepertinya dia harus jujur.

"Ya, aku mencari Holy Grail juga. Dan dari yang kudengar dari pria tadi, Akeno-san juga mencari benda itu."

"Ara, memang benar sih, aku dan Issei mencari Holy Grail juga."

"Jadi, kita bermusuhan ya? Dan asalkan senpai tahu, walau harus melawan kalian, tekadku sudah bulat untuk mendapatkan Holy Grail, apapun yang akan terjadi aku harus mendapatkan benda itu."

Ujar Naruto tenang, tubuhnya tetap duduk di kursi dan menatap Akeno. Dua orang didalam ruangan itu terdiam sesaat, saling menatap sebelum mereka tertawa lepas, membuat dahi Naruto berkerut tak mengerti. Apa yang lucu dari ucapan Naruto?

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Akeno-senpai mencari Holy Grail karena kebutuhan klub." Ujar Issei sambil masih terkekeh pelan, ia memandang Naruto dengan mata coklat mudanya. "Kau pasti tahu, kan? Jika setiap klub disekolah diharuskan memiliki laporan kegiatan sesuai tujuan dari klub itu. Dan karena klub kami memiliki tujuan dalam meneliti hal gaib, baik itu [mana] maupun benda-benda seperti Holy Grail, jadi mau tidak mau kami juga harus membuat laporan tentang itu. Awalnya, kufikir akan membuat laporan mengenai senjata roh, tapi karena hal itu sangat sulit didapatkan mengingat pihak kerajaan telah memberikan hak milik senjata pada klan, maka kami memilih opsi selanjutnya yakni mencari Holy Grail."

Terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Issei, Naruto beralih menatap Akeno yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, kami tidak akan menjadi musuhmu. Kita bisa mencari Holy Grail bersama-sama jika kau mau, dan kita bisa menggunakan benda itu bersama-sama. Ah, mengenai itu, memang kau akan menggunakan Holy Grail untuk apa?" Tanya Akeno penasaran, sama halnya seperti Hyoudou Issei yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Aku... Membutuhkan Holy Grail untuk memperbaiki sistem manaku yang cacat, mungkin kalian juga sudah mengetahui jika aku tidak memiliki mana yang cukup untuk membentuk [line magic, maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaikinya dengan Holy Grail."

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar juga kalau Holy Grail memiliki kekuatan yang mampu meningkatkan [mana] dengan cara meminum air suci dari cawan itu, mungkin setelah kita mendapatkannya nanti, Naruto-kun bisa menggunakannya."

Senyum Naruto terbentuk di wajahnya, ia tidak menyangka jika dua orang ini begitu baik. Meskipun dia juga sudah tahu jika dua orang ini tidak pernah memandang status seseorang dari kekuatan, tapi tetap saja.., dia tidak menyangka masih ada saja orang baik selain Hiruzen dan Irina. Dan dengan tawaran ini, mana mungkin Naruto bisa menolaknya?, dia tidak bodoh untuk menolak tawaran besar di depan mata, ia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk mencari cawan itu, dan lagi.., sepertinya Issei dan Akeno tahu lebih banyak dibandingkan dia.

"Aku tidak masalah mencari Holy Grail dengan kalian, sebaliknya aku malah senang ada orang yang mau membantuku."

"Hahahaha, tenang saja Naruto-san, aku dan kelompokku tidak pernah memandang seseorang dibawah kami, dan menganggap semua orang memiliki hak yang sama. Dan lagi, kulihat kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita berteman."

Naruto tertegun mendengar hal itu, oke... Ini cukup riskan, ia memiliki trauma tersendiri dengan kata 'teman' itu. Selalu dikucilkan dan dikhianati oleh orang-orang yang dipercayai membuatnya waspada dengan orang yang mengatakan 'teman' padanya. Tapi, untuk sekarang ia akan bersikap biasa dan tetap waspada, karena bagaimanapun kebaikan mereka, itu tidak menjamin bahwa mereka tidak akan berkhianat.

Issei mengernyit melihat Naruto diam sebelum menjabat tangannya yang terangkat. Issei tahu akan pemuda ini, kebiasaan dan juga gosip yang menyangkut Naruto. Mungkin saja, Naruto belum mempercayai mereka mengingat hampir seluruh sekolah begitu membencinya. Issei sendiri juga pernah mendengar bahwa salah satu Princess sekolah dekat dengan Naruto selama beberapa hari, tapi semua berakhir ketika pemuda itu malah dikhianati dengan dalih bahwa mendekati Naruto hanyalah sebuah taruhan. Issei tahu semua itu.

Tapi, ia yakinkan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianati temannya.

Naruto melepaskan jabatan dengan sebuah senyum kecil, matanya beralih menatap Akeno yang sedari tadi diam dengan tatapan kosong, alisnya berkerut heran. Issei melihat keanehan itu, ia berbalik dan memandang Akeno terkejut. Sepertinya perempuan itu merasakan sesuatu. Issei berjalan mendekat, menyentuh pundak Akeno dan mengejutkan perempuan itu.

"I-issei..."

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Issei serius dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Akeno, sementara Naruto memandang hal itu dalam diam.

"Aku merasakan [mana] suci dari tengah kota, tapi langsung lenyap dan berpindah keutara secara cepat. Tapi, yang aku bingungkan [mana] suci itu kembali menghilang dan muncul lagi di daerah barat, semua itu terus berubah berinterval selama 1 menit." Jelas Akeno yang kebingungan. Mereka terdiam berfikir sebelum Naruto membuka suaranya kembali.

"Ini, seperti Magic ilusi kuno yang digunakan klan Uchiha, mungkin kalian tahu magic illusion [Trianggel]? Kemampuan magic ini sedikit unik, yaitu dengan menempatkan tiga pecahan dari [Mana] dan menyebarkan ketiga titik membentuk segitiga. Jika apa yang dikatakan Akeno-san benar, maka aku bisa menyimpulkan..." Naruto mengambil sebuah alat tulis di balik kantungnya, dan itu sebuah arang. Berjalan pelan ke arah dinding dimana ada peta kota Britain. Naruto menggambar tiga titik di tempat berbeda dan menyatukan menjadi sebuah segitiga miring. "Aku mengambil tiga arah yang ditunjukkan Akeno-san, pusat kota, utara dan barat dan menjadi sebuah segitiga yang cocok dengan teori magic ilusi tadi. Dan seperti yang kutahu, beberapa kesaksian juga mengatakan pernah melihat cawan suci di tiga arah ini yang membuat dugaanku semakin kuat. Jika seperti ini, harusnya posisi [mana] suci yang Akeno-san bicarakan ada disini, dan kemungkinan besar juga [mana] itu adalah pancaran energi dari Holy Grail." Ujar Naruto melingkari sebuah titik bulat di peta itu.

Disisi Akeno dan Issei, mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Inikah orang yang disebut pecundang bodoh oleh para murid? Karena bagaimanapun, dilihat dalam hal apapun, cara Naruto menjelaskan opininya tadi begitu berkharisma, dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat pecundang bodoh seperti yang tersebar selama ini.

"Kurasa, kita sudah memiliki titik yang harus didatangi. Sebaiknya, jika mau mendapatkan Holy Grail kita harus cepat bergerak." Tegas Naruto yang mengambil Murasame dan mengikatkan pada punggungnya. Akeno dan Issei menatap Naruto terkejut. Hey, ini hampir tengah malam!

"Bukankah lebih baik kita bergerak besok? Ini sudah malam, kau tahu." Ujar Issei yang tidak menyetujui usulan Naruto.

Naruto membuang nafasnya menatap Issei, "[Trianggel] memiliki keunikan tersendiri, Issei-san. Magic itu akan terus berpindah dan menghilang untuk menghindari wizard tipe sensor seperti Akeno-senpai. Untuk sekarang, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan cawan suci."

"Ya, aku juga setuju, yang dikatakan Naruto-kun memang benar. Ini waktu yang tepat."

Issei menatap tak percaya Akeno sebelum mendesah pasrah. Apa boleh buat jika Akeno sudah menyetujuinya.

"Yah, baiklah."

-Change Scene-

Issei tertegun melihat sebuah goa besar di depannya, siapa yang menyangka jika tempat yang terlihat dipeta sebagai kawasan hutan itu merupakan gua besar seperti ini? Apalagi melihat begitu banyaknya rangka manusia tercecer disana, membuktikan jika sudah banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini, err-terjebak mungkin lebih tepat.

"Banyak sekali rangka disini," Naruto yang berjongkok di depan rangka manusia berucap pelan, matanya terpaku pada sebuah retakan pada batu yang ada dibelakang rangka itu.

"Apa mereka saling serang dan membunuh?" Tanya Issei dan dijawab endikkan bahu oleh Akeno.

"Tidak, kulihat tidak ada bekas pertarungan disini," Guman Naruto pelan dan memungut sebuah anak panah aneh yang terbuat dari emas. "Anak panah ini terlalu bagus untuk ukuran anak panah milik wizard maupun knight seperti kita, dan dari yang kulihat, bekas-bekas disini juga menunjukkan serangan dari satu arah." Naruto merubah pandangan ke depan, menatap langsung ke dalam gua dimana hanya ada hawa sepi didalam sana. Terlalu sepi, itu menurut Naruto.

"Kurasa kita bisa masuk sekarang."

Mata Naruto membulat terkejut melihat Akeno yang melangkah masuk ke dalam gua.

"Akeno-san! Tunggu!"

Terlambat bagi Akeno untuk merespon, baru saja 5 langkah perempuan itu masuk ke dalam gua, ratusan [line magic] bermunculan dari dalam gua dan mengakibatkan tempat itu bercahaya terang. Ratusan anak panah berwarna emas bermunculan dan meluncur mengarah pada Akeno. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, serangan itu tidak dapat dihindari oleh Akeno, mengingat perempuan itu juga merupakan tipe teknik dimana tidak memiliki kecepatan dan ketangkasan seperti Knight.

Naruto mendecih kesal, jarak antara dirinya dan Akeno terlalu jauh dan membuatnya tidak sempat bergerak ke arah wanita itu. Disela keadaan mendesak itu, cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tangan kiri Issei. Sebuah sarung tangan besar mirip cakar berwarna merah menyelimuti lengan Issei sebelum pemuda itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke depan Akeno, ia mengangkat tangannya, dan darisana muncul sebuah [mana] terkonsentrasi dalam bentuk bola.

"Dragon Shot!"

Gelombang ledakan melesat lurus ke depan, memusnahkan semua anak panah yang melesat ke arah mereka sebelum meledak di dalam goa menciptakan getaran hebat di permukaan tanah. Naruto menatap terkejut hal itu, sebuah teknik pemusnah yang sangat besar. Inikah benda yang dikatakan senjata Tuhan? Sangat hebat..

Naruto menghela nafas dan bejalan ke arah mereka berdua yang terlihat masih tenang, Naruto tertawa miris. Apa yang harus dia khawatirkan dari dua orang berbakat ini? Dengan melihat kekuatan mereka dan kekuatannya, justru yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah dirinya. Issei melihat kebelakang dimana Akeno dalam keadaan baik baik saja, ia menghilangkan sarung tangan bercakar miliknya dan berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san?"

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Dan kusarankan kalian lebih waspada, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi di depan sana."

Issei mengangguk setuju, begitu pula Akeno yang sedikit merasa bersalah karena hampir mencelakai teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, Issei, Naruto-kun. Dan maaf aku sudah merepotkan kalian."

Naruto terdiam dan memandang Akeno dengan senyum kecil, "Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kalian mau mendengarkanku. Dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku hanya dapat membantu dengan otak dan pengamatanku."

"Tidak, Naruto-san. Tanpamu yang menjelaskan tentang tempat ini, mungkin kami masih harus memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencari tempat ini."

"Ya, Issei benar, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto-kun."

Tersenyum sebagai jawaban, Naruto mulai kembali fokus ke dalam gua sepi itu. Semacam pencahayaan dari dalam membuat dirinya mengernyit pelan, berniat maju dan melangkah lebih dekat, Naruto berhenti dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya ketika sebuah tornado kecil menghantam tubuh Naruto, membuatnya terpental kebelakang dan menabrak bebatuan keras.

"Naruto-san/Naruto-kun!"

Naruto bangkit dibantu oleh Akeno dan Issei, iris birunya menatap ke depan dimana dua siulet mulai terlihat mendekati mereka.

"Ada penyusup ya, sudah lama sejak 10 tahun lalu ya, Yuzuru."

"Menjawab, Kau benar Kaguya."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Menjawab, Tentu saja seperti kata ayah. Musnahkan."

Dua sosok gadis berpakaian ala putri bangsawan muncul di depan Naruto, wajah cantik dan surai jingga terlihat sama yang dapat menyimpulkan jika dua sosok ini adalah anak kembar. Mereka tertegun sejenak ketika bertemu pandang dengan Naruto sebelum tatapan mereka berubah tajam.

Issei dan Akeno memasang sikap siaga, sementara Naruto menatap mereka serius. Elemen angin dan juga dua gadis kembar, mungkinkah... Mata Naruto berubah tajam dan menarik Murasame, ia maju kedepan dan berdiri di hadapan Akeno serta Issei, membuat dua orang itu terkejut.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengabaikan cicitan Akeno yang memanggil dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan ada roh kuat yang menghadang perjalanan mereka. Naruto mendecih pelan dan tetap waspada.

"Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Issei yang tidak paham mengapa Naruto memasang pose bertarung, sejujurnya ia tengah memikirkan cara berdiplomasi dengan dua perempuan itu dan mengambil jalan tengahnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka menyelesaikan semua dengan kekerasan. Naruto mengambil udara singkat dan memasang kuda-kuda tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Issei karena fokus tinggi yang dia gunakan.

"Issei-san dan Akeno senpai, mereka adalah roh yang menjalin kontrak dengan wizard sebagai roh penjaga. Mereka terkenal akan kesetiaan mereka dalam menjaga sesuatu sampai kontrak itu habis, dan jika mereka ada disini, berarti itu menandakan bahwa mereka tengah menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Bukan begitu, Yamai bersaudara?" Ujar Naruto yang diakhiri pertanyaan tajam pada dua gadis disana. Dua sosok itu menyeringai senang.

"Kagum, tidak kusangka kita sangat terkenal."

"Hehehe, kau benar Yuzuru. Dan kau pemuda-san, aku akan memberi hormat padamu karena telah membuat kami merasa senang. Kami adalah Yamai bersaudara, namaku Kaguya dan dia adikku Yuzuru. Atas perintah ayah yang menjalin kontrak dengan Wizard bernama Ikuse, kami diperintahkan untuk membunuh siapapun yang berniat mengambil Cawan suci milik Arthur Pendragon."

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada Murasame, matanya terpaku pada dua Yamai yang mulai melayang dengan tornado kecil mengangkat tubuh mereka.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa perjalanan kalian cukup sampai disini." Ucap Kaguya Yamai sambil menciptakan puluhan [line magic] di depannya.

"Menyetujui, Kalian harus mati." Sahut Yuzuru yang melakukan hal sama. Sedangkan Naruto mengeratkan rahangnya sebelum dikejutkan oleh tepukan dipundaknya, iris biru itu melirik ke samping dimana Akeno tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku punya rencana yang bagus."

Dahi Naruto berkerut tidak mengerti dan beralih pada Issei yang juga tengah tersenyum ringan, ia menurunkan Murasame.

"Percayalah pada kami." Ujar Issei selanjutnya dan memunculkan sarung tangan merahnya kembali. Naruto menatap itu dalam diam.

"Ayo serang, Yuzuru!"

"Ya."

Jarum angin muncul dari dalam [line magic] dan menghujani posisi Naruto secara beruntun, ledakan demi ledakan terjadi dimana itu terus menggetarkan permukaan tanah di dalam gua. Debu mengepul menutupi tempat itu setelah serangan dua Yamai terhenti, beberapa detik Yamai bersaudara menantikan hasil dari serangan mereka. Kernyitan terkejut tergambar di dahi dua gadis roh itu saat melihat pendar cahaya dari [line magic] bersinar dari dalam debu, dan perlahan mereka dapat melihat sebuah kubah putih yang menutupi musuh mereka dari serangan. Tatapan dua perempuan roh itu menajam seiring mereka menyadari sesuatu.

Issei tersenyum dibalik kubah ciptaan Akeno, ia menatap ke udara dimana dua Yamai tadi tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Dimana pemuda pirang tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses mencetak senyum kemenangan di bibir kedua murid School of Kingdom, Akeno menghilangkan kubah energinya dan menciptakan satu [line magic] ditangannya. "Kalian meremehkan kami, aku adalah wizard teknik yang mana hampir semua jenis sihir aku kuasai, tidak sulit untuk mengirim Naruto-kun kedalam sana dengan teleportasi." Ujar Akeno bangga, namun kebanggaan itu sirna saat kekehan Kaguya dan tawa kecil Yuzuru terdengar ditelinganya.

"Apa kau fikir setelah berhasil melewati kami kau akan bebas? Tidak, kalian salah."

Issei dan Akeno mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Mengingatkan, sebenarnya kami diperintahkan ayah untuk menghadang penyusup agar tidak masuk kedalam karena sebuah alasan, yaitu ayah kami yang akan menyiksa penyusup jika dia berhadapan langsung dengannya sampai mati."

Mata keduanya membulat sempurna, jika benar begitu, maka Naruto dalam keadaan bahaya! Sial!

Akeno merutuk dalam hati, ia salah mengambil langkah, jika begini maka, tidak waktu untuk berfikir! Akeno berlari menyerang, ia harus menyusul Naruto segera!

Swushhh!

Sebuah angin menerpa keras tubuh Akeno hingga terhempas kebelakang, beruntung ada Issei yang menangkap tubuhnya untuk menghindari benturan. Mereka menatap dua Yamai yang sedang menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lewat lebih dari ini."

Akeno mendecih kesal, dengan begini dia hanya dapat percaya pada Naruto dan berharap pemuda itu bertahan sampai mereka datang membantu. 'Naruto-kun, tunggu kami. Kami pasti akan membantumu.'

...X...

Naruto terengah dengan tatapan kosong, efek dari teleportasi membuat kepalanya pening. Ia mengambil nafas tenang sebelum sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kau hebat juga, berhasil melewati dua putriku itu."

Naruto mengadah ke depan, dimana seorang pria berumur 30 tahunan tengah menatapnya dengan bola mata abu gelap. Surai orange panjang pria itu terayun seiring langkah pria tersebut yang mulai mendekat. Tatapan awal santai perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan mengerikan dengan seringai kejam diwajahnya.

"Tapi, aku senang karena akan bisa menyiksamu sampai mati, khekhekhe!"

Pandangan Naruto menajam!

Sial!

-Cut-

Balasan Review!

Hai! Kali ini, Himejima Akeno yang akan menjawab beberapa Review yang sudah mampir ke kolom.. Nfufufu...

Apakah holy grail ini yang termasuk dalam unsur fate the series. Mungkin bisa ditambahkan unsurnya dari the lord of the ring, world craft, dan juga unsur game breath of fire : **Nfufufu-Tidak pemuda-kun, Kitsu-san mengambil ide ini atas cerita dari cawan suci dan kesatria meja bundar, jika pemuda-kun mau tahu lebih lengkap, silahkan Search. Terima kasih sudah mampir, dan saran itu akan saya fikirkan~** **Nfufufu**

konohamaru jadi dark thor? Oh ya thor, aku mau kasih saran mainstream nih... HAREM THOR,. INCEST NGGAK APA APA..,. Gitulah... **Ara.., ara, Anda sangat mesum ya, pemuda-san. untuk Konohamaru-san, akan dilihat pada Chapter 7-8.**

Krern thor,dan apa nanti Naruto memiliki mana thor?dan kalau bisa pair Harem ya thor,dan SEMANGAT TE **Fufu, Naruto-kun udah punya mana, tapi dalam tingkat sangat rendah, dan untuk ini, bisa dibilang Naruto-kun akan tetap memiliki tingkat mana seperti sekarang. jadi tunggu saja.**

ada pairingnya gk sih naruto?

Kok alur gitu2 doang ..

Apa gk ada romancenya? **Nfufufuu, Tenang saja Pemuda-san, pair akan muncul kok. tapi, kalo memang tidak ada, aku siap menjadi pasangan Naruto-kun,**

 **Ara~Sepertinya sampai disini saja ya, Minna-san. dan karena Saya akan melawan dua Yamai-maka sesi jawaban akan saya tutup... Bubye Minna, sampai jumpa lagi, Nfufufu~**


	6. Misi Pencarian Cawan Suci III (Selesai)

Mask

Sebuah ide cerita dari Kitsu dengan meminjam beberapa chara dari pemilik mereka.

...xXx...

[Forbidden Magic] adalah sihir yang paling misterius di dunia ini. Misterius yang dikatakan dalam hal ini bukanlah sebuah sihir yang paling kuat dan langka, melainkan potensi dari [Forbiddden Magic] yang sangat sulit diprediksi. Dikerajaan, telah tercatat lebih dari 1000 wizard yang memiliki kemampuan ini dan mendapat jalur khusus ke dalam School Of Magic karena potensi mereka yang dianggap menjanjikan oleh pihak kerajaan.

Akan tetapi, satu persatu pemilik [Forbidden Magic] menunjukkan hasil nol besar dimana mereka hanya menguasai sihir biasa. Sampai pada akhirnya, murid pemilik [Forbidden Magic] mulai terlihat biasa dan tidak menonjol. Mereka yang dikatakan berbakat dan memiliki sebuah potensi besar pun harus rela tersingkir dan menjalani kehidupan biasa.

Penyebab pasti yang mengakibatkan terhambatnya potensi sihir [Forbidden] belum terpecahkan... Sampai nanti, seorang anak akan menunjukkan sebuah potensi terbesar dari [Forbidden Magic].

Chapter 6

Tekanan [Mana] kuat yang berasal dari Yamai menggetarkan permukaan tanah dalam goa itu. Pencahayaan yang hanya berasal dari ratusan benda bernama Crystal bersinar menerangi tempat itu. Naruto dengan tangan bergetar mencoba tetap berdiri dalam menghadapi intimidasi dari Yamai, berusaha agar tubuh itu tidak roboh karena tekanan kuat yang seolah menambah gravitasi pada tanah yang dia pijak. Iris biru Naruto tetap fokus ke depan, sebisa mungkin tetap tenang menghadapi roh kuat di depannya.

Yamai bukan roh sembarangan, Naruto tahu itu. Gelar sebagai Dewa Badai penguasa petir dan angin membuat Yamai begitu terkenal di dalam buku legenda Dewa. Dan itu buruk jika memang legenda dalam buku itu adalah kenyataan. Naruto mengingat kembali rencana Akeno-senpai yang akan mengirimnya ke dalam dan mencari Holy Grail sementara Akeno dan Issei akan menghadapi dua putri Yamai. Sebenarnya Naruto dapat menolak itu karena ia sendiri tahu jika disebuah tempat ada si kembar Yamai, maka ditempat itu juga dipastikan ada ayah mereka, sosok Yamai sang Dewa Badai.

Namun jika dia mengatakan hal itu, kemungkinan besar Akeno akan mengubah rencananya, dan Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi. Jika mereka menghadapi musuh bersama, bukan tidak mungkin Naruto hanya akan melihat mereka berdua beraksi dan akan menjadi seorang penonton bodoh. Tidak, dia butuh lebih banyak tantangan untuk maju, memang jika mereka bertiga bersama maka kesempatan mendapat Holy Grail akan semakin besar, tapi sebatas itu Naruto juga tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk terus mengasah kemampuannya.

Sungguh, dia tidak akan bergantung pada siapapun dan tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan siapapun! Dia pasti, pasti akan melampaui semuanya dengan usaha kerasnya sendiri.., Naruto meninggikan Murasame setinggi kepala, tangannya menyilang membentuk .

Naruto tidak ingin bicara karena dia tahu sosok Yamai tidak akan pernah mendengar sebuah negosiasi, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerang. Kalah atau menang, itu akan menjadi urusan nanti, dan Naruto siap menerima apapun resikonya. Naruto mulai bergerak cukup cepat, membuat pola Z dalam serangannya, Naruto mencoba menebas Yamai dari samping. Tidak ada gerakan sedikitpun dari Yamai, dewa itu hanya menyeringai dan dalam gerakan sangat cepat menendang tubuh Naruto.

"Guahhh~"

Berteriak kesakitan setelah meluncur lurus ke belakang dan menghantam dinding goa, Naruto meludahkan darah yang datang dari tubuh dalamnya lalu menatap Yamai tajam. Gerakan yang sangat cepat.., itu sudah diperkirakan Naruto, dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kekuatan lawannya. Iris biru Naruto bergerak kesisi samping Yamai yang terlihat memiliki sedikit celah. Kembali bergerak cepat, Naruto menggunakan bebatuan goa untuk melompat tinggi menuju langit-langit goa, kedua kakinya melemas sebelum menegang diiringi sebuah terjangan ia lakukan ke arah Yamai.

Sedikit mendengus kecil, Yamai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan Murasame yang terarah padanya dengan tangan kosong. Mereka berdua saling menatap singkat sebelum sosok Yamai dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang melepas Murasame dan jatuh ke hadapannya. Postur tubuh tinggi Yamai membuat Dewa badai itu hanya dapat menunduk sebelum pukulan keras Naruto jatuh pada perut berarmornya. Yamai terseret beberapa meter, tidak jauh karena Yamai hanya sedikit terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Iris mata abu itu terpejam dan kembali terbuka senang.

"Gerakanmu cukup gesit juga ya, anak muda." Ujarnya dengan senyum licik dan ditanggapi pandangan tanpa ekspresi oleh Naruto yang sedikit terengah setelah menangkap kembali Murasame.

"Tapi, jika kau mengira hal itu cukup untuk melawanku, maka kau salah besar."

Tatapan Naruto semakin waspada ketika angin mulai berkumpul disekeliling tubuh Yamai. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan segera mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sisi, mencari sosok Yamai yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Reflek Naruto bergerak cepat dan menahan tebasan angin dari arah samping.

"Fafafafa... Kau cukup cepat juga ya, anak muda. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Suara tanpa wujud itu mengiringi serangan angin padat membentuk sebuah pisau yang menyerang Naruto dari arah belakang. Merespon cepat, Naruto yang hanya mengandalkan naluri bertarungnya itu mengayunkan Murasame seirama dengan datangnya serangan, menepis setiap pisau angin dan beberapa kali bergerak menghindari serangan yang lolos dari tebasannya.

Namun walaupun begitu cepat dia mengayunkan Murasame untuk menghadang pisau angin, serangan yang datang tiada henti itu juga membuat staminanya cukup terkuras. Beberapa luka juga menggores pakaiannya dan menembus kulit, menyebabkan luka sayat yang cukup banyak diterima tubuhnya. Naruto mendecih disela ringisan perih yang dia alami, dia jatuh berjongkok dengan Murasame menjadi penahan tubuhnya, darah segar merembes dari pakaian yang telah terkoyak itu.

'Kekuatannya sangat hebat, sial!'

Naruto membatin kesal, dan tetap waspada terhadap sekitarnya karena Naruto tidak tahu kapan Yamai akan menyerang lagi. Luka yang dia terima saat ini cukup parah, bahkan ia merasakan perih hampir disemua tubuhnya. Darah yang terus merembes keluar juga memperburuk keadaannya.., sial! Jika begini dia pasti akan tamat bahkan sebelum sempat mendapatkan Holy Grail!,

"Fafafa~Menyerah, anak muda?"

Naruto memandang sosok Yamai yang berdiri angkuh diatas pusaran tornado kecil di depannya. Tatapan meremehkan dia terima, tatapan yang paling tidak dia sukai... Tapi, walaupun begitu, memang luka ini sudah cukup untuk membuat orang sepertinya menyerah. Naruto terkekeh dalam batin, bahkan ia sendiri yang menginginkan sebuah tantangan seperti ini, tapi kenapa dia juga menyerah semudah ini...

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lelah, membiarkan tetes demi tetes darah membasahi tanah. Jika mendapatkan kekuatan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, bukankah itu akan mudah? Tidak ada diskriminasi atas nama bakat, tidak ada yang akan dikucilkan seperti dirinya dan tidak akan ada yang merasakan sakit seperti dirinya?

Bukankah, itu akan memudahkan semuanya?

Dan, bukankah itu semua hanya... Mimpi?

Naruto tertawa pelan membuat alis Yamai berkerut heran, dewa badai itu sendiri tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto karena tertutup oleh bayangan rambut pirang Naruto. Bibir pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan kesakitan atau apapun yang menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini, hanya ada bibir datar dan wajah yang menunduk. Baru kali ini Yamai mendapatkan lawan seperti Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah takut, sombong maupun keserakahan yang sering dia temui dari setiap wizard yang datang mencari Holy Grail. Dan itu, membuat senyum seringai diwajah Yamai semakin kentara.

"Ini, pertama kali aku bertemu orang sepertimu yang tidak memiliki nafsu menggebu seperti para pencari lain. Fafafa~aku semakin semangat untuk menyiksamu."

Yamai mengeluarkan Mana diseluruh tubuhnya, aura yang hampir memenuhi ruangan goa dan menggetarkan tempat itu. Perlahan, kilatan petir mulai berkilat di sekelilingnya, semakin besar sebelum semua aura tadi lenyap masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Yamai membuka mata yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat, perubahan terjadi pada bola matanya yang berubah menjadi biru sepenuhnya.

"KANMURU!"

Teriakan keras mengiringi hilangnya tubuh Yamai, dan dalam kecepatan kilat ia telah berada dihadapan Naruto yang langsung menatapnya terkejut.

"Selamat datang di nerakaku, Anak muda."

...X...

Gunnnn

"Heh... Kau mengatasi sihirku dengan memberikan sihir lain yang memiliki kriteria sama dan tingkat [mana] yang sama juga untuk melenyapkan efeknya? Cukup pintar." Kaguya melayang mundur kebelakang, disusul oleh Yuzuru yang juga melompat ke sampingnya setelah beradu pukulan dengan Issei.

"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini, Issei-kun." Akeno berucap dengan tetap mempertahankan dua [line magic] di kedua tangannya. Issei menatap Akeno sebentar dan menurunkan tangan bercakar atau bisa disebut Gauntlet miliknya.

"Kau benar." Balas Issei singkat dan menarik perhatian Akeno, perempuan itu beralih menatap Issei dan menaikkan alis heran.

"Issei-kun, jangan bilang kau akan menggunakannya?" Tanya Akeno takut.

"Tidak, itu berlebihan jika hanya untuk melawan dua perempuan itu. Maksudku, kita akan menyerang lebih agresif lagi, aku punya sedikit rencana tapi ini akan bergantung padamu, Akeno-senpai."

Dua orang itu berbincang lirih beberapa saat sebelum Akeno mengangguk aneh. Yuzuru dan Kaguya mengernyit saling pandang, tak lama mereka memunculkan lima [line magic] putih dengan logo elemen angin ditengah.

"Kau mengerti, kan Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Issei merendahkan tubuhnya, "Jika senpai mengerti, maka ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang singkat." Sambung Issei dan menatap Akeno serius. Akeno tersenyum kecil sebelum mengubah [line magic]-nya berada di atas permukaan tanah.

"Aku paham. Langsung saja kita lakukan."

"Apapun rencana kalian, itu tetap tidak akan berhasil."

Puluhan jarum angin termuntahkan dari dalam [line magic ] milik Yuzuru juga Kaguya, menyerang ke arah Hyoudou Issei dan Akeno. Perisai otomatis melindungi Akeno dari serangan itu, dan dengan kecepatannya Issei telah menghilang dari sana dan muncul dibawah dua roh itu. Mengetahui musuh bergerak, Yuzuru mengubah sebagian arah jarum angin kebawah mengujani Issei.

Sedikit menyeringai senang, Issei kembali bergerak kearah dinding goa dengan beberapa liukan tubuh menghindari jarum angin milik Yuzuru. Issei menekuk lututnya dan menjadikan dinding goa sebagai tolakan untuknya melompat keudara, membuat dua Yamai bersaudara itu panik dan mengarahkan semua serangan ke arah Issei. Puluhan serangan mengarah ke arah pemuda itu yang tidak memiliki pelindung atau apapun yang dapat menahan serangan.

"Aktifkan sekarang! Senpai!"

Teriakan Issei memicu senyum Akeno muncul diwajahnya. [Mana] yang sebelumnya fokus untuk membentuk pelindung itu kini berubah dan membentuk lubang teleportasi didepan Issei, membuat serangan Yuzuru dan Kaguya mengenai udara kosong. Kedua putri Yamai membalikkan tubuh mereka terkejut mengetahui Issei telah berada dibelakang mereka dengan pukulan terarah pada Yuzuru.

"Kyaaaaa~"

"Yuzuru!?"

"Giliranmu."

Suara datar Issei membuat tubuh Kaguya bergetar sebelum jatuh kebawah dimana tubuh Yuzuru berada. Belum genap 5 detik, kubah sihir pengekang mengurung tubuh dua putri Yamai, membuat gerakan mereka menjadi sangat terbatas. Akeno tersenyum senang mengetahui rencana sederhana Issei berhasil, iris violet Akeno menatap ke arah Issei yang mendarat disamping sihir pengekang ciptaannya.

"Aku kira itu tidak akan berhasil mengingat aku begitu payah dalam membuat rencana penyerangan, tapi mungkin karena beruntung atau memang kalian yang terlalu cerobohlah dan membuat semua menjadi lebih mudah." Ujar Issei memandang dua tubuh terikat sebuah sihir pengekang berbentuk kubah.

"Issei-kun, kita harus cepat. Aku merasakan energi kuat yang sangat mengerikan." Akeno berlari kecil menghampiri rekannya, menatap serius Issei dan segera meneruskan langkah kakinya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Issei.

"Bertanya, apakah tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan mereka mengganggu ayah?" Yuzuru yang dalam keadaan berbaring melirik Kaguya.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga ingin melihat..." Mata Kaguya menyipit, menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping menatap saudarinya dengan senyum senang. ", kematian mereka."

...xXx...

Kembali pada Naruto yang menahan rasa nyeri diseluruh tubuh akibat sengatan petir yang mengontak tubuhnya. Iris matanya sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya membola dengan pandangan kosong, katana Murasame miliknya telah jatuh ketanah dan menyisakan Naruto yang berdiri dengan kepulan asap berasal dari tubuhnya.

Brukkk

Tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama, Naruto telah tumbang setelah mengalami serangan begitu hebat. Sosok Yamai berhenti dan melayang di udara, kilatan petir kecil terlihat memercik disekitar tubuh sang Yamai. Pandangan dewa badai itu nampak tenang.

"Kau hebat juga, anak muda. Dapat menahan begitu banyak serangan petir yang kulayangkan." Ucap Yamai.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi pujian Yamai, ia coba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, menekan dan menahan tubuhnya sebelum berjongkok setelah berhasil menggenggam Murasame. Yamai menaikkan alisnya tertarik melihat kegigihan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Menyerah saja dan pasrah, biarkan aku membunuhmu secara perlahan, fafafa."

Tawa aneh Yamai membuat Naruto mengangkat wajah, iris birunya menatap Yamai lemah. Bibir pucat juga banyaknya darah dari luka yang dia alami membuktikan jika keadaan Naruto saat ini tidak baik, sangat tidak baik. Tapi...

" _Kau berjanji?"_

 _"ya, aku janji."_

 _"Kalau begitu, janji kelingking!"_

 _"Janji ini adalah janji Tuhan! Siapapun yang melanggarnya, jarinya akan putus!"_

... Dia sudah mengikat janji. Walau resiko ini lebih besar daripada kehilangan jarinya., dia... Tidak akan mengingkari janjinya!

Yamai mendesah pelan melihat Naruto kembali berdiri dan mengacungkan katananya, sebelah tangan pemuda itu sendiri terkulai lemas disamping tubuh karena luka parah yang dialaminya.

"Keras kepala."

Yamai berucap lirih sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap mata, bergerak dalam kecepatan kilatnya, Yamai menciptakan satu pedang angin yang langsung memotong lengan kiri Naruto.

"Argggggg!!!"

"Haha.. Hahaha... Hahahahaha! Teriakanmu sangat membuatku bersemangat!"

Rasa sakit luar biasa dirasakan Naruto... Begitu sakit.., sangat sakit! Mata birunya bergetar memandang potongan lengannya yang berada ditengah ceceran darah miliknya. Nafas Naruto terengah, entah bagaimana caranya ia tetap bertahan dari penderitaan itu hingga masih dapat berdiri disana, walaupun tubuhnya tengah bergetar hebat sekarang ini.

"Kheh... Masih tidak menyerah juga. Baiklah.. Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Yamai mengangkat sebelah tangan menciptakan satu [line magic] besar di atas tubuh Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan satu sambaran petir yang membuat tubuh Naruto mengalami luka bakar hebat dan tumbang secara mengenaskan di permukaan tanah gua itu. Yamai tertawa keras melihat itu, wajah psico miliknya menghadap ke langit gua seolah sangat menikmati penyiksaan yang dia lakukan. Mata Naruto masih sedikit terbuka, hanya gambar blur yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa jika kematian telah begitu dekat padanya.

"Irina... Ma..af...kan... A...ku."

 **"Mengapa kau begitu menginginkan Holy Grail, nak. Apakah karena kekuatan untuk menguasai yang benda itu miliki?"**

Suara berat yang tiba tiba ada dikepalanya ini... Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, namun hatinya berteriak keras menjawab pertanyaan itu, walau ia tidak tahu suara siapa ini.

" **Kau anak yang menarik, nak. Tapi, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"**

"A...ku... Tidak but...uh k...epercayaanmu. A...ku, han...ya memperca...yai tu...juanku."

Bibirnya bergerak pelan, mengeluarkan suara lara yang begitu menyiksa, bahkan hanya untuk mendengarnya. Suara itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

" **Dan kepercayaan apa itu?"**

"Kekuatan... Untuk menepati janjiku."

Suara itu menghilang sejenak, sebelum digantikan suara kekehan nyaring dan sebuah pendar putih menyilaukan masuk ke dalam fikiran Naruto.

 **"Menarik sekali, nak. Dengan ini, mungkin penantianku akan berakhir." Ujar suara tersebut. "Aku mempercayakannya padamu, nak. Sebuah kekuatan yang dapat kau gunakan untuk memenuhi janji yang kau ucapkan itu."**

...X...

"Hah, kufikir akan asik, tapi ternyata kau mati semudah ini." Yamai mendesah bosan memandang tubuh Naruto dibawahnya, beberapa kali menendang-nendang kepala pirang itu berharap jika masih akan ada nafas tersisa disana. Merasa tidak ada apapun tanda kehidupan dari Naruto, pada akhirnya Yamai menghentikan apa yang tengah dia lakukan dan berjalan santai menjauh dari tubuh pemuda itu."Wah, aku merasakan dua keberadaan makluk hidup lagi. Fafafa... Ini memang hari keberuntunganku kan." Ujar Yamai.

"Mau kemana kau, pak tua."

"Hah?!"

Cahaya putih menyelubungi tubuh Naruto yang telah berdiri sempurna dengan Murasame tergenggam erat di tangannya. Perlahan, namun pasti luka bakar ditubuh Naruto mulai menghilang tanpa menyisakan apapun kecuali pakaian yang tidak pantas lagi disebut pakaian. Lengan kiri yang terus mengeluarkan darah mulai tertutup sebelum terhenti dan meninggalkan lengan buntung Naruto. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan menatap tajam Yamai yang tengah terkejut akan kejadian ini.

" _Selamat Goshujin-sama. Kau telah mendapatkan Holy Grail sekaligus meningkatkan kemampuan [link] kita._ " Suara lembut dikepalanya yang berasal dari Murasame membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya. " _Akan kujelaskan nanti, dan fokus saja pada Yamai itu, Goshujin-sama."_

Naruto menatap Yamai, memang benar, dia harus mengalahkan dewa badai ini terlebih dahulu. Jika begitu..., Naruto mengangkat Murasame setinggi dada, salah satu kakinya menekuk mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kakinya.

 _"Kekuatan [Curse] ku saat ini adalah melumpuhkan, hanya membutuhkan satu goresan itu cukup untuk menanamkan [Curse] milikku."_ Tegas Murasame dalam kepalanya, dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan menyimpan pertanyaan tentang [link] nanti." Balas Naruto serius.

Yamai menyeringai senang, lima [line magic] tercipta di kedua tangannya dan memuntahkan kilatan petir besar. "Jangan berlagak kau, anak muda. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku akan tetap membunuhmu!" Teriak Yamai semangat. Sedangkan Naruto bergerak zig zag menghindari serangan petir yang mengarah padanya. Muncul pada satu sisi, sebelum berpindah ketempat lain, Naruto berhenti disamping Yamai dan menyabetkan Murasame.

Merasa targetnya menghindar, Naruto kembali bergerak mengikuti pergerakan musuh. Kecepatan yang semakin cepat membuat Yamai sedikit kesulitan melihat pergerakan lawan. Naruto yang melihat kebingungan Yamai langsung saja memanfaatkan kelengahan roh berjuluk dewa badai itu, ia melempar Murasame lurus ke wajah Yamai.

"Jangan kira kau bisa melukaiku dengan pedang murahan itu!" Teriak Yamai menciptakan topan angin kecil yang mementalkan katana Murasame. Namun, karena pandangannya sedikit terhalang akibat topan kecil yang dia buat, Yamai terlambat menyadari sosok Naruto yang telah berada di belakang bersama Murasame ditangannya.

"Killing Fall~"

Jrashhhhh!

Bayaran sebuah lengan cukup setimpal bagi Naruto dimana lengan kirinya juga telah menghilang karena serangan sang dewa, iris matanya melihat ke arah Yamai yang melayang rendah di depan sana dengan lengan buntungnya. Naruto menarik nafas dan memandang tangannya sendiri.

"Kekuatan apa ini? Aku merasa tenagaku seperti mengisi kembali." Tanya Naruto heran, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Harusnya, menggunakan Killing Fall akan menguras tenaganya, tapi... Sekarang ini dia seperti memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk melakukan Killing Fall sekali lagi.

" _Itu kekuatan murni dari Holy Grail, Goshujin-sama. Sebuah [Healing Magic]"_ Ujar Murasame.

"apakah sebuah sihir penyembuh?"

 _"Ha'i, sebenarnya aku berbohong tentang Holy Grail, kemampuan benda ini sebenarnya adalah regenerasi, bukan untuk peningkatan [Mana]. Tapi, jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan dari Holy Grail, Goshujin-sama. Holy Grail memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat, dia akan mengisi ulang [Mana, tenaga bahkan menyembuhkan luka dengan sangat cepat bahkan Goshujin-sama juga dapat menjadi [Healing Master] dengan memanfaatkan Holy Grail."_ Ujar Murasame dikepalanya, suara itu tertahan sebelum kembali menjelaskan. " _Sedikit saja untuk penjelasannya, suara yang tadi Goshujin-sama dengar adalah suara dari [Curse] yang ditanamkan oleh seorang wizard sahabat Arthur Pendragon. Sebuah [Curse] unik seperti milikku, namun bedanya, jika [curse]-ku digunakan untuk memberikan kematian mutlak, Curse yang ada di dalam Holy Grail memiliki sebuah kekuatan penyembuh mutlak. Jadi, apapun dan bagaimanapun kondisinya, Holy Grail akan mampu menyembuhkannya dan sekarang, benda itu ada didalam tubuh Goshujin-sama, tentu dengan bayaran setimpal."_

Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Murasame, memikirkan setiap ucapan roh katana itu sebelum membuang nafas dan memandang ke depan serius. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, dengan adanya Holy Grail dalam tubuhku, aku bisa memiliki kekuatan ini. Begitu ya., aku paham."

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada yang dapat melukaiku," Yamai menatap lengannya sendiri lantas beralih memandang Naruto. Tatapan mata abu itu berubah serius setelah merasakan [mana] yang dia kenali ada didalam tubuh Naruto. "Tidak salah lagi, kau telah mendapatkan Holy Grail." Ujar Yamai pada akhirnya. Naruto sendiri hanya diam, dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja hal aneh ini menimpanya.

Yamai mendengus kasar, tubuhnya perlahan melayang turun dan terduduk dengan wajah mulai melunak. Dari lengan kanan buntungnya, muncul tulisan kanji hitam yang terus merembet ketubuhnya dan mengekang semua pergerakan yang dia lakukan. Yamai terdiam dan hanya dapat melirik Naruto yang ada di hadapannya dengan Murasame terangat diudara, siap menebas kepalanya. Yamai terkekeh pelan, sungguh dia tidak menyadari jika anak muda itu memiliki sebuah katana legendaris yang baru saja memberikan kutukan pada tubuhnya.

"Murasame, kah." Bisik Yamai pelan membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti untuk menebas kepala dewa badai itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Murasame. Memilih orang lemah ini sebagai tuanmu." Ucapan Yamai membuat Murasame yang ada di dalam mindscape Naruto menggeram marah, merasa tidak terima akan hinaan yang diterima tuannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu menarik katananya dan menatap penuh tanya.

"Kau tau tentang Murasame?" Tanya Naruto, dan Yamai hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Kau fikir aku ini siapa, anak muda? Aku adalah Yamai, penguasa angin dan petir yang telah hidup ribuan tahun bahkan sebelum Great War terjadi."

Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Yamai. "Kau memang dewa, tapi sifatmu tidak mencerminkan seorang Dewa. Haus darah, membunuh bahkan menyiksa korbanmu, kau tidak lebih dari orang tua psikopat penunggu Holy Grail dan memanfaatkan itu untuk melampiaskan kesenanganmu."

"Kau salah persepsi, anak muda. Hal yang sesungguhnya adalah, jiwaku yang sebenarnya sudah lama mati karena kehilangan energi akibat kutukan yang menyatu denganku dan Holy Grail. Disaat-saat terakhirku, aku menggunakan Holy Grail untuk menambah daya hidupku, dan itu berhasil-sangat berhasil. Aku bertahan dari kematian dan hidup lama menjaga Holy Grail, dan untuk menemaniku menjaga benda yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu, aku memecah inti [mana]ku menjadi 3 bagian yaitu, milikku, dan dua anakku, Yuzuru juga Kaguya. Darisanalah mereka tercipta."

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti, memecah inti [mana]? Bisakah itu dilakukan, mengingat jika inti itu terpecah maka akan terjadi ketidak seimbangan akan pemiliknya?..., Ah, benar juga..

"Apa karena hal itu kau menjadi haus darah seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Yamai sedikit tertawa menanggapi. "Ya benar."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyatukan kembali inti [mana]-mu dan mengembalikan dirimu seperti dulu?"

"Tidak bisa kulakukan, karena jika aku menyatukan kembali [mana]-ku maka Yuzuru dan Kaguya akan lenyap, aku tidak mau mereka hilang karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka adalah anakku, dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar mereka tetap hidup."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Yamai, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kosong dengan air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuknya. Yamai, Naruto tidak pernah mengira dewa penguasa badai itu merupakan sosok ayah yang sangat penyayang. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam Murasame semakin erat. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan menyarungkan Murasame kepunggungnya, iris birunya memandang Yamai yang masih termenung di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu menyayangi kedua anakmu itu, Yamai. Dan maafkan aku juga karena telah mencap dirimu sebagai dewa psikopat gila."

"Hahaha... Lupakan itu, anak muda. Aku juga bersalah karena telah menyebabkan tanganmu putus." Yamai berucap menyesal setelah mendapatkan kembali akal sehat secara penuh. "Kekuatan yang kubagi pada kedua anakku juga yang menyebabkan aku hilang akal untuk sesaat. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku memerintahkan Yuzuru dan Kaguya untuk mencegah adanya makluk yang datang kemari menemuiku, aku hanya takut hal sepertimu tadi terus terulang. membunuh dan terus merasa senang, itu bukan sifatku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tahu, cukup beruntung karena kau hanya memotong tangan kiriku dan tidak keduanya. Jika itu terjadi, maka tamatlah riwayatku untuk menjadi orang hebat." balas Naruto sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana serius, dan Yamai hanya menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia nyengir dan memukul dadanya memperkenalkan diri, "Aku.. Adalah Uzumaki Naruto!" Ujar Naruto lantang, Yamai sedikit tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau memang anak yang menarik, dan juga kulihat kau membawa sesuatu yang besar."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau dan Murasame mengatakan hal yang hampir sama dan itu membingungkan. Kenapa kalian berbelit-belit, dan tidak mengatakan apa yang kalian maksud dengan hal besar itu?" Naruto berucap setengah kesal, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak paham akan fikiran para roh ini.

"Hal besar itu harusnya memang kau ketahui dengan sendirinya, Naruto. Tidak semuanya dikatakan secara gamblang, Murasame telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan tidak mengatakan apapun padamu. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapanmu mengenai Murasame, tapi itu menjadi biasa jika memang kalian telah menjalin [Link," Yamai terdiam sejenak, lantas melirik Naruto dengan mata abunya. "Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan memberimu sesuatu untuk mengganti lenganmu yang hilang. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku hanya memohon satu hal padamu."

Naruto mengubah pandangannya serius dan menatap Yamai yang mulai mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya kebiruan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ini akan sangat berguna jika saatnya telah tiba nanti, kau pasti akan membutuhkannya."

-Scene Break-

Akeno dan juga Issei berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, melewati beberapa bebatuan sebelum mereka sampai pada sebuah tempat seperti aula besar dengan cahaya biru terang dibeberapa titik. Mata mereka beredar dan berhenti ketika melihat potongan tangan serta bekas darah di permukaan tanah gua. Akeno menutup mulutnya mengetahui lengan siapa yang tengah mereka lihat, sedangkan Issei memandang itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Anu, kalian sedang lihat apa ya?"

Sebuah suara baritone dari samping mengejutkan mereka, sontak menoleh dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk di bebatuan besar dengan pakaian hitam ketat menutupi tubuhnya, kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Naruto itu juga memperlihatkan lengan buntung Naruto.

"Na...na..Naruto-kun?"

Menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan lelah, Naruto melompat kehadapan mereka berdua sebelum kembali memandang keduanya. "Ya, ini aku."

Seolah masih tidak percaya, Akeno menyentuh pipi Naruto dan menariknya pelan membuat sang empunya mengaduh pelan. Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda keheranan, lalu matanya beralih pada lengan kiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, lenganmu?" Akeno bertanya pelan dan direspon Naruto dengan cengiran kecil.

"Yah, kurasa ini sepadan dengan yang kudapatkan." Balas Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, dari telapak tangan itu sendiri muncul sebuah cahaya putih bersih membentuk semacam benda. Dan setelah cahaya menghilang, kini terlihatlah sebuah gelas piala emas dengan beberapa permata biru gelap dan ruby merah menghiasinya. Mata keduanya membelalak terkejut, tidak salah lagi, ini, Holy Grail!

Akeno melompat girang dan menyentuh Holy Grail, namun belum ada 5 detik ia menyentuh benda itu, semacam kekuatan aneh seperti tengah menyerap [mana] miliknya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit melemas sebelum Naruto menyangga tubuh Akeno dengan dadanya. Naruto menghilangkan kembali Holy Grail dan menyentuh bahu Akeno.

"Akeno-senpai?! Senpai tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Issei bertanya disela kekhawatirannya, ia menatap Akeno yang seolah kehilangan tenaganya sebelum melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya Holy Grail menyerap [mana] milik Akeno-senpai dan mentransfernya padaku."

 _"Tidak, kau salah Goshujin-sama. Yang menyerap [mana] perempuan itu bukanlah Holy Grail, melainkan Goshujin-sama sendiri."_ Murasame menyahut dari dalam kepalanya. Tapi, kesampingkan itu dulu, yang terpenting adalah kembali kekota dan mencari penjelasannya setelah semua kembali normal.

Akeno menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berat, violetnya menatap Issei dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing." ucap Akeno menenangkan kedua lelaki disana, ia kembali memandang Naruto menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto-kun? Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Akeno menghela nafas pelan sebelum memandang ke tempat lain di gua itu. "Aku akan menjelaskannya tapi, ada hal yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu." Tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, dua tornado angin muncul disana, membawa dua perempuan kembar melayang diudara sebelum menapak ke atas tanah dan memandang keseliling.

"Ayah?" Kaguya berteriak mencari sang ayah, namun tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun. Mata kedua anak yamai itu menajam ketika Naruto datang kehadapan mereka dengan tangan kanan merogoh sebuah gulungan kecil dari saku celananya.

"Ini, pesan dari ayah kalian." ujar Naruto melemparkan gulungan putih itu pada mereka berdua. Yuzuru yang menerima gulungan segera membukanya, mata mereka membulat sempurna dan menatap Naruto yang memandang mereka datar.

"Ti...dak mungkin." Yuzuru mematung tidak percaya, ia jatuh terduduk dengan gulungan berisi sebuah tulisan merah terjatuh pada permukaan tanah, membuat Kaguya juga membulatkan matanya melihat isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Ayah... Kenapa?" Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kaguya, tubuh dua anak dewa badai itu bergetar sebelum terisak pelan. Gulungan merah yang menunjukkan kepindahan kontrak dari pemilik sebelumnya kepada sosok pemuda dihadapan mereka dimana harus ada pengorbanan yang diperlukan. Karena kontrak perjanjian ini adalah kontrak kuno yang akan mengikat siapapun, maka hanya bisa terputus jika pembuat kontrak telah mati.

Dan itu artinya...

"A-ayah... Ayah??? AYAHHH??" keduanya berteriak keras, aliran [mana] tidak beraturan membuat getaran hebat mengguncang gua, langit-langit mulai mengalami keretakan dan berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Naruto! Kita harus pergi!" Issei berteriak keras, berdiri di lantai [line magic] teleportasi milik Akeno. Namun Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Issei, ia hanya melirik pemuda itu dan memberikan tatapan seriusnya.

"Kalian pergilah! Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Jangan BODOH! NARUTO! HOY!"

Terlambat bagi Issei karena Naruto telah berlari ke arah Yuzuru dan Kaguya yang masih dalam lingkupan [mana] milik mereka. Issei mendecih, ia berniat menyusul Naruto namun segera ditahan oleh Akeno dengan menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Kita harus pergi, Issei-kun!"

"Tidak senpai! Naruto, dia..."

"Percayalah padanya, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu!"

Terdiam membisu, pemuda tersebut hanya mampu menuruti kemauan senpainya. Cahaya dari [line magic] mulai membuat mata Issei terpejam, disela reruntuhan itu, ia hanya berharap akan ada keajaiban yang didapatkan oleh Naruto.

...xXx...

Brukkkk

Memandang sekeliling yang mana mereka telah berada di bagian luar gua, Yuzuru dan juga Kaguya Yamai menatap tubuh bersimbah darah milik Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal dan jatuh berlutut, perlahan setiap luka ditubuh Naruto mulai bersinar terang sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

"K-kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami?" Kaguya bertanya heran.

"Marah, harusnya kau meninggalkan kami di dalam saja!" Kini giliran Yuzuru yang berteriak. Naruto yang masih tersengal itu memandang keduanya, sedikit tersenyum dia menepuk kepala mereka bergantian.

"Karena aku telah berjanji pada ayah kalian, agar selalu merawat dan menemani kalian sebagai kontrak yang dia buat. Dan percayalah..." Senyum Naruto semakin teduh, membuat dua Yamai di depannya membelalak terkejut. "… Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku."

"Kau,... Akan menjaga kami?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Bertanya, apa kau serius?"

Naruto tertawa dan mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah mereka, hal yang sama dimana Irina selalu melakukan ini jika menginginkan sebuah janji. "Ini adalah janji Tuhan, jika aku melanggarnya, maka jariku ini akan putus." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum dibibirnya. Dua putri Yamai itu memandang Naruto layaknya anak kucing sebelum menerjang tubuh pemuda itu hingga terjengkang kebelakang.

"Hiks~"

Dan Naruto hanya membiarkan dua Yamai bersaudari ini melampiaskan kesedihan padanya, membiarkan tangisan dari dua saudari itu mengalir membasahi bajunya. Permata biru Naruto mengadah ke atas dan terpejam tenang, tubuhnya sangat lelah tapi, keberhasilannya hari ini memang sepadan dengan harga yang harus dia bayar. Dan setidaknya, masalah ini telah selesai disini.

Di balik pepohonan, seorang misterius terlihat tengah mengamati sosok Naruto. Mata emasnya bergerak menatap Yamai bersaudara sebelum terkekeh pelan. Disampingnya, berdiri sesosok makluk aneh berwarna hitam legam yang mulai menyatu dengan pohon yang menjadi tempat bersembunyinya.

"Bagaimana, Kinpatsu-sama?" tanya makluk hitam tadi.

Sosok Kinpatsu tersenyum dibalik topeng polos yang dia gunakan. "Aku sudah menemui Minato tadi, tapi yah, apa yang kuharapkan dari pria idiot itu, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki kekuatan seperti ini."

"Kekuatan yang mana maksud anda Kinpatsu-sama? [Link, Holy Grail, ataukah.,"

Kinpatsu menoleh ke arah makluk tersebut, dia mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "Kau sudah tahu, kan. KuroZetzu." angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan, dan dalam keadaan itu, Kinpatsu juga makluk yang dipanggil Kurozetzu tadi menghilang menyisakan tempat kosong seperti sebelumnya.

-Cut-

Seminggu? Gak belum ada! Harusnya ini saya up besok senin, tapi karena ada keperluan ya, akhirnya saya update sekarang. Hehehe~

Sedikit membahas chapter ini, sebenarnya saya cukup kesulitan membuat Scene battlenya. Saya udah usaha dan jadinya, ya, seperti itu. Hueee~Maaf kalo tidak bagus alias jelek -_-"

Kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat kuat setelah mendapatkan Holy Grail? dan kenapa sosok Dewa Badai seperti sangat lemah bahkan untuk melawan Naruto? Jawabannya sangat mudah, seperti yang dijelaskan, kekuatan Yamai telah dibagi dengan Yuzuru dan Kaguya, jadi secara tidak langsung itu juga melemahkan dirinya. Dan juga, ada alasan tersendiri untuk ini, mengapa Yamai sosok legenda dewa bisa dikalahkan Naruto, semua itu akan ada penjelasannya.

Misteri kekuatan Naruto juga sudah saya kasih tau cluenya, yaitu di awal dan diakhir Scene gua tadi. Yup! Saya akan menggunakan [Forbidden Magic] sebagai kekuatan utama Naruto, lalu.., apa [Forbidden] itu? Dari namanya sudah jelaskan, sihir ini memiliki sebuah kemampuan spesial pada pemiliknya, sebuah sihir yang berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak berpacu dalam elemen, kutukan dan lainnya, melainkan sebuah sihir yang memiliki potensi berbeda. [Forbidden] disini saya ciptakan memiliki keunikan tersendiri, yaitu akan memiliki kemampuan yang tidak berpacu pada hal mainstream. Seperti contoh, pemilik [Forbidden] dapat memiliki pengendali atas waktu, atau ada yang memiliki kendali atas benda, seperti merubah bentuk atau membuatnya.

Yang jelas, Forbidden ini memiliki kemampuan berbeda dari penggunanya. Dan apa kemampuan Forbidden Naruto? Harusnya jika kalian membaca ini secara lengkap, kalian bisa menebaknya. Sedikit bocoran, saya terinspirasi kekuatan ini dari Charlotte.

Dan apakah ada yang bingung tentang penyebutan [line magic] di ff saya? Jika iya, sedikit pemberitahuan saja jika [line magic] ini sama seperti lingkaran sihir, namun karena saya ingin sesuatu penyebutan baru jadilah lahir nama LINE.

Dan satu lagi, tentang kekuatan Murasame saya bagi atas 4 tingkat. Pertama penyatuan [link, kedua adalah telepati dan juga kekuatan melumpuhkan musuh, ketiga adalah One Cut Killing dan ke 4? RAHASIA. Yang pasti ini akan lama... Oh dan tentang Arc 1 nanti akan berakhir pada penyerangan yang dilakukan tokoh-tokoh tertentu setelah mendalami kekuatan dan juga membentuk sebuah jalinan milik Naruto. Rencana sih saya mau membuat 3 Arc, tapi, liat sajalah nanti.

Dibawah ini ada beberapa Profil yang saya buat dari tiga chara dan kekuatannya, ya, untuk membuat pembaca ngerti apa kekuatan dari masing-masing chara. Cekidot...

Profil...

Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 16th

Tgl lahir : 10 Oct

Kemampuan :

-Holy Grail : Kemampuan Regenerasi super yang didapatkan Naruto setelah menemukan Holy Grail, Naruto juga dapat mengalirkan energi maupun memunculkan Holy Grail untuk digunakan orang lain atas kehendaknya

-Murasame : Pedang kerajaan yang memiliki kemampuan mutlak [Curse Magic]

-Killing Fall : Kemampuan Naruto untuk mempercepat gerakan dengan Memaksimalkan kinerja otot dengan aliran nafasnya

-Forbidden Magic? : Kemampuan belum diketahui.

Profil...

Akeno Himejima

Umur : 18th

Tgl Lahir : - gak tau we :v

Kemampuan :

-Holy Thunder : Dapat membentuk sihir elemen petir langka, konon petir ini dapat menghancurkan sebuah gunung dalam serangan terkuatnya.

-Teleportasi

-Kekkai pelindung

-[Line Magic : Elemen]

-Senjata Tuhan (Sacred Gear) : Mirror

Profil,...

Hyoudou Issei

Umur : 16th

Born : nte eruh :'v

Kemampuan :

-Senjata Tuhan (Sacred Gear) : Gauntlet sama seperti anime

-Dragon Shot

Mungkin ini dulu, ada kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf...

Kitsu... OUT!


	7. 7

Mask

Sebuah cerita dari Little Kitsu

...xXx...

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra matanya, membangungkan kelopak mata dan terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris biru jernih yang menyejukkan. Wajah tampan tanpa cacat itu berkerut mencoba beradaptasi dengan udara pagi yang menyapanya. Sedikit meregangkan tubuh dan mengacak surai pirang berantakan miliknya, dia beranjak berdiri dan menatap sekeliling. Pemandangan pepohonan yang dia lihat membuatnya sedikit tersenyum damai.

"Sudah pagi ya? Tidurku terlalu nyenyak, yah... Tapi itu wajar mengingat kejadian tempo hari." Ucap Naruto, dia beralih menatap lengan kirinya yang menghilang. Jujur saja, dia masih belum terbiasa jika melihat kondisinya saat ini, agak merasa risih. Naruto mengesampingkan hal itu dan mengambil sebuah kain hitam di dalam tas kecil yang dia bawa, segera, ia mengenakan kain lebar layaknya jubah tersebut untuk menutupi keadaan lengannya.

Selesai dengan hal itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengambil katana miliknya dan menyematkan kepunggung. Pencarian Holy Grail telah usai, berakhir dengan keberhasilan tinggi dimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan cawan itu untuk dirinya. Beruntung, Akeno dan Issei tidak terlalu mempersalahkan hal itu karena ia telah menjelaskan jika dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Holy Grail berada dalam tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja, mereka tetap membutuhkan benda yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto untuk membuat laporan. Maka sebagai timbal balik, Naruto akan datang ke tempat Akeno dan Issei agar mereka dapat meneliti Holy Grail, dengan beberapa syarat tentunya.

Sementara Yuzuru dan Kaguya yang telah menjalin kontrak dengannya ikut pergi bersama Akeno dan Issei. Atas perintahnya, dua saudara kembar itu akhirnya mau ikut ke kerajaan dan tinggal bersama Akeno untuk sementara waktu. Sebenarnya dirinya bisa saja ikut Akeno pulang bersama dengan magic teleportasi milik Akeno, tentu itu akan menghemat waktu. Tapi, ia menolak hal itu dan memilih pulang dengan cara normal, meski semua protes kecuali Murasame. Namun untungnya dia dapat membuat alasan dengan masih adanya urusan yang perlu dia lakukan agar mereka mau menurutinya.

"Hahhh~"

Naruto membuang nafasnya, sebelum ia melangkah pelan dan kembali menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju kota selanjutnya dan pulang ke kerajaan.

...X...

Chapter 7

Bisikan dan juga kikikan kagum dikeluarkan para siswi School of Magic, mengarahkan satu pandangan yang sama yaitu pada tiga gerombolan kelompok paling terkenal disana. Seperti hal lumrah yang terjadi, gerombolan pemuda itu berjalan dengan wajah mengadah, sombong. Kelompok yang menamai diri mereka Six Supernova itu memiliki 6 anggota inti yang berasal dari 6 klan terkenal. Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Ootsutsuki, Pendragon, dan juga pemimpin mereka yang berasal dari klan Sarutobi.

"Aku sudah tidak melihat Arthur, Sasuke dan Konohamaru selama lebih dari seminggu, sebenarnya mereka kemana?" Menma Uzumaki, pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah teman disampingnya yang memiliki surai putih bergelombang bernama Toneri Ootsusuki.

"Entahlah." Jawab pemuda dari klan Ootsusuki, sebuah klan yang memiliki hubungan langsung dengan leluhur mereka.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar jika mereka sedang menjalankan perintah dari klan." Pemuda bersurai hitam menyahut, matanya menatap kedepan.

"Benarkah, Neji?" Tanya Menma terkejut.

"Ya, Hiashi-sama yang mengatakan padaku ketika di Dojo kemarin. Konohamaru sedang menyelidiki sebuah kelompok di beberapa tempat diluar kerajaan bersama kakak tertuanya. Sementara Sasuke pergi untuk membahas pertunangannya dengan klan Gremory yang masih diperdebatkan, dan Arthur sedang menyelidiki kejadian aneh pada batu sejarah peninggalan King Arthur." Jawab Neji. Sementara yang lain menatapnya keheranan.

"Darimana kau tahu sampai sedetail itu, Neji?" Toneri bertanya, ia penasaran bagaimana Neji mengetahui kegiatan klan lain sampai sedetail ini. Karena yang Toneri tahu, setiap kegiatan klan itu hanya boleh diketahui oleh anggota klan. Sementara Neji mendengus kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, klan Hyuuga telah menjalin hubungan dengan klan mereka. Kami saling mempercayai dan berkerja sama untuk meningkatkan ekonomi klan dan memperkuatnya." Ujar Neji angkuh dan dibalas tatapan bosan oleh Menma.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu tentang itu, menjadi pewaris kepemimpinan klan itu memang merepotkan." Decak Menma. Ia memutar matanya bosan dan kembali memandang Neji dengan raut wajah berubah. "Dan berbicara tentang pewaris klan, apakah Teme benar-benar akan dijodohkan dengan pewaris Gremory itu? Kudengar juga pewaris klan itu sangat cantik dan sexy, apa itu benar?" Menma bertanya antusias, sedangkan Neji mendecak kesal dan Toneri yang mendesah pelan melihat sifat penuh gairah Menma mulai keluar.

"Sasuke tidak akan menikahi pewarisnya, karena pewaris sah itu jatuh pada kakak dari Rias Gremory, Sirzech. Dan untuk jawaban selanjutnya, aku memilih tidak akan menjawab karena malas meladenimu."

"Tch, kau tidak asik Neji!"

"Hn."

Melihat pertengkaran dua temannya membuat Toneri sedikit tersenyum kecil, iris mata biru salju itu bergerak ke arah lain. Alisnya sedikit berkerut bingung melihat dua siswi berperawakan sama dan memiliki wajah sama persis tengah tertawa bersama perempuan bersurai raven yang dia kenal bernama Akeno dari klub Ilmu Gaib.

"Apa mereka anak baru yang digosipkan oleh para lelaki di kelas?" Tanya Toneri yang tetap menatap ke arah tiga gadis itu tertarik, perhatian dua temannya juga memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Kurasa iya, mereka sangat asing., ini kali pertama aku melihat mereka." Neji menanggapi santai.

"Hmm, kufikir hanya gosip saja, tapi memang akan ada anak baru ya, dan dari logo yang mereka gunakan, mereka ada ditinggat yang sama dengan kita, tingkat 6." Sambung Menma dan nampak berfikir sejenak, "Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa kekuatan mereka."

Toneri menanggapi ucapan Menma dengan mendengus pelan, ketertarikan akan dua perempuan itu membawa langkah Toneri berjalan mendekat, dan itu membuat Menma serta Neji menaikkan alis mereka melihat kelakuan Toneri yang mulai kambuh. Memilih diam, keduanya akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Toneri dari belakang.

Disisi lain, dua perempuan yang menjadi perhatian seorang Toneri itu tengah merengut kesal akibat ucapan Akeno. Mereka yang merupakan dua roh dan tengah menjalin kontrak dengan Uzumaki Naruto itu membuang muka ke arah lain bersamaan.

"Naruto-sama pasti tidak akan lama! Dia bilang akan menemui kami setelah acara kenaikan tingkat!"

"Menyetujui, Naruto-sama pasti menepati janjinya!"

Kedua roh itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sebenarnya ditengah itu mereka juga was-was akan ucapan Akeno yang mengatakan jika Naruto akan terlambat datang dikarenakan perjalanan yang tidak terprediksi. Tapi, tetap saja mereka yakin Naruto akan menepati janjinya, karena jika tidak, maka jari Naruto akan putus! Itu adalah janjinya.., Sementara Akeno terkekeh geli melihat dua roh yang ternyata memiliki sisi lain yang cukup unik untuk digoda ini, ia sendiri sedikit senang akan perubahan dua roh ini.

"Ara.., ara..,"

Suara khas Akeno keluar sebagai bentuk kesukaannya terhadap tingkah kedua Yamai sister ini. Ide memasukkan kedua roh ini ke dalam sekolah memanglah ide bagus, mengingat dua perempuan itu juga belum pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk menenangkan dua perempuan ini juga karena setelah mereka pulang ke Kerajaan, mereka berdua selalu menanyakan Naruto. Hell! Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sampai dua roh ini begitu lengket padanya...

Hah... Tapi, apa boleh buat, memang pemuda itu adalah misteri, dan itu menarik seseorang untuk mengikuti bahkan memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Akeno sendiri, saat pertama bertemu di Britain tempo hari, entah mengapa Akeno merasa ada sebuah ilusi yang membuatnya merasa begitu tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Awalnya, Akeno memanglah menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah delusi yang ada dalam otaknya, namun setelah agak mengenal dia, Akeno sedikit menyadari jika memang dia tertarik dengan pemuda itu.

Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki Naruto sampai bisa menarik dia dan kedua Yamai bersaudara ini?

"Selamat pagi..."

Iris Akeno berkedip setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap sosok Yuzuru dan Kaguya yang mana tangan mereka tengah digenggam oleh seorang pemuda tampan bersurai perak. Tatapan Akeno berubah datar, terutama ketika melihat Menma yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian.

"Ah.. Selamat pagi juga, em.."

"Toneri Ootsusuki, pewaris sah klan Ootsusuki."

Yuzuru dan Kaguya saling memandang sebelum mengendikkan bahu mereka tidak mengerti. Lagipula, bagi ukuran perempuan yang baru keluar sarang untuk pertama kali seperti mereka, mana tahu mereka tentang perlakuan khusus yang diberikan dari seorang pemuda yang sedang merangkul pinggang mereka ini, Eh! Tunggu!?

Toneri yang merangkul pinggang kedua gadis itu menyeringai senang, ternyata target yang dia incar memang mudah. Oh, ayolah, dikenal sebagai pemilik kekasih terbanyak di sekolah ini, siapa yang tidak mengenal gelar itu dari seorang Toneri? Dan untuk mendapatkan dua perempuan ini, tentu akan sangat mudah baginya. Toneri mengeluarkan senyum tipis menawannya, ia menatap kedua temannya yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Dengan begini, apakah kalian mau menjadi kekasih dari pewaris klan terhe-"

Buakkh!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Toneri terlebih dahulu terlempar kebelakang setelah mendapat pukulan double dari Yuzuru dan Kaguya. Pemuda itu meludahkan darah yang keluar dari dalam bibirnya yang sobek, pandangannya langsung terarah pada sosok Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang juga menatapnya penuh amarah. Sementara dibelakang mereka, Menma dan Neji sedang terdiam, mereka juga terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru pertama kali dialami oleh mereka, karena biasanya jika Toneri melakukan hal sama pada wanita lain, tentulah mereka akan langsung melonjak kegirangan bahkan tanpa perlu Toneri mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ini? Mereka sedikit terkejut.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Akeno setelah melihat ini? Tentu saja, dia tengah menahan tawa setengah mati.

"Beraninya... Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada kami." Tatapan Kaguya menajam dengan sebuah [line magic] muncul di tangan kananannya, hal yang sama dilakukan Yuzuru dimana dia membentuk dua buah pedang angin di kedua tangannya. Intensitas [mana] mereka meningkat, membuat beberapa keretakan dilantai yang mereka pijaki.

"Marah, kau telah membuat kesalahan." Nada kosong penuh ancaman dari Yuzuru entah mengapa membuat Toneri sedikit bergetar, aura yang mereka keluarkan telah melebihi tingkatan yang mereka miliki, dengan tekanan [mana] ini, harusnya mereka berada di tingkat 7 atau mungkin 8!

"Tunggu! Kalian ini kenapa? Aku ini Toneri, dan tidak ada yang pernah menolakku sebelumnya!"

Kaguya Yamai mendengus pelan, [line magic] ditangannya semakin membesar dan mengeluarakan sebuah percikan petir. "Kami tidak peduli siapa dan makluk apakah kau ini, karena tidak ada yang berhak menyentuh kami kecuali Naruto-sama!"

Semua mata membulat mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Kaguya, bahkan para murid saling pandang dengan tatapan bertanya pada teman mereka sendiri. Tidak ada bedanya dengan para murid, Toneri, Neji dan terlebih Menma menajamkan mata mereka. Menma maju untuk menyentuh pundak Kaguya, namun itu dihentikan oleh Akeno yang menampar tangannya dan menatap Menma datar.

"Minggir kau, jal*ng!" Desis pemuda itu merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Akeno, sementara untuk Akeno sendiri hanya menatap dirinya sinis. Beruntung, Suasana panas itu segera terhenti karena kehadiran seorang Wizard berpangkat guru yang datang ke arah mereka. Seorang pria besar berwajah mesum dengan surai putih panjang hadir disana, plus bersama senyum kecil diwajah pria itu.

"Kau memang tidak ada kapoknya ya, Toneri-kun."

Toneri mendecih kesal dan menegakkan tubuhnya, berbalik tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda itu berlalu dengan rasa malu bersamanya. Mengetahui itu, dua anak Yamai menonaktifkan kekuatan mereka, menurunkan kapasitas [mana] sebelum tersenyum sinis menatap Toneri.

"Laki-laki putih gila, berani sekali menyentuh kita."

"Menyetujui, hanya Naruto-sama yang boleh menyentuh kita!"

Guru bernama Jiraiya itu menaikkan alisnya tertarik melihat bagaimana nada dua perempuan itu memanggil nama Naruto dengan hormat, namun dia mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih memandang Menma yang masih terpaku saling tatap dengan Akeno. Ia berdehem agak keras, dan menarik perhatian Menma yang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Sudah selesai, Uzumaki Menma?"

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Jiraiya, Menma yang menatap Akeno mulai berjalan menyusul teman-temannya, namun sebelum itu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Akeno hingga raut wajah perempuan itu sedikit mengeras. Akeno menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu memandang Jiraiya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, sedikit menarik tangan Kaguya dan Yuzuru, Akeno pergi dari tempat itu setelah meminta maaf pada Jiraiya karena telah membuat keributan.

Jiraiya menarik nafas melihat kelakuan para murid, sedikit menggeleng maklum, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara itu, dengan Akeno yang menarik tangan Yuzuru dan Kaguya, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik memandang kedua perwujudan roh didepannya serius. "Yuzuru, Kaguya. Kalian harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Ujar Akeno dan mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari dua perempuan didepannya. "Setelah Toneri mengincar kalian, maka saat itu juga kalian akan berada dalam masalah yang menyusahkan. Toneri bukanlah pemuda biasa yang mana setelah terjadi penolakan akan menjauh atau berusaha mendapatkan kalian secara baik-baik. Dia adalah salah satu pemuda terburuk dari yang terburuk dalam pandanganku, dia akan melakukan apapun, untuk kesenangannya."

"Bertanya, apakah dia seburuk itu?"

Akeno terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah langit dimana warna biru dan sedikit awan bergerak pelan disana. "Tidak, ada yang lebih buruk. Dia, adalah Menma dan Konohamaru." Akeno terhenti sejenak sebelum ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali memandang Yuzuru dan Kaguya. "Pokoknya kalian hati-hati dengan orang-orang itu, mengerti?"

Kedua perempuan itu mengendikkan bahunya, berakhir dengan mengangguk paham mereka mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Akeno.

"Tenang saja, kami ini hanya milik Naruto-sama!"

...X...

Beralih tempat, terlihat disebuah ruangan kamar cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna coklak kayu, seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan tengah menatap sebuah tongkat hitam-emas yang tergantung di dindingnya. Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh ke kasur besarnya, menutup mata dengan lengan kiri, ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Naruto, kah? Serius ayah? Kau berikan Murasame padanya?" Guman Konohamaru bertanya sendiri, ia tertawa kecil sebelum merubah ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap akibat dia yang tiba-tiba membisu tanpa suara.

"Melupakan Asuma-nii, dan malah memberikannya pada si payah itu? Kau memang pantas disebut ayah paling tidak berguna." Konohamaru kembali tertawa sendiri sebelum membuka matanya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sebuah getaran aneh terjadi dimana tongkat hitam-emas tadi bergetar hebat dan berpindah kedalam genggaman Konohamaru. "Tapi, mungkin kau akan lihat nanti, walau kau beri senjata itupun, wizard sampah akan tetap menjadi sampah." Tatapan matanya berubah datar, sebuah kebencian yang menyeruak kedalam hatinya telah merusak akal sehatnya. Dan itu, akan menjadi sebuah petaka bagi target yang menjadi sasaran kebenciannya.

Konohamaru menyentakkan tongkatnya, tubuhnya langsung beranjak berdiri.

"Akan kuhancurkan murid andalanmu itu, hancur... Sampai dia akan menyesal telah dilahirkan kedunia ini."

...Scene Break...

Malam hari ini cukup hening dikediaman Uzumaki dimana dimeja makan hanya ada dua suami-istri yang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tidak nyaman. Meja yang selalu dipenuhi oleh tawa Menma, Karin dan Naruko itu kini nampak hening dengan mereka berdua yang melamunkan masalah berbeda.

"Anata?" Kushina memanggil suaminya pelan, mencoba menyadarkan Minato dari lamunannya. Pria pirang itu sedikit terkejut dan menjatuhkan sendoknya, ia memandang Kushina.

"Ada apa, Kushina?" Tanya Minato dengan nada biasa dan kembali mengambil sendoknya. Kushina menghela nafas melihat suaminya, ia tatap kumpulan lauk didepannya tanpa nafsu.

"Apa anak-anak kita baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kushina dan langsung mendapat lirikan dari sang suami.

"Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Minato ragu, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin akan ucapannya. Karin yang semenjak kemarin berada dikamarnya, Menma yang entah mengapa terlihat aneh setelah pulang dari latihannya dan Naruko..., oke, Minato sangat khawatir dengan anak perempuan yang satu ini, sudah satu minggu setelah ditemukannya Naruko dalam keadaan [mana] hampir habis di jalanan Uzumaki, anaknya itu sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Bertanyapun akan sangat sulit karena Naruko selalu menjawab jika dia tidak ingat kejadiannya.

Minato sendiri tidak dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruko, ia belum pernah melihat seorang wizard kehabisan [mana] dalam keadaan baik-baik saja seperti Naruko. Setelah mengecek keadaan tubuh Naruko pun dia tidak menemukan keanehan apapun, semua normal, aliran darah, saraf bahkan [mana]nya dalam keadaan baik. Tidak ada sebuah magic apapun yang membuat Naruko menjadi seperti itu, tapi, apa alasannya?.., Belum lagi selesai masalah Naruko, kini datang juga masalah lain dimana anaknya yang lain juga ikut terlibat. Minato tentu saja terkejut, bagaimana seorang seperti dia mengincar Naruto.

Kinpatsu, dia adalah sosok yang menyerangnya 16 tahun lalu dimana dia menargetkan Menma untuk dibawa pasca kelahiran Naruko dan Naruto. Kinpatsu adalah seorang kriminal yang identitasnya dipertanyakan, siapa dia, dari klan mana dan dari golongan apa Minato tidak tahu. Minato hanya tahu, kekuatan Kinpatsu sangat luar biasa, kekuatan yang melampaui kuasa sang dewa. Dia tidak tahu kekuatan apa itu, tapi yang pasti, itu sangat berbahaya.

Dan itu menjadi masalah sekarang, dengan tujuan tidak jelas seperti Kinpatsu akan sangat sulit dia mencari sebuah informasi tentangnya. Apalagi, Kinpatsu selalu bergerak sendiri, dia bisa muncul dan menghilang begitu saja, tanpa jejak dan tanpa tanda apapun. Satu-satunya wizard yang mampu mendeteksi keberadaan Kinpatsu adalah Tobirama Senju, dengan magic [Water Of God] miliknya, Tobirama Senju dapat mengetahui lokasi dari siapapun dengan alat bantu dari benda yang berhubungan dengan target. Tapi masalahnya adalah, benda yang terakhir Minato dapat dari Kinpatsu saat ini telah hilang, sebuah sobekan baju yang dikenakan Kinpatsu saat sosok itu menyerangnya dulu.

Minato sedikit mengumpat dalam hatinya, mengingat beberapa ancaman serius yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat dirinya was-was, apalagi dia adalah salah satu Jenderal tinggi di kerajaan, yang mana keamanan juga merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Dan lagi, test kenaikan tingkat disekolah yang akan dilakukan dua hari lagi semakin menekan dirinya, membuatnya sangat pening.

Anak-anaknya yang bersikap aneh, Ancaman dari Kinpatsu, Ujian tingkat sekolah kerajaan, dan hilangnya keberadaan Naruto dari pengawasan Crow cukup membuat emosi Minato tidak stabil. Minato kembali menjatuhkan sendok makannya dan meremat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Pemandangan itu tentu menciptakan keterkejutan Kushina, dengan segera wanita itu beranjak dan menuju ke arah Minato, menyentuh pundak suaminya lembut dan berkata khawatir.

"Anata, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Minato mencoba menenangkan fikirannya, kedua tangan terangkat agar para pelayan tidak mendekat. Ia tatap Kushina sejenak sebelum beranjak berdiri, "'Bawa aku ke kamar, Kushina." Ujar Minato dan direspon anggukan pelan oleh istrinya. Semua hanya menatap tuan mereka yang menuju ruangan pribadi tanpa dapat berkata apapun.

Dikamar salah satu anak Minato, Naruko tengah memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya dalam diam, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian dimana terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan adik kembarnya. Hal aneh yang terus menghantui dirinya setiap malam, mimpi aneh yang terus datang kedalam tidurnya. Dalam mimpi yang membingungkan itu, ia selalu mendengar ucapan dari sebuah suara yang ia kenal, suara dari adik kembarnya, Naruto.

Ia tidak mengerti, ia sangat membenci adiknya itu tapi mengapa dia terus memikirkannya? Mengapa hatinya seolah sakit ketika dia membayangkan wajah Naruto?.., Naruko pernah mendengar jika seorang anak kembar akan memiliki sebuah ikatan batin yang kuat, tapi Naruko tidak percaya itu sebelumnya. Menurutnya, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, hati seseorang itu berbeda, walau dia dan Naruto kembar tapi mereka memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh.

Naruko adalah yang terbaik! Dia selalu dapat mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri. Dia Prodigy, kebanggan klan Uzumaki dan dielu-elukan sebagai penerus terbaik klan dengan gelar Anak Anugerah Tuhan. Dia bisa menciptakan teknik sihir diusianya yang dini, dia mampu memahami setiap hal baru dengan cepat. Sementara Naruto? Payah dalam [mana, seorang wizard cacat yang bahkan tidak mampu membuat [line magic] dasar, dia sampah dan penerus terburuk di klan.

Naruko menutup wajahnya sendiri, kegundahan yang ia rasakan membuat air mata mengalir kecil dipipinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini!"

Naruko berguman lirih, kembali ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghilangkan air matanya pelan. Beberapa saat ia termenung, dan dikejutkan oleh suara berdecit dari arah pintu kamarnya, iris mata shappire bergulir ke arah seorang wanita baya yang masuk ke kamar membawa segelas susu dan makanan pada sebuah nampan.

"Manaci Obaa-san? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau makan." Ujar Naruko lirih dengan tetap memandang ke arah jendela. Perempuan yang menjadi teman baiknya itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan nampan dimeja samping tempat tidur Naruko, ia berdiri sopan disamping kasur dan memandang gadis yang telah ia anggap cucu itu lembut.

Manaci adalah seorang berdarah Uzumaki campuran, yang mana dia bukanlah Uzumaki murni. Dia telah hidup diklan ini selama Minato masih kecil, dia merawat dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan anggota klan Inti. Uzumaki Manaci berbeda dengan wizard pada umumnya, dia adalah tipe wizard yang sangat membenci pertarungan, dari kecil ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan [mana] untuk bertarung, karena ia fikir, konflik seperti itu sangat tidak penting.

Selain memenuhi kebutuhan para anggota klan inti, Manaci juga merupakan tempat bagi Naruko berbagi cerita. Bagi Naruko, bercerita pada Manaci sangatlah menyenangkan, tidak seperti ibunya yang akan terus membela dirinya walau dia salah, Manaci akan memberikan sebuah nasehat, maupun teguran padanya jika dia memang salah. Jadi tidak heran jika Manaci sangat tahu tentang Naruko, terlebih kondisinya saat ini.

"Apakah ini tentang Naruto-sama lagi?"

Naruko diam tanpa menjawab karena memang perempuan tua itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Apa yang Naruko-sama rasakan?"

"Aku..."

"Sakit? Kesepian? Marah? Dan Naruko-sama tidak tahu apa alasannya?"

Naruko memejamkan matanya, ia bergeleng frustasi.

"Apakah, Naruko-sama ingin tahu sebuah cerita dari saudara kembar Naruko-sama?" Manaci berucap pelan, tanpa menunggu balasan Naruko ia menggela nafas pelan dan mulai mengingat memory usang yang pernah dia alami, "Naruko-sama ingat pada waktu Naruko-sama sedang demam saat Minato-sama juga Kushina-sama pergi untuk urusan klan?" Tanya Manaci kembali.

"Waktu itu, aku ingat. Dan Menma yang mencarikan aku tanaman herbal itu." Balas Naruko dan mengalihkan tatapan pada Manaci, "Dan hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan si bodoh."

Manaci yang mendengar panggilan Naruko untuk saudaranya hanya menampilkan wajah maklum. "Sebenarnya, bukan Menma-sama yang mencarikan tanaman langka itu." Ujar perempuan tua itu dan memunculkan kerutan diwajah Naruko. "Menma-sama tidak pernah mencari tanaman itu, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada keadaan Anda. Sebenarnya, Naruto-samalah yang mencarikan tanaman itu. Saat anda sakit, Naruto-sama melihat anda dari balik pintu kamar dengan wajah khawatir, dia bahkan menangis dan mengatakan padaku 'Manaci-san, Onee-chan sangat kesakitan, aku tidak tega, apa tidak ada obat yang bisa membuat Onee-chan sembuh?'..., Naruto-sama menanyakan hal itu, sebenarnya waktu itu anda terjangkit sebuah virus langka dimana [mana] anda akan lumpuh jika tidak segera disembuhkan, saya sudah katakan padanya dulu agar tidak khawatir karena para pengawal sudah mencarikan obat."

Naruko terdiam mendengar ucapan Manaci.

"Tapi, Naruto-sama terus bertanya dan bertanya dengan wajah panik setelah melihat anda meraung menahan sakit, karena tidak tega akhirnya saya katakan jika anda membutuhkan tanaman 'Akar Naga' milik klan Yamanaka yang berada di wilayah hutan klan Yamanaka. Tanpa berfikir panjang, saat itu Naruto-sama pergi begitu saja. Saya tidak dapat menyusulnya, karena saya juga harus menjaga anda sementara para pengawal sedang berada diperjalanan menuju kediaman klan Yamanaka. Selama 3 jam saya menunggu dalam keadaan was-was, dan pada akhirnya saya bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar dari salah satu pelayan jika Naruto-sama telah kembali, saya bergegas ke depan dan terkejut akan penampilan Naruto-sama yang dipenuhi luka goresan benda tajam juga lebam hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Bajunya penuh darah dan bahkan dia mendapatkan luka menganga pada dadanya..."

"Saya menangis melihat hal itu, hati saya mencelos dan berfikir... Bahkan, setelah perhatian yang hilang darinya, dan juga hinaan yang dia terima dari saudaranya, Naruto-sama masih mau memerhatikan anda bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya. Awalnya saya sangat marah kepada para pengawal Yamanaka yang mungkin telah membuat Naruto-sama seperti ini, namun kemarahan saya hilang ketika tiba-tiba Naruto-sama mengeluarkan sebuah tanaman seperti serabut dan tersenyum pada saya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak sempat membuatkan obat untuk anda karena keadaannya yang sangat kritis, dia dibawa kerumah sakit dan setelah itu kembali dilupakan. Beberapa hari dia sadar, dan hal yang pertama dia tanyakan adalah anda Naruko-sama, dia menanyakan keadaan anda apakah baik-baik saja tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya."

Suasana menjadi sunyi, Naruko yang terdiam menatap Manaci mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah luar. Entah apa yang difikirkan perempuan itu, yang jelas ia tengah bingung saat ini, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Naruko membuang nafasnya pelan, tanpa memandang Manaci ia berucap pelan.

"Keluarlah, ManaciObaa-san." Ujar Naruko. Dan perempuan tua itu membungkuk singkat, sebelum pergi keluar ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Saya yakin Naruko-sama sangat mengerti tentang semua hal, akan tetapi, banyak rahasia dari klan ini yang belum anda pahami. Naruko-sama tidak perlu mempercayai ucapan saya, itu tidaklah penting karena cepat atau lambat anda akan melihatnya sendiri. Sebuah kebaikan besar dari adik anda." Ucap perempuan tua itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa melihat ekspresi Naruko. Manaci terdiam dibalik pintu, memikirkan kembali semua perkataannya tadi sebelum menggeleng dengan senyum kecil.

"Cerita yang menarik, Manaci Uzumaki."

Manaci berbalik kebelakang, matanya membulat melihat seseorang dengan topeng putih polos bermata emas tengah bersender di dinding dekat pintu.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Naruto ya, Lalu, bagaimana jika kita berkerja sama untuk membuat anak yang kau sayangi itu menunjukkan kemampuannya?" Tanya Sosok Kinpatsu tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

...xXx...

Naruto Uzumaki tengah menikmati ramen yang ia pesan disebuah tempat makan besar di desa Genzo. Permata birunya itu memandang ke depan dan menatap dengan senyum sosok transform Murasame. Melihat bagaimana roh berwujud gadis cantik itu memakan ramennya dengan mata berbinar juga sesekali meminum kuah berminyaknya. Naruto tidak tahu jika roh juga punya rasa lapar. Dan berkaitan dengan itu, sudah semenjak pertama kali Naruto ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Murasame.

"Murasame, apa roh dari senjata sepertimu bisa memiliki jenis kelamin? Maksudku, cukup aneh bukan, mengingat sebuah perwujudan dari senjata memiliki kelamin?" Tanya Naruto dan membuat Murasame menghentikan acara makannya lalu menatap Naruto berfikir.

"Ada beberapa yang memiliki jenis kelamin ada juga yang tidak. Senjata Kerajaan sepertiku ini memiliki banyak misteri dalam pembuatannya yang mana aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Namun, walau begitu, aku tahu beberapa senjata sepertiku yang memiliki jenis kelamin karena mereka diciptakan atas perjanjian dengan para dewa, mereka disebut senjata biologis. Sementara senjata roh sepertiku aslinya tidak memiliki jenis kelamin, tubuhku saat ini merupakan tubuh dari pengguna pertama sekaligus terakhir sebelum Goshujin-sama yang menjalin [link] denganku."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, matanya bergerak ke atas dan kebawah meneliti setiap jengkal dari tubuh Murasame. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, ternyata Murasame memiliki wajah yang sangat 'moe' itu menurut Naruto. Pipi merona merah alami dan bibir peach tipis, matanya yang sehitam langit malam membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpaku kagum. Naruto sedikit tersenyum mengacak surai pirangnya pelan, ia tatap Murasame lembut dengan wajah ia pangku pada lengan kanannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, wajah dari pemilik Murasame sebelum aku begitu cantik. Andaikan aku lahir saat itu, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Canda Naruto dan Murasame menanggapi itu dengan wajah stoic sebelum ia tertawa kecil.

"Muuu~Goshujin-sama, aku tidak menyangka Goshujin-sama pintar merayu. Tapi, andaikan Goshujin-sama mendekati wujudku ini dahulu, maka sudah dipastikan Goshujin-sama akan langsung dibunuh, karena wujudku ini dulu begitu haus akan pertempuran." Ujar Murasame dengan seringaian menakutkan, namun itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi raut wajah Naruto yang masih merasa tertarik.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja, kan? Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu dulu." Balas Naruto tertawa, tidak lama kemudian Naruto menutup mulutnya dan berbalik memandang ke arah lain. "Tapi, jika sekarang ini, aku.."

"Goshujin-sama menyukai seseorang?"

Naruto melirik Murasame yang memberinya tatapan bertanya penuh penasaran, ia terkekeh sedikit dan menyandarkan punggung ke kursi yang ia tempati. "Suka? Mungkin saja, tapi lebih tepatnya, aku... Ah, sulit menjelaskannya padamu Murasame, ini sedikit rumit."

"Oh ya? Apakah dia perempuan berambut pirang dengan kalung berbentuk hati yang sempat kulihat didalam fikiran Goshujin-sama?"

Gzz, Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum dan menjadi senyum aneh yang ia arahkan pada Murasame. "Sudah kubilangkan, Ber-hen-ti mem-ba-ca a-pa yang ku-fi-kir-kan!" Naruto berujar dengan mengeja beberapa kalimat terakhir, sementara Murasame hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Sedikit mendesah pasrah, Naruto mengubah perhatiannya ke arah sudut lain tempat makan ini, keributan tengah terjadi disana dan dari perkiraan Naruto sepertinya keributan yang dibuat oleh keluarga bangsawan, itu terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang terkesan sangat mewah. Naruto menarik alisnya sebelum mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dengan keadaan itu dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku sedang menemui calon pendampingku!"

"Ditempat ini?! Tempat miskin seperti ini!? Kau gila hah?!"

Perempuan bersurai pirang bergelombang dengan mata biru keunguan itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, saling tatap dengan mata pria pirang didepannya, ia mendecih kesal dan kembali berteriak sampai membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Termasuk Naruto yang menyeruput kuah ramen di depannya.

"Kakak yang gila! Aku memang mau menemui calon suamiku disini!"

Naruto melihat pertengkaran itu sembari memakan ramennya, seolah tengah menonton drama yang cukup menarik.

"Lalu... Mana calon suamimu?"

Naruto dapat melihat wajah gadis cantik bangsawan tadi berubah kaku, dari sana sendiri dapat Naruto simpulkan jika wanita tadi tengah mencari cara untuk menolak sebuah perjodohan. Tidak aneh memang jika klan besar selalu menjodohkan putra-putri mereka sesuka hati, apalagi jika itu dapat menaikkan tingkat ekonomi maupun kekuasaan klan. Mereka bahkan tidak terlalu peduli akan perasaan anak-anak mereka, karena mereka merasa cinta itu hanyalah sebuah kata tidak berguna. Hmm.. Walau tidak semua klan sih.

Beruntung Naruto tidak mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Dia adalah calon suamiku."

Eh...? Naruto terbengong, ia terlalu shok dengan hadirnya perempuan bangsawan yang tengah berseteru tadi ke tempatnya dan memeluk lengan kanannya erat. Iris birunya melirik kebawah tepat pada kepala kuning yang juga mengarahkan pandangan mata penuh cinta padanya... Hah?!

"T-tunggu! T-tunggu! Apa maksudnya in-"

Pertanyaan Naruto terhenti saat melihat sebuah [line magic] besar ditangan pria pirang di depan tempatnya. Berniat meminta bantuan, dirinya mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Murasame, dan sialnya roh itu telah kembali kewujud katana kepunggungnya. Sialan, kau Murasame! Dasar penghianat!

"Jadi, kau yang telah menghamili adikku?!"

"Tunggu?! Menghamili?! Apa maksudnya?!" Naruto berucap dengan memandang perempuan disampingnya panik, namun sang perempuan itu malah menangis dan memegangi perut ratanya.

"A-ayahmu tidak mengakuimu, nak.. Hiks.."

Cewek kampret!

"Pengawal! Bawa dia ke Kastil Phenex, hadapkan pada Ayah segera agar dapat diadili karena telah menodai adikku!"

Mata Naruto membulat seketika, belum sempat ia melakukan pergerakan, tubuhnya telah terkurung dalam tali magic yang berpendar kuning api. Beberapa pengawal berbadan besar membopong tubuhnya.

"Hoy! Tunggu! Ini salah paham, hey, hey!"

Sepertinya, masalah baru akan dimulai. Masalah dengan salah satu klan besar di dunia, klan Phenex sang lambang keabadian.

-Cut-

Uwahhhh, Beruntung dapat menyelesaikan ini tepat waktu., muu~

Ehmmm, untuk bahasan kali ini, Kitsu akan meringkas beberapa yang Kitsu anggap pertanyaan yang sangat perlu diketahui. Dan bahasan pertama adalah mengenai tangan Naruto yang menghilang, well, saya memang tidak mengatakan akan kembali tapi, saya juga tidak mengatakan tidak akan kembali, kan? Jadi tunggu saja, karena mengenai lengan kiri Naruto ini nanti akan saya cari tahu dari beberapa sumber yang mungkin akan cocok dengan rangka yang saya buat. Buat para Readers, berdoa aja tangan Naruto akan kembali, tehee~

Kedua, mengenai Konohamaru Dark atau...? Sepertinya kalian udah tahu jawabannya diatas kan? Saya membuat disini dia menjadi seumuran dengan Naruto, dan dari penampilan saya mengambil potongan dimana dia pas muncul di persiapan pernikahan NaruHina, mungkin udah pada tahu, yakan.., tentang Duo Yamai saya lewati, karena kalian tahu sendiri dari penjelasan diatas jika mereka memiliki wujud nyata alias human.

Mungkin itu dulu, karena yang lain jika saya jelaskan akan memberitahukan sebagian besar rencana cerita yang akan Kitsu buat aka Spoiler, dan itu tidak asik.

Sampai disini, dan sampai jumpa minggu depan,.

Kitsu-Out


	8. Chapter 8

**Mask**

 **Sebuah tulisan dari Little Kitsu**

 **...xXx...**

Kota Genzo tengah dalam keadaan ramai saat ini, para penduduk maupun pengunjung dari kota lain berhenti hanya untuk melihat salah satu putra dari klan ternama di kota Genzo tengah berada ditengah kota bersama adiknya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi titik utama pertanyaan dikepala mereka, melainkan sosok asing berjubah hitam dengan tali sihir pengikat tengah diiring bersama rombongan itu.

Sementara Naruto sendiri tengah mendecih kesal, sangat kesal. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari perempuan bernama Ravel Phenex. Sungguh, jika dia bebas saat ini maka ia akan langsung mencekik perempuan itu. Bagaimana dia tidak sekesal ini? Sosok Ravel yang berakting seolah dirinya adalah pria bejat yang telah menghamili dia dan membuat Naruto berada dalam masalah gila ini!

Jangankan menghamili, merasakan ciuman saja dia belum!

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanku."

Naruto mengabaikan bisikan Ravel padanya, ia lebih memilih menatap perempuan itu dengan senyum psico.

"Aku akan benar-benar menghamilimu nanti, perempuan aneh." balasnya berbisik, dan Ravel yang mendengar hal itu sontak merinding dan menjauh dari Naruto.

...xXx...

Chapter 8

Ruangan besar lengkap dengan beberapa tempat khusus untuk orang khusus. Singgasana ukuran lumayan besar menjadi tempat duduknya seorang pria baya dengan jubah berbulu tebal. Mata pria itu menatap datar sosok pemuda pirang yang merupakan anaknya lalu ke arah belakang pemuda itu dimana anak perempuannya sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Raiser. Jelaskan apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria baya tersebut tegas, iris emas pria itu mengarah pada Naruto yang memandang seisi ruangan tenang. "Dan siapa dia?"

Raiser Phenex membungkukkan badannya hormat, memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk menyeret Naruto ke depan, kehadapan sang Ayah.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang telah menghamili Ravel, ayah." Ungkap Raiser memandang tajam Naruto dan dibalas hal sama oleh pemuda itu. Mereka saling tatap penuh aura permusuhan sebelum sosok ayah Raiser menepak wajahnya kasar. Pria itu sedikit merutuki kebodohan anak lelakinya yang kelewatan.

"Begitu mudahnya kau dibodohi adikmu, Raiser?" Suara ayah Raiser terdengar lelah. Beruntung ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan mereka, jadi dia tidak terlalu malu karena tidak ada yang melihat kebodohan anaknya. "Adikmu tidak hamil, Raiser. Sama sekali tidak, bahkan orang bodoh pun akan tahu jika Ravel sudah berbohong padamu."

Ucapan sang ayah membuat Raiser mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti, ia balikkan tubuhnya melihat sang adik yang tengah membuang wajah ke arah lain. Raiser kembali pada sang ayah dan menatapnya bertanya. Sementara pria itu mendesah pelan, menjetikkan jarinya dan memicu hilangnya tali sihir yang membelenggu tubuh Naruto.

"Sekarang, pergilah Raiser. Uruslah kompetisi yang akan klan Phenex lakukan."

"Tapi ayah,"

"Lakukan perintahku."

Perkataan final dari sang ayah membuat Raiser terdiam sebelum mendecih kesal. Membalikkan badannya dan memerintahkan pengawalnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Ravel bersama sang ayah. Naruto meregangkan otot tubuhnya sesaat, ia tatap pemimpin klan Phenex didepannya datar.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto singkat dan berbalik berniat meninggalkan ruangan besar itu. Belum sempat ada 5 langkah dia berjalan, pemimpin klan Phenex membuka suaranya membuatnya terhenti sebentar.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu, anak muda?"

Naruto melirik kebelakang, tepatnya ke arah Ravel yang memandang sendu ke bawah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menampar wajah putrimu itu, tapi setelah kuamati ternyata dia sangat menyedihkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi, kurasa kau sudah membuat suatu kesalahan yang berimbas pada putrimu sendiri."

Ravel Phenex menatap terkejut Naruto, mereka berdua saling memandang dalam. Ravel dapat melihat perasaan empati yang pemuda itu tunjukkan lewat matanya, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu menunjukkan hal tersebut. Ravel bergeleng kepala dilanjutkan mengalihkan pandangan pada ayahnya.

"Aku adalah Lord Phenex, pemimpin klan Phenex dan juga ayah Ravel. Jika boleh, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu sebentar, anak muda." Pria itu berujar penuh wibawa, sementara Naruto tidak menjawab namun tetap berdiri diam disana. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, entah mengapa perasaannya yang sangat penasaran membuat dirinya diam ditempat, dia ingin segera pergi ke kerajaan tapi, Gah!!! Pandangan perempuan bernama Ravel itu begitu menyedihkan, Naruto tidak tahu mengapa tapi hatinya seolah tidak mau melihat kesedihan itu ada diwajah Ravel. Selain itu, Wajah Ravel sangat mengingatkan dia dengan orang itu.

Tch!

Naruto berbalik kesal, ia kesal terhadap dirinya yang memiliki rasa empati seperti ini. "Ini karena Doktrin yang Hiruzen-san berikan padaku." Batin Naruto. Lord Phenex tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kau bersedia?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah."

Ravel Phenex tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pemuda di belakangnya ini. Ravel telah membawa pemuda itu dalam masalah dan membuatnya menjadi korban sang kakak, membuat pemuda itu malu karena diarak bak kriminal oleh pengawal kakaknya. Ravel kira dengan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu memiliki dendam padanya. Tapi...

Ah... Tidak mungkin.

Ravel mengenyahkan semua fikiran positif dalam otaknya tentang Naruto. Mengubah wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi, dia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Naruto menatap hal itu biasa, seolah tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan sikap dari perempuan yang menurutnya sedikit seenaknya. Tapi, dibalik itu Naruto juga tahu jika perempuan tersebut tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

Dan hal itu yang membuat Naruto tertarik berada disini. Naruto menarik nafasnya lalu menatap ke arah Lord Phenex.

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan singkat Naruto membuyarkan tatapan kosong Lord Phenex, membuat pria baya bersurai pirang panjang itu mendesah pelan dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku..."

...xXx...

Naruto keluar ruangan ditemani oleh Lord Phenex, mereka berjalan ke arah kiri dan mengobrol singkat.

"Anda sudah mengerti, bukan, Naruto-san?" Tanya Lord Phenex tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya. Tapi, kurasa masalah anda akan sangat rumit nanti. Jika pihak luar maupun tetua klan Phenex mengetahui ada orang luar yang ikut campur, bukannya itu akan bertambah sulit nantinya? Seperti yang anda tahu, aku ini orang asing dan sangat riskan jika kau meletakkan semuanya padaku." Ujar Naruto serius.

"Tentang tetua, aku yang akan menangani mereka. Aku akan memasukkanmu sebagai pilihanku, jadi itu tidak masalah selama tidak melanggar aturan. Dan aku mempercayakan ini padamu, karena hampir semua anggota klan menyetujui ide dari tetua. Sementara aku sebagai seorang ayah, tidak bisa melihat putriku menjadi bahan taruhan seperti itu, namun aku juga tidak dapat menghentikannya karena jelas dalam tradisi jika setiap putri dari klan Phenex harus punya seorang calon pendamping di usia 16 tahun. Aku tidak bisa menolak ini, karena jika aku menolak maka aku juga akan mencederai tradisi yang telah ada. Anda pasti juga mengerti posisiku, kan."

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Meskipun dia bukanlah pewaris klan ataupun pemimpin klan, tapi Naruto masih dapat memposisikan diri jika berada dipihak tertentu. Naruto mengerti tentang dilema yang dihadapi Lord Phenex, jujur saja, meski dia belum mempercayai pria itu sepenuhnya, namun ia tetap menerima tawaran dari Lord Phenex.

Dia tahu ini gila, tapi ia akan tetap mengikuti kata hatinya.

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan. "Yah, jika anda dapat mengatasinya, aku tidak masalah." Ujarnya pelan.

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu ini menyulitkanmu, dan sebagai gantinya jika kau berhasil nanti, aku pasti akan memberimu imbalan."

"Itu tidak diperlukan, Lord Phenex. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun saat ini."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku yang merepotkanmu ini harus memberimu sesuatu. Aku sedang memikirkan untuk memberimu air mata Phoenix sebagai awal kerja sama kita."

Naruto tersenyum menanggapinya, hanya mengangguk kecil hingga Naruto tiba di pertigaan kecil yang memisahkan beberapa ruangan tertentu.

"Aku hampir lupa. Anda bisa menggunakan ruangan di ujung lorong ini. Itu merupakan ruangan untuk tamu klan Phenex, dan tenang saja, para maid juga akan datang untuk memenuhi kebutuhananda. Dan maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini, selanjutnya anda bebas melakukan apapun disini. Tapi, tolong diingat, besok anda harus bersiap-siap karena acara akan dilaksanakan pagi hari." Lord Phenex berkata sembari menatap Naruto yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap tempat dikastil ini. Tersenyum tipis, Lord Phenex segera kembali membuka suara mengejutkan Naruto yang terlalu fokus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Aku pamit dulu, Naruto-san. Selamat menikmati tempat ini."

Sedikit terkejut, Naruto secepat mungkin membungkukkan kepalanya hormat. "Baiklah, Phenex-san." Balasnya dan kembali menegakkan tubuh menatap sosok Lord Phenex yang tertawa kecil sebelum meninggalkan dirinya.

""Apa Goshujin-sama yakin dengan keputusan Goshujin-sama?""

"Murasame?"

""Aku sedikit ragu dengan ucapan pria itu, bisa saja dia membohongi Goshujin-sama.""

Naruto membisu mendengar perkataan Murasame dikepalanya. Memang kemungkinan yang dikatakan Murasame bisa besar kemungkinan terjadi. Disini dia adalah orang asing dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lord Phenex sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba saja pemimpin klan itu meminta bantuannya adalah hal yang cukup tidak wajar. Tapi, setelah dia mengingat kembali tatapan mata itu... Tatapan mata kosong dari seorang perempuan itu, Naruto tahu... Bahwa keputusannya ini tidaklah salah.

"Apa ini penting untuk Goshujin-sama? Ataukah karena perempuan itu?"

Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri kastil Phenex. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat dimana dirinya tenggelam dalam jurang bernama kesepian. Ketika itu, ia merasa kosong, merasa tidak adil dan bahkan terasa seperti sedang sendirian walaupun disekelilingnya ada banyak orang. Dan hal itu semua dapat dia lihat dalam mata Ravel, entah karena apa perempuan itu merasa kesepian, namun Naruto tahu, adalah hal yang penting untuk memberi perempuan itu sedikit semangat agar tidak jatuh seperti dirinya dahulu.

"Tidak seratus persen salah. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Ketegasan dalam nada suara menciptakan kebisuan bagi Murasame. Roh itu hanya dapat mendesah pelan sebelum kembali tertawa kecil mengingat 'kebodohan' seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

...Scene Break...

Tanah latihan milik klan Phenex tengah dalam suasana panas saat ini. Setiap detik, satu bola api berwarna orange termuntahkan dari [line magic] milik pemuda bersurai pirang panjang bernama Raiser Phenex. Beberapa kali juga bola api nampak menghantam bola api lain yang datang dari arah dua orang lain yang berada disana. Hawa panas begitu terasa dan menjadikan ciri khas disini saat anggota klan Phenex berlatih.

Raiser menggerakkan tangan diudara dan memicu sepuluh bola api merangset maju ke depan. Dua pengawal yang membulatkan kedua matanya itu segera menciptakan sihir pelindung. Sayang, itu masih belum mampu menahan gempuran dari sepuluh bola api milik Raiser. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua pengawal phenex terkapar dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Aku kecewa, kalian begitu lemah." Ujar Raiser jengkel, sementara dua pengawalnya segera bangkit dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Iris mata Raiser memutar bosan, dan saat itu dia tidak sengaja melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah melihat latihan mereka dari pinggir area Trainning.

"Hoy kau rambut kuning!" Panggilnya pada Naruto yang ditanggapi tarikan alis heran.

"Aku?" Beo Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya kaulah! Siapa lagi disini yang berambut kuning?!"

"Sadar diri, rambutmu sendiri juga kuning." Balas Naruto datar, namun ia tetap berjalan mendekat tanpa menanggapi berlebih raut wajah Raiser yang tengah menahan kesal. "Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tetap berekspresi tenang. Raiser memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum memberi kode pada pengawalnya untuk menyingkir. Naruto memperhatikan hal itu biasa, namun ia segera membawa tubuh ke udara saat tiba-tiba Raiser melempar satu bola api cukup besar kearahnya. Naruto mendarat sempurna di samping tempatnya tadi, keningnya berkerut ketika Raiser membungkus kedua tangannya dengan sihir api.

"Sparringlah denganku!" Teriak Raiser lantang.

"Apa.., ini paksaan?" Tanya Naruto tenang, ekspresinya bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali. Akan tetapi, lengan kanan dibalik kain hitamnya itu telah menggenggam erat gagang Murasame. Raiser mengangguk mengiyakan dan membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah."

Manik Raiser membelalak terkejut saat Naruto telah memangkas jarak dan berada di hadapannya, dengan berbekal gagang pedang Naruto mencoba memukul perut Raiser namun gagal karena pemuda itu telah memundurkan tubuhnya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia kembali bergerak mengudara, menarik Murasame dan menebaskan secara terbalik. Raiser merespon dengan menciptakan sihir pelindung di depannya, dan itu cukup untuk meredam serangan Naruto.

"Agresif sekali, eh?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. Mengubah gerakannya, Naruto menggunakan lingkaran sihir pelindung Raiser untuk melompat lebih tinggi. Secepat mungkin, Naruto melempar Murasame ke sisi kosong di depan Raiser.

"Tch,"

Decihan dikeluarkan Raiser, ia sedikit memundurkan tubuh kebelakang dan membiarkan Murasame tertancap di depannya. Sedikit mendengus, ia kembali melirik ke atas mencari sosok Naruto yang ternyata telah menghilang disana. Raiser menurunkan pandangannya, dan melihat sosok Naruto telah mendarat disana. Dengan kuda-kuda kuat, Naruto segera meluncur ke arah Raiser dan memberikan sabetan katana pada pemuda itu setelah ia mendapatkan kembali Murasame.

Raiser kembali menghindar dengan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya..., Sial! Apa-apaan serangan bocah ini?!, Belum sempat ia mengamati kembali Naruto, sebuah tendangan ia rasakan diperutnya. Raiser terdorong kebelakang, terseret beberapa meter sebelum dia berhenti dan memandang Naruto yang masih berposisi menendang. Sungguh, serangan ini benar-benar sangat cepat!

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Apakah ini kekuatan Holy Grail?" Tanyanya yang telah mengaktifkan [link] dengan Murasame.

""Ya, Holy Grail menyesuaikan dengan tubuh Goshujin-sama. Dalam hal ini, Holy Grail mempercepat pergerakan saraf dan memperbaikinya sesegera mungkin. Teknik ini umumnya digunakan oleh knight level 6. Tapi, karena adanya Holy Grail, itu pengecualian untuk Goshujin-sama. Lagipula, pelatihan yang selama ini Goshujin-sama lakukan sudah cukup untuk membuat gerakan seperti ini."" Murasame membalas dalam kepala Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, menurunkan sebelah kakinya dan mengangkat sebelah tangan mengacungkan Murasame. "Apa kau sudah lelah, Ayam?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada setengah bercanda, lagipula ini hanya latihan jadi dia tidak akan benar-benar serius. Raiser menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan memunculkan sepuluh lingkaran sihir dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku baru akan serius sekarang, duren! Majulah [Fireball]"

Naruto sedikit menyeringai mendengar jawaban Raiser. Naruto melompat lalu menebas satu bola api diudara. Menapak sejenak, Naruto memutar tubuh kesamping dan melaju lurus ke depan, tubuhnya meliuk menghindari beberapa serangan sebelum berhasil berada disamping kiri Raiser. Naruto akan memukul sisi samping dada Raiser, namun terhenti dan sedikit terkejut melihat seringaian diwajah lawannya.

Menghentikan serangan, Naruto melompat mundur dan berguling beberapa kali sebelum berhenti dan langsung memandang Raiser tajam. Cukup terkejut ia rasakan ketika Raiser mengubah bola apinya menjadi gelombang api besar yang siap memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

"Dia benar-benar mau membunuhku."

Wooshhh

Kobaran api menelan sosok Naruto. Sementara Raiser memandang hal itu dengan senyum kemenangan. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari gelombang api yang menutup semua pergerakan, Raiser yakin dengan itu cukup untuk membuat luka lumayan parah ditubuh Naruto. Yeah.. Setidaknya ia cukup puas dengan pembalasan atas rasa malu di depan ayahnya tadi.., Sekian detik terlalut dalam keheningan, Raiser dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang keluar dari kobaran api tadi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, bahkan pemuda itu masih dapat berekspresi tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sementara dengan Naruto, dia sedikit bernafas lega, ia memandang Murasame yang berada ditangannya. 'Beruntung Murasame menciptakan selubung khusus tadi, jika tidak maka si ayam idiot ini pasti akan tahu tentang kepemilikanku sebagai pemegang Holy Grail'

""Aku menantikan traktiran dari Goshujin-sama.""

Oke, ia tarik kembali fikirannya tadi.

"Menarik."

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Raiser, tetap waspada jika saja Raiser kembali menyerang.

"Kau bertahan dari gelombang api dan tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun, hebat."

"Kita sudahi saja latihan ini, ayam. Aku ada keperluan esok hari." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sedikit mendesah lelah melihat Raiser yang kembali mengeluarkan sihir, Naruto mengangkat Murasame ke udara. Sebuah bola api lumayan besar kembali menyerang Naruto, namun dengan santai Naruto menebaskan Murasame tepat ke titik tengah bola api Raiser, menyebabkan dua jalur berbeda terbelah disamping Naruto. "Aku bilang sudah cukup, aku harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk besok." Naruto mengulang kembali ucapannya, menyarungkan Murasame dan membalikkan punggungnya. "Kau hebat, ayam. Sangat hebat dalam pengendalian sihir elemen." Puji Naruto berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Raiser terdiam, ia menatap punggung Naruto yang terbalut kain hitam. Entah sadar atau tidak, semenjak ia bertemu dengan Naruto tadi belum pernah ia melihat Naruto melepas kain hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya itu. Raiser mengendik acuh, ia pandang ke atas langit malam di desa Genzo.

"Besok ya."

 **...xXx...**

Naruto berjalan tenang menuju kamar yang telah disediakan Lord Phenex untuknya. Berjalan pelan tanpa menciptakan suara sedikitpun, Naruto sedikit dikejutkan oleh sosok Ravel Phenex yang tengah bersandar di dekat pintu kamar dan memandang kedatangannya datar. Setelan dress serta rambut pirang yang diikat twintail mirip bor itu nampak aneh dimata Naruto.

"Kurasa, kebutuhan air didesa Genzo masih tercukupi..." Celetuk Naruto sembari memandang Ravel tenang. Menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan wajah bertanya, mimik tidak mengerti yang ditunjukkan Ravel membuat Naruto mendengus geli. ".., Jadi tidak perlu tukang bor untuk menggali sumur baru, kan?" Pertanyaan mengejek Naruto yang ditunjukkan pada rambut anehnya membuat wajahnya memerah malu, ia mencoba memukul Naruto namun terlebih dahulu Naruto telah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hoy! Idiot! Buka pintunya!!!"

Ravel menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto.

"Buka!"

"Cepat buka!"

"Buka atau aku akan mendobraknya!?"

"Tch! Baiklah! Awas kau!"

Ravel menarik kakinya, bersamaan dengan itu ia mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto. Namun naas, Naruto telah membuka pintu itu, membuat dirinya terjengkang kebelakang dan bokongnya mencium lantai, menciptakan rasa berdenyut pada bokongnya.

"It-ittai..." Ravel merintih sakit, mengusap pantatnya sendiri dan beralih memandang Naruto. "Bantu aku, bodoh!" Ujar Ravel kesal karena Naruto hanya berdiri sambil menatapnya. Pemuda didepan Ravel memutar mata malas, ia sedikit berjongkok didepan Ravel lalu menyentil dahi perempuan itu pelan.

"Bangun sendiri." Balas Naruto beranjak berdiri dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang kamarnya. Ravel merespon kesal, dia mulai berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam. Di kamar berukuran sedang itu, keduanya saling tatap dalam kebisuan. Ravel yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya diam dan mematung ditempatnya saat ini.

Naruto memutuskan acara saling pandang itu, tanpa melepaskan kain hitam ditubuhnya, ia menarik dan meletakkan Murasame pada kasur kecil diruangan tersebut. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Ravel.

"Aku,.., hanya ingin meminta maaf tentang kejadian tadi." Ravel sedikit membungkuk lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Aku... Sudah putus asa dengan masalahku, aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat melihatmu tadi, tiba-tiba saja aku berfikir jika kau dapat melepaskan aku dari masalahku. Tapi, sepertinya aku terlalu egois dan tidak memikirkanmu."

Memberi lirikan pada Ravel, Naruto kembali disuguhkan oleh pandangan kosong itu. Pandangan yang membuat semua perasaan berat muncul dalam diri Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Ucapan halus Naruto membuyarkan lamunan seorang Ravel Phenex. Beralih pada pemuda itu, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tatapan sendu dari iris samudra yang sedang memandang ke arah langit malam. Ravel tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai pemuda di depannya ini. Dia terlihat kokoh diluar, namun dari mata itu Ravel dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan yang dia pendam. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Bersyukurlah, kau memiliki ayah yang menyayangimu." Ujar Naruto sedikit tersenyum miris. 'Tidak sepertiku, kau memiliki ayah yang hebat.' Sambungnya membatin. Wajah Naruto berubah tanpa ekspresi dan melentangkan tubuh kekasur, kesamping Murasame.

"Ayahmu sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang tradisi klan Phenex dan juga tentangmu."

"Lalu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat dengan pandangan mengarah ke atas.

"Juga... Kompetisi untuk mencarikanmu pendamping."

Angin malam berhembus meniup kain di jendela, sorot cahaya rembulan menambah pencahayaan diruangan itu. Ravel berdiri mematung.

"Aku tahu itu sulit diterima olehmu, juga ayahmu. Tapi cobalah berfikir tentang posisi ayahmu, dia adalah pemimpin klan dan tidak mungkin dia mencederai tradisi yang telah ada." Naruto menutup mata dengan lengan kanannya,"Kumohon keluarlah, aku sangat lelah hari ini dan harus beristirahat." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Pertanyaan yang makin banyak memenuhi kepala Ravel. Namun dia mengerti jika pemuda itu juga memiliki haknya untuk mengusirnya. Tapi..

"Aku ingin tahu namamu. Sebelum pergi, aku ingin mengetahui namamu."

Naruto sedikit membuka lengan dan meliri Ravel yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Y-yah, mungkin saja kau akan pergi besok, kan? A-aku hanya ingin tahu namamu sebelum kita berpisah."

Suara perempuan itu sedikit tergagap, sembari matanya mengarah ke luar.

"Kau akan tahu besok."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin tahu-"

"Pergilah, aku lelah."

Ravel membungkam mulutnya setelah suara baritone memotong ucapannya. Helaan nafas keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Segera, Ravel melangkahkan kaki keluar. Sebelum pergi, terlebih dahulu dia berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang tetap tidak bergerak. Ravel tersenyum tipis dan menutup pintu kamar untuk tamu itu.

Pikiran yang melayang jauh membuat Naruto mendesah. Pemuda itu mengabaikan semuanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

'Dengan ini, mungkin aku akan dikeluarkan dari Sekolah karena tidak mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas. Tapi, itu tidak masalah.'

-Skip Time-

Anak perempuan dari klan Phenex dikenal sebagai tuan putri dikeluarga mereka, terutama bagi anak perempuan pemimpin klan. Mereka akan dimanja, diberikan apapun kebutuhan dan keinginan mereka seumur hidup. Mereka akan hidup terpandang tanpa harus memikirkan kerasnya sebuah perjuang. Mereka akan selalu terhormat secara martabat karena nama klan Phenex akan selalu membersihkan mereka. Rata-rata perempuan akan senang jika mendapatkan hal semacam itu.

Tapi, tidak bagi Ravel Phenex karena semua itu hanya pandangan masyarakat yang tidak melihat sisi lain klan ini.

Lahir sebagai anak perempuan pemimpin klan membuat Ravel merasa tertekan diusia remaja. Harus belajar hidup sebagai putri seorang bangsawan, tidak dapat melakukan apapun jika tanpa pengawalan. Bahkan hal sepele seperti minum teh pun harus diperhatikan. Semua peraturan yang membuat Ravel jengah. Dia bosan, dia lelah, dan dia.., kesepian. Sebagai anak bangsawan dari klan terhormat, dituntut oleh tetua untuk selalu menjaga kehormatan sebagai seorang putri. Dia dikekang dan tidak dapat melakukan aktifitas seperti anak seusianya.

Dulu, dia tidak pernah kesepian karena sang kakak yang selalu menemaninya. Mengajaknya bermain disela latihannya sebagai seorang anak bangsawan. Akan tetapi, semua itu berubah setelah sang kakak mengenal dunia sihir. Dia semakin menjauh, dan menjauh membuat Ravel hanya dapat memandang punggung sang kakak.

Ravel kesepian.

Ravel membutuhkan teman.

Seseorang yang dapat membagi bebannya, Ravel membutuhkan itu.

Namun, harapan akan kedatangan seorang teman itu semakin menjauh. Tradisi klan yang mewajibkan setiap putri Phenex mendapatkan pendamping diusia 16 tahun membuat Ravel seolah ingin mati, menyusul sang ibu yang terlebih dahulu wafat. Akan tetapi, melihat wajah tua sang ayah, membuat Ravel menumpulkan niatnya, memusnahkan pikiran bodoh untuk menghilangkan nyawanya.

Semua demi ayahnya.. Orang yang paling dia sayangi.

Tapi, dia juga tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya.

Dia, sangat lelah hidup sebagai putri bangsawan.

Siapapun...

Siapapun...

Siapapun...

Tolong Aku...

"Ravel, kau baik-baik saja?"

Lord Phenex melihat putrinya yang tengah meremat pelan gaun yang dia kenakan. Pria itu mengambil nafasnya setelah melihat Ravel hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebagai ayah, Lord Phenex mengerti tentang tekanan yang dihadapi putrinya. Dia sangat mengerti hal itu.

Tapi dia juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun, walaupun dia adalah pemimpin klan, namun semua kendali ada ditangan para tetua. Lord Phenex tidak dapat menolak titah dari tetua yang menginginkan sebuah sayembara pencarian calon suami untuk anaknya. Jika saja dia bisa, dia tentu akan menghentikan semua ini tapi bila dia melakukan itu, maka dia juga akan melukai kepercayaan klan.

Mata kuning Lord Phenex teralih pada arah lain. Arena besar Kuzaku, adalah tempat terbesar di kota Genzo dan berguna untuk acara besar seperti ini. Para penduduk diizinkan langsung untuk melihat pertarungan ditempat ini, karena hal itu juga akan menjadi hiburan umum.

'Test?!'

Semacam layar hologram besar muncul ditengah Arena dan menampilkan wajah seorang pemandu acara sebelum berubah fokus ke arah arena.

'Sudah terhubung. Baiklah'

'Selamat datang diacara lanjutan yang dibuat oleh klan Phenex!'

"Uuuuuuuu!"

Teriakan semangat datang dari para penonton yang tidak sabar akan pertunjukkan yang dinanti.

'Dalam acara yang merupakan bakal pencarian calon suami dari anak perempuan Lord Phenex ini. Saya, Gekko Hayate yang telah kembali dipercaya menjadi pengadil dalam acara, resmi menyatakan acara telah dimulai!'

Teriakan kembali terjadi di semua penjuru. Lord Phenex yang duduk pada singgasana khusus melirik anak perempuannya, ingin mengetahui ekspresi macam apa yang ditunjukkan Ravel. Lord Phenex tersenyum kecut mengetahui anaknya hanya menampilkan wajah kosongnya.

'Dalam data yang saya terima, hanya ada 2 peserta yang lolos dalam seleksi para tetua klan Phenex yang dilakukan beberapa hari lalu. Maka, tanpa basa basi lagi, saya akan memulai duel antara mereka untuk memperebutkan putri Ravel!'

.x.

Naruto muncul dengan kain hitam melekat ditubuhnya. Berdiri kokoh disamping Lord Phenex tanpa diketahui Ravel, dia sedikit menarik alisnya melihat salah satu peserta berambut bata dengan gentong besar dipunggung masuk dalam arena.

"Peserta tertangguh menurutku, Sabaku Gaara dari klan Sabaku."

Naruto mendengus mendengar ucapan Lord Phenex. Sementara Ravel sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar ada kehadiran lain di tempat khusus ini.

"K-kau? Bagaimana..."

"Aku mengundangnya."

Lord Phenex memotong ucapan dari Ravel. Pria itu sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan wajah anak perempuannya yang menampilkan wajah aneh.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Mata biru Naruto mengarah pada arena Kuzaku. Memperhatikan dengan seksama raut tenang pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara dan mencoba menyimpulkan kekuatannya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil nafas pendek dan menjawab pertanyaan Lord Phenex.

"Tentu. Aku sudah menyetujuinya kemarin."

Ravel bedecak tak paham akan topic yang dilakukan pemuda didepannya dengan sang ayah.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Ravel setengah kesal. Lord Phenex hanya diam, dan Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Ravel.

"Kau akan mengerti sebentar lagi."

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Ravel akhirnya mengalihkan wajah ke arena dengan kesal.

.x.

Sabaku Gaara adalah anak ketiga dari klan Sabaku. Memiliki ciri fisik surai merah bata dan wajah yang cukup tampan. Namun dari itu semua, hal paling menojol darinya adalah gentong besar berbentuk kacang dibelakang punggungnya. Gaara merupakan pewaris sah klan Sabaku, dan dia juga terkenal akan [Magic Descent] yang diturunkan dari ayahya.

[Magic Descent] milik Gaara adalah mengendalikan pasir, ia mampu membuat bahkan memanipulasi pasir ke dalam bentuk yang dia inginkan. Gentong dibelakang tubuhnya juga memiliki fungsi besar, didalam sana, tersegel sebuah Beast rank-S bernama Shukaku yang juga memiliki kemampuan berbasic pasir. Gaara memiliki keuntungan dalam setiap pertempuran, karena kekuatan Shukaku selalu melindunginya dan menjadi tameng terkuat yang dia miliki.

Iris jade Gaara menatap Gekko yang berada ditengah arena datar. Beralih ke atas dan menatap sosok Ravel.

"Jadi dia, anak dari Lord Phenex. Cukup cantik."

Hembusan nafas dikeluarkan Gekko Hayate, seorang wizard rank-A itu menatap Gaara lalu ke arah satu peserta lain.

"Zaku Abumi dan Sabaku Gaara, kalian siap?"

Lelaki dihadapan Gaara tersenyum mengejek. Setelan baju tanpa lengan dengan syal berkibar dileher menjadi ciri dari pemuda itu. Keduanya saling pandang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Duel babak final, dimulai!"

Angin terhembus pelan mengibarkan surai keduanya. Tidak ada yang berniat menyerang terlebih dahulu, mereka hanya saling pandang.

"Menyerahlah."

Zaku mengernyit mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku. Aku adalah pemenang dalam acara ini, jelas aku yang akan menang."

"Jangan berlagak kau Sabaku!"

"Kau juga pasti tahu, bukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan musuhku pulang dengan utuh? Beberapa hari kemarin kakakmu Dozu juga telah mati ditanganku, apa itu masih belum cukup untuk klan Abumi?"

Gaara bersidekap dada dengan pandangan angkuh, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan pandangan benci yang mengarah padanya.

"Maka dari itu, aku menyuruhmu untuk menyerah. Aku tahu klan Abumi mengikut sertakan kalian agar dapat mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai suami dari Ravel Phenex karena klan Abumi merupakan klan kecil. Tapi sayang, kalian tidak memikirkankan kualitas yang kalian miliki. Sejujurnya, aku bingung mengapa Abumi mengirim kecoa seperti kalian kemari."

"Brengsek!"

Dash!!

Zaku mengikis jarak antara dia dan Gaara, menciptakan kepulan debu disepanjang langkah kakinya. Pukulan Zaku arahkan pada Gaara yang hanya menatap itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Keras kepala."

Zrrrr

Pasir tiba-tiba terbentuk didepan Gaara, mengambil wujud dinding yang menghalanginya dari pukulan Zaku.

"Hanya ini?"

Gaara melirik dari celah dinding pasirnya, mata hijau jade itu memandang datar sosok Zaku. Gaara menggerakkan sedikit jarinya, memicu gerakan pada pasir miliknya dan mencuat ke depan dalam bentuk jarum. Zaku segera membawa tubuh kebelakang, terus melompat kebelakang menghindari tusukan jarum pasir yang mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Sabaku Kyuu..." Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengubah jarum pasir membentuk sebuah sulur yang mengincar tubuh Zaku.

Zaku berdecih, mendekap tangannya ia mengumpulkan mana di dada. "Daitoppa!"

Terjangan angin menerjang ke arah sulur Gaara. Ledakan kecil terjadi menciptakan debu cukup tebal di arena itu. Zaku menapak tenang, wajahnya terangkat dan sedikit menyeringai senang, walau hanya sesaat.

"Suna Shigure.."

Psyuuu!

Zaku membelalakkan mata hitamnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan terlempar kebelakang setelah peluru pasir mengenai telak tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu di atas tribun mencoba tenang meski batinnya sedikit bertanya mengenai bagaimana Gaara memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Ketenangan Gaara dalam menghadapi situasi begitu terkontrol, dia tidak terburu-buru dalam melakukan tindakan dan menekan mental lawan dengan serangan kejutan. Wizard seperti ini, sangatlah jarang dia temui. Tidak berbeda dengan Naruto, Lord Phenex yang melihat kekuatan Gaara cukup terkejut. Matanya kini beralih ke arah Naruto yang memandang intens ke arah Gaara di arena.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Batin Lord Phenex.

Murasame yang melihat apa yang masuk kedalam penglihatan Naruto nampak terdiam berfikir. Walau sebentar, tapi dia sempat merasakan sebuah [mana] besar berasal dari gentong dipunggung pemuda bernama Gaara tadi. Tapi, ia cukup yakin jika [mana] yang dia rasakan tadi bukanlah milik manusia.

" _Sepertinya, dia memiliki Beast dalam benda itu Goshujin-sama."_

"Beast? Jangan-jangan," melihat ke arena kembali, Naruto mendapati pasir milik Gaara mulai membungkus tubuh Zaku. ".. Beast yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan pasir. Beast Rank-S, Shukaku."

 _"Itu benar Goshujin-sama. Tapi, aku merasa dia tidak dapat mengendalikan secara menyeluruh [mana] milik Shukaku."_

Naruto kembali menatap kearah Arena.

"Walau begitu... Dia tetap saja kuat."

Kembali ke arena. Zaku yang menempel pada dinding arena mencoba memberontak dari lilitan pasir Gaara yang semakin menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah Zaku dengan sebelah tangan terangkat mengendalikan pasir miliknya. "Tapi mengingat aku masih memiliki toleransi, maka aku hanya akan menghancurkan kakimu." Zaku membulatkan matanya. Tubuh itu semakin bergetar melihat Gaara mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan seiring itu juga cengkraman pasir dalam di kakinya semakin kuat.

"Ti-tidak... Hentikan..."

"Sabaku..."

"Ti-ti-tidak... Kumohon! Jangan!"

"Soso."

Crashhh!

Semua penonton yang berada dalam ketegangan menarik nafas mereka berat. Disisi Lord Phenex, ia menghela nafas dan melirik kesampingnya.

Ravel yang hanya dapat berkedip tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, tidak. Dia... Terlalu terkejut.

Sementara Gekko Hayate yang berperan dalam pengadil memandang tubuh Zaku tertarik. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang merespon tidak suka.

"Siapa kau?"

Gaara bertanya pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di arena dan memotong sulur pasirnya, membuat tekniknya gagal dan pasir yang membungkus kaki Zaku jatuh ketanah. Naruto yang berjongkok setelah memotong sulur pasir Gaara dengan Murasame mulai beranjak berdiri. Menatap Zaku yang masih bergetar, lalu ia berbalik berjalan ke arah Gaara sambil menyarungkan Murasame kembali.

"Aku, peserta selanjutnya."

Gaara terdiam sebentar lantas memandang Gekko datar meminta penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi dalam dataku aku tidak menemukan nama dan profilmu."

"Dia adalah temanku, dan dia datang atas perintah ayah."

Sebuah suara datang dari portal teleportasi yang muncul ditengah arena. Api mulai membakar sedikit tempat itu sebelum memunculkan sosok Raiser Phenex dalam balutan pakaian dengan sedikit armor ditubuhnya.

"Raiser-sama." Gekko berojigi ria, dan Raiser mengangguk tenang.

"Gekko-san, atas perintah ayah, aku akan mengambil alih acara ini. Dan sebaiknya kau bawa Zaku Abumi ke ruang pemulihan, mental tempenya pasti terguncang karena akan kehilangan kaki tadi."

Gekko mengangguk patuh, berjalan menuju arah Zaku diapun pergi dari arena. Raiser membuang nafas dan memandang Gaara.

"Apa-apaan ini, Raiser-san? Kau tahu pemenang dari acara ini telah ditentukan, mengapa kalian seenaknya mengubah susunan yang seharusnya?"

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi dalam aturan juga jelas tertulis jika ayah atau saudara dari pihak Phenex dapat menunjuk seseorang untuk berduel dengan para peserta yang telah terdaftar. Dan dia, adalah pilihan Lord Phenex."

Memandang Naruto sekilas, Gaara sedikit tersenyum remeh ketika dia merasakan tekanan [Mana] Naruto yang sangat rendah.

"Kau yakin? Jika memang Lord Phenex ingin mengujiku, bukankah ini malah akan merendahkan martabatku? Coba kau rasakan sendiri, bahkan tanpa kau rasakan kau juga akan mengerti jika dia hanya seorang Knight biasa." Ujar Gaara merendahkan.

"Lalu, apa anda bermasalah dengan itu? Dan bukannya jika memang benar, anda akan sangat mudah mengalahkan dia dan mempersunting adikku."

Mata jadenya terpejam. "Baiklah, jika memang itu maumu. Ayo, cepat mulai dan selesaikan."

Tatapan Raiser beralih ke arah Naruto. Jujur, walaupun dia sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto, Raiser ragu jika pemuda itu dapat mengalahkan Gaara. Raiser tidak mengerti, mengapa ayahnya memilih Naruto yang terlihat jelas hanya seorang Knight dan wizard lemah sebagai lawan Gaara yang notabenya adalah pemilik dari Beast Rank-S. Entah antara sudah gila, atau memang ayahnya melihat sesuatu dalam anak ini.

Hah,

"Baiklah. Duel penentuan Dimulai! Naruto melawan Sabaku Gaara!"

- **Cut** -

Fakta yang dapat diambil dari chapter ini adalah... Peningkatan stamina Naruto yang cukup lumayan naik karena membawa Holy Grail. Kedua, Naruto dipastikan tidak mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat karena memang dia seperti tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekolah (liat di chapter 3 Scene Naruto Murasame), disana saya tunjukkan ketidak pedulian Naruto tentang itu. Itu dua hal yang telah pasti terjadi. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, peningkatan yang terjadi pada Naruto hanya masalah stamina, bukan Mana karena sudah kukatan Mana Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah.

Naruto terlalu mudah percaya? Terlalu baik? Well, nanti akan dijelaskan kok.

Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, saya juga hanya akan berfokus pada peningkatan kemampuan Naruto, jadi jangan bertanya mengapa akan ada beberapa chara baru yang akan masuk nanti.

Berpaling pada Naruko, satu tokoh ini nanti akan saya buat sebagai 'batu pijakan' untuk Naruto mengeluarkan kemampuan sejatinya. Dengan cara apa? Entahlah... Menculiknya? Membuatnya sakit atau lumpuh? Menyadarkannya dan akan berpihak pada Naruto?..., maaa, lihat saja nanti.

Kinpatsu mungkin masih misteri, tujuannya? Ambisinya? Kekuatannya? Itu akan ditunjukkan pada akhir Arc 1 dan itu masih lama.

Sedikit menyinggung tentang lengan Naruto. Calm... Saya udah mengantongi bagaimana nanti nasib tangan buntung ini.

Osh!!! Mungkin itu dulu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan.

Kitsu-out.


	9. Perebutan Ravel Phenex

"Olah [mana]mu lebih keras Gaara, jangan biarkan Shukaku mengambil alih kesadaranmu."

Aku mengikuti instruksi dari ayah yang mengucapkan hal tadi dari pinggir lapangan latihan klan Sabaku. Aku sentuh kembali permukaan tanah dan kembali mengalirkan [Mana]. Perlahan kulihat tanah disekitarku berdesir, dapat kurasakan ketika komponen tanah dilapangan berubah menjadi buliran pasir yang mulai mengudara.

Aku mendengus senang, kusatukan pasir disekitarku membentuk sebuah tombak trisula kecil melayang dibelakang tubuhku. Dalam hitungan detik, tombak buatanku melesat meluncur jauh menghancurkan apapun yang berada dalam jalur terjangannya.

"Bagus. Pengendalianmu terhadap pasir sangat bagus, dan juga control [mana] mu terhadap Shukaku semakin meningkat. Pertahankan itu."

Ayah mengucapkan hal itu dan berjalan menjauh. Aku menarik nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Bangga.

"Itu, Gaara-sama."

"Dia memang yang terbaik di klan Sabaku, diumurnya yang masih muda dia berhasil mengontrol Shukaku yang ada dalam tubuhnya."

"Benar-benar anak yang jenius."

Aku mendengus mendengar pujian-pujian datang padaku saat berjalan di area klan. Mereka patut melakukan itu karena keberuntungan klan yang memilikiku, anak jenius yang dilahirkan dalam klan Sabaku.

Aku sempurna. Itu adalah satu kepercayaan yang aku miliki. Aku adalah yang terbaik dan semua patut tunduk pada kekuatanku, tanpa terkecuali. Tapi...

Crashhh!

Bunuh!

Bunuh!

Bunuh!

"Argggh!"

Aku bergetar dalam kebingungan setelah menghancurkan tubuh seorang pengawalku dengan pasir. Warna merah masuk dalam mataku, dan potongan tubuh membuatku mual setengah mati. Aku... Jijik... Aku... Apa yang kulakukan?!

Bunuh!

Suara ini? Kenapa suara Shukaku begitu melekat dalam otakku?

Bunuh semuanya!

Crattts

"Ga-gaara-sama! Arggg!"

Aku menatap kosong potongan tubuh didepanku, walaupun jijik namun, entah kenapa aku, merasa senang.

"Ga-Gaara! Kau hilang kendali, sadarlah Gaara!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dimana ayah datang dengan pasir emas menguar membentuk pillar diselilingnya. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke atas, ke sudut tempat tengah kota Suna dan melihat puluhan prajurit telah membidikkan busur panah padaku.

"Gaara?!"

Ah, Ayah memanggilku.

"Sadarlah! GAARA!"

Bunuh dia.

Perkataan itu muncul dalam otakku, dan dengan senang hati aku mengiyakan perkataan itu saja, seolah tidak dapat berfikir lagi.

Hancurkan dia.

"Mati."

Dengan satu kata itu, puluhan jarum pasir mencuat dari dalam tanah dan menembus tubuh prajurit yang tidak beruntung. Hujan darah dapat kurasakan dan itu membuatku tertawa senang. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?!

"Seal."

Bisikan halus dapat kudengar dibelakangku, sebelum dapat merespon, tiba-tiba sebuah sihir penyegel muncul pada tubuhku. Pandanganku memudar... Aku...

Terbangun dalam kamar yang biasa aku tempati, kutolehkan pandangan ke arah lain lalu menatap tanganku. Apa semua tadi hanya mimpi?

Sudahlah... Aku mengenyahkan pemikiran tadi dan menurunkan kakiku dari kasur. Mungkin saja memang benar tadi hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar, aku susuri lantai mansion dan menuju area latihan. Seperti biasa, aku akan melatih lagi tubuhku dan mengontrol [mana] Shukaku. Sesampai di area latihan, hal aneh menyambutku. Semua menatapku benci, dan tidak sedikit yang melempariku dengan batu. Aku sangat marah, namun juga bingung... Mengapa mereka melakukan ini?

"Pergi dari sini, monster."

Perkataan mereka sangat membuatku kesal. Monster?! Siapa yang monster?!

"Setelah membunuh puluhan orang kau masih biasa saja?! Benar-benar monster!"

Membunuh? Siapa yang membunuh siapa?!

"Aku, tidak mengerti maksud kalian." Aku mengatakan itu, tapi mereka semakin bertambah marah.

Dari tatapan itu.., dan dari cara mereka memperlakukanku. Apakah, kejadian tadi bukan mimpi? Apa aku memang telah membunuh orang?!

Segala Pertanyaan itu terjawab setelah mendengar ucapan dari mereka bahwa semua tadi bukan mimpi... Semua nyata... Dan aku, adalah monster.

Semua pujian perlahan sirna menjadi cacian. Pandangan kagum berubah menjadi kebencian.

Keluargaku menjauhiku karena rasa takut, ayah sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku seperti dulu.

Kenapa, semua menyalahkanku?!

Kenapa?!

""Karena kau bodoh.""

Suara ini, Shukaku?!

""Kau menyadarinya, eh. Bodoh,""

"Kau yang melakukan ini kan?! Kau yang membunuh orang-orang itu?!"

""Ya, memang. Aku memasuki tubuhmu dan mengendalikanmu.""

Aku terkejut mendengarnya Dan menggeram marah. Gara-gara dia, aku dibenci keluargaku. Gara-gara dia, aku dianggap monster!

""Hahaha... Kau bodoh ya. Mereka memang tidak tulus.""

"Kau, apa maksudmu!? Tentu saja mereka tulus! Mereka keluargaku!"

""Bodoh. Khakhakhakha... Apa keluarga akan bertindak seperti itu pada keluarganya sendiri? Apa mereka akan mengucilkanmu atas perbuatan yang kau lakukan tanpa mendengar penjelasanmu? Afufufu, kau lucu sekali.""

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Shukaku. Aku mengingat kembali saat dulu aku begitu disanjung, aku dihormati. Tapi, setelah saat itu, semua berubah tanpa aku tahu kenapa Mereka semua berubah...

""Manusia memang seperti itu. Mereka akan menganggapmu pahlawan saat mereka mau menganggapmu saja, tapi setelah itu... Fuh-mereka akan membuangmu setelah mereka menganggap kau tidak berguna.""

Tidak... Tidak, mereka tidak seperti itu!

""Ayahmu, mengabaikanmu. Kedua kakakmu menjauhimu karena rasa takut mereka dengan adik kecilnya. Dan klanmu? Khakhakha, jangan bergurau, mereka menganggapmu Monster bukan? Si Gaara sang pembunuh, afafafa.""

Aku... Tidak ingin mendengarnya tapi., Shukaku, memang benar.

""Jadi, kenapa kau menjadi manusia saat mereka memanggilmu Monster? Kenapa, kau tidak menjadi monster yang sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mau berlatih untuk melindungi mereka jika sudah kuat nanti? Kenapa kau tidak berlatih dan kuat untuk dirimu sendiri?""

Shukaku... Dia, benar.

""Sekarang, jadilah seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri, dan bertarunglah untuk dirimu sendiri!""

Ya... Aku akan hidup, aku akan bertarung dan bertahan untuk diriku sendiri! Sekarang, tidak ada Sabaku Gaara, tapi... Sekarang, Aku akan menjadi monster seperti yang mereka katakan!.

.xXx.

Mask

Sebuah cerita imajinasi Author.

Rate T

Warning! : Mungkin Ooc, Gaje, Membosankan, Au, Smart!Naru!, Gabungan dari unsur beberapa sumber.

...x...

Chapter 8

Perebutan Ravel Phenex!

Tribun penonton terlihat hening, seolah terbawa oleh aura tenang dari kedua peserta di Arena Kuzaku. Naruto yang sedang melihat sosok Gaara dihadapannya terlihat tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sabaku. Itu klan yang cukup terkenal di ibukota kerajaan, dan klan Sabaku juga merupakan klan bangsawan atas dari desa Suna. Lalu, kenapa kau mengikuti acara ini? Bukankah lebih baik klanmu meminta langsung pada tetua Phenex dan melamar Ravel-san secara formal?"

Gaara menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kenapa katamu? Hmmm... Karena mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku bertarung seperti ini. Urusan klan itu membosankan, dan asal kau tahu aku melakukan ini atas keinginanku sendiri."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti akan perkataan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sebagai pewaris klan, aku berhak menentukan siapa yang akan aku jadikan pendampingku, kan? Dan aku mengikuti ini karena aku rasa Ravel Phenex pantas menjadi pendampingku. Lalu, kau sendiri, mengapa kau mau menjadi pilihan Lord Phenex menghadapiku? Sebagai info, aku telah membantai sebagian peserta dipenyisihan, jadi tidak masalah juga jika aku membunuhmu."

Iris shappirenya menatap Gaara lalu mengadah ke arah tribun atas. Wajah khawatir Ravel Phenex terlihat jelas dari sini, dan itu membuatnya sedikit tertawa. Hey, mereka baru kenal kemarin malamkan? Dan juga Ravel tidak tahu mengenai namanya sebelum ini. Tapi kenapa gadis itu malah terlihat khawatir?

Pertemuan yang konyol tadi malam mungkin telah membebaninya. Kheh... Bodoh..., Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan kembali pada Gaara. Dari balik kain hitam miliknya, Naruto menarik sebilah pisau (kunai )yang dia desain sedemikian rupa disela kekosongan waktunya.

"Sebenarnya ini juga menyulitkan untukku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku... Tidak mau melihat kesedihan diwajah Ravel-san. Melihatnya saja... Aku sudah tahu jika dia terpaksa melakukan ini."

Ucapan lantang Naruto begitu mengejutkan Ravel yang berada di tribun khusus. Merasa tersentuh akan sosok asing yang rupanya cukup mengerti dirinya.

Sedikit memainkan pisau khusus. Naruto tersenyum ramah pada Gaara.

"Maka, walaupun kau mendapatkan Ravel sebagai istrimu kelak, tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya nanti. Dan aku, ingin mencegah hal itu."

Naruto melempar satu pisau ke arah Gaara. Pasir hidup bergerak membentuk dinding menahan serangan Naruto. Gaara yang ada dibalik dinding pasir itu mendengus memikirkan kembali perkataan Naruto. Iris jadenya melirik terkejut ke arah kanan dimana dua buah pisau yang sama terlihat disana, lesatan terukur mengakibatkan salah satu kunai membentur kunai lain dan membuatnya berbelok arah kekepala Gaara.

Pewaris klan Sabaku itu hanya diam, pasir yang mengandung kekuatan Shukaku otomatis berpindah dan mengitari dirinya. Naruto melihat hal itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku akan mencoba sekali lagi."

Usai membisikkan perkataan itu, Naruto berlari memutari tubuh Gaara. Sementara Gaara memandang itu datar, bahkan tanpa bergerakpun dia dapat menahan serangan Naruto. Pasir hidup miliknya selalu bergerak cepat membentuk perisai ketika pisau Naruto mengarah padanya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan di sebelah kiri sosok Gaara. "Akan kutambah kecepatanku." dengan itu Naruto melesat zig-zag, ia kembali menarik satu pisau khusus dan melemparnya ke arah Gaara. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat pasir Gaara kembali bergerak. Sedikit menghentikan langkah kakinya, Naruto menarik kelima jarinya.

Krrttttt

Semacam tali transparan melayang-layang di hadapan Gaara. Pemuda Sabaku itu membulatkan matanya melihat tali tipis yang nampak berbahaya tadi berputar-putar disekelilingnya sebelum melilit tubuhnya. Gaara bertindak cepat, dia memutar tubuhnya dan melapisi seluruh tubuh dengan pasir miliknya.

Naruto berjongkok sembari kelima jarinya menarik benang khusus miliknya agar tetap melilit tubuh Gaara.

"Kau terlalu sombong sampai tidak menyadari benang khusus yang ku untai disetiap seranganku. Kunai-kunai tadi hanyalah pengalihan, dan aku memutari tubuhmu juga membawa tujuan agar kau fokus padaku dan aku dapat menautkan benang ini sesuai pola yang kuinginkan."

Gaara melirik kearah benar kuat yang melilit tubuhnya. "Benang ini, terbuat dari bahan khusus, jika kulepaskan pasirku, maka benang ini juga akan memotong tubuhku." Gaara mengadah pada Naruto dan melihat pemuda itu tengah berdiam diri dan melihatnya. "Heh, dalam hal ini kau juga tidak dapat menyerangku, bukan? Tanganmu itu harus menahan benangnya agar dapat terus melilitku."

"Tidak. Tentu aku bisa menyerangmu."

Gaara membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban Naruto. Melihat sendiri bagaimana Naruto semakin menarik kelima jarinya dan membuat lilitan semakin menembus perisai pasir miliknya.

"Aku memahami sistem pasir milikmu. Walau terlihat seperti kau hanya diam tidak bergerak, namun sebenarnya kau menggunakan sedikit gerakan untuk menggerakkan pasirmu. Dan sekarang, kau tidak dapat bergerak karena kau terbelenggu dalam pasirmu sendiri, dan jika kau merelease perisai pasirmu maka kau juga akan langsung terpotong oleh benang khususku ini."

"Hehh, apa kau fikir semudah itu mengalahkanku?"

Gaara mendelik pada Naruto lantas menyeringai kecil.

"Lihat dibawahmu."

Naruto mengikuti arahan dari Gaara dengan memandang kebawah, alisnya sedikit mendelik melihat tempat yang dia pijaki perlahan semakin menjorok kebawah. Sial! Ini pasir penghisap... Tapi bagaimana bisa?!

"Aku bukan hanya bisa memanipulasi pasir, tapi juga dapat mengubah beberapa unsur tanah berpasir menjadi pasir seutuhnya. Bukan hanya gerakan, aku juga dapat memanipulasi pasir hanya dengan mengalirkan [mana] milikku dan Shukaku."

"Kau cerdik juga, Sabaku." Puji Naruto dan menatap Gaara. "Tapi, dengan begini kau juga akan terseret kedalam bersamaku karena aku sedang mengikatmu."

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya cukup membungkus diriku dengan pasir dan keluar dengan mudah."

Sialan...

Naruto mengumpat, merasa kesal sekaligus bingung saat mengetahui lawannya bukan hanya memiliki kekuatan tapi juga memiliki kecerdasan dalam keadaan terdesak. Dengan membuat pasir hisap dibawah kaki Naruto sekarang bukan hanya membuat Gaara mengcounter serangan Naruto, namun juga membuat pemuda berdarah Sabaku itu berada diatas angin sekarang.

Jika Naruto melepaskan ikatan pada Gaara, maka saat itu juga Gaara pasti akan menyerangnya mengingat lawannya itu akan dapat menggunakan tangan yang menjadi basic pengendalian pasirnya. Tapi jika Naruto tidak melakukan itu dan mencari jalan lain, maka perlahan dia juga pasti akan terhisap kedalam pasir ini. Apa boleh buat...

"Benar-benar merepotkan."

Naruto melepas benang yang terkait pada jari-jarinya, secepat itu juga dia menarik satu kunai dan melempar ke arah dinding arena Kuzaku. Naruto sedikit mendecih ketika matanya melihat tangan Gaara bergerak. Menarik kaitan benang khusus yang ada balik kain hitamnya, Naruto membawa tubuhnya tertarik keudara. Bersamaan dengan itu, sulur pasir Gaara mulai terbentuk dan mengikuti arah gerakan Naruto.

Naruto mendarat pada dinding arena Kuzaku. Hanya seperkian detik sebelum dia kembali bergerak mengudara.

Bhoom!

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dimana pasir Gaara menghancurkan dinding tadi dan menimbulkan keretakan disana. Dengan kekuatan itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika serangan Gaara mengenainya.

""Gunakan [curse, Goshujin-sama, kau tahu betul jika Goshujin-sama juga dapat menggunakan [curse] milikku sesuka hati,""

Naruto menapak dan dilanjutkan berlari menghindar. Tatapannya masih fokus pada Gaara yang terus menggunakan sihir pengendali pasir untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan itu, tapi bagaimana aku menyentuhnya jika mendekat saja tidak bisa?"

""Beri aku sedikit waktu Goshujin-sama, aku akan mencari kelemahannya."" Mendengus kesal, Naruto kembali melambung tinggi menghindari pasir Gaara yang datang dari bawah tanah.

"Kau fikir aku sedang apa dari tadi."

Di udara, Naruto terjun ke bawah dengan iris birunya memandang kebawah. Sosok Gaara yang begitu tenang membuatnya menaikkan alis heran. "Kenapa dia diam saja?" Bisiknya tak mengerti. Lain cerita dengan Gaara, pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menggerakkan tangan ke atas memicu pilar pasir menjulang berputar mengelilingi Naruto.

"Sabaku Kyu..."

Dngggg!

Suara berdebum berbunyi diudara saat pilar pasir tadi menyatu membungkus tubuh Naruto. Kini, semua dapat melihat sebuah bola pasir besar berisi Naruto didalamnya yang mulai memadat dan mengecil.

.x.

"Ayah?! Hentikan pertarungan ini!" Ravel berteriak histeris di tribun khusus, memandang ayahnya yang juga tengah was-was menatap ke arena. Sihir yang merupakan andalan dari seorang Sabaku Gaara telah mengunci semua pergerakan Naruto, dan jika telah seperti ini, maka pemuda itu akan...

"Ayah!"

Lord Phenex tersentak dan memandang putrinya yang tengah terisak pelan.

"Kumohon, sudahi saja semua ini! Aku akan menikah dengan Sabaku! Aku akan menikahinya tapi, hentikan pertarungan ini!"

"Ravel..."

Isakan kecil keluar dari perempuan itu. Kembali melihat ke arena gelisah, ia remat besi pembatas tribun sebagai pelampiasan rasa takutnya.

"Aku... Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang terluka karena aku., terutama dia, aku, tidak menginginkan itu. Bila takdirku memang harus seperti ini, maka aku akan-"

"AKU DAPAT MENDENGARNYA BODOH!"

Semua mata kembali membelalak terkejut. Para penonton saling pandang tidak mengerti saat suara Naruto berteriak memenuhi arena Kuzaku. Sementara didalam pasir Gaara, terlihat Naruto yang meringkuk menahan tekanan kuat yang mencoba menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Takdir katanya...

"AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN TAPI," Semua tenaga ia kerahkan dan mendorong pasir padat Gaara, perlahan terlihat dari luar jika pasir Gaara semakin membengkak. "APA KAU FIKIR AKU MELAKUKAN INI HANYA UNTUK MENYERAH?! JA...NGAN PER,NAH RE...MEH... KAN AKU!"

Dashhhh!

Sabaku Kyu berhasil dipatahkan, dan semua menatap terkejut akan hal itu. Akan tetapi, semua belum berhenti.

Diudara, Naruto menarik Murasame dan langsung melesat setelah menapak tanah. Gaara tersentak menatap Naruto, dengan tergesa ia menggerakkan tangan dan membentuk sihir kembali.

"Suna Shigure!"

"Killing Fall."

Entah berapa kali lagi semua tatapan dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto. Dalam lesatannya, tubuh pemuda pirang itu seperti menghilang menyisakan bayangan samar yang bergerak teramat cepat. Peluru pasir Gaara mengenai udara kosong, dan pemuda Sabaku itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dash!

Tebasan muncul dibelakang Gaara, namun pasir hidup miliknya berhasil menahannya. Gaara berbalik kebelakang, akan tetapi serangan berubah arah dari depan. Semua begitu cepat, para penonton juga Lord Phenex di tribun hanya dapat melihat kemunculan Naruto sesaat sebelum kembali menghilang.

"Kecepatannya... Meningkat drastis?" Ravel memandang tidak percaya ke arena, dimana Naruto tengah menghujani Gaara dengan serangan tiada henti. Di sampingnya, Lord Phenex duduk tenang memperhatikan.

"Dia menggunakan semua sistem saraf secara maksimal, membuatnya dapat memiliki kecepatan yang bahkan dapat melebih kecepatan Knight A-Rank. Aku sudah menduga jika dia memiliki sebuah kartu as, dan kemungkinan dia dapat menang dalam acara ini." Lord Phenex bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Ravel dan memberi elusan pada kepala pirang anaknya. "Aku tidak akan memilihkan seseorang yang buruk untukmu, Ravel."

"A-ayah..."

Raiser yang berada pada podium di atas Arena menatap ke pertarungan serius. Tidak, dia tidak terkejut akan kekuatan Naruto namun... Dia dapat melihat, dalam keunggulan yang ditunjukkan Naruto, masih ada yang belum ditunjukkan oleh Gaara. Dan saat ini, itu membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk.

.x.

Krrrrt

Naruto mundur beberapa meter dari hadapan Gaara, tangannya tetap menggenggam Murasame. Nafas sedikit terengah juga peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Walau Holy Grail terus memulihkan tubuhnya, tetap saja Staminanya akan terus terkuras, dan itu buruk melihat Gaara sama sekali belum menunjukkan gelagat kelelahan.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Murasame?"

Naruto bertanya dengan kembali menyambung [link]

"Pertahanannya memang sangat kuat, aku akui itu. Tapi ada beberapa titik lemah yang dia tunjukkan setelah melihat bagaimana cara dia menggerakkan pasirnya tadi. Lihatlah ke bawah, Goshujin-sama, lihat kebawah kakinya."

Naruto melirik kebawah kaki Gaara, dan tidak melihat apapun... Eh tunggu. Ada yang aneh...

"Tidak ada pasir disana? Apa itu titik lemahnya?"

""Untuk sekarang iya. Karena serangan Goshujin-sama yang terarah pada titik biasa, dia menjadi memfokuskan pasir ke sekeliling tubuh. Jika Goshujin-sama ingin menyerang, disanalah titik lemahnya saat ini. Atau jika bisa, Goshujin-sama dapat memfokuskan semua kekuatan kepada kecepatan, ubah semuanya dan maksimalkan kecepatan yang Goshujin-sama miliki.""

"Menyerang bawah kaki hampir mustahil, selain sulit, aku juga tidak memiliki keterampilan untuk menyerang serendah itu."

""Kalau begitu, pilihan lain. Yaitu melepaskan kecepatan maksimal yang Goshujin-sama miliki. Fokuskan semua [mana] yang Goshujin-sama miliki, sekecil apapun itu akan membantu. Arahkan kekuatan Holy Grail pada peningkatan stamina.""

Kedua kakinya menekuk kebawah. Seperti yang dikatakan Murasame, dia mencoba mengalirkan semua energi yang dia miliki ke segi kecepatan. Sebuah pusaran angin mengitari tubuhnya, membuktikan betapa berpengaruhnya fokus yang Naruto lakukan.

""Tapi, resikonya juga cukup besar. Sebaiknya, Goshujin-sama mengikuti perkataanku agar tubuh Goshujin-sama tidak rusak saat menggunakan kecepatan ini.""

.x.

""Aku tidak percaya kau dapat kewalahan melawan Wizard lemah sepertinya, bocah. Kau membuatku malu.""

Gaara terdiam mendengar ejekan bernada berat yang berkumpul di kepalanya.

""Gunakan kekuatanku, dan segera bunuh dia. Tunjukkan siapa kita sebenarnya.""

Tidak ada tanggapan suara dari Gaara, namun sebagai respon ia kembali menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Wajah Gaara berubah kosong tanpa kehidupan. Disekitarnya, tersembur pasir dalam jumlah terlampau banyak hingga terlihat seperti air bah menjulang tinggi.

"Kau mulai menyebalkan. _Suna Shigure._ "

Peluru pasir kembali dikeluarkan Gaara. Kali ini, dalam jumlah ratusan mengarah lurus ke depan menutup semua ruang gerak.

"Dengan ini, selesai."

"Jangan terlalu yakin."

"Gahh?!"

Naruto menatap lurus tubuh Gaara yang berhasil ia pukul sebelum pasir pelindung aktif.

""Dengan kemampuan Goshujin-sama saat ini, menggunakan pedang hanya akan membuat konsentrasi Goshujin-sama terbelah. Sementara, jangan gunakan aku, tapi gunakan fisik Goshujin-sama untuk memberinya [curse].""

Naruto kembali bergerak, dalam penglihatannya, semua nampak berjalan lambat, bahkan Gaara yang mencoba menggerakkan tangan.

Naruto menangkap sebelah tangan Gaara dan membuat keterkejutan teramat sangat dimata pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Bagaimana, Puaah-"

Tidak memberikan waktu sedikitpun, pukulan lutut Naruto telah mengenai perut seorang Gaara. Air ludah nampak memuncrat saking kuatnya tendangan itu.

"Tunduklah."

Gunnn!

Tanah mencekung kebawah akibat Naruto yang membanting tubuh Gaara. Disekeliling kedua pemuda itu terlihat gerakan pasir yang terhenti di udara setelah sebelumnya akan menyerang Naruto.

"Ohokkk-"

Batuk darah dari Gaara membuat konsentrasi pengendaliannya terbelah. Rintikan hujan pasir mengelilingi keduanya, Gaara yang masih terbaring dengan gentong pasir dibelakangnya sedikit mengalami keretakan hanya dapat terpaku diam. Mengabaikan segala rutukan Shukaku yang memerintahkan untuknya melepas segel. Tapi, bagaimana dia dapat melepas segel? Hampir semua tubuhnya ia rasakan tidak dapat bergerak, hanya bola mata dan bibir saja yang dapat dia gerakkan.

Dia... Sudah kalah.

Terdiam sesaat dengan pukulannya masih bersarang pada gentong Gaara juga sebuah lambang kanji hitam legam yang tercetak di seluruh tubuh Gaara. Naruto perlahan berdiri, memundurkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan sebelum jatuh terduduk bersama muntahan darah yang ia keluarkan.

""Goshujin-sama? Goshujin-sama baik-baik saja?!"" Teriak Murasame dalam mindscape, roh katana itu dapat merasakan jika tuannya tengah dalam keadaan gawat sekarang. ""Tenanglah Goshujin-sama, semua sudah selesai.""

"Aku... Adalah Sabaku Gaara! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAH DARIMU!"

Sedikit tertatih Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah musuh. Dia berdiri di hadapan Gaara, hingga pemuda itu dapat melihat kakinya yang tepat di depan wajah. Gaara melirikkan mata ke atas dan memandang Naruto sinis.

"Kau, juga mengalaminya. Aku dapat melihat hal itu lewat tatapan yang kau berikan padaku."

Gaara berkedip tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Iris jade memandang Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kecil sambil menatap ke arah tribun.

"Kau lihat, para penonton yang bersorak atas kemenanganku?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Mendengar berbagai pujian dan juga sorakan tertuju padanya. Tapi... "Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang munafik, Gaara. Aku mengingat betul bagaimana orang-orang itu begitu meremehkanku tadi."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu!"

Sambil menghela nafasnya, Naruto mulai berjongkok dan mengarahkan tatapan pada Gaara, memandang langsung mata itu dengan iris biru samudra miliknya.

"Aku juga tidak peduli." Tukas Naruto dan menciptakan kernyitan didahi Gaara. "Aku tidak peduli akan pujian, sorakan dan juga pandangan mereka terhadapku setelah ini. Terserah mereka akan menganggapku apa, aku tidak peduli. Aku, peduli terhadap Ravel, dan juga kau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kebencian yang kau bawa, dan kesedihan yang Ravel simpan. Aku ingin kalian melepasnya. Semua hanya racun yang akan membawa kalian dalam kehancuran."

"Apa urusanmu? APA URUSANMU DENGAN HAL ITU?! AKU HIDUP HANYA UNTUK DIRIKU SENDIRI! TIDAK PERLU KAU MENGATAKAN HAL KONYOL SEPERTI ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN TERPENGARUH."

Naruto menatap Gaara dalam. "Lalu, kenapa kau berteriak?" pertanyaan singkat Naruto membungkam Gaara.

Kenapa dia berteriak? Gaara bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seemosi ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Ak_Couggt~" Naruto kembali terbatuk darah, tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan tidak mampu untuk menahan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi. Naruto dapat mendengar Murasame yang berteriak khawatir.

Naruto kembali menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh kepala Gaara. "Aku melakukan apa yang aku percayai. Dan sekarang, terserah padamu."

Brukkkk!

Kegelapan menelan kesadaran Naruto, membawa pemuda itu tenggelam ke dalam alam bawah sadar. Semua penonton menghentikan sorakan mereka, memandang bingung ke arah Arena dan melihat pertarungan itu...

Raiser mendesah di atas podium sebelum ia menarik nafasnya.

"Pemenangnya... SABAKU GAARA."

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apapun.

Semua tenggelam dalam kebingungan mereka.

Ravel Phenex terdiam tidak percaya, sementara Lord Phenex hanya dapat membuang nafas berat. Diarena Kuzaku, Gaara yang terlepas dari [Curse] Murasame mulai berdiri, memandang kosong tubuh tergeletak Naruto di hadapannya.

"Yang kau percayai? Apa yang kau percayai?"

-Scene Break-

""Bodoh,""

Perkataan itulah yang pertama kali dapat Naruto dengar. Iris birunya perlahan membuka dan memandang kesekeliling. Gelap, itu yang dapat dia katakan, tapi abaikan itu karena tidak terlalu penting.

"Murasame?" Naruto bersuara pendek setelah melihat wajah cemberut roh penghuni pedangnya.

""Hmp!""

Kernyitan muncul di wajah Naruto. Ah, daripada itu dia lebih penasaran akan kejadian yang menimpa setelah duel dengan Gaara tadi. Naruto menghela nafas pendek, matanya kembali berkeliling menyusuri tempat yang bernuansa gelap ini.

"Apa ini tempat dalam fikiranku?" Tanya Naruto dan mengalihkan atensi pada Murasame. Seketika, pemuda itu Sweatdrop saat melihat Murasame memunggunginya dengan duduk disebuah balok-balok hitam yang tersusun sedemikian rupa di tempat tersebut. (Dimensi Kamui)

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, sedikit merasa aneh karena tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Hm, mungkin karena ini tempat yang berbeda maka keadaan tubuhnya juga mungkin akan berbeda, entahlah. Jika tidak begitu, harusnya setelah efek penggunaan kecepatan itu, paling tidak dia tidak dapat bergerakkan?

Gerakan itu... Gerakan yang ia gunakan pada waktu menyerang Gaara. Sebenarnya kekuatan apa itu? Kecepatan yang dia miliki saat itu, benar-benar menakjubkan, bahkan kecepatan Killing Fall tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia yakin, kecepatan yang dia miliki saat itu hampir sama seperti sihir teleportasi milik Minato Uzumaki [Hiraishin]. Tapi, tentu tidak sesimple itu bukan? Pasti akan ada efek samping dari teknik seperti itu..

"Murasame, Apa, terjadi sesuatu denganku?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Murasame berhenti dari mode marah miliknya dan memandang Naruto tajam.

"Bodoh!"

Dan Naruto kembali Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Goshujin-sama sudah melewati batas yang aku katakan! Jika saja tidak ada aku yang memicu dan mengembalikan Holy Grail ke tahap penyembuhan, maka sudah dipastikan Goshujin-sama akan mati karena kerusakan sel yang parah!" Murasame berkata sambil sesekali menunjuk Naruto, mungkin menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Naruto terdiam. Jujur, dia tidak terlalu terkejut akan dampak yang ditimbulkannya ini, karena walaupun begitu juga teknik yang dia gunakan tadi termasuk teknik kelas tinggi yang bahkan dia yakin tidak ada murid seangkatannya yang dapat mengimbangi skill yang berbasis kecepatan yang baru saja dia gunakan.

""Dan lagi, Kenapa Goshujin-sama menarik [Curse] dari tubuh inang Shukaku itu?!""

Tentang itu...

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku berfikir terkadang kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan sebuah masalah." Jawab Naruto pelan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Murasame. Memandang ke atas dengan pandangan berfikir, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku yakin. Seorang Sabaku wgaara akan mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan."

Murasame memandang tuannya aneh. Sungguh, fikiran tuannya saat ini sangatlah naif, berbeda dengan tuannya yang dulu dimana semua harus diselesaikan dengan pertarungan. Tapi, mungkin karena sifat naif itulah yang membuat Murasame percaya pada Naruto.

Jika dulu Murasame melihat kehancuran saat bersama sosok tuannya dulu. Dia berharap, akan menemukan sesuatu yang lain pada Naruto. Sesuatu, yang berbeda.

"Dasar Goshujin-sama no baka."

Naruto terkekeh singkat dan menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Hey, Murasame. Berapa lama aku akan tidak sadarkan diri nanti?"

""Dilihat dari kerusakan yang diterima pada beberapa saraf Goshujin-sama, kemungkinan Holy Grail dapat memulihkan tubuh Goshujin-sama selama kurang lebih 3 hari."" Jawab Murasame sambil mengikuti tuannya membaringkan tubuh. Naruto mendengus setelah mendengar ucapan Murasame. 3 hari, kemungkinan menepati janji pada Kaguya dan Yuzuru untuk kembali pada mereka setelah acara kenaikan tingkat memang harus ditunda.

""Beristirahatlah Goshujin-sama.""

Ya. Murasame benar. Saat ini, dia hanya perlu menunggu untuk tubuhnya memulihkan diri.

.x.

Sementara di ruang khusus pemulihan milik klan Phenex, terlihat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan nafas bergerak teratur. Disamping kasurnya sendiri duduk sosok Ravel Phenex yang menatap tubuhnya sendu. Iris kebiruan itu beralih ke bagian tubuh Naruto yang terlihat kurang lengkap.

Saat melihat pemuda itu dibawa ke ruang pemulihan, dia sangat terkejut melihat kenyataan jika ada sebuah kecacatan pada tubuh Naruto. Salah satu tangan dari pemuda itu menghilang. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Naruto terus memakai kain hitamnya, pemuda itu tidak ingin dipandang sebagai orang cacat.

Tapi, itu juga membuktikan bagaimana Naruto telah menjalani kehidupannya. Bahkan dengan keadaannya itu, Naruto masih mampu mendesak dan mengalahkan sosok yang dianggap sebagai wizard terkuat dari klan Sabaku.

Ravel juga tidak menyangka Naruto dapat menggunakan sebuah [Curse]. Magic tingkat tinggi yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh wizard berpengalaman. Tapi, mengapa Naruto melepas [Curse] pada Gaara, itu belum diketahui oleh Ravel. Kemungkinan jika hal itu adalah ketidakmampuan Naruto dalam mempertahankan [curse, atau mungkin kesengajaan Naruto untuk melepaskannya.

Namun untuk apa? Untuk apa Naruto mengalah jika memang harusnya dia bisa menang? Dan, sekaligus melepaskan belenggu ikatan klan yang menjeratnya?

Egois memang. Namun, apakah dia tidak dapat sedikit berharap?

"Ugh~."

Gumanan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Ravel. Perempuan berdarah Phenex itu memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat gelisah. Ravel bertindak dengan mengusap surai pirang Naruto, dan entah mengapa itu berhasil sedikit menenangkan dan menghilangkan kerutan di wajah Naruto. Ravel tersenyum melihat hal itu, mendekatkan wajahnya, sebuah kecupan kecil ia berikan pada pipi pemuda yang telah berusaha membantunya.

"Beristirahatlah, Naruto-san." Bisik Ravel lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Keluar ruangan pemulihan, Ravel dikejutkan oleh sosok Gaara yang menatap kedatangannya datar.

"K-kau?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ravel terdiam dalam kebingungan. Didalam kepalanya sendiri tengah berputar pertanyaan-mengapa dia disini?- Tidak aneh jika dia berfikiran seperti itu. Dan lagi pemuda itu juga menanyakan keadaan seseorang? Apa Naruto?

Gaara memandang raut wajah cengo perempuan di hadapannya datar.

"Aku menanyakan keadaan lawanku."

Ucap singkat Gaara dan mendapatkan respon cepat dari putri Lord Phenex.

"Di-dia dalam keadaan baik."

Setelah keluar jawaban itu, semua membungkan mulut masing-masing tanpa ada satupun yang berniat membuka suara. Ravel yang agak merasa canggung sedikit meremat gaun yang dia kenakan.

Benar juga, berhubung pemuda yang akan menikahinya disini, Ravel akan mencoba berbicara dengannya untuk menolak perjodohan itu.

"Sabaku-san... Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

Pandangan serius milik Ravel memicu tatapan tajam Gaara terarah padanya. Sekian detik tanpa jawaban, Gaara hanya melengos pergi begitu saja. Dalam 5 langkahnya, pemuda pemilik Beast rank-s kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik, bibir itu bergerak mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Aku membatalkan pertunangan kita. Ketua klan Phenex dan Lord Phenex juga telah mengetahui tentang hal ini.."

Pandangan Ravel membola, dia tidak dapat bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini dan hanya mampu memandang punggung Gaara yang mulai menjauh.

"Yang dia katakan memang benar, dia sudah membatalkan pertunangan denganmu."

Ravel mengalihkan arah matanya, kembali dia dapat melihat sosok tidak asing menyapa matanya.

"Onii-sama."

Raiser Phenex mendesah pelan dan beralih melihat Naruto dari kaca yang terpasang di pintu masuk ruang pemulihan. Dia tidak terlalu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi, tapi dari yang dia dengar dari ayahnya bahwa bocah Sabaku itu telah membatalkan acara tunangan yang akan berlangsung minggu depan.

Ayahnya juga bilang jika awalnya para tetua mengecam keputusan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Gaara dan mengancam akan mengadukan hal ini pada tetua Sabaku. Akan tetapi, berkat ketenangan Gaara yang mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia telah kalah membuat para tetua sedikit mereda. Apalagi Gaara juga mengatakan Naruto merupakan pemegang salah satu senjata kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan [curse] hebat.

Raiser sebenarnya juga kurang yakin akan hal itu.

'Sebuah senjata milik klan Sarutobi dari kerajaan pusat. Murasame.'

Sebenarnya seberapa hebat senjata milik Naruto sampai bahkan para tetua pun tunduk akan permintaan Gaara?

"Onii-sama?"

Raiser sedikit tersentak dan langsung menatap adiknya. Raiser tersenyum kecil. Mengusap kepala pirang Ravel penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak perlu risau. Sekarang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Onii-sama..."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau temani saja si rambut kuning itu. Aku akan membicarakan beberapa hal dengan ayah."

Melihat kepergian Raiser diam, Ravel menarik senyum kecil dari bibirnya. Akhirnya.. Semua selesai, dia bebas sekarang dan itu berkat Naruto.

"Yokatta~"

 **Mask**

Berjalan ditengah ibukota kerajaan, terlihat 2 pria yang memiliki ciri fisik berbeda sedang melakukan obrolan ringan. Sesekali mereka tersenyum kecil menyapa penduduk yang menyapa.

"Jadi,?" Ungkapan bertanya dilayangkan sosok pria berambut nyeleneh berwarna pirang pada sisi depan dan hitam pada sisi belakang. Mata sewarna dengan rambut depannya itu melirik rekan disampingnya yang menunjukkan seringai aneh di wajah pucatnya.

"Hampir berhasil. Aku hanya perlu seseorang untuk menerima hasil penelitianku." Suara berat pria itu menjawab pertanyaan pria lain.

Azazel dan Orochimaru. Mereka berdua terkenal sebagai wizard Rank-s yang meneliti dan mengembangkan senjata-senjata kerajaan, Biologis maupun non-biologis. Salah satu benda paling terkenal hasil dari dua ilmuan jenius ini adalah permata yang diisi Beast Rank-S bernama Fafnir. Sosok naga berelemen Api dan Tanah yang konon dapat mengimbangi dua Senjata Tuhan yang memiliki Titisan Jiwa Naga surga.

Dan hari ini, mereka ada di kerajaan karena undangan dari Tsunade, salah satu teman lama mereka., dalam rangka menghadiri acara rutin setiap tahun di sekolah itu. Tidak hanya itu, kedatangan mereka kesini sebenarnya juga ingin menguji senjata baru mereka.

Azazel tersenyum kecil dan sedikit tertawa sambil merangkul patnernya.

"Maa... Maa., tidak perlu terburu-buru, kan? Lagipula si tua Danzo itu juga pasti mempertimbangkan permintaanmu."

"Fufufu~Itu pasti. Karena dia tidak akan bisa menolakku setelah dia menerima Transplantasi mata itu dariku."

"Haha, kau memang benar."

Candaan mereka seketika terhenti. Saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum terkekeh melihat dua wizard dari divisi yang dipimpim oleh kawan mereka menghampiri.

"Maa~Seperti biasa, Danzo memang cepat tanggap jika mengetahui kita ada disini."

"Azazel-Sama, Orochimaru-sama. Selamat datang kembali di kerajaan pusat. Tuan Danzo telah menunggu anda di menara Divisi Pengintai."

"Maa, baiklah."

Jawaban itu mengakhiri perbincangan antara Azazel dan anak buah dari Danzo. Segera setelah itu, anggota Divisi Pengintai membungkuk sopan dan menghilang melewati sihir teleportasi.

Azazel menghela nafas sejenak. Sial, dia baru ingat sekarang.

"Kau duluan saja, Ular. Aku akan menemui salah satu temanku."

"Oh. Maksudmu si Priest tampan itu?"

Benarkah, Azazel baru mendengar nada menjijikkan yang dikeluarkan temannya itu?

"Cih. Berhentilah berlebihan dalammemuji seseorang. Kadang itu membuatku ngeri mengingat kalian itu memiliki jenis senjata yang sama."

Sedikit terkekeh kecil, dan sungguh itu membuat Azazel takut.

"Sialan! Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu! Kau terdengar seperti kadal san*e!"

"Khukhukhu~baiklah. Sampai jumpa di menara nanti."

Azazel mendecih. Berbelok arah dan menyusuri jalan ke pusat ibu kota. Jika diingat kembali, Azazel sudah cukup lama tidak kemari. Hm,. Sekitar 5 tahunan mungkin. Terakhir kali dia kemari adalah ketika dia mengambil salah satu murid di Sekolah kerajaan untuk dia latih. Sejak saat itu, dia belum pernah datang kembali kemari, bahkan ketika Danzo mengundangnya untuk menghadiri acara khusus lima tahunan yang diadakan di ibukota.

Hm... Jika tidak salah, acara itu adalah kegiatan yang dibuat pihak kerajaan dalam rangka mencari calon prajurit paling potensial untuk menerima senjata kerajaan. Mereka juga akan melatih para calon prajurit untuk menguasai senjata itu. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak berhasil karena kebanyakan dari senjata itu menolak saat akan digabungkan.

Yah, tapi apapun itu, Azazel tidak terlalu peduli. Dia lebih suka meneliti Senjata Tuhan daripada Senjata Kerajaan.

Saat berjalan ditengah keramaian ini, Azazel dapat melihat beberapa perubahan yang cukup banyak terjadi. Mulai dari toko yang semakin banyak juga bangunannya yang menjadi lebih megah. Tempat-tempat bermain seperti mini-game melempar bola, menangkap ikan dan lainnya yang dulu dia ingat hal itu tidak terlalu banyak diminati. Namun sekarang, agaknya hal tersebut telah berubah karena kebanyakan dari anak-anak menyukainya. Bahkan... Sepasang kekasih?

'Dasar kere. Kencan kok mainan ikan? Dimana urat malu kalian?'

Ungkapan merendahan itu hanya tertanam dihatinya. Tapi, sebenarnya hal yang paling mendasar adalah...

... Azazel yang iri karena belum memiliki pasangan.

'Chikuso!'

Umur yang sudah sangat matang, hampir busuk malah. 39 tahun adalah usia yang mana harusnya pria itu telah memiliki anak, atau mungkin cucu?

Wajah Azazel sendiri cukup tampan jika dilihat dari dekat, apalagi postur tubuh tinggi tegap pria itu semakin membuat dirinya menjadi -Hot- dimata para gadis. Tapi sayang, penampilan itu tidak selamanya mencerminkan sifat dari seseorang.

Bila hanya mengenal sekilas. Semua pasti akan mengatakan jika Azazel adalah pria baik dengan ketampanan di atas normal. Tapi dibalik itu, tersimpan aib-tepatnya sifat Azazel yang teramat sangat-sangat mesum!

Pengila Oppai tingkat Max!

Itu adalah jawaban dari orang yang mengenal baik Azazel. Dalam setiap kesempatan, pria itu pasti akan menyempatkan mampir ke pemandian air panas. Bukan untuk menyegarkan badan, melain menyegarkan matanya. Hmm..Tahulah maksudnya.

Sebab dari itulah banyak para wanita yang dikejar Azazel akan selalu menghindar setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Yeah... Masa bodohlah.

Kenyitan di wajah Azazel muncul ketika iris matanya melihat siulet seseorang yang sedang membeli bunga di toko kecil. Kedua mata itu lantas membelalak terkejut setelah dia ingat betul siapa yang tengah dia pandang.

"Kau?!"

"Ha-hah? A-Azazel-san?"

-Cut-

Hmmm... Pertama kali Kitsu membaca ulang chapter ini, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Lalu, Kitsu baca ulang... Dan Kitsu malah bingung sendiri karena tidak tahu letak kesalahan yang mengganjal ini.

Dan setelah baca keempat kali DAN masih tidak menemukan hal yang ngeganjel tadi, akhirnya Kitsu putuskan untuk up. Meski agak sanksi jika ini akan sesuai harapan.

Dan juga, sedikit ingatan saja untuk para Reviewer yang cuma ngetik 'Lanjut' 'next' atau apalah itu. Sebaiknya hentikan saja, sungguh hal itu hanya akan membuat saya Down. Bukan apa-apa, Kitsu ini hanya penulis 'tanpa' bayaran yang cuma mengharapkan Readers terhibur dengan tulisan Kitsu. Dan untuk akun...

Kids No Terror (Cmiiw), saya sudah memPM kamu. Sebaiknya jika kamu hanya mengotori kolom Review dengan tulisan 'UP', lebih bagus anda menghentikan hal itu.

Mungkin, ada yang berfikir. "Songong amat, udah untung saya mau menulis komentar."

Saya tidak menyalahkan jika ada yang berfikiran seperti itu. Terserah kalian mau berfikir seperti apa, Kitsu tidak menyalahkan. Tapi, tolong dengan sangat. jika tidak ingin menyemangati atau memberikan kritik atau saran, lebih baik tidak REVIEW.

Sekarang kita beralih ke inti chapter ini. Naruto yang terlihat sangat kuat? Tidak yah, Naruto belum sekuat itu. Lagipula lawannya adalah pemilik Beast Rank-s yang merupakan Wizard Terkuat di klan Sabaku. Kitsu memperlihatkan hal itu jelas setelah Naruto mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki.

Menyinggung kekuatan. Seperti yang diketahui pada chapter ini, Naruto memiliki kecepatan yang hampir menyamai Thunder Step (Hiraishin) Milik ayahnya, mungkin, teknik ini sekelas dengan Shunshin milik Shisui. Berterima kasihlah pada Holy Grail, karena cawan itu tidak hanya memberikan kesembuhan, melainkan juga kekuatan. Tapi, tetap saja resiko akan selalu ada disetiap munculnya teknik yang hebat.

Muuu~Dan dari chapter ini, petualangan baru Naruto akan dimulai. Ehhh~Sedikit berita gembira saja..

TANGAN NARUTO AKAN KEMBALI!

Huraa!!!

Tepok tangan dong, Tehe~

Tentang tangan itu, sepertinya Readers semua mengerti akan kedatangan Azazel dan Orochimaru??? Ufufufu...

Wait! Stop dulu ah, takut kebanyakan Spoiler nih,

Kitsu-Out


	10. Kembali ke IbuKota Kerajaan

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa terasa. Pagi ini, akhirnya Naruto terbangun setelah kondisinya pulih sempurna. Terima kasih pada kekuatan penyembuh Holy Grail dan juga Murasame, jika dia tidak memiliki dua kekuatan itu, mustahil Naruto akan dapat sembuh secepat ini.

Semenjak tiga hari itu juga Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi...

"Haaa?!"

Teriakan keras menggema di tempat menyerupai ruang rapat yang menghadirkan Lord Phenex, Raiser dan juga Ravel yang duduk bersimpuh pada lantai kayu. Sementara Naruto yang memasang raut wajah bodoh itu menatap mata biru Ravel.

Cewek kampret ini...

"Apa-apaan ini? Ikut denganku?"

"Ya, Naruto-san. Karena Gaara telah membatalkan pertunangan dengan Ravel, maka sebagai penggantinya kaulah yang harus menikahinya."

Tunggu! Perjanjiannya tidak seperti itu, kan? Lagipula mana bisa dia menikah dengan Ravel? Oh, Kami-sama!

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dengan Ravel, atau paling tidak kau harus membawa Ravel pergi bersamamu."

Naruto beralih pada Raiser yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara. Si ayam kate ini, seenaknya saja memberi pilihan yang aneh seperti itu. Menikah atau membawa pergi Ravel? Pilihan konyol macam apa itu?!

Naruto menarik nafasnya tenang.

"Aku hanya berjanji menyelamatkan Ravel dan membantumu untuk memberi kebahagiaan pada Ravel. Tapi tidak untuk menikah, kan?"

Sesuai perjanjian memang harusnya itulah yang terjadi. Bukan tentang penikahan atau apa. Namun, rupanya Lord Phenex punya pemikiran lain, pria paruh baya itu menarik nafas dan menatap putrinya yang hanya menunduk dalam.

"Tapi masalahnya, Ravel ingin pergi ke kerajaan pusat bersamamu."

Naruto memasang wajah malas pada Ravel, dan perempuan itu semakin salah tingkah ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto.

Perempuan ini benar-benar...

"Tenang saja. Soal biaya hidup aku akan menanggung semuanya, lagipula dengan nama keluarga Phenex, Ravel tentu sudah terjamin kehidupannya. Aku hanya meminta padamu untuk membawanya ke kerajaan pusat, karena jika dia tetap berada disini, pasti akan menimbulkan kericuhan tentang Ravel yang melanggar Tradisi klan."

Naruto terdiam sesaat mencoba kembali mempertimbangkan permohonan ketua klan Phenex itu. Jika hanya membawa Ravel ke kerajaan, sepertinya tidak masalah. Lagipula dia juga tidak dirugikan akan hal ini.

"Baiklah jika memang aku hanya harus membawa Ravel ke kerajaan pusat, kurasa itu tidak masalah."

Jawaban itu yang Lord Phenex harapkan.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapannya."

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Lord Phenex, pemuda itu hanya menatap kepergian Lord Phenex dalam diam dan beralih setelah melihat ayah Ravel tadi telah meninggalkan ruangan bersama Raiser. Keadaan semakin hening dengan Ravel yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Melihat itu, Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Ya ampun..."

 **.x.**

 **Mask**

 **Story By Kitsu-chan.**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **.x.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kembali ke kerajaan pusat.**

"Aku lelah, bisakah kita beristirahat dulu?"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, hanya harus melewati hutan ini dan kita akan mencapai gerbang Kerajaan."

Perempuan bersurai pirang itu membuang nafasnya. Bila diingat hampir seharian mereka berjalan menuju tujuan mereka, kerajaan pusat. Wajar jika dia mengeluhkan hal tersebut pada pemuda yang berjalan di depannya dengan tas ransel besar yang berisi barang bawaannya.

Jangan salahkan dia! Sebelum berangkat ayahnya juga akan mengikut sertakan pengawal dan juga kuda untuk dirinya. Tapi karena Naruto menolak dan mengatakan jika hal itu terlalu merepotkan, maka ayahnya juga tidak ada pilihan lain. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto bersedia membawakan semua barangnya. Jadi jelaskan, itu bukan kesalahan dia?

"Aku yang dari tadi membawa barangmu saja tidak mengeluh, dan kau yang hanya berjalan biasa mengeluhkan kelelahan?"

Twitch!

"B-baka! Jika bukan karena kau juga, kita tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini, tahu!"

"Ya, ya, ya.. Kau dan sifat bangsawanmu."

Ravel merengut kesal, menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap punggung Naruto. Pemuda ini, benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Harusnya memang seperti itu, kan? Sebenarnya kau adalah calon suamiku, dan harusnya kau juga wajib membawakan semua barangku, seperti itu. Dan lagi, aku memang anak bangsawan, jadi wajar jika aku meminta perlakuan khusus!"

"Perlakuan khusus, hm. Itu kata yang sangat ambigu bagiku, H..I..M..E."

Mata Ravel berkedip-kedip lucu, wajahnya pun berkerut mencerna ucapan Naruto barusan. Ravel sendiri semakin tidak mengerti ketika Naruto mulai terkekeh aneh.

"Apa kau mau aku menggendongmu juga? Atau, kau ingin aku membelaimu sebagai perlakuan khusus?"

Blush!

Wajah Ravel memerah sempurna. Bahkan dia yakin wajahnya terlihat sangat memalukan sekarang.

"B-b-b-b-baka! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Hoooh? Lalu, apa aku harus menciummu? Atau apa? Ah, aku berfikir untuk benar-benar menghamilimu seperti yang kubilang tempo hari."

Wajah Ravel berubah horror seketika.

"Me-menghamili? Me-meng-menghamili?!"

"Tidak. Hanya bercanda, kau juga bukan perempuan idamanku."

Jika ada yang tahu bagaimana rasa kesal yang merasuk ke dalam diri dan membuat kita ingin memukul seseorang sesegera mungkin, maka seperti itulah yang dirasakan Ravel sekarang. Ucapan frontal Naruto benar-benar membuat Ravel kesal, sangat kesal!

"Lagipula, walau umurmu sudah 16 tahun, tapi tubuhmu tidak menggoda sama sekali."

Bang!

Seperti itulah suara tembakan yang membuat Ravel shok setengah mati.

"Dada rata dan tubuh pendek. Khh, mereka akan menyebutku _Lolicon_ jika berhubungan denganmu. Dan itu, akan menjadi akhir memalukan untukku."

"Hoy, sebab apa kau dipanggil lolicon jika berhubungan denganku?"

Pertanyaan bernada gelap dapat Naruto dengar agak jauh dibelakangnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum menyeringai. Kapan lagi dia bisa melepas penat dengan menggoda habis seorang perempuan? Apalagi seorang anak bangsawan seperti Ravel. Khukhukhu...

Sedikit senyum tanpa dosa tercetak. Di mata biru itu, Ravel dengan tampang suram melihat sebuah cahaya jahil yang mengarah padanya.

"Ya karena kau pendek!"

"Dasar kau!!!!!!!!!"

Perjalanan itu setidaknya menjadi sedikit berwarna. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

.Scene Break.

Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Nama sebuah pelajaran ekstra di sekolahan. Meski itu merupakan pelajaran ekstra, namun anggota yang mengikutinya terlampau sedikit. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang tertarik dengan kegiatan klub itu atau ada hal lain. Sejauh ini, hanya empat orang Wizard dan Knight yang menjadi anggota, dan menjadi 6 setelah beberapa hari lalu ke datangan dua wizard kembar.

Ruangan klub juga dibuat khusus, gedung di sudut sekolahan yang diberikan pada ketua klub. Tempat yang luas sebenarnya, terdiri dari empat ruangan utama yang sebelumnya hanya ada 2.

Pada salah satu ruangan yang digunakan untuk para anggota klub yang ingin bersantai, duduk seorang Akeno yang sedang menyesap teh hangatnya. Di sudut lain, juga ada seorang lelaki bersurai putih yang membaca buku tebal. Violet Akeno sedikit berputar lelah, merutuki anggota klub yang hobi membaca di depannya. Jika dia lihat, pemuda itu telah membaca buku tanpa bersuara selama 4 jam, kurang lebih. Apa mata pemuda itu tidak lelah atau bagaimana sih?

"Vali-san. Apa kau tidak lelah membaca buku itu seharian? Aku saja lelah melihatmu membaca terus menerus,"

Akeno bersuara sambil menyesap tehnya. Respon berupa gumanan didapat perempuan itu.

"Selama aku belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang kucari, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti. Kau tahu." Balas wizard itu dengan sedikit melirik Akeno.

"Memang apa yang kau cari?"

Akeno bertanya heran. Cukup aneh melihat seorang Vali mencari sesuatu sampai seserius itu. Hampir setiap hari yang dia temukan adalah Vali si kutu buku yang akan menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca buku-walau saat ini dia juga sedang membaca buku tapi, mendengar jika wizard muda itu sedang mencari sesuatu maka dia cukup heran.

"Tidak biasanya kau mencari informasi dari buku. Yang ku tahu kau hanya suka membaca fiksi saja."

"Ini berbeda. Selama beberapa hari aku bertanya pada beberapa wizard maupun guru tentang hal ini, tapi tidak ada yang tahu tentangnya."

"Maka aku bertanya, apa yang kau cari." Ulang Akeno dan kembali menyesap teh hangat miliknya.

"Keberadaan dari pedang iblis, Gram dan juga pedang cahaya, Excaliburn."

Alis Akeno terangkat tertarik. Dua pedang yang disebutkan oleh Vali bukanlah pedang sembarangan, itu adalah dua etinitas yang sangat dicari di dunia ini. Semua tidak luput karena kekuatan hebat yang dibawa dua pedang itu.

Ex-caliburn yang ditulis memiliki kekuatan magis besar. Kekerasan tiada tandang bahkan melebihi material Adamantium yang digadang adalah material terkeras di dunia. Bahkan, diceritakan juga siapapun yang membawa Ex-caliburn bersama sarungnya ke medan tempur, maka tidak akan ada darah menetes dari tubuhnya. Meski begitu hebat, tentu saja seseorang yang membawanya juga harus bisa menampung kekuatan itu.

Berbeda dengan Ex-caliburn, pedang iblis Gram memiliki kekuatan lain. Space-time magic, begitu cerita yang beredar mengenai pedang ini. Dapat membuka sebuah ruang waktu, atau dapat disebut dimensi, dapat memotong waktu musuh dan juga memiliki tingkat level di atas Rank-A. Sebuah benda yang tidak mungkin dimilik murid seperti Akeno. Tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk Vali. Selain kuat karena memiliki banyak varian sihir, Vali juga memiliki kemampuan dalam hal persenjataan.

Srupppp

Akeno mengambil nafas setelah kembali menyesap teh. "Kurasa jika kau mencari dua senjata itu, sangatlah mustahil."

"Itu juga berlaku untuk Holy Grail. Keberadaan benda itu juga sangat tidak mungkin ditemukan untuk wizard sekelasmu dan Hyoudou Issei. Tapi, kalian juga mendapatkannya kan?" Sahut Vali tenang dan kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya. "Lalu, kemana knight yang kau katakan akan kemari itu? Kau bilang dia akan datang kemari setelah acara kenaikan tingkat, kan? Ini sudah hampir 3 hari setelah acara itu, dan kulihat tidak ada knight yang kemari." Sambungnya tanpa memandang Akeno.

Ah, mengenai itu Akeno juga bingung harus mengatakan apa. Yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum ini adalah dimana pemuda itu berjanji akan kembali setelah Ujian dilaksanakan, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang Naruto belum juga menampakkan diri. Akeno berfikir mungkin saja ada halangan yang menyebabkan pemuda itu terlambat, lagipula jika dihitung, perjalan dari ibu kota ke Britain hanya memerlukan waktu 3 hari, itupun paling lama.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sampai sekarang ini dia juga belum menampakkan diri."

"Kemungkinan kau ditipu. Mana ada seseorang yang mau diteliti kekuatannya dengan sukarela? Hanya orang bodoh yang menerima itu."

Ucapan Vali memang ada benarnya. Namun, dengan keberadaan Yuzuru dan juga Kaguya yang katanya telah menjalin kontrak dengan Naruto, bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto menepati janjinya? Tapi Tidak heran juga jika Vali mengatakan hal itu, karena dia juga tidak memberitahukan apapun pada Vali.

"Dan tentang dua roh yang kau bawa itu, siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

Eh?! Darimana Vali tahu?!

"T-t-t-tunggu! Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Dari responmu." Vali tersenyum licik menanggapi wajah cengo Akeno, dia menutup bukunya dan lantas memandang lekat perempuan itu. "Jadi, apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Ah-begitu rupanya. Akeno termakan jebakan Vali, dan secara tidak langsung juga membeberkan identitas Yamai bersaudara itu, khh-seperti yang dia tahu_otak wizard ini memang sangat licik.

"Dasar kau Vali." Akeno tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "~sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini secara sepihak dan menunggu Naruto-kun datang. Tapi, mengingat kekerasan kepalamu, apa boleh buat."

"Lalu?"

Akeno membuang nafasnya dengan mata terpejam. "Dua roh itu sebenarnya adalah roh yang telah menjalin kontrak dengan Naruto-kun." Ujar Akeno membuka matanya, lalu ia menatap Vali sejenak. "Awalnya, seperti yang kuceritakan sebelumnya, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di Britain dan setuju untuk mencari Holy Grail bersama. Mereka menghalangi kami ketika akan mengambil Holy Grail. Oh, dan mungkin kau tahu roh bernama Yamai?"

Vali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya.. Roh yang mendapat gelar Dewa Badai karena dapat mengendalikan Petir dan juga Angin dengan sangat ahli."-Tapi, Vali juga sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Akeno menambahkan dewa itu ke dalam pembicaraan. Atau, mungkinkah, "roh itulah yang menjaga Holi Grail?"

Akeno mengangguk kecil. "Benar. Dan Yuzuru juga Kaguya itu adalah anaknya."

Oke... Vali semakin tidak mengerti sekarang. Lalu, walau Yuzuru dan Kaguya adalah anak Yamai, apa hubungannya menjalin kontrak dengan si Naruto itu?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dua roh itu menjalin kontrak dengan Naruto, juga tentang bagaimana Naruto mengalahkan Yamai, dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

Vali menyentuh dagunya, wajah ikemen itu berkerut dalam berfikir.

"Naruto itu, bukankah dia Knight tingkat satu? Yang menurut rumor, dia adalah calon terburuk sepanjang sejarah."

"Ya, itu memang dia. Tapi, aku juga tidak yakin jika rumor itu benar. Bahkan, yang aku lihat dia memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk berada di tingkat 4 atau 5, belum lagi fakta jika dia berhasil mengalahkan Yamai dan mendapatkan Holy Grail." ujar Akeno menerawang. Dia sendiri cukup kagum dengan Naruto, bagaimana pemuda itu menyembunyikan kekuatannya dan bertingkah sebagai murid lemah yang bahkan dilabeli sebagai yang terburuk?

Sementara disisi Vali. Tertawa kecil setelah mendengar ucapan Akeno, Vali mengacak surai peraknya gemas. "Menarik. Sangat menarik. Aku ingin menemuinya segera dan mencoba seberapa menariknya dia. Darahku sampai berdesir karena senangnya."

Menatap penuh curiga pada Vali, itu yang dilakukan Akeno. Dari ucapan pemuda itu, Akeno tahu apa yang ada di otak si maniak itu.

"Jangan bilang, kau mau bertarung dengannya, Vali." Selidik Akeno dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Tentu, tentu. Apalagi kalau bukan itu."

Tidak heran dan juga Akeno tidak perlu terkejut akan jawaban Vali. Dia cukup mengenal pemuda itu, luar maupun dalam. Walaupun terlihat tenang, Vali merupakan wizard dengan nafsu bertarung tinggi. Meskipun Akeno juga tahu jika pemuda itu hanya akan menantang seseorang yang sudah membuat Vali merasa penasaran, tapi-tetap saja jika dibiarkan maka...

"Kau akan berlebihan, aku tidak mengijinkan." Terakhir Akeno lihat Vali menantang seseorang adalah sekitar 2 tahun lalu, dimana pemuda perak itu menantang Issei Hyoudou yang pertama kali bergabung dengan Klub Ilmu Gaib. Semua berakhir buruk jika kalian bertanya. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena-

"Kau tidak dapat mencegahku, lagipula aku juga ingin melihat kekuatan dari Holy Grail." Vali menaikkan alis angkuh. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas tersenyum.

Gawat!!!-Akeno memekik dalam hatinya setelah melihat senyum tipis dari seorang Vali. Itu hal yang sangat gawat, bahkan Akeno ingat berapa kali Vali tersenyum seperti itu!!!!

"Vali, kau..."

Brakkkk!!!

"Akeno-chan!"

"He?"

Dua pasang mata mengarahkan pandangan secara reflek. Menatap langsung seorang Hyoudou Issei yang membuka pintu klub spontan.

"Kadal merah, bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan lebih tenang?" Ujar Vali stoic dan menatap datar pada Issei.

"K-kau! Kubilang hentikan sebutan itu padaku, dasar penggila pantat!"

Twich!

Urat muncul di dahi Vali sebagai ekspresi kekesalannya. Akeno mendesah pelan, mau bagaimanapun kedua makluk ini memang tidak dapat akur. "Hah~" Akeno membuka kelopak matanya, memandang Issei sebelum membuka suaranya. "Jadi, ada apa Issei?"

Mengubah kembali raut wajahnya lebih serius, dan itu membuat alis Akeno terangkat naik. Apa yang membuat Issei jadi sepanik ini? Pertanyaan itu akan terucap, akan tetapi Issei terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Yuzuru-san dan Kaguya-san, mereka-"

.x.

Adalah hal wajar bagi Naruto merasa senang dengan pulang kembali ke kerajaan ini. Jika dihitung pun, agaknya dia tidak terlalu lama juga pergi keluar daerah kerajaan, mungkin sekitar dua minggu? Dia pun juga tidak tahu berapa hari tepatnya dia pergi.

"Hah,"

Dan juga, dengan meninggalkan ujian kenaikan tingkat begitu saja, agaknya itu akan menjadi akhir baginya bersekolah disana. Ah, tapi ya sudahlah, mau dikata apapun dia juga yang salah. Dan lagi, bukankah dengan begitu dia jadi tidak harus membuat alasan untuk keluar darisana?

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?"

Naruto bertanya pelan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, ke sekolah kerajaan terlebih dahulu? Atau, ke Gereja tempat Michael berada dan berterima kasih pada Priest itu? Dan lagi, dia juga yakin jika Irina berada disana, sekalian bertemua sahabatnya itu juga tidak buruk. Tapi, dia juga harus menemui si kembar Yamai, Naruto sudah berjanji pada mereka.

Tunggu!

Dia lupa akan hal itu!

"Oh, oh.. Ini gawat! Gawat! Kaguya dan Yuzuru pasti marah sekarang!" Kekhawatiran menimpa Naruto, bulu roma pemuda itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan dua pasang mata si kembar Yamai yang memandangnya tajam. "Uh... Aku juga hampir lupa." Naruto sendiri melirik kebelakang, mendapati Ravel yang sedang mengagumi keramaian ibu kota kerajaan.

"Oy, oy. Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat kota saja."

Ravel sedikit tersentak kaget, beralih pada Naruto lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sedikit kesal. "M-mau bagaimana lagi, i-ini juga pertama kalinya aku ke tempat ramai seperti ini dengan bebas."

"Hm... Apa maksudmu dengan 'bebas'?" Tanya Naruto tidak paham akan ucapan Ravel.

"Y-ya, kau tahu sendiri aku adalah putri dari ketua klan Phenex, jadi aku tidak dapat keluar wilayah seenaknya."

Naruto ber-oh-ria. Harusnya dia juga tahu akan itu, mengingat dia juga pernah berurusan dengan klan itu. Naruto menghela nafas singkat, kembali menoleh kebelakang. Tatapan kesal yang mengarah pada hal lain, namun Naruto juga tahu jika itu tidak serius. "Itu wajar sih, kau anak bangsawan juga."

"K-kau! Memang menyeb-"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, yah, setelah menitipkan barangmu yang banyak ini. Mungkin ke stand-stand khusus di ibukota kerajaan. Tapi, aku tidak berjanji dapat menemanimu dalam waktu lama. Karena kita juga harus menuju ke tempat yang kau kugunakan untuk tinggal, dan juga aku ada keperluan dengan beberapa orang." Yah, pada akhirnya Naruto harus mengalah juga, menemani Ravel sebentar mungkin tidak masalah, baru setelah itu dia akan menemui Michael di Gereja.

"Terima kasih."

"Ha?"

Naruto mengorek sendiri telinganya, menatap curiga ke arah Ravel yang mengalihkan tatapan ke samping. Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah, sekarang Naruto cukup tahu jika perempuan di belakangnya ini memang cukup manis. 'Gah!? Pikiran macam apa ini?!' Yah, Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu.

.x.

"Woahhh!!!!"

"Woahhh!!!"

"Woahhh!!!"

Naruto menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan malunya. Merutuki kelakuan childish dari Ravel yang telah melampaui batas Over! Berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa, dan entah bagaimana pendiskripsian ini mengarah pada lirik lagu-lupakan!

Sedari tadi, Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa tempat yang dicap dengan kata 'woahhh' dari Ravel. Mungkin sepuluh? Atau, lebih? Kuso! Dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Naruto-san! Aku mau ini! Ini!" Ravel berteriak kegirangan sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu stand apalah itu.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih ya?"

"Kurasa, dilihat dari tingkah mereka saja sudah jelas."

"Terlihat cocok, wahh, si perempuan juga sangat manis, dan bajunya juga bagus, apa dia dari keluarga bangsawan?"

"Aku tidak tahu juga, tapi pemuda itu juga terlihat tampan, entah kenapa aku seperti melihat kembaran Lord Minato."

Sialan!

Naruto berjalan menjauhi kumpulan warga yang sedang membicarakannya dengan raut kesal. Bisa-bisanya mereka menjodohkannya dengan Ravel, hell no!

"Tch, aku tidak menyangka akan semengesalkan ini. Lagipula, apa mereka tidak punya otak? Menggunjing seseorang dengan nada keras seperti itu? Jelas terdengarlah!" bersungut kesal, Naruto menghampir Ravel yang tengah menepuk-nepuk tangan kegirangan. "Apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Itu! Itu! Aku ingin boneka pisang itu?"

He? Alis Naruto terangkat naik heran. Ia lihat ongokan boneka pisang besar yang tergantung dengan tulisan 'hadiah utama'. APANYA YANG HADIAH UTAMA!? Orang bodoh pun juga tidak akan mengambil hadiah konyol seperti boneka pisang itu, lain halnya jika yang dimaksud adalah sebuah permata langka atau senjata hebat.

"Apa kau yakin? Itu hanya boneka pisang." tanya Naruto meyakinkan, dan Ravel mengangguk semangat.

"Ya! Aku mau itu!"

"Tch! Kenapa kau terlihat sangat menginginkan itu? Dilihat bagaimanapun dan dari sudut manapun boneka itu sama sekali tidak menarik."

"Hm, mungkin karena boneka itu mengingatkanku padamu."

Naruto berekspresi datar untuk itu, entah dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dilihatnya wajah dengan senyum milik Ravel. "Aneh sekali."

"Ya, dengan begitu aku bisa menyiksa boneka itu, huahahahaha."

Twich!

Berapa kalipun Naruto membayangkan sisi manis dari Ravel, pasti itu akan

Langsung hancur seketika. Ekspetasi yang dia bayangkan, memang tidak seindah kenyataan yang ada.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau bermain, atau hanya bertengkar disini, anak muda?"

Naruto beralih pada pemilik stand. Perawakan pria tambun dengan rambut botak, tatapan mata sipit itu seolah meremehkan Naruto. Memejamkan mata tenang, sebelum membuka kembali dengan wajah memandang pemilik Stand. "Untuk mendapatkan boneka pisang itu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Naruto bertanya. Ini juga adalah pertama kalinya dia bermain hal seperti ini.

Pria itu tersenyum licik. "Mudah. Kau hanya perlu merobohkan piramida kaleng itu dengan tiga bola yang disediakan. Jika kau berhasil merobohkan semua kaleng dalam tiga kali lemparan, maka kau bisa memiliki boneka itu. Yah, itupun kalau kau bis-"

"Berikan bolanya."

Naruto berucap serius memotong ucapan sang pria, memberikan beberapa keping uang sebelum dia menerima tiga buah bola kecil berwarna biru. Naruto mendesah pelan, melirik ke samping dimana wajah Ravel sangat menantikan hadiah yang akan diterimanya. "Tch." Dia sedikit mengambil jarak dengan papan penghalang, mata birunya fokus pada empat tingkat kaleng yang ada di depannya. Harusnya, dengan keakuratan yang dia miliki dan pelatihan yang dia jalani, ini akan mudah kan. Baiklah...

Lemparan pertama dilakukan Naruto. Jarak yang dia ambil cukup untuk membuat sebuah momentum guna menjatuhkan semua kaleng itu dalam satu kali lempar. Jika pemilik stand ini jujur, maka harusnya semua kaleng itu akan jatuh. Namun sayangnya,

"Satu kali gagal."

Naruto melongo melihat lemparannya gagal, dan hanya mengenai satu kaleng saja. "K-kenapa bisa?" gumannya aneh, ia sendiri sudah memperkirakan jika jarak dan juga kekuatan lemparannya sangat tepat. Tidak, pasti ada hal lain! Sekali lagi!

"Dua gagal."

Oke, memang ada yang tidak beres disini. Kenapa saat dia melempar kebawah, arah yang terjadi malah sebaliknya? Naruto menyipitkan matanya, lemparan ketiga, dia harus lebih teliti kali ini.

"Ini lemparan terakhirmu loh, anak muda."

Naruto bisa melihat seringaian licik kecil di wajah pria tambun itu, namun, semua juga akan berakhir disini, Naruto yakin itu!

"Sialan!"

Naruto menggebrak papan penghalang di stand itu, sudah 5 kali dia membeli percobaannya, dan dihitung dari jumlah bola maka dia sudah menghabiskan 15 buah lemparan. Dan sialnya , dari semua percobaan itu tidak ada yang berhasil. Ravel melihat itu dengan pandangan bingung, antara sungkan dan juga merasa bersalah pada Naruto yang terlihat sedikit frustasi. Semua juga salahnya, meminta hal yang aneh pada Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Memangnya, dia ini siapa? Seenaknya saja meminta Naruto untuk mendapatkan hadiah itu untuknya?

"N-naruto-"

"Sekali lagi."

Ravel terdiam, wajahnya terlihat tidak mengerti saat Naruto beralih menatapnya dengan mata biru itu. Detakan jantungnya sedikit berpacu, Ravel sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan itu untukmu!"

Ketegasan itu, seperti yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu saat Naruto melawan Gaara. Sementara Naruto, kembali beralih pada pemilik stand yang hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Ini adalah yang keenam, anak muda."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, aku yakin itu!"

Kembali tiga buah bola berada ditangannya. Iris birunya menatap serius kedepan, 'jika Murasame benar, maka cara ini pasti berhasil.' tangannya membawa tiga bola itu masuk ke dalam kain hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya, sedikit menarik nafas tenang dan menutup matanya. Dalam satu detik, Naruto kembali membuka matanya, saat itu juga tiga buah bola terlempar hampir bersamaan.

Pemilik stand terkejut melihat itu. Satu bola meleset seperti sebelumnya dan mengenai kaleng teratas, diikuti bola kedua yang memiliki jalur berbeda dan mengenai bagian tengah kaleng. Terakhir, adalah bola ketiga...

Prankkk!!!!!!!!!

Pemilik stand itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tak lama dia beralih pada Naruto yang tetap menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya. 'Anak ini, dia menyadari magic-ku?'

"" _Pria itu menggunakan gelombang_ _[Mana] lurus untuk membelokkan lemparan Goshujin-sama. Meskipun Goshujin-sama menggunakan kecepatan pun tidak akan berhasil, satu-satunya cara untuk menjatuhkan semuanya adalah menembus gelombang [mana] dengan melempar bola berinterval waktu seperkian detik sebelum gelombang itu kembali normal._ ""

Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan Murasame padanya sesaat tadi, berkat roh itu juga dia dapat mengetahui kelicikan yang dilakukan pemilik stand itu. 'Aku aku akan membalasmu nanti, Murasame.'

""Kurasa traktiran ramen tidak masalah, Goshujin-sama.""

'Baiklah.'

Naruto berjalan tenang pada pemilik stand, mengabaikan raut wajah tidak percaya milik pria itu, ia tunjuk hadiah berupa boneka pisang besar. "Aku berhasil, kan? Lalu, mana hadiahku?"

"Baiklah, meskipun aku sedikit takjub tadi, setidaknya kau memang berhasil melakukannya. Ini, adalah hadiahmu."

Tentu saja Naruto dengan senang hati menerima hadiah itu, tidak lupa berojigi sesaat untuk berterima kasih, walau hal yang dilakukan pria itu sedikit tidak baik, tapi Naruto tetap menghormatinya sebagai orang yang lebih tua. Selesai dengan itu, Naruto beralih pada Ravel. Wajah yang terlihat berbinar itu entah mengapa membuat Naruto ikut merasa senang.

"Ini, yang kau inginkan Ojou-sama." ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan boneka itu.

"Woaaa!!!!"

Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan Ravel, meskipun itu hanya sebuah boneka, namun Naruto tahu jika itu sangat diinginkan Ravel. Naruto menatap ke atas langit, mengingat kembali seseorang yang juga pernah ia berikan sesuatu sampai merasa sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Naruto! Aku akan menyimpan ini dengan baik!"

Naruto menunduk, menatap wajah Ravel yang dipenuhi dengan aura senang teramat sangat. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Untuk sekarang, kurasa cukup. Lagipula hari semakin sore, aku harus kegereja dulu." ujar Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti Ravel mengekori dari belakang. Perempuan itu menatap punggung Naruto yang masih saja diselimuti oleh kain hitam.

"Apa kau mau berdoa?" tanya Ravel yang memeluk erat boneka pisangnya.

"Tidak, aku mau menemui seseorang."

"Apa, itu perempuan?"

Mengendikkan bahunya acuh, Naruto sama sekali mengabaikan nada aneh yang dikeluarkan Ravel. "Lelaki, kurasa. Dia seorang Priest yang sudah memberitahuku letak sebuah benda hebat, dan aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena berkat bantuannya aku bisa mendapatkan benda itu." Respon Naruto cepat, dan tanpa sadar itu menimbulkan helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan Ravel. "Kenapa memangnya?" sambungnya bertanya.

Ravel tersentak seketika, dia sendiri tak terlalu memperhatikan Naruto dan memilih memandang ke samping. "Tidak, hanya saja aku akan merasa aneh jika kau menemui wanita dengan datang bersamaku, kau tahu itu dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman."

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan yang Ravel maksud, ada suatu hal khusus yang seolah tidak rela jika Naruto menemui seorang perempuan sekarang. Lagipula, harusnya orang yang Naruto temui pertama kali adalah orang yang berharga dulu kan? Jika, Naruto menemui seorang perempuan sekarang, bisa jadi...

Ravel menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh dia merasa konyol sendiri sekarang! Wajahnya sendiri juga pasti sudah terlihat memalukan sekarang. Uh, ada apa dengannya.. Ravel kembali memandang Naruto, pemuda yang beberapa hari ini menjadi topik utama kesehariannya.

"Untuk sekarang, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang itu, Ravel." perkataan lembut itu mengalun ditelinga Ravel, ini juga pertama kali dia dapat melihat sisi lain dari Naruto. Ravel mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika angin berhembus dan menerbangkan kain hitam serta surai pirang Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku masih harus memperkuat diriku. Untuk meningkatkan derajatku, dan untuk mengetahui, siapa saja yang benar-benar ada disampingku."

Entah kenapa...

"Maka dengan hal itu, aku akan benar-benar tahu siapa saja yang selalu ada untukku."

... Ravel menjadi sangat mengaguminya.

.x.

"Wah, tidak kusangka Gereja di ibukota sangat megah."

Mata berbinar dari Ravel membuat Naruto bergeleng kepala, pemuda itu sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan Ravel akan berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu. Walau itu juga kewajaran, mengingat Ravel sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang dunia luar. Naruto mengesampingkan hal itu, dan lebih memilih masuk kedalam gereja.

Bau harum sama seperti saat dia mengunjungi Michael bersama Irina menyambut penciuman Naruto. Semua masih sama, hanya saja Naruto dapat melihat Michael tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria. Dari perawakan itu, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan jika pria berambut nyeleneh itu bukan sosok biasa, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah tekanan aneh yang membuat dirinya merasa agak tertekan.

"Permisi, Michael-san."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Naruto menyapa pria di depan sopan, berjalan mendekat dan sedikit berojigi. Michael yang melihat kedatangan pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, tentu saja, mengetahui fakta jika Naruto kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja itu sangatlah mengejutkan.

"Naruto-san?"

"Ha'i. Ini saya, hm, sebenarnya saya hanya ingin berterima kasih pada anda, Michael-san. Karena anda, saya berhasil mendapatkan benda itu."

Ini semakin mengejutkan. Melihat Naruto sehat wal afiat saja sudah membuat Michael tidak percaya, apalagi dengan mendengar jika Naruto mendapatkan Holy Grail? Jika benar, maka Naruto sudah benar-benar berada diluar bayangannya.

"Siapa dia, Michael?" sosok bernama Azazel mendekat, pria itu sendiri merasakan hal aneh ketika pertama kali melihat Naruto. 'Aura ini, aku bisa merasakannya. Magic Curse? Apa dia pengguna Forbidden? Atau-tidak, aura ini terpisah, dibelakang punggungnya, dibalik jubah itu tepatnya.'

Naruto melihat pria itu sekilas, sedikit tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil. "Saya, Naruto, dan dibelakang saya ini adalah Ravel."

"S-salam kenal."

Azazel menyipitkan mata, bukan fakta jika dia mengetahui tentang siapa gadis dibelakang Naruto yang merupakan anggota klan Phenex, tapi fakta jika ada energi mengerikan yang datang dari balik jubah itu. "Apa yang kau bawa dibalik punggungmu, Naruto-san?" tanya Azazel tertarik.

"Eh, hanya pedangku." Naruto menjawab agak terkejut. Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu menanyakan apa yang dia bawa? Atau, dia dapat merasakan energi dari Murasame?

"Begitukah, tapi-"

Dzinggg!

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa gila, Azazel datang dengan membawa semacam pedang bercahaya kehadapan Naruto. Dan seakan mengikuti instingnya, Naruto segera menarik Murasame dan menahan tebasan Azazel.

"Azazel?!"

"Naruto!!!!"

Naruto meringis menahan tekanan yang dikeluarkan Azazel, beruntung refleknya terlatih dengan baik, walaupun tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan Azazel, setidaknya dia dapat menangkis serangan pria itu. Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa pria itu menyerangnya, seingatnya dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Azazel, jadi sangat tidak wajar jika pria itu memiliki dendam padanya.

Disela ketegangan itu, Azazel tertawa renyah dan segera melenyapkan pedang cahaya miliknya. "Maa, maa, tidak kusangka kau adalah murid dari si Monyet itu." ujar Azazel setelah memperhatikan pedang yang dimiliki Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang Azazel maksudkan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hahaha, wajar saja. Biar kuperkenalkan siapa diriku ini, wahai anak muda."

Azazel bersidekap dada, dengan wajah angkuh dan juga senyum kecil yang melekat dibibirnya.

"Aku, adalah Azazel! Mantan Priest kerajaan dan juga mantan Five High Lord yang mengatur divisi penelitian bersama Hiruzen dan juga Danzo Sarutobi!"

-Cut-

Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang, tapi, yang terpenting saya sampaikan permintaan maaf saya karena molornya jadwal.

See u next Chapter!


	11. Kyuubi, Release!

**Kuil Uzumaki**

"Ka-kau serius dengan ini?"

Pria bertopeng putih polos tersenyum kecil. Kinpatsu, bahkan Manaci Uzumaki sama sekali tidak dapat membaca apa yang pria itu maksud dengan melakukan ini.

"Yah, bukankah kau juga ingin menunjukkan bakat seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Manaci-san?"

"Khhh..."

Kinpatsu tahu betul apa yang menjadi kegundahan hati Uzumaki tua ini. Melepaskan seekor monster kelas S memanglah pilihan sulit, apa lagi ini bukanlah sembarang monster. Makluk terkenal dalam legenda bersama 8 Beast lain yang dahulu dikendalikan oleh Hagoromo, itu adalah momok hebat yang kini berada di tangan Uzumaki klan.

"Ayo, ucapkan mantra Release." Kinpatsu kembali membuka suaranya, tanpa beralih dari tempatnya bersandar pada salah satu pillar di kuil Uzumaki dia kembali memandang Uzmaki tua itu."Dengan begitu, kau bisa mempercayakan anak emasmu padaku." Pria itu menyambung dengan seringaian dibalik topeng. Manaci mendelik tajam kebelakangnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau akan menepati janjimu."

"Tenang saja, bukankah kau juga sudah menanamkan curse padaku? Jika aku berkhianat pada janji kita, maka Curse ini akan melahap tubuhku."

Itu benar. Sebelum menyetujui ini, Manaci terlebih dahulu melakukan sebuah kesepakatan yang akan menjamin janji yang dikatakan Kinpatsu. Manaci terdiam beberapa saat ditengah Altar kuil itu,; Wanita tua tersebut mengingat kembali masa lalunya, waktu yang di habiskan untuk melayani Uzumaki.

'Naruto-chan, Naruko-chan. Aku harap, kalian akan menjalani kisah yang indah dengan pengorbananku ini."

Manaci mengambil nafas sejenak, lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan dada. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

"Kalau begitu, rapal mantramu."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi... Dan semua berakhir hebat dengan ledakan energi biru dari tubuh Manaci...

"Aku, Manaci Uzumaki. Seorang pelayan Uzumaki yang dipercayakan 4 Kunci gerbang Uzumaki."

Udara berubah dingin, bahkan beberapa benda seperti membeku akibat tekanan asing bercampur dan berpadu diudara, menimbulkan semacam retakan menjalar di permukaan tanah. Area itu bergetar...

"Aku, Manaci Uzumaki. Memanggilmu..."

"" **Raja dari sembilan Beast, sebuah Etinitas yang dipercayakan padaku. Dengan ini, aku membebaskanmu."** "

Kinpatsu tersenyum lebar. Tawa menggelegar setelah altar ditempat itu hancur dengan tubuh tua Manaci yang masih bertahan disana. Angin berhembus hebat, menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Dalam keadaan itu, Manaci membuka matanya, memberikan senyum terakhir di wajah pucat itu...

" **Kyuubi... Release.** "

Ginnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Groaaaar...

 **.x.**

 **Mask**

 **Semua memiliki penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kyuubi, Release.**

 **.x.**

Naruto mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Azazel yang merupakan mantan Priest dan juga Lord Kerajaan itu. Jadi, rupanya memang dugaannya itu benar adanya bahwa Azazel bukanlah makluk biasa. Itu juga menjelaskan bagaimana Azazel dapat bergerak sangat cepat tadi, dan juga memanipulasi [Mana ] tanpa memunculkan [Line] bukanlah keahlian yang biasa.

"Boleh aku memotong sebentar? Bagaimana anda tahu aku adalah anggota keluarga Phenex, Azazel-san?" Ravel mengintrupsi pembicaraan, perempuan itu sendiri menatap aneh Azazel yang sempat menyinggung tentangnya tadi.

"Oh, mudah saja. Dari [mana] mu saja aku dapat melihat jika kau berasal dari klan Phenex, [mana] kuning cerah dan juga memiliki aura yang kuat, hanya klan Phenex saja yang memilikinya."

Ravel terdiam tidak mengerti. Apa memang [mana] bisa dibedakan menurut warnanya?

Pertanyaan yang sama terlintas dikepala Naruto, pemuda yang sedang menatap Azazel penasaran itu kembali membuka suara. "Apa memang [Mana] bisa dibedakan dengan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, karena dia baru mendengar hal ini. Yang dia tahu, [mana] yang selama ini dia ketahui hanya dapat dibedakan dengan tekanan atau kapasitas tubuhnya saja.

Azazel memposisikan jari kanannya di dagu, terlihat jika pria itu tengah sedikit berfikir. "Maa, tidak semua bisa membedakannya sih, hanya wizard dengan tingkat Rank-S saja yang dapat membedakannya."

"Lalu, apa setiap klan memilikinya? Dan apa kau juga dapat melihat warna [mana] milikku?" tanya Naruto kembali dan disambut tawa Azazel.

"Maa, maa, tidak seperti itu juga. Pada standarnya, warna [mana] itu berwarna biru, tapi dalam beberapa kasus seperti nona Phenex ini, dia memiliki [mana] yang khusus seperti halnya Magic [Descent, kau pasti tahu itu kan?"

Descent, tentu saja Naruto tahu mengenai kemampuan magic yang berasal dari garis keturunan itu. Selain pengetahuan dari beberapa buku yang dia baca, Naruto juga pernah bertemu pengguna Descent dari klan Yuuki. Sedikit mengalami konflik juga, tapi itu karena mereka datang diwaktu yang salah.

"Ya, aku juga pernah bertemu dengan pengguna Descent." Naruto sebenarnya juga merasa aneh dengan perempuan yang sempat berseteru dengannya itu, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperbesar masalah, itu juga terlalu merepotkan. Naruto kembali pada Azazel, iris birunya berkerut dengan sorot masih bertanya. "Lalu, tentang pertanyaan apa kau bisa melihat warna [mana]ku juga?"

Azazel tertawa lagi, dia sendiri sebenarnya cukup heran juga... "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tentu saja semua karena Murasame yang sepertinya melindungimu dari pandanganku."... Tapi setelah menyadari apa penyebab terhalangnya aura tubuh Naruto, Azazel mengerti akan apa yang terjadi. Mata kuning emas pria itu berkilat, bersama seringai tertarik yang begitu mencurigakan dimata Naruto. "Aku menyimpulkan, Murasame itu merupakan senjata roh dan telah menjalin [link] denganmu."

Tunggu, sehebat itukah kemampuan seorang Azazel sampai bisa membuat kesimpulan yang begitu tepat? Sungguh, Naruto tidak mau mempercayainya. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun dia juga harus berterima kasih pada Murasame karena telah menutupi dirinya hingga Azazel tidak dapat melihat warna [mana] miliknya. Jika Azazel dapat menebak klan Ravel hanya dari melihat warna [mana, bagaimana jika sampai pria itu melihat [mana] nya dan mengetahui dia merupakan anggota klan Uzumaki?

' _Huhh, aku berhutang lagi padamu, Murasame,'_

Murasame yang berada di alam bawah sadar hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya, bukan karena dia takut jika Azazel tahu bahwa Naruto berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Melainkan... Dia tidak ingin kekuatan terpendam milik tuannya dilihat oleh makluk lain. Selama dia ada ditubuh Naruto, tidak akan pernah Murasame membiarkan kekuatan itu diketahui orang lain. Tidak, sebelum Naruto menyadarinya sendiri.

Beralih ke pada alam nyata. Michael yang melihat sedari tadi Naruto menggunakan kain hitam untuk menutupi tubuhnya mulai mengernyikan alis penasaran. "Naruto-san. Kenapa kau memakai kain itu? Sebelum ini, bukankah kau memakai sebuah armor-set?"

Naruto terdiam, begitu juga Ravel yang memang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ano, Michael-san-"

Ravel menghentikan suara ketika Naruto meliriknya dengan iris biru yang seolah mengatakan 'biar aku saja' itu. Memang, harusnya Ravel tidak ikut campur dalam masalah itu, karena sepertinya Naruto terlihat agak sensitif dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

Di sisi Naruto yang merasa sedikit aneh, dia berhenti menatap Ravel dan beralih pada Michael. Senyum tipis dia sunggingkan, "ya, anda tahu kan. Setiap kekuatan besar itu memang perlu sebuah pengorbanan." sebelah tangannya keluar, menarik tali kecil yang mengikat kain hitam miliknya. "Dan ini adalah-"

Srrrrr!!!!!!!!!

Semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke belakang tubuh Naruto saat tiba-tiba cahaya aneh bersinar terang disana. Sesuatu-ah tepatnya seseorang muncul dari sana. Tanpa ada jeda, sosok itu lantas langsung berlari pada Michael dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf, maafkan saya Michael-sama! Tapi, ada masalah sekarang."

alis Priest itu berkerut heran melihat salah satu anak buahnya panik seperti ini. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, itu yang Michael fikirkan. Dia menegakkan wajahnya tegas, dan memandang pemuda bersurai pirang blonde. "Dulio, jelaskan." titah Michael tegas. Pemuda yang dipanggi Dulio itu mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Telah terjadi sesuatu di Area X diHutan Kematian."

Kini, giliran Naruto yang berkerut heran mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda bernama Dulio itu. Tempat yang sangat familiar untuk Naruto karena ditempat itulah Naruto menghabiskan waktunya. Tapi, menurutnya tidak ada hal aneh ditempat itu, atau memang dia yang memang telah terbiasa.

"Hm, dilihat dari ekspresi dan juga [mana] yang kurasakan ini, sepertinya memang benar. Maa, Beast Rank-S." Azazel memotong dengan mata menutup santai, dia sendiri baru memperluas sensoricnya dan mendapati [mana] besar tidak beraturan yang mengamuk disana. "Tensi [mana] nya, aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi sepertinya Beast-itu tengah dikendalikan."

"Mengendalikan Beast rank-s? Siapa memangnya yang mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan Beast rank-s?" Ravel bertanya heran, dan itu menimbulkan reaksi pandangan bertanya Dulio yang melewatkan kehadirannya.

Naruto terdiam mencerna ucapan Azazel. Kebetulan juga beberapa hari lalu dia juga melawan pengguna kekuatan Beast rank-s. Hmm,

"Jika bertanya siapa, aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi, dari yang kurasakan ini, sepertinya dia berusaha menekan kekuatan Beast ini... Maa, tunggu, jenis [mana] ini... Mungkinkah..."

Semua berkerut menunggu jawaban Azazel, akan tetapi tidak dengan Naruto yang telah menyambung koneksi dengan Murasame.

"Ky-Ky-Kyuubi katamu?!" di dalam Mindscape, Naruto tergagap tidak percaya.

""Ha'i. Saya dapat merasakannya, [mana] besar ini, memang milik Kyuubi.""

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Naruto mencoba kembali menyanggah. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat bahkan kukunya hampir memutih dengan bunyi bergemelutuk akibat kepalan itu sendiri. "Kyuubi adalah Familiar klan Uzumaki! Dan disegel oleh mendiang Mito-sama karena tidak ada yang mampu merawatnya lagi, dan kunci segel itu sekarang ada di tangan Manaci-san."

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Manaci tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk melepaskan Beast Uzumaki.

Murasame terdiam sesaat dan menatap tuannya. ""Mungkin saja, dia memang melepasnya. Segel yang menjerat seekor Beast bukanlah segel sembarangan, apalagi itu berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Aku sangat yakin jika segel itu tidak akan dapat dipengaruhi orang lain.""

Memang benar, itu tidaklah salah, Murasame memanglah mengatakan hal yang benar. Tapi masalahnya jika memang benar Manaci melakukan itu maka...

""Aku juga tahu jika Segelnya tidak bisa dilepaskan sembarangan... Maka sebagai gantinya-""

"Nyawa."

Naruto menggeram setelah mengucapkannya, dia tidak tahu apa penyebab Kyuubi bisa lepas tapi, jika itu memang kesengajaan pasti ada alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa Manaci sampai melakukan itu? Melepas seekor Beast Rank-s tanpa dia tahu alasannya., ataukah Minato yang memerintahkannya?

"Dia, jika memang Minato yang melakukannya, jika memang dia yang menjadi otak dari semua ini maka, aku tidak akan pernah mengampuninya." Mata biru berkilat serius, hanya dengan melihat itu pun Murasame tahu jika tuannya benar-benar akan berbuat sesuatu. Tapi, tekanan yang dirasakan Murasame bukan milik salah satu Lord itu.

Dan juga...

""Goshujin-sama, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya ini, tapi...""

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto mencerna perkataan Murasame, dan ketika dia menyadarinya, decakan kuat dia tunjukkan sebagai ekspresi kekesalannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana!?" Adalah terakhir ia bertanya sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata.

.x.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan lantas berbalik, semua memandang bingung tingkah pemuda itu termasuk Ravel yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan keterkejutan melandanya seketika setelah mengetahui pemuda itu meliriknya datar.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pertanyaan itu berhenti dikepalanya saat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan berlari keluar gereja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Michael bertanya tidak mengerti, sama seperti yang lain ia juga agak bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Abaikan saja untuk sementara, dan kau anak buah Michael, jelaskan secara detail."

.Mask.

Sudut lain

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi hanya menatap bingung para Wizard. Perintah agar segera mengungsi ke tempat pertahanan kerajaan membuat beberapa penduduk panik. Hal semacam itu bukan rahasia lagi, jika perintah berlindung di dengungkan maka ada hal gawat sedang terjadi.

"Semua tetap tenang! Tetap tenang!"

"Pergi ke _Base-Guard_ 1\. Semuanya!"

Selain Wizard, terlihat juga beberapa knight kerajaan mengatur para penduduk. Mereka dengan setelan khusus (Seragam Anbu tanpa topeng) nampak menenangkan beberapa anak yang menangis kencang.

"Kotetsu, sebagian Knight diperintahkan untuk maju ke garis depan melindungi para Wizard." Salah satu Knight berwajah malas dengan surai hitam poni berkata pada patnernya, mereka yang dikenal sebagai pasangan Knight kerajaan itu saling menatap serius.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana dengan para murid disekolahan?" Kotetsu, pria berperban di wajah itu beralih serius ke depan. "Masalah ini sangat serius, jika Kyuubi sampai melepaskan [mana] nya maka aku yakin kerajaan akan rusak parah, walaupun dilindungi kekkai pun itu tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Aku tahu. Juga saat ini, para petinggi sedang ada di luar kerajaan. Senju-sama juga, dan Minato-sama ada beberapa urusan di daerah selatan."

Kotetsu mendecih. Jika begini... Maka akan benar-benar gawat.

"Kita pergi ke garis depan." keputusan final dikeluarkan oleh Kotetsu, pria itu menyerahkan penduduk pada bawahannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Mata Kotetsu beralih pada patnesnya. "Ayo, Izumo! Kita pergi."

"Osh!"

.x.

Tap!

Akeno terengah setelah menghentikan langkahnya. Violetnya menatap ke depan, dimana ada beberapa Wizard dan Knight yang berdiri disana. "Yuzuru, Kaguya." dua nama itu diucapkan Akeno. Kekhawatiran menyeruak setelah mengingat perkataan Issei.

"Ada seekor Beast Rank-S yang mengamuk di Hutan Kematian! Dari informasi, itu merupakan Kyuubi! Beast terkuat dari 9 Great Beast. D-dan Yuzuru, dia, dia pergi kesana bersama Kaguya."

Bodoh! Untuk apa mereka pergi ke tempat ini?!

"Akeno-senpai! "

Akeno melirik kebelakang dimana Issei berlari menyusulnya. Berbeda dengan Akeno, Issei sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kelelahan saat berhenti disampingnya. Ini juga membuktikan bagaimana perbedaan stamina antara Wizard dan Knight. Tapi lupakan itu, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting lagi! Mereka harus cepat!

"Kita harus menerobos mereka, Issei," Ujar Akeno serius. Wizard-wizard itu pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk ke wilayah itu, apalagi mereka hanya murid di Sekolah kerajaan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak mudah untuk menerobos para Wizard-"

" **Killing Fall** ~"

Creshhh

"A-apa, Tu-tubuhku.."

"Apa itu tadi? T-tubuhku tidak dapat digerakan!"

Akeno juga Issei mengedipkan mata mereka bingung, hanya butuh beberapa detik setelah sebuah bisikan mereka dengar dari arah belakang dan hampir semua Wizard di depan sana diam mematung dengan sebuah tanda aneh ditubuh mereka.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Akeno kembali beralih menyamping, dan kali ini matanya membulat sempurna!

"N-naruto?"

Di depan itu memang tidak salah lagi, rambut pirang spike dan katana panjang teracung mengancam. Akeno mengenalnya, itu memang Naruto! Tapi, kapan dia kembali?

"Kau!? Jangan kesana! Berbahaya!"

Salah satu Wizard memperingatkan Naruto, namun pemuda itu membisukan suara juga menulikan pendengaran. Terpaksa, wizard itu mengeluarkan satu Line Magic. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, wajah yang tertutupi pony itu bergerak menyamping, memberikan semacam tekanan batin yang membuat wizard tadi bergetar ketakutan. Naruto tanpa memperdulikan itu kembali berlari, masuk ke dalam hutan kematian lebih jauh lagi.

"Naruto tunggu!"

"Kita ikuti dia, Senpai. Aku merasa ada hal aneh." Ucap Issei. Dia sendiri berharap jika apa yang dia lihat tadi hanya sebatas kesalahannya saja. 'Tapi, mata itu..'

.x.

"Jadi begitu, Sebuah penghalang." Azazel menatap jauh berfikir, "jadi, siapa yang bisa menciptakan penghalang sekuat itu dan untuk apa melakukannya?"

Michael serta Dulio sendiri tidak tahu akan menjawab apa, mereka sendiri sedang mencari siapa yang ada dibalik ini. Disatu sisi, Ravel hanyut dalam fikirannya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto bisa sepanik dan seaneh itu.

"Ini keadaan yang aneh, kudengar juga Raja pergi untuk beberapa waktu ke daerah konflik. Kepala klan Uzumaki sebagai pemilik Beast ini juga sedang menjalankan tugas Diplomasi. Jadi kesimpulannya, kejadian ini pasti sudah direncanakan, tapi untuk apa? Jika memang ingin kerajaan hancur, kenapa dia juga menciptakan penghalang Absolute itu? Tidak, ini pasti lebih dari sekedar menghancurkan kerajaan." Azazel menyentuh kepalanya berfikir. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya sekarang.

"Tapi kufikir, kita juga harus cepat pergi. Ini keadaan gawat karena Irina-san juga terjebak di dalam area itu." Dulio menyela. Nama yang dia sebutkan berhasil mengubah raut wajah Michael.

"Pantas saja, Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Sebagai orang yang dia kenal, pasti dia sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Irina." Michael berucap demikian karena dia tahu dua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang begitu erat. Michael ingat benar bagaimana Irina selalu bercerita mengenai pemuda penuh semangat yang membuat gadis itu ingin mengikuti jejaknya. "Kita harus cepat." Sambung Michael serius, dia sendiri juga khawatir akan keselamatan Irina, dan dengan berdiam diri seperti ini dan menunggu pihak atas bertindak, itu hanya akan memperbesar jatuhnya korban.

Dulio mengangguk membenarkan, "aku bisa menteleport kita, tapi itu hanya berlaku di luar perlindung karena ada energi yang mengacak sistem [mana]ku." Saat dia mengetahui ini, Dulio sempat menuju ke tempat kejadiaan dengan sihir telerportasi, namun seolah ada yang mengganggu [mana] nya dan mengacak tempat yang dia tuju sampai dia berakhir berpindah di tempat lain.

Azazel menyeringai kecil, dari hal ini dia agaknya sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik kejadian ini. Membuat pelindung absolute, mengacak sistem [mana] dan mengendalikan Kyuubi. Dari semua musuh yang pernah dia hadapi, hanya satu wizard yang dia fikir mampu untuk melakukan ini semua. ' _Tidak kusangka dia akan muncul. Maa, maa, kali ini, apa yang dia incar?'_ Azazel berjalan tenang ke depan, pria itu menghentakkan sebelah kakinya ke permukaan lantai memicu sebuah lingkaran sihir bercahaya yang cukup besar.

"Aku akan menembus pelindung itu, tapi setelahnya itu akan menyerap hampir separuh kekuatanku. Tugas kalian adalah melindungiku dari serangan apapun yang datang selama 1 menit untuk aku memulihkan tenagaku." Ujar Azazel ringan seolah kehilangan separuh tenaga itu adalah hal ringan, yah tapi itu semua wajar jika mengingat gelar yang pernah dia sandang. Sementara Dulio beralih menatap Michael, pemuda itu meminta penjelasan pada pemimpinnya sebelum masuk ke lingkaran setelah Michael menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau nona Phenex, ada baiknya kau tetap disini dan tidak perlu menyusul, disana akan sangat berbahaya untukmu."

Sedikit terdengar merendahkan akan tetdpi Ravel membenarkan hal itu, lagipula dia juga hanya akan memberikan beban pada yang lainnya jika dia ikut. Walaupun dia juga penasaran akan sosok Irina yang dimaksum Michael tadi, dan juga dadanya yang seolah merasa sesak akan kenyataan jika Naruto memiliki seseorang yang berharga, Ravel tetap tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri.

Sedikit tersenyum, Ravel menggelengkan kepala memberi kode bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan itu. "Tidak apa." Selesai mengucapkan itu, Ravel melihat tiga orang tadi lenyap seketika. Ravel mendesah pelan, ia jalankan kakinya keluar gereja. Tujuannya sudah jelas, dia harus menemui kerabatnya yang ada disini.

-Naruto Side-

Naruto berhenti ketika tiga wizard menghalangi jalan yang akan dia lewati.

"Kau, pergi dari sini. Area ini berbahaya."

Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan salah satu dari mereka, dilihat dari emblem yang mereka pakai Naruto tahu jika tiga wizard itu mungkin berada di Rank-A, dan itu sangat tidak menguntungkan. Tapi,

"Kembalilah."

Dia tidak bisa melakukannya!

Stap!!!!!

Gerakan yang Naruto lakukan cukup cepat, dia memaksakan untuk menerobos tiga wizard itu karena Naruto tahu kelebihan dan kelemahan Wizard. Jika mereka memiliki kelebihan dalam hal sihir maka... Knight memiliki kelebihan dalam hal gerakan reflek. Naruto melompat, berputar di udara sebelum kembali menapak dibelakang tiga wizard tadi dan kembali memasuki hutan.

"Oy! Kau..."

"Biarkan saja, dia tetap tidak akan dapat masuk setelah menemui penghalang."

Kembali pada Naruto yang terus menerobos hutan, udara yang semakin menyesakkan dada dan juga tekanan yang dia rasakan, tidak salah lagi, dia semakin dekat dengan Kyuubi. "Bertahanlah, Irina. Kumohon." Pemuda itu beberapa kali melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon sebelum kembali mengudara, mengingat dia adalah Knight, maka tidak terlalu mengherankan jika dia dapat melakukan itu dengan mudah.

Terus berlari, Naruto sedikit terhenyak setelah dia merasakan telah menerobos selubung berwarna ungu gelap. Berhenti sesaat dan menatap keselilingnya, hal aneh ia dapati ketika area hutan yang dia tapaki saat ini sangatlah sunyi. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tapi...

""ARAH JAM 10, GOSHUJIN-SAMA!""

Naruto bertindak cepat dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping menghindari terjangan seseorang. Cepat, itu yang ada dibenak Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok itu, semua hawanya terasa hilang. Segera setelah itu, Naruto menormalkan tubuhnya dan mencabut Murasame dari balik punggungnya. "Kau," Naruto bermonolog mendapati sosok bertopeng putih tengah berdiri tenang sembari menatapnya dengan mata kuning emas. "Siapa kau?!" Tanya Naruto menyiagakan tubuhnya, dia tahu sosok itu bukanlah kawan, itu terbukti setelah dia menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan sosok bertopeng itu.

"Siapa aku? Hmm, panggil saja Kinpatsu, ah~tapi terserah kau saja." Kinpatsu menjawab itu sambil terkekeh pelan, matanya melirik kebelakang tubuh Naruto, tepatnya apa yang ada dibelakang Naruto. "Sebaiknya, kau lebih khawatir pada apa yang ada dibelakangmu."

Boooom!!!!!!!!!

Tepat setelah Kinpatsu mengatakan itu, sebuah ledakan yang diakibatkan tepakan tangan dari makluk besar terjadi. Cakar tajam dengan bulu orange tebal, mata putih juga iris merah vertikal mengerikan. Sembilan ekor melambai di udara, dan itu menambah kesan monster pada makluk itu. Mata merah yang menatap pada satu arah yaitu ke tempat dimana Naruto berada tadi, kini berubah setelah mengetahui kehadiran Naruto pada tempat lain. Kinpatsu menyeringai dibalik topeng itu.

"Itukah, Kyuubi." Naruto bertanya pelan, beruntung dia memiliki reflek cukup bagus hingga dapat menghindari serangan dari Beast itu. Dia sendiri baru pertama kali melihat wujud dari Beast rank-s seperti Kyuubi, dan tekanan [mana] kuat ini, tch!.., kali ini Naruto memandang ke arah Kinpatsu dengan sebelah matanya yang berubah hitam.

""Goshujin-sama, berhentilah untuk sesaat dalam menggunakan [Curse] milikku."" Murasame mengucapkan hal itu setelah melihat perubahan pada Naruto yang disebabkan oleh terlalu seringnya Naruto menggunakan [mana] miliknya, dan jika itu dibiarkan terus menerus maka Murasame takut jika pada akhirnya kutukan itu akan menelan tubuh tuannya sendiri. ""Goshujin-sama terlalu banyak menggunakan [curse] melebih batas normal,""

Namun bukannya menuruti ucapan Murasame, Naruto semakin memperkuat [curse] yang dia gunakan. Sebelah mata yang berwarna merah itu berputar pelan, bersama sklera yang mulai menghitam sepenuhnya dan garis kanji kutukan yang mulai menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya.

""Goshujin-sama hen-""

"Aku tidak bisa, saat ini..." Naruto bergerak cepat, menuju sosok kinpatsu yang dia duga sebagai otak dari kejadiaan ini. "... Aku harus segera menemukan Irina!" Menyiapkan satu tebasan, namun dia lantas menghentikan gerakannya dan melompat ke belakang akibat kibasan ekor Kyuubi yang kembali menghalangi.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengumpat kesal, dengan keberadaan Kyuubi yang melindungi Kinpatsu, maka dia tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa menang! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa?!

"Semangatmu cukup bagus." Kinpatsu muncul di atas kepala Kyuubi dan duduk santai seolah tengah berada diatas singgasananya, Kyuubi sendiri terlihat tenang dengan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa? Dan apa tujuanmu?"

Kinpatsu menyentuh dagunya berfikir mengenai pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. "Mauku? Anggap saja aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu." Jawabnya ringan, dia sendiri memang tengah mencoba memancing apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto, jadi dalam hal ini dia tidak berbohong.

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto menyanggah dengan mata merah menyalak tajam, "orang sepertimu, pasti menginginkan hal yang lebih besar!" ujar Naruto memastikan, karena dia sendiri yakin jika apa yang diinginkan Kinpatsu bukan hanya sekedar main-main.

"Kau, pasti salah satu anggota Satan." Tuding Naruto tanpa menurunkan penjagaan, dia sudah menebak hal ini, semua keributan yang dibuat Kinpatsu dengan melepaskan Kyuubi, pasti bukan hal yang sepele.

Kinpatsu terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum pria itu tertawa lepas di atas kepala sang Beast. "Kau dengar itu, Kyuubi-chan? Dia mengira aku anggota dari kelompok gila itu? Ahahaha, lucu sekali,"

"Jangan tertawa seolah pertanyaanku tadi adalah lelucon!" Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, dia harus menyelamatkan Irina dan mengetahui keadaan gadis itu segera. "Dan katakan! Dimana Irina berada!" dan kemungkinan besar Kinpatsu tahu dimana gadis itu berada.

Berbeda dengan respon yang Naruto kira, bukannya menjawab, Kinpatsu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata emas memandang datar ke bawah sebelum melompat ke bawah dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Irina? Maksudmu, gadis berambut coklat? Hmm, kukira dia gadis yang tidak beruntung karena telah masuk ke dalam perut Kyuubi."

Deg!

"Ti-tidak mungkin! JANGAN BERCANDA PADAKU!" Naruto kembali bergerak, melompat ke udara dan langsung berhenti bergerak sesaat setelah Kinpatsu menggerakkan tangannya. "T-tubuhku..," Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, akan tetapi semua hasilnya nihil karena dia dapat merasakan semua anggota tubuhnya terkunci. Hanya sebuah gerakan tangan dari Kinpatsu, Naruto terdorong kebelakang dan terseret ke atas permukaan tanah.

"Hoo.., apa dia orang yang berharga untukmu?" Kinpatsu mencoba memprovokasi, sedikit menyeringai senang melihat Naruto kembali bangkit. "Ah, kau tidak melihat bagaimana dia menjerit ketika Kyuubi mengoyaknya."

"Hentikan."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut akan kenyataan? Kenyataan jika dia memang sudah mati" Kinpatsu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat mata Naruto melebar sempurna.

"Itu..." Dia tahu, Naruto tahu betul apa yang sedang ditunjukan Kinpatsu karena memang itu adalah sebuah benda yang berasal darinya. Benda khusus yang telah dia berikan pada Irina sebagai tanda persahabatan. "Tidak mungkin..."

Tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Apapun hal yang dia sanggah, dia tidak akan mampu menolak kenyataan.

Sementara sosok Kinpatsu yang telah berhasil menggoyahkan mental Naruto menyeringai kecil. ' _Kita lihat, apa kau mampu menyadarinya.'_ Kinpatsu menyentuh kepala Kyuubi, hanya memerlukan tindakan itu untuk membuat familiar klan Uzumaki mengaum ganas dan menyemburkan luapan api dalam jumlah gila. ' _Maaf Manaci, aku akan mengambil resiko ini.'_

Serangan semakin mendekat dan itu hampir menghanguskan tubuh Naruto jika tidak ada sebuah penghalang yang melindunginya. Melihat itu, Kinpatsu dengusan kecil merasakan pancaran energi yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir. ' _Dasar tikus pengganggu_.'

"Yare, Yare. Lama tidak bertemu, tuan Kinpatsu." Azazel yang muncul mulai maju ke depan bersama Michael dan Dulio berada disampingnya. "Terakhir, bukankah kau mengincar Menma Uzumaki? Dan sekarang, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Sambung Azazel kembali.

Kinpatsu terkekeh senang akan kehadiran Azazel bersama yang lainnya. ' _Perkiraanku meleset, aku tidak memperkirakan kehadiran Azazel disini. Kukira, dia sedang berada di kota Timur bersama ular pedofil itu.'_ Batin Kinpatsu cukup terkejut, bisa dibilang ini bukanlah bagian dari rencananya, atau dapat dikatakan semua diluar rencana yang dia buat. ' _Azazel memang cukup merepotkan, dan juga, hm Michael? Aku terkejut dia ikut terjun kemari, apa karena Irina? Tapi, tunggu, ini cukup bagus, meski Azazel kuat tapi dia cukup bodoh untuk memahami rencanaku. Baiklah, itu bisa dimulai sekarang.'_

"Seperti rencana, kalian lindungi aku untuk sementara." bisik Azazel dan disambut anggukan paham oleh Dulio juga Michael yang mulai berjalan ke depan.

Sementara Kinpatsu, walaupun dia berada agak jauh dari Azazel namun telinga tajamnya masih dapat mendengar apa yang wizard itu katakan. ' _Aku sudah menduga hal itu Azazel, pelindung yang kubuat ini merupakan pelindung terkuat milikku dan bahkan mampu menahan [Bijudama] yang merupakan penghancur terkuat para Beast. Kau pasti tidak dapat menembusnya dengan mudah, kan? Dan kau berfikir jika kau akan terlindungi dengan mengandalkan mereka? Maka, kau salah, Azazel.'_ Kinpatsu menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dikepala Kyuubi, butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum beberapa lingkaran hitam terbentuk dan memunculkan siulet bentuk manusia.

"Itu," Mata hijau Dulio menyipit melihat jejeran 10 pasukan hitam bercahaya berbaris rapi di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Mungkinkah, Senjata Tuhan? (Sacred Gear)?" Michael bertindak siaga dengan menciptakan lima [line] di hadapannya. "Berhati-hatilah, Dulio. Mereka berbeda dengan sihir bayangan."

"Aku mengerti, Michael-sama." Dulio mengambil sebuah pedang dari lingkaran sihir yang muncul disampingnya, semua berada dalam keadaan siaga, tidak terkecuali Azazel yang telah kehilangan separuh kekuatannya.

Sedikit melirik kebelakang dimana Naruto masih mematung dengan wajah tertutup bayangan rambut. Azazel sendiri belum mengerti benar dengan apa yang terjadi, dia masih memperkirakan kemungkinan apa yang direncanakan oleh musuh. ' _Pelindung yang tidak dapat kutembus dengan mudah, bahkan harus merelakan sebagian [mana] milikku. Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk kesini? Bahkan tanpa mempengaruhi tubuhnya?'_ Pertanyaan itu sedikit melintas di kepalanya, beberapa detik dia berfikir dan mulai menyadari apa yang direncanakan Kinpatsu. Azazel mencoba menghampiri Naruto, dan dia terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika hawa gelap berputar di sekeliling pemuda pirang itu.

"Murasame, apa kau akan selalu mendukungku? Apapun pilihanku, apa kau akan tetap mendukungku?" Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada kosong, dia sendiri berjalan pelan melewati Azazel serta Michael yang terkejut akan dirinya. Beberapa detik hanya terdengar geraman dari bayangan hitam milik Kinpatsu, dan semua berubah mengejutkan setelah katana Murasame mulai mengeluarkan hawa [curse] berat yang seolah menelan semua kesadaran Naruto.

""Aku bangkit karena Goshujin-sama, dan akan tertidur juga karena Goshujin-sama."" Suara lembut, namun juga menunjukkan kehampaan dapat didengar semuanya, bahkan oleh Kinpatsu yang tertawa di atas kepala Kyuubi.

"Bo-bocah itu, kenapa dia?" Dulio menatap bergetar sosok Naruto dihadapannya, pemuda itu tetap berdiri walaupun tekanan dari Naruto memaksanya untuk tunduk.

"Dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dapat kukatakan dia dalam masa [Lost]." Ujar Michael serius dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Lost?"

"Ya, [Lost] keadaan dimana pengguna Link terlalu banyak menyerap kekuatan senjatanya, dalam hal ini Naruto terlalu banyak menyerap [ **Curse** ] Murasame." Jelas Azazel yang berdiri di samping Dulio, "ini pertama kali aku melihat pengguna Murasame mengalami [ **Lost**.]"

Tap!

"Hm?"

Dua orang baru datang ke area hutan terlarang, itu adalah Akeno dan Issei. Keadaan dimana Issei terengah dengan wajah pucat membuat semua mengernyit heran mengapa pemuda yang seperti sedang dalam keadaan sakit itu masuk ke dalam tempat berbahaya ini. Terlebih lagi, kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke dalam pelindung ini?

"Naruto? Naruto?!" Akeno tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya berlari, berniat menghampiri Naruto yang semakin mendekat pada Kyuubi namun ditahan oleh Azazel yang menarik sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan mendekat, nona. Naruto saat ini sedang dalam keadaan [ **Lost** ]"

Mendengar ucapan dari Azazel membuat Akeno menyipitkan mata menatap mantap priest itu. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Hah, hah, _Senpai_ -"

Brukk!

"Issei?!"

"Aku kelelahan~hah, payah."

Issei jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersengal, kekuatannya benar-benar terkuras kali ini. ' _Kuso_!'

Sementara Naruto berhenti di hadapan Kyuubi, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada dirinya saat mata merah tajam Kyuubi menatap dirinya. "[ **Curse Lost]"**

Ginnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua menatap terkejut Naruto yang telah berubah secara fisik. Kedua matanya menghitam dengan semacam garis hitam memenuhi tubuhnya. Murasame dalam bentuk katana yang terangkat diudara juga menunjukkan taringnya sendiri dengan mana gelap menyelimutinya.

"[ **Murasame Curse : Release** ]"

Segera setelah Naruto menancapkan Murasame kepermukaan tanah, semua dalam area hutan kematian diselimuti oleh [line magic]. Semua tanpa terkecuali, bahkan Azazel, Akeno serta lainnya tidak dapat bergerak dengan tanda kutukan menjalari tubuh mereka.

"He-hebat, dia bisa menggunakan Curse dalam cakupan seluas ini." Azazel tertawa dalam pesakitan, dia yang memiliki kekuatan pun tidak dapat berkutik setelah terkena curse Murasame.

"Ja-jangan mengaguminya, ki-kita harus bebas dari ini." Dulio menanggapinya kesal dan itu dijawab dengan sebuah kekehan dari Azazel.

"Kau belum mengerti ya, anak muda. Dari sekian senjata kerajaan, aku paling kagum dengan Murasame. Selain penggunaannya yang simple untuk bertarung jarak dekat, dia juga memiliki keistimewaan..."

" **Musnahlah, matilah, hancurlah**."

Azazel tersenyum masam mendengar suara putus asa milik Naruto. "... Kutukan dari Murasame adalah kutukan yang mutlak."

- **Cut** -

Uumuuu... Ini telat update lagi. Tapi beneran, beberapa hari ini males banget buat nulis. Aku udah usaha, tapi, saat menatap layar moodku langsung drop. Entahlah mungkin karena lagi malas aja kali ya, atau mungkin juga kelelahan sih :3. Maaf kalo Kitsu gak bisa nepatin update.

 **Curse Lost** : Kemampuan Naruto yang dikombinasikan dengan curse Murasame, dengan ini Naruto mampu menciptakan semacam Area khusus untuk memberikan Curse.

 **Murasame Curse : Release** : setelah menciptakan area Khusus, Naruto dapat menanamkan curse pada semua makluk yang terjebak area itu.

- **QaA** -

Thor tangan naruto bakalan buntung sampai tamat ya.? _Perasaan udah kujawab di chap 9 deh._

kebanyakan romatis dan drama dan ituh membosankan : _Drama? Drama apa ya? Aku bahkan tidak memasukkan dramanya, dan lagi Romance? Ayolah kak, apakah ada Scene Romance? Antara siapa? NaruRavel? Kurasa enggak deh, kemarin juga cuma melihat sosok Naruto dari sudut pandang Ravel._

kitsu-chan kpan up..?

ktanya seminggu skali..?

yah itu saja yng ingin sya katakan

(truslah berkarya agar dunia fanfic makin rame)

(tpi jngan yng lemon lemon) : _Maaf, Kitsu kadang diserang Wb :3_

Thor mau saran, gimana kalo naruto dijadiin pengguna dua pedang, naruto kan diketahui orang orang cacat mana, kalo tiba tiba terlalu op mananya bakal keliatan maksa thor, jadiin aja naruto pengguna dua pedang yg cuman bisa ngelakuin sihir sihir dasar tapi dilakuinnya dengan maksimal : _Makasih Sarannya, ini berguna banget.., aku akan mencobanya tapi tentang cacat mana akan ada penjelasannya sendiri nanti._

Mau nanya kekuatan holy grail cuma itu saja? : _Tidak, Maybe._

-End-

Itu dulu mungkin_selebihnya akan saya jawab di Pm. Oh, untuk nasib Yamai Sister dan Irina, akan ada di next chapter. Jadi sabar aja.

- **Kitsu Out-**


	12. Kyuubi Release 2 (End)

"Kekuatan Murasame? Aku tidak terlalu berharap ini tapi, dia juga menggunakan kekuatan dari Forbidden. dan ini belum cukup, aku berharap lebih."

Kinpatsu melirik kebawah dimana tubuh Kyuubi dikekang oleh segel curse milik Naruto, dia mendengus melihat itu lantas beralih pada Naruto yang berada dibawahnya dan juga pasukan bayangan yang dia ciptakan.

"Murasame tidak berlaku pada bayangan, dan juga selama aku tidak menggunakan [Mana, aku akan tetap aman." Observasi yang dilakukan Kinpatsu pada Naruto juga membuahkan hasil dan cukup berguna. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan melawan seseorang tanpa persiapan matang, walaupun itu hanya seorang wizard yang di anggap lemah. "Kutukan Murasame memang mutlak, tidak ada yang dapat lepas dari itu kecuali pengguna mereleasenya. Tapi, kelemahannya juga cukup banyak, hmm~jika diperbaiki lagi, dia dapat menjadi Knight sekaligus wizard pengguna curse paling hebat."

Kinpatsu melompat turun, terjun bebas dari kepala Beast itu dan menapak dihadapan pasukannya. 'Dan ketika itu tercapai, aku akan menggunakannya sebagai-'

.x.

Mask

Semua memiliki pencipta masing-masing.

.x.

Chapter 12

Barisan pertahanan di sekitar hutan kematian terlihat siaga, dipimpin oleh satu pria bernama Danzo dan juga sosok berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri santai menatap kubah besar di tengah hutan. Danzo menaikkan sebelah tangannya dan memberikan kode pada pasukannya.

"Unit pengintaian, mundur."

"Ha'i."

Beberapa pasukan khusus mengambil jarak dari wilayah hutan, menyisakan barisan Knight dan juga wizard yang saling pandang tidak mengerti mengapa Danzo menarik mundur pasukannya.

"Danzo-sama, mengapa anda menarik pasukan?"

"Ya, kenapa anda menariknya?"

Beberapa wizard bertanya padanya, dan pria itu hanya memandang ke depan dengan serius, "karena walaupun kita mencoba menembus Pelindung itu, kita tidak akan berhasil. Aku menggerakkan Divisi pengintai ke basis pertahanan Kerajaan dan akan menciptakan barrier disekitarnya. Sementara kalian, Divisi Knight, mundurlah ke baris pertahanan dan lindungi Divisi pengintai dari kemungkinan terburuk."

Danzo mengambil nafasnya tenang, disaat semua petinggi tidak ada maka terpaksa dia harus memimpin seluruh Divisi. Jujur saja dia akui, kejadian ini cukup mengganjal, mengapa Kyuubi dapat lepas ketika semua yang dapat menanganinya sedang pergi? Mungkinkah rencana klan Uzumaki untuk melakukan kudeta? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Danzo dapat memastikan sendiri jika klan itu sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini.

"Fufufu~Azazel ada didalam sana." Orochimaru menyeringai senang, pria bermata ular itu sendiri baru saja merasakan adanya pancaran [mana] acak dari dalam kubah, dan salah satunya milik rekannya, Azazel. "Dia juga sudah tahu, otaknya memang mengagumkan. Dan juga..."

Dzinggg!!!!!!!!!!!

"A-apa ini?!"

"T-tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak!"

Orochimaru tertawa kecil disela tubuhnya yang telah tertandai oleh semacam segel curse. ".. Curse~Fufu." ia sendiri tidak mengetahui jika akan ada pengguna curse ikut bertarung, dan dari tipe ini Orochimaru juga dapat menyimpulkan jika ini adalah curse milik Murasame.

"Mungkinkah, bocah itu?" Danzo bergumam penuh tanya, tetap tenang walaupun dia tahu tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak sekarang ini. Mata coklat pria itu bergerak dan mengetahui jika batas dari jangkauan curse hanya sampai di barisan para knight di garis depan. "Para wizard, mundur."

"Tapi Danzo-"

"Mundur! Jika kalian masuk ke mari bukan membantu, kalian hanya akan membuat repot yang lain." Tegas Danzo pada wizard yang mencoba membantahnya. Sekarang ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jadi menghindari jatuhnya banyak korban akan lebih baik. Danzo mengambil nafasnya pelan lantas melirik Orochimaru. "Ini diluar perkiraanku,"

"Fufufu, tapi kau bilang anak itu? Apa kau mengenal pengguna curse ini?"

"Dikatakan kenal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah dan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dalam kematian Hiruzen, dia meninggalkan teka-teki cukup banyak dengan beberapa dokumen penting dan juga perkamen misterius. Salah satunya mengenai bakal calon penerus Sarutobi klan, dan juga dua muridnya."

"Murid, aku tidak percaya dia mengangkat seorang murid."

"Yah, faktanya memang seperti itu. Dia mengangkat seorang pemuda payah bernama Naruto, dan juga mempercayakan Murasame padanya."

Orochimaru terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan masih tubuhnya terikat curse, mata ular itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya terpaku berfikir. Sepengetahuan Orochimaru, katana Murasame itu bukan katana biasa dan hanya akan diwariskan oleh pemilik sebelumnya sebagai tanda bahwa pemilik itu mempercayakan semua tanggung jawab pada penerus.

Dalam hal ini Hiruzen adalah pemilik Murasame sebelumnya dan telah memberikan pada Naruto, jadi bukannya itu juga memiliki artian bahwa Hiruzen juga mempercayakan tanggung jawabnya pada si Naruto itu? Orochimaru melirikkan matanya kebawah melihat segel yang membekukan tubuhnya, ini sebenarnya adalah kali pertama dia melihat curse dari Murasame secara langsung.

Mengapa demikian? Karena sudah beberapa abad setelah Murasame dimiliki klan Sarutobi, katana itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Bahkan dari yang dia dengar, klan Sarutobi pun juga tidak dapat menggunakan Murasame. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah jika tidak ada satupun orang dari Sarutobi mampu menggunakan Murasame, mengapa si Naruto itu dapat menggunakannya?

"Apa, si Naruto ini berasal dari Sarutobi?" itulah pertanyaan mendasar yang terlintas di otak Orochimaru tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Sudah jelas dia mengetahui dari segel curse ini memang milik Murasame, dan siapapun yang dapat menggunakannya pastilah bukan wizard sembarangan.

Namun gelengan kepala Danzo membuat alis Orochimaru berkerut, jawaban dari kawannya itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas.

"Haku dan Pakura telah menyelidiki identitasnya, dan hasil ini sangat mengejutkan..." Mata coklat Danzo membuka, mengalihkan lirikan pada Orochimaru dan memberi tatapan serius pada pria itu. "... Pemuda itu merupakan anak bungsu dari Minato-dono."

Orochimaru mendengus kasar, anak dari seorang lord terkenal dan menguasai Murasame sampai seperti ini memanglah sangat menarik baginya. Tapi mengenai hal sepenting ini mengapa Danzo harus mengerahkan dua anggota dari Divisinya? Apa yang disembunyikan Minato sampai dia harus merahasiakan anaknya itu?

"Menarik sekali."

Walau begitupun Orochimaru tidak peduli akan masalah keluarga dari anak bernama Naruto itu.

'Mungkin saja dia bisa menerima kekuatan itu, ya, dengan kekuatan mengendalikan curse seterampil ini, Dia pasti dapat menangani efek itu. Khukhu, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Azazel.'

-Naruto Side-

Wushhhhh

Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang gugur juga mengusir debu penghalang pandangan mata. Kinpatsu yang berdiri tenang tanpa terpengaruh lingkaran curse yang di pijaki, pria itu tertawa pelan memandang Naruto.

"Dia, kenapa tidak terpengaruh?" Akeno yang terus mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya merasa heran dengan yang dia lihat.

"Dia tidak menggunakan [mana]nya, mungkinkah,"

"Kau benar, anak buah Michael. Curse milik Naruto dan Murasame itu bekerja dengan memasukkan tanda ke dalam tubuh kita. Seperti contoh tebasan pada pedang itu yang mengandung curse, [mana] dari pedang Murasame juga mengandung curse." ujar Azazel menjelaskan sekaligus memotong perkataan Dulio.

"Azazel benar, tapi aku juga baru melihat yang seperti ini. Menanamkan curse hanya dengan mencampurkan sedikit mana pada target, itu benar-benar kekuatan yang hebat, dan mengingat itu adalah Murasame, aku bisa menambahkan jika kekuatan ini sudah menyentuh level S." Ujar Michael menambahkan.

Akeno ternganga tidak percaya, lirikan matanya kembali pada Naruto yang mulai bergerak menegakkan tubuhnya. "Inikah, yang mereka sebut Wizard terburuk?"

Issei yang mendengar gumanan Akeno mendengus pelan, jujur saja dia sendiri juga terkejut akan hal ini.

"Aku tidak tahu akan apa yang kau katakan tapi, kufikir dari semua wizard dikerajaan, dialah yang paling berpotensi." Ujar Azazel serius

""Iri...na...""

Suara berat Naruto mengalun mengerikan di dalam hutan kematian, mata hitam legam pemuda itu sendiri menatap kosong pada Kinpatsu yang berdiri menantang. Akeno kembali tersenyum miris, Irina, dia cukup mengenal gadis berambut coklat itu. Knight tingkat 5 yang memiliki sifat Childish.

'Apa ini yang membuatmu mengalami [Lost, Naruto-kun? Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dan seberapa penting dia untukmu?'

Kinpatsu menghela nafas pelan. Cukup, dia mulai bosan sekarang... Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengomando pasukan bayangan miliknya bergerak maju. "Sebelum menghadapiku, habisi mereka dulu." Sepuluh prajurit hitam bergerak cepat, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon.

Ketika tebasan pertama datang, Naruto bergerak menyamping dan menyabetkan Murasame memotong habis kepala bayangan itu dan membuatnya melebur di udara.

Serangan kedua datang dari arah samping, namun itu belum cukup untuk memojokkan Naruto dalam keadaan [Lost]. Pemuda itu berlari secepat kilat dan berada di hadapan dua bayangan milik Kinpatsu, katana kembali menebas dan membagi dua tubuh itu dalam 4 bagian.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakannya, pandangan kosong itu hanya terpaku pada Kinpatsu. Reflek yang dia andalkan membuatnya dapat membalikkan serangan para makluk hitam Kinpatsu.

"H-hebat..." Akeno berguman takjub melihat gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto, dalam hal ini dia dapat melihat pergerakan Naruto yang meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Apa itu?" Dulio bertanya setelah melihat sinar putih yang datang dari dada Naruto. Sementara Michael sendiri terpaku dengan itu.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Azazel menyeringai tertarik. "Holy Grail."

Akeno dan Issei terdiam, karena mereka memang mengetahui tentang Naruto sebagai pemilik Holy Grail.

Kembali pada Naruto yang sedikit terdiam terpaku dengan wajah mengeras, bola mata hitam itu sendiri membulat sempurna bersama pandangan kosong mengarah ke bawah dimana sebuah pedang hitam berhasil menembus perutnya.

"Melawan bayangan itu saja kau sudah kewalahan, bagaimana jika kau melawanku nanti?" Kinpatsu bersidekap di hadapan Kyuubi yang masih terkekang curse. Mata emas itu melihat ke depan dimana tersisa satu pasukan ciptaannya yang berhasil menyerang Naruto. Tapi, ia yakin jika pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

Keyakinan itu terbukti setelah Naruto menggenggam pedang yang menembus tubuhnya, meremat keras dan membuatnya hancur lebur. Tanpa menunggu lebih jauh, Naruto berbalik dan menendang kepala itu hingga hancur.

"Fafafa, persis seperti psikopat."

Naruto tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kinpatsu kembali berbalik, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan seketika Murasame yang terjatuh di belakangnya melayang sebelum melesat dan tergenggam erat ditangannya.

""Irina...""

Satu langkah kecil dimulai, dan dalam langkah selanjutnya Naruto telah berada di hadapan Kinpatsu dan siap menebas pria itu kapan saja.

"Menarik."

Shhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Tubuh Kinpatsu musnah sebelum Naruto menebasnya dengan Murasame, membuat serangan itu sendiri mengenai udara kosong.

"Terlalu lambat."

Buakkh!!!!!!!!

Tubuh Naruto terpelanting ke samping, terseret beberapa meter sebelum dapat kembali menormalkan tubuhnya. Sebuah serangan tak kasat mata membuatnya terpaku waspada.

Shhhh!

Kemunculan yang sama sekali tidak menandakan hawa kehadiran membuat Naruto tidak dapat mengantisipasi serangan, terpaksa kepala pemuda itu terantuk keras kebawah dan membuat permukaan tanah sedikit hancur. Serangan Kinpatsu belum berhenti, terlihat di atas kepala Kyuubi sendiri Kinpatsu menyentuh kepala beast itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Curse yang hanya mempengaruhi gerakan dan [Mana] tapi, untuk ukuran Beast seperti Kyuubi, itu belum cukup."

Mana hitam dan juga biru terkumpul di moncong beast tersebut, membentuk semacam gumpalan energi padat yang terlihat sangat berbahaya. Permukaan tanah terangkat, dan getaran hebat terjadi di tempat itu. Semua menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuubi, namun tidak dengan Naruto.

Berlari dengan sesekali meliuk menghindari bongkahan tanah yang melayang di hadapannya, Naruto melompat ke udara dan mengarahkan satu tebasan pada leher sang Beast. Kinpatsu tertawa keras, sebelah tangannya terangkat ke depan.

"Kau fikir aku akan membiarkannya, Naruto?!"

Dgggg!!!!!!

Mata hitam Naruto membulat sempurna, dan tidak ada waktu untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi karena tubuhnya telah terhempas keras kebelakang. Terpental sebelum menabrak pelindung yang Kinpatsu ciptakan, muntahan darah Naruto keluarkan akibat serangan ini.

Tapi... Itu belum selesai karena Kinpatsu tengah mengacungkan tangan disana bersama bola energi yang telah terbentuk sempurna.

"Bijudama."

Ginn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaboom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua mata menatap tak percaya, dengan serangan seperti itu mereka yakin, sangat yakin jika pemuda itu seratus persen akan mati.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

Kepulan asap mengepul disekitar pelindung menutup semua pandangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Cukup lama mereka semua terpaku, dan kembali dikejutkan dengan memudarnya lingkaran curse milik Naruto.

"Hilang?" Beo Dulio lalu menatap Kyuubi di depan, tidak ada waktu yang dia buang dan pemuda itu lantas menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir.

"Jangan gegabah, Dulio." Michael memperingatkan dengan menahan bahu pemuda itu. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Kyuubi, lalu pada arah dimana Naruto berada terakhir kali. "Meski kecil, aku masih dapat merasakan kehidupan dari Naruto-san, kemungkinan itu berkat Holy Grail."

"Maa... Menarik, Michael. Dan berhubung semua [mana]ku telah kembali, maka biar aku urus si Baka-Kin. Kau dan juga anak buahmu, tahan Kyuubi, lagipula Curse yang melilit kita telah menghilang saat ini, dan itu artinya 'kita' semua dapat menggunakan kekuatan penuh." Ucap Azazel berjalan kedepan, mata coklat madu memandang pada Kinpatsu yang bersidekap angkuh. "Aku sudah meneliti kekuatanmu, Baka-Kin. Dan itu juga cukup merepotkan untukku,. Jadi, mari kita lihat sampai mana kemampuan [Forbidden] milikmu itu."

Beragam [line] magic berwarna hijau terang bermunculan dibelakang tubuh Azazel, dihitung pun itu akan menghasilkan jumlah puluhan yang akan menyentuh angka ratusan. Dari dalam sana mulai bermunculan senjata mirip tombak bermata satu.

"Hoo," Kinpatsu terkekeh senang, tidak perlu mengubah posisi untuk meladeni Azazel. Kyuubi yang telah terbebas mengarahkan moncongnya pada Azazel. "Kau memanipulasi dimensi penyimpana, eh? Menyimpan berbagai senjata dan menggunakan [line] dalam skala besar untuk menyerang. Memang kau adalah Wizard tipe penciptaan yang terbaik, Azazel."

Giinnnn!!!!!!!!!!!

Gumpalan mana Kyuubi kembali memusat, kini dalam skala yang lebih besar mengarah pada Azazel dan yang lain.

"Heh, ya. Tapi tidak hanya itu." Azazel mendengus dengan mengomando semua senjata melesat ke arah Kyuubi, disaat bersamaan Bijudama juga melesat ke arahnya.

"[Light]-"

Kilatan cahaya muncul berlawanan dengan Bijuudama dan membelokkan serangan itu ke udara_menembus pelindung milik Kinpatsu sebelum terjadi ledakan besar di udara. Azazel melirik temannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kerja bagus, Michael."

"Yah, aku akan melindungimu dan membuat celah serangan."

Kinpatsu memandang datar hal itu dan melirik ke tempat dimana Naruto berada sebelum menggerakkan kembali tangannya. "[Jikkan]"-Bunyi dengungan keras datang bersamaan dengan berhentinya serangan Azazel di udara.

"B-berhenti?! Apa yang terjadi?" Issei yang sedari tadi diam dikarenakan kehabisan [mana] akibat dari menembus pelindung mulai menunjukkan kepulihan. Irisnya menatap terkejut ke depan dimana serangan Azazel dapat dihentikan tanpa perlu musuh melakukan gerakan berlebih.

Azazel yang masih berfokus pada pertarungan kembali mengangkat tangannya, "itu adalah kekuatan dari Kinpatsu. Dia dapat memanipulasi waktu disekitarnya." ucap Azazel serius, dalam pertarungan seperti dia harus fokus pada musuh. Azazel menjentikkan jarinya, memicu lingkaran sihir di atas Kinpatsu.

"It-itu."

Kinpatsu mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendengus melihat serangan tengah jatuh ke arahnya. "Hoooh... Sebuah, Meteorit?" Kinpatsu beralih pada Azazel yang telah mengubah gerakan tangannya, pelindung tercipta mengelilingi beberapa orang tersebut. "Bukannya kau terlalu gegabah, Azazel? Menarik sebuah benda langit sebesar ini kemari, kau bukan hanya akan membunuh dirimu sendiri tapi juga menghancurkan semua area hutan kematian."

"Itu bayaran yang setimpal untuk nyawamu, Kinpatsu. Orang sepertimu memang layak mendapatkan serangan kuat dariku." dibalik kubah ciptaannya, Azazel berucap serius.

"Kau gila, Azazel," guman Michael antara mengejek dan juga tak percaya atas tindakan temannya ini. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto-san?"

"Harga itu cukup untuk membunuh Kinpatsu, dia adalah ancaman nyata untuk dunia ini, Michael. Hari ini dia melepaskan Kyuubi, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya lain kali, jadi jika hanya mengurangi 1-2 nyawa aku akan mengambilnya."

"Kau?! Bagaimana bisa mengatakan hal itu?! Ada Naruto di luar pelindung ini! Dan dia-"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, nona. Sudah jelas aku mengambil keputusan ini untuk kepentingan semua penduduk Kerajaan, atau bahkan Dunia. Keadaan saat ini sangatlah buruk dengan beberapa pemberontakan yang terjadi, kelompok Satan pun kurasa akan segera memulai pergerakan jika dilihat dari keadaan dunia saat ini. Belum lagi jika Kinpatsu ini masih saja terus berkeliaran, bahkan jika ada yang mendengar betapa mudahnya Kinpatsu melepas Kyuubi, sudah pasti banyak pihak yang akan menyerang Kerajaan karena mereka berfikir bahwa keamanan kerajaan sangat lemah." Azazel memikirkan ini beberapa saat yang lalu, menurutnya tindakan ini memang sudah tepat. "Aku berfikir untuk kepentingan semua orang, bukan hanya diriku saja."

Akeno tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi, karena apapun yang dikatakan Azazel tidak salah. Keadaan yang makin memanas ini memungkinan keadaan seperti jaman dahulu kembali terulang. "Tapi," Akeno mengeratkan kepalan tangannya... Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Buka pelindungnya."

Semua memandang kebelakang, dan itu juga menarik perhatiaan Akeno.

"Issei..."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik tubuhnya sendiri dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Segera sinar kehijauan menyeruak, menutupi sebelah tangannya yang kini terlihat berubah menjadi sebuah sarung tangan merah berkilau dengan permata hijau dipunggung tangan.

"Naruto, walau beberapa hari aku mengenalnya, aku sudah sangat menaruh hormat padanya. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa, tapi cepat buka pelindungmu, jika harus mati, aku akan mati bersama Knight hebat seperti Naruto!"

"Is-Issei..."

Kinpatsu terdiam dengan masih bersidekap dada, kembali mata emas itu melirik ke atas dimana batu besar meluncur ke arahnya. Jarak yang semakin dekat tidak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun, bahkan ia malah tersenyum kecil. "Satu..." Suara itu menghitung jarak waktu mundur, entah apa yang dia tunggu... "Dua..." jarak itu semakin dekat, bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas, menyisakan semua pandangan membelalak. ",dan tiga."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Akeno berguman heran.

"Ini..." Michael tidak dapat lagi mampu bersuara, tidak, ia cukup terkejut dengan hal ini... "Lord Minato.."

Stapp!!!!!

"Azazel,aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak sejauh ini. Tapi, bukankah kau tidak berfikir akan keselamatan para penduduk?" Minato yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapan mereka semua mendelik kebelakang, pria yang masih mengenakan armor kebanggannya itu tidak percaya akan kelengahan Azazel. "Harusnya kau berfikir sebelum bertindak, dia sudah melepaskan pelindung disekitar hutan kematian ini dan menjebakmu untuk melancarkan serangan skala besar." Kepala kuning itu berbalik menatap Kyuubi.

Bersyukur dia tepat waktu, dan agaknya dia harus berterima kasih pada Kushina yang segera menghubunginya lewat sihir komunikasi. Sebelum datang kemari tadi ia tengah bertemu dengan beberapa pimpinan daerah lain dan berdiskusi mengenai penyatuan wilayah, namun setelah Kushina mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa masalah menyangkut klan Uzumaki dan juga tentang Kyuubi yang lepas dari segelnya, ia terpaksa menghentikan pertemuan dan datang kemari dengan Hiraishin.

Tidak ada waktu untuknya berfikir atau bertanya pada Kushina, Minato sangat tahu kekuatan Kyuubi itu seperti apa. Beast itu bahkan dapat menghancurkan kerajaan dengan mudah. Tapi, ia cukup terkejut akan kehadiran Kinpatsu disini dan menjadi dalang pelepasan Kyuubi-ini adalah perkiraan paling kuat untuknya.

Minato sedikit lega akan keadaan kerajaan yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja walaupun ada beberapa penduduk yang terluka akibat kepanikan. Dia juga sudah menemui Danzo di luar area dan menanyakan keadaan, namun setelah melihat serangan besar berupa meteorit itu ia lantas langsung kemari dan membuang serangan itu.

"Beruntung saja aku sempat menandai beberapa tempat luas ketika aku melakukan kunjungan, jadi aku bisa membuang serangan itu agar tidak berdampak pada makluk hidup." Minato menarik sebuah katana dari sihir penyimpanan, ia menarik nafas sekali lalu memandang Kinpatsu dingin.

"Mi-minato-sama! Tolong selamatkan Naruto-kun!"

Tubuh pria itu sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan perempuan dibelakangnya. Selamatkan Naruto? Memangnya ada apa dengan... Anaknya itu? Ataukah, ada Naruto lain?

"Di-dia-Dia-"

"Tunggu, Naruto? Kau mengenalnya?" Minato memotong ucapan Akeno yang terlihat panik, ia memandang Azazel dan memberikan perintah untuk menghilangkan pelindung yang diciptakan pria itu. "Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Itu tidak perlu, kau bisa melihat anakmu itu sendiri Minato. Lihatlah ke arah sana."

Minato mengganti arah pandang pada Kinpatsu, segera ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pria bertopeng itu. Mata birunya menyipit melihat seseorang yang bertelanjang dada disana, beberapa luka parah juga tercetak di tubuh sosok itu... Dan ketika dia mengenali siapa itu.. Matanya membola sempurna.

"Na-Naruto?"

Dia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa, dan bagaimana. Otak jeniusnya seolah membeku melihat keadaan menyedihkan anaknya. Salah satu lengan yang terputus, dilihat dari jenis luka itupun Minato tahu itu diakibatkan oleh semacam benda tajam. Bentuk tubuh sempurna dengan berbagai macam luka disana, membuktikan bagaimana kerasnya hal yang telah dia hadapi.

Pandangan Naruto yang terlihat kosong bersama pendar katana yang dia pegang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa tanda semacam tanda fuin tercetak di tubuhnya, dan Minato yakin itu bukanlah tanda biasa, apalagi dengan mata hitam legam itu. Minato seperti terhantam sesuatu tepat dikepalanya, pertanyaan begitu banyak berputar dikepalanya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjad-"

""Irina! Irina! IRINA!!!!""

Irina? Minato berkenyit bingung akan nama yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Dia sudah dalam batasnya, tenaganya juga hampir habis karena terlalu banyak menahan kutukan Murasame. Meh, anakmu itu memang sangat hebat Minato, aku bahkan sempat terkejut saat dia mengalami lost." Ucapan Kinpatsu yang berada dikepala Kyuubi membuat Minato semakin bingung, dan itu membuat Kinpatsu tertawa lantang. "Kau tidak perlu kebingungan seperti itu, Minato. Bukannya kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membuang Naruto karena alasan bahwa dia payah?"

"Minato-sama? Apa yang dia katakan? Naruto, adalah anak anda?" Hyoudou bertanya heran, jawaban yang ia tunggu begitu juga Akeno membuat mereka penasaran. Sementara Michael dan Azazel, mereka hanya terdiam membisu.

Minato mengeratkan genggaman pada katananya, "ya, dia anakku."

"Hahahahaha... Lucu, sangat lucu." Kinpatsu tertawa terbahak, duduk tenang diatas kepala Kyuubi dan memandang ke arah Minato. "Setelah aku mengatakan tentang kehebatan anakmu, kau langsung mengakui bahwa dia adalah anakmu? Menggelikan."

""Kembalikan Irina!!!""

"Jikkan-"

Tubuh Naruto membeku diudara, tepat dimana pemuda itu bersiap menebaskan Murasame pada Kinpatsu.

"Kau yang hanya mementingkan kekuatan tidaklah pantas memiliki Naruto, dia butuh lebih dari sekedar ayah palsu sepertimu." Sedikit bergerak, Kinpatsu menyentuh kening Naruto. Sebuah pendar mana muncul, dan itu memicu hilangnya kesadaran dari seorang Naruto. "Dia anak yang polos, meski kadang memang keras kepala tapi sifatnya itu memang murni. Bahkan dia tetap peduli dengan seorang keluarga yang telah menyakitinya berkali-kali. Siksaan batin dan juga fisik yang dia alami selama berada di klan Uzumaki telah membuat mentalnya sedikit goyah, tapi beruntungnya ada Hiruzen yang menyelamatkannya."

Minato tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, fakta yang diucapkan Kinpatsu memanglah tidak dapat dia bantah karena memang... Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto. Menyadari hal ini, entah mengapa membuat kepalanya berdengung.

 _"Pergilah, aku banyak urusan,"_ _"Tapi, Otou-sama apa Otou-sama tidak mau melihat gambar Naru?"_ _"Pergilah, Naruto. Aku sedang banyak fikiran."_ _"Ahh, wakatta, kalau begitu Naru akan keluar."_ _"Hn."_

Itu adalah kilas potongan yang dia ingat, penolakan dari dirinya untuk memberikan sedikit waktu pada Naruto kecil. Apa, yang dia lakukan selama ini?

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, kau mengingatnya ya. Saat dimana kau menolak kehadiran anak bungsumu?" Kinpatsu melompat turun dari atas kepala Kyuubi yang tetap tenang bersama 9 ekornya yang melambai di udara. Pria itu membawa tubuh Naruto tanpa Murasame karena pedang itu telah melebur diudara, menyembunyikan keberadaannya. "'Adalah hal pertama yang perlu kau ketahui, bahwa aku melakukan penyerangan bukan atas dasar dendam pada tempat ini. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat menghancurkan tempat ini. Aku datang kemari karena ada beberapa hubungan dengan Hiruzen, tentang kematiannya yang cukup aneh dan juga mengenai rencanaku untuk dunia ini."

"Rencana untuk dunia, apa maksudmu?!" Azazel maju kedepan bertanya, ia mengabaikan fakta jika Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Lord Minato.

"Simple saja, aku menginginkan sebuah Rovolusi."

"Dan Revolusi apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Michael menyelidik.

Kinpatsu tertawa kecil dan menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. "Hmm... Apa ya, mungkin dengan memberantas para penguasa bodoh seperti Senju Hashirama."

"A-apa?! Maksudmu kau masuk dalam golongan pemberontak? Kalau begitu, apa maksudmu dengan tidak akan menghancurkan tempat ini tadi?!"

"Apakah aku mengatakan jika aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini dalam rencanaku, anak muda berambut blonde? Tidak, aku hanya akan mengubah tatanan yang diciptakan Hashirama Senju. Pemahaman tentang cinta dan membenci golongan lain, itulah Revolusi yang aku maksud."

Minato yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengangkat wajahnya, "lalu, apa alasan seranganmu kali ini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam, dia harus tenang dalam hal ini dan mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya.

"Aku hanya tertarik." Kinpatsu mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto dan terkekeh kecil. "Kekuatan dari Naruto yang dapat menguasai Murasame dan menjalin Link dengan pedang itu, pemilik dari benda legenda Holy Grail dan juga fakta bahwa dia adalah wizard berkemampuan sama denganku. Aku tertarik untuk merekrut Naruto ke dalam organisasiku, yah, tentu saja setelah aku mengetahui semua potensi dan jika dia memang setuju untuk itu."

"Hanya untuk itu? Untuk uji kekuatan, katamu?!" Dulio menahan keinginan untuk menyerang Kinpatsu, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan untuk meredam emosinya.

"Hanya, untuk itu katamu? Hahaha, iya, mungkin saja. Asal kau tahu, kekuatan bocah ini sangat tidak stabil kau tahu? Itu dibuktikan, hanya dengan Murasame dia dapat menghentikan hampir seluruh makluk hidup di hutan kematian." Jawab Kinpatsu diiringi dengan tawa kembali. Sedangkan Minato menoleh ke arah Azazel, meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Kami semua sempat terkena curse dan tidak dapat bergerak, dan aku juga merasakan curse yang dilepaskan Naruto menjalar hampir menyentuh area 3 kilometer lebih." Respon Azazel yang mengerti akan tatapan dari Minato dan membuat keterkejutan bersarang di wajah Lord itu.

'Sejauh apa kau sudah berkembang, Naruto?' Sebagai ayah, Minato telah salah dalam memahami anaknya. Tidak, dia memang tidak pernah memahami Naruto, hanya Naruto.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak menyalahkan kalian. Aku mengerti akan kebodohan pihak kerajaan dalam melihat potensi dari pemilik Forbidden Magic."

"T-tunggu, Forbidden?" beo Minato yang tidak percaya akan ucapan Kinpatsu. Apakah, Naruto juga memiliki kekuatan itu?

"Aku tadi mengatakan pada kalian bukan, dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertiku. Tapi, karena aku belum tahu apa tipe kemampuannya, jadi aku terpaksa menggunakan kejadian ini untuk memancingnya. Huh, kemampuan yang hebat, dia dapat mencuri kekuatan orang lain dengan Forbidden... Aku jadi iri."

Akeno terdiam sesaat., mencuri kekuatan, apa yang dimaksud pria itu Naruto dapat mencuri sebuah mana seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya saat pencarian Holy Grail?

"Tunggu maksudm-"

"Kita hentikan ini, lagipula tujuanku juga telah tercapai."

"Tunggu!"

Kinpatsu melambaikan tangannya, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah portal besar menelan Kyuubi bersama Kinpatsu, meninggalkan beberapa wizard yang masih berusaha menyerangnya. "Sampai jumpa, diwaktu selanjutnya."

"Tch, sial!" Minato berdecih kesal mengetahui Kinpatsu telah pergi. Tatapannya berubah pada Naruto, sangat miris mengetahui keadaan pemuda yang merupakan anaknya.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto!"

Kedua mata Minato bergerak mengikuti dua muda mudi yang mendekat ke arah anaknya, ia mengetahui dua wizard muda ini. "Tenanglah, dia hanya kehabisan energi saja." ujarnya menenangkan walau ia sendiri juga merasa cemas

Akeno merespon dengan mendelik penuh kebencian, dan itu membuat Minato sedikit terkejut.

"Tenang? TENANG KATA ANDA?! Bagaimana anda dapat setenang itu melihat anak anda dalam keadaan seperti ini?!"

Minato terdiam.

"Meski aku tidak suka pada penyerang tadi, tapi aku setuju dengannya. Naruto, tidak butuh ayah sepertimu!"

"Akeno-senpai, tenanglah!"

"Tch!"

Azazel melihat itu dengan menghela nafasnya, jujur saja ia benci konflik seperti ini.

"Azazel, apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan?" tanya Michael berjalan mendekat,

"Entahlah, tapi jika memang yang menjadi incaran Kinpatsu adalah Naruto, kita harus menjaganya agar tidak terpengaruh jika orang itu menemuinya lagi." Jawab Azazel dengan nada serius, jika memang benar bahwa kekuatan Naruto sama seperti yang dikatakan Kinpatsu maka mulai sekarang mereka harus memberikan perhatian khusus pada pemuda ini.

"Naruto-sama/kun!"

Tiga suara berbeda datang dari arah dalam hutan, tiga orang perempuan terlihat berlari mendekat dengan raut wajah khawatir. Michael terkejut melihat salah satu dari mereka, begitu juga Akeno dan Issei.

"Irina/Yuzuru/Kaguya?" panggil mereka berbarengan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-sama?"

"Bertanya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Michael-sama?"

Kebingungan saling melekat di wajah mereka, dan itu mendapat respon dari Minato yang pada akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Naruto dalam gendongannya. "Semuanya, ikuti aku ke Distrik Uzumaki, kita akan membahas semua disana."

.xXx.

Kushina Uzumaki tengah dalam keadaan dimana rasa cemas menguasai dirinya. Beberapa penjaga Uzumaki terlihat berjaga di ruangan keluarga dari Minato Uzumaki itu. Di hadapannya, terlihat sendiri ketiga anaknya yang juga memandangnya serius.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kushina pada salah satu penjaganya.

"Semua normal tanpa ada korban jiwa. Kyuubi juga menghilang tanpa jejak."

Semua karena lepasnya sosok Beast itu yang membuat Kushina agak merasa was-was, selain karena Kyuubi adalah familiar klan Uzumaki, tanggung jawab keberadaan Beast itu sendiri juga dimiliki oleh Klan Uzumaki.

"Tenanglah, ibu. Ada ayah yang menangani Beast itu, semua pasti baik-baik saja." Naruko berucap menenangkan, dan itu sedikit membantu meredam kecemasan Kushina.

"Tapi, aku sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa Manaci sampai membuka segelnya." Karin bertanya serius, anak sulung Kushina itu sendiri sedikit merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini.

Menma mendengus tak suka. "Mengapa harus melihat alasannya, penghianat tetaplah penghianat!"

"Manaci-san bukan penghianat, aku tahu itu."

Brak!!!!!

Menma menggebrak meja keras, "apa kau akan membela penghianat?!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?!" Naruko membalas pertanyaan Menma sengit, ia sendiri sudah muak dengan kekeras kepalaan kakaknya ini. Dua saudara itu saling menatap tajam, namun terhenti ketika suara ayah mereka terdengar memasuki rumah.

Keempat keluarga Uzumaki nampak tergesa menuruni tangga, beberapa mata menatap kehadiran sosok Minato dengan seseorang berada dipunggungnya. Sosok itu tidak terlihaat akibat kepalanya yang tersembunyi dibalik punggung Minato. Namun ketika semua berjarak lebih dekat, mereka terpaku melihat siapa yang ada dalam gendongan ayah mereka.

"Kenapa ada dia, ayah?" Karin bergumam tak suka.

"Minato, apa yang terjadi?" Sahut Kushina agak merasa aneh. "Apa yan-Minato?!" dan selanjutnya Kushina berteriak histeris mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang terbilang sangat menyedihkan.

Menma menyipitkan mata dan memandang penuh kebencian pada Naruto yang berada dibalik punggung ayahnya. "Jelaskan mengapa kau membawa sampah itu, Ayah!"

"Menma, jaga ucapanmu..." bukan Minato, kali ini, Naruko mengucapkan peringatan itu dengan nada yang sangat rendah... "Jika tidak, aku akan merobek mulut busukmu itu!"

-Cut-


	13. Konflik batin

Kitsu In

.x.

Dari berbagai hal di dunia ini, semua memiliki sisi negatif dan juga positif yang berpadu sempurna dan seimbang. Sifat buruk, dan juga sifat baik, semua seperti sebuah paduan dari dua sisi tanpa manusia dapat membuang sebagai sifat alami mereka. Namun, aku merasa semua itu hanya omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Semenjak kecil, dimulai saat umurku 5 tahun aku hanya mengerti sisi buruk yang ditunjukkan oleh keluargaku sendiri. Diskriminasi yang mereka lakukan padaku membuatku sakit dan tidak berdaya. Beragam penolakan disertai siksaan batin dan juga fisik kuterima sampai umurku menginjak remaja, dan semua itu tidak lain hanya karena intensitas [mana] ku yang sangat rendah.

Aku memang menyadari betul bilamana seorang wizard dengan [mana] rendah atau nol akan dianggap pecundang di mata semua orang, itu semua tidak lepas karena mereka hanya akan mendapat sebuah kedudukan rendahan yang mereka anggap menyedihkan. Tapi, walaupun memang benar aku juga tahu tidak semua orang menganggap begitu.

Terlahir di dalam Klan Uzumaki, klan yang merupakan klan dengan status tinggi dikerajaan tentu membuatku bangga, ya itupun hanya pada awalnya saja. Kenyataan yang terus menghantamku hanya karena kekuranganku membuatku sadar jika nama klan tidak dapat membuatku kuat.

Sebenarnya luka yang kualami sepanjang waktu ini sangatlah menyakitkan, itu seperti racun yang menggerogotiku secara perlahan, dan parahnya racun itu kudapat dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku memiliki 3 saudara, 2 perempuan dan salah satunya adalah kembaranku serta 1 adalah lelaki. Diantara mereka, aku merasa hubunganku dengan kembarankulah yang paling erat.

Meskipun aku selalu sendirian sepanjang waktu, namun melihat dia dikelilingi dengan kebahagiaan sudah membuatku senang. Aku tidak akan egois untuk memaksa semua memperhatikanku, karena aku sendiri juga sadar jika dimata mereka aku hanyalah sampah. Dan itu memang benar... Aku hanya sampah, tapi, bahkan sampah sepertiku pun masih saja menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku, terutama kembaranku.

Naruko, adalah namanya. Hampir terdengar sama dengan namaku, bahkan wajah kami pun memiliki kemiripan sempurna saat kecil, perbedaannya pada menginjak usia remaja wajahku berubah menjadi lebih tegas dan Naruko berubah lebih lembut. Walaupun wajah itu selalu terlihat dingin, aku tetap menganggapnya sangat manis.

Sampai ketika semua berpuncak pada hari kelahiranku dan juga Naruko. Pada saat itu, ibu kami, Kushina Uzumaki mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakannya-ralat-merayakan hari kelahiran Naruko. Mansion kami diubah dan didekor sedemikian rupa, balon, dan yang lain. Semua nampak mewah dan itu untuk Naruko seorang.

Ketika itu, aku berjalan pada ibu yang sedang duduk di kasur setelah selesai dengan acara mereka, tentu saja tanpa aku karena aku terkunci di dalam kamarku saat pesta itu berlangsung. Menma, Karin, dan Naruko terlihat sangat gembira, mereka membuka kado yang diberikan para rekan Ayah, dan kulihat juga ibu dan ayah tertawa bahagia melihat mereka.

Aku tersenyum, dan masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi, tapi.., kukira itu wajar saja karena aku anak mereka juga, kan? Aku beranikan diri menyapa mereka lembut juga sopan... Tapi,

"Ada apa?"

Entah mengapa ibu sangat tidak suka melihat kehadiranku.

"B-bolehkah, aku meminta hadiahku?"

Permintaan itu aku kira wajar saja karena ini juga hari kelahiranku, lagipula aku juga ingin perhatian mereka barang sedetik. Namun memang impian itu kadang menyakitkan., dengan kasar wanita itu mendorongku, entahlah apa yang membuatnya terlihat marah... Aku tidak tahu,

"Tempatmu itu ada di luar, kau hanya noda yang menempel pada klan jika terus berada disini!"

Perkataan itu sangat kejam, aku mengerti betul apa yang ibu maksud dan aku hanya dapat menunduk sedih.

"Sadari posisimu!"

Posisi?! Dalam hal ini apakah aku salah meminta sesuatu dari ibuku sendiri?! Apakah itu salah, meminta perhatian dari keluargamu sendiri?!!!!

Pertanyaan itu hanya meledak di kepalaku tanpa aku dapat mengeluarkannya. Aku menangis, dan disela itu semua aku melirik pada Menma yang menyeringai, pada Karin yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan pada Naruko, tidak, dia menatapku sendu.

Ada apa?!!! Bukankah kau juga senang?!

"Aku,"

"Pergi dari sini, kau membuat ibu marah!"

Dengan itu Menma menyeretku kasar dan mendorongku keluar kamar Naruko. Aku terpaku sesaat, dan kusadari kedatangan Manaci-san dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku terdiam, sungguh! Aku...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-chan!"

Tidak, Manaci-san! Kau salah.., aku bukanlah anggota keluarga ini. Semua perlakuan mereka telah membuka mataku, aku memanglah bukan anggota keluarga ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi Manaci-san dan memilih berjalan keluar dari tempat ini. Air mataku menetes, terus mengalir tanpa dapat kukontrol. Pertanyaan yang terus menggangguku, dan juga membebaniku tentang siapa jati diriku sebenarnya. Dijalanan setapak Kerajaan aku dapat melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, bahkan dikeramaian pun aku tetap merasa kesepian seperti ini.

Aku pernah mendengar jika hubungan seorang anak kembar akan memiliki hubungan batin yang kuat, lantas apakah Naruko juga akan merasakan kesedihanku ini?

Semoga saja, tidak.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah tempat makan, Yakini-Q itulah namanya. Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang makan secara lahap dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aroma daging terbakar dan juga lelehan bumbu yang membuatku tanpa sadar menegukkan ludahku. Aku lapar, seharian ini aku belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutku.

"Huhhh,"

Aku mengeluh pelan, apa mau dikata walau aku lapar namun aku juga tidak memiliki sedikitpun uang. Simpanan yang aku dapat dari Manaci-san juga berada di rumah, dan itu adalah pikiran terakhir untukku kembali sekarang. Aku berniat melangkah pergi, namun segera kutahan karena ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

Aku berpaling untuk melihatnya, selanjutnya kudapati seorang pria dewasa dengan jenggot tersenyum padaku. Tentu saja aku bingung, darimana dia tahu namaku dan memanggilku disini? Aku tidak kenal dengannya dan juga sama sekali belum pernah mendengar tentangnya.

"Ano... Anda siapa?" Aku bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalaku sendiri, tapi anehnya pria itu malah tertawa. "Apakah ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada, nak. Hanya saja melihatmu menatap para pengunjung itu rasanya sungguh lucu." Pria itu berkata sambil berjalan mendekat padaku, sementara aku menghela nafas kecil..., yah, itu juga kulakukan karena aku lapar.

"Apa kau mau makan? Akan kutraktir untukmu jika kau mau."

Benarkah? Aku sungguh senang jika itu benar tapi kurasa akan terlalu aneh, mengapa ada orang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal mau memberikanku makan gratis?

"Ano, aku minta maaf, tapi sepertinya kita tidak saling kenal dan kurasa akan aneh jika anda memberiku makan gratis seperti ini." Aku mencoba menolak dan mulai berbalik, "tapi terima kasih, aku menghargai kebaikan anda." Kataku dan berbalik pergi, orang itu terlihat baik tapi aku juga tidak boleh terlalu percaya.

"Kenal dan tidak kenal itu hanya masalah waktu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Itu tergantung mengenai bagaimana kau menerimanya. Ah~dan aku menemuimu hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun."

Aku menghentikan langkahku kembali dan berbalik menatap pria itu. Dengan wajah penasaran aku melihat dia, dan dia hanya tertawa dan memasuki tempat makan itu.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Hal ini cukup aneh menurutku, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah sekarang. Dengan langkah kecil kuikuti pria itu masuk kedalam Yakini-Q.

Dan malam itu, adalah titik awal hidupku yang baru. Hidup tanpa bayangan keluarga yang membencimu, dan juga...

.x.

Mask 13

Semua memiliki pembuat masing-masing

.x.

"Tutup mulutmu, Menma, atau aku yang akan merobek mulut busukmu itu!"

Semua terkejut mendengar nada teramat sinis juga penuh ancaman itu keluar dari bibir tipis Naruko, bagi Minato dan Kushina mereka yang cukup terkejut tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sedangkan Menma sendiri yang merasa sangat terhina mengepalkan tangan kuat dan menatap adiknya tajam.

"Ingatlah kau bicara dengan siapa, Naruko!" hardik pemuda berambut spike itu tajam.

"Aku tahu betul siapa yang kuajak bicara. Seorang pemuda bodoh yang kalah dariku dan hanya mengandalkan nama klan sebagai alasan kearoganannya." Ucapan datar Naruko memang terdengar datar namun itu begitu menusuk. Menma sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, mengingat dia begitu tempramental itu dapat dipahami. Mengeluarkan tiga [line] dan mengeluarkan beberapa rantai khusus, dia berniat menyerang Naruko namun segera dihentikan oleh Naruko yang dengan mudah menghancurkan rantai menma dengan rantai parsial miliknya. "Parsialmu belum dapat mengalahkan parsialku, Menma. Kau hanya membuang [mana] jika kau melawanku."

"Dasar adik bodoh! Kurang ajar sekali kau pada kakakmu, ha?!"

Naruko sedikit mendengus mendengar ucapan Menma. "Katakan, apakah aku pernah memanggilmu kakak?" pertanyaan menohok itu begitu mengejutkan semuanya, bahkan bagi Karin yang memang cukup mengenal baik Naruko. Memang apa yang dikatakan Naruko tidaklah salah karena selama ini dia tidak pernah memanggil Menma dengan sebutan kakak, tapi apakah itu juga mengartikan jika Naruko tidak pernah menganggap Menma sebagai saudara?

"Ingatkan aku, adik bodoh. Jika tidak ada aku yang mau mengorbankan nyawa untuk mengambil tanaman Akar Naga itu, kau pasti mati karena kerusakan Mana. Jadi kau harus bert-"

"Jika memang kau rela melakukan hal itu untukku, kau pasti tidak akan pernah mengungkitnya." Suara Naruko terdengar sangat lirih dan juga seperti tertahan, kedua tangan itu terkepal sangat erat dengan geraham bergemeletuk.

" _Sebenarnya, bukan Menma-sama yang mencarikan tanaman langka itu. Menma-sama tidak pernah mencari tanaman itu, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada keadaan Anda. Sebenarnya, Naruto-samalah yang mencarikan tanaman itu. Saat anda sakit, Naruto-sama melihat anda dari balik pintu kamar dengan wajah khawatir, dia bahkan menangis dan mengatakan padaku 'Manaci-san, Onee-chan sangat kesakitan, aku tidak tega, apa tidak ada obat yang bisa membuat Onee-chan sembuh?'..., Naruto-sama menanyakan hal itu, sebenarnya waktu itu anda terjangkit sebuah virus langka dimana [mana] anda akan lumpuh jika tidak segera disembuhkan, saya sudah katakan padanya dulu agar tidak khawatir karena para pengawal sudah mencarikan obat."_

"Jika benar kau menyayangiku, kau tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah tentang mencarikanku akar naga. Semua itu hanya karena kau ingin dilihat sebagai seorang pahlawan saja, seorang yang akan dipandang paling hebat." kelopak mata Naruko terbuka, beralih pada sosok Naruto yang berada dibelakang punggung ayahnya. Wajah tampan itu terlelap damai, dan Naruko sendiri baru menyadari jika Naruto memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya. "Faktanya, bukan kau yang mencarikan akar naga, tapi, Naruto lah yang mencarikan itu untukku."

Menma membeku ditempat dengan pandangan membulat. 'Darimana dia tahu?' itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas langsung dikepalanya. Apakah Manaci? 'pasti dia! Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Karin-nee jika aku berbohong telah mendapatkan akar naga untuk Naruko dulu. Si wanita tua sialan itu, harusnya aku menutup mulutnya!'

"Maa, maa, bisakah kalian hentikan ini? Kami datang bukan untuk melihat masalah keluarga kalian."

Azazel yang datang bersama Irina dan Yamai bersaudara memotong perdebatan antara dua saudara itu, ia merasa hal ini tidaklah pantas ditunjukkan kepada mereka. Lagipula Azazel datang kemari juga karena ingin menjelaskan kejadian tadi dan melihat perkembangan kondisi Naruto secara langsung.

"Ada baiknya jika dia dibawa ke kamar untuk istirahat, kita membicarakan hal ini dikamar Naru-" Minato menghentikan ucapannya_ dia termenung sesaat. Dia, tidak tahu kamar Naruto berada dimana.

Itu memang keanehan yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, mengingat ini adalah rumahnya, paling tidak Minato ingat beberapa kamar yang menurutnya penting. Tapi, dimana kamar Naruto? Selama ini, anak bungsunya tidur dimana, dan kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

Beberapa dari mereka memandang bingung Minato yang tiba-tiba dia berfikir, mereka tidak tahu jika pria itu tengah mencoba mengingat dimana Naruto beristirahat. Namun tidak semuanya bingung dengan kelakuan Minato, bagi kembaran anak bungsunya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang ayah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menyadari kebingungan yang dialami ayahnya.

Naruko mendesah pelan lantas menatap Minato."Kita bahas di kamarku saja, ayo ikuti aku." ujarnya dan berjalan ke lantai atas. Menggunakan kamarnya memanglah pilihan yang sangat tepat, dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu kenyataan pahit tentang Naruto lebih dari ini, kenyataan jika bahkan pemuda itu harus tidur di gudang sebagai tempat istirahat.

.x.

Irina tidak berhenti memandang khawatir sosok Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, ia berulang kali meremat tangan kanan Naruto yang berbaring di sebuah kasur besar milik saudari kembar pemuda itu. Iris violetnya beralih pada salah satu lengan Naruto, melihat bahwa lengan itu telah menghilang dan menyisakan sebagian yang nampak utuh membuat Irina merasa bersalah. Harusnya jika dia dapat menahan Naruto agar tidak mencari Holy Grail, maka semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Mendengar penjelasanmu, kurasa kau masuk ke dalam Ilusi buatan Kinpatsu, dan juga kalian berdua." Minato berkata pelan setelah Irina selesai dengan cerita bahwa perempuan itu sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi, begitu pula dua gadis kembar yang juga mengalami kejadian serupa. "Apakah, kalian memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Naruto?" tanya Minato kembali.

"Menjawab, Naruto-sama adalah tuan kami."

"Hum! Kami mengabdi pada Naruto-sama sebagai perjanjian kontrak."

Minato terdiam berfikir, lalu matanya beralih pada Irina yang terdiam. "Lalu, kau?"

"Aku.," Irina sendiri tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto disebut apa. Teman? Mungkin saja karena dia merupakan teman sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sahabat? Itu juga bisa disebutkan mengingat Irina mengetahui hampir semua tentang Naruto, kebiasaan, sifat, hobi, semua Irina tahu. Tapi, apakah demikian?

Irina ingin mengakui jika Naruto adalah kekasihnya, hatinya terus berteriak untuk mengatakan itu...

"..aku sahabatnya."

... Tapi ia tidak dapat mengatakannya, Irina tidak ingin memaksakan keegoisannya untuk mencap Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Irina ingin Naruto yang mengucapkan itu, karena mau dikatakan apapun perasaan Irina akan tetap sama, dia akan tetap menyukai Naruto.

"Itu hal wajar mengingat orang itu adalah Kinpatsu." Azazel mulai membuka suaranya, ia menatap ke depan serius. "Dia adalah Wizard dengan teknik sihir tinggi dan juga pemikiran yang sangat baik. Semua perencanaan yang dia miliki sangat bagus dengan tingkat keberhasilan tinggi. Kemungkinan, dia sudah mengawasi Naruto sejak lama, kenyataan bahwa dia dapat mengetahui orang yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto dan menjadikannya umpan untuk membangkitkan kemampuannya adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, aku rasa dia juga tidak tepat sasaran. Irina ini, bukanlah sosok 'paling' berarti yang dimiliki Naruto."

Irina mengernyit tidak suka dan mendelik pada Azazel, pernyataan 'serba tahu' milik Azazel membuatnya sangat tidak suka. Memangnya siapa dia? Bahkan Irina mengenal lebih jauh Naruto daripada dia.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu, aku bahkan lebih mengenal Naruto-kun dibandingkan kau!" Sinis Irina seraya memberikan hawa permusuhan yang dapat dirasakan Azazel, membuat pria itu tertawa renyah. Irina tahu Jika saja Michael tahu bahwa ia telah mengucapkan kata seperti itu maka sudah dipastikan dia akan mendapat teguran dari pembimbingnya itu, beruntungnya Michael dan juga seniornya ikut membantu menenangkan penduduk bersama Akeno juga Issei.

Azazel yang sedang tertawa melihat bahwa perempuan di depannya tersinggung mulai menghentikan tawanya. "Memahami tingkat emosi seseorang itu cukup mudah bagiku, dan aku melihat semua yang dilakukan Naruto tadi dan menyimpulkan sesuatu. Setelah Kinpatsu menunjukkan liontin yang persis seperti milikmu itu dia memang sempat mengalami Lost, namun itu hanya beberapa saat sebelum dia dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertindak lebih jauh."

"Bertindak lebih jauh, maksudmu?" Naruko yang berada dipinggir ranjang miliknya menunjukkan suara, bertanya pada Azazel dan mewakili seluruh pertanyaan yang terlintas dikepala semua orang disini.

Kushina, dia yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Naruto terus memperhatikan pembicaraan dengan berdiri disamping Minato, sambil mata violet tua itu kadang melirik Naruto yang tertidur lelap dengan nafas teratur. Kushina tidak mampu menatap Naruto lebih lama akibat beberapa bekas luka parah yang tercetak ditubuh atletis anaknya, dan yang paling menonjol adalah sebuah luka sayat besar melintang miring di dadanya, apalagi, dengan tangan kiri yang hilang.

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi putih mulus Kushina, wajah cantik itu berkerut dan segera menghapus air matanya sebelum kembali pada penjelasan Azazel. Namun walau begitu dia sama sekali tidak dapat memperhatikan Azazel, matanya senantiasa terus melirik Naruto tanpa dapat dia kendalikan, seperti seolah matanya itu memiliki kontrol untuk mengawasi keadaan putra bungsunya. Mungkin, ini yang disebut perasaan seorang ibu? Entahlah.

"Setahuku Murasame itu tidak hanya memiliki Curse pelumpuh, dari yang aku ketahui itu hanya bagian kecil dari kekuatannya. Memahami pedang itu memang sangat sulit karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat misterius, tapi satu hal yang perlu diwaspadai saat menjadi musuh Murasame, jangan pernah satu kalipun tergores oleh bilahnya. Karena, satu kali saja kalian terkena tebasan Murasame, dapat dipastikan kalian akan mati." Ujar Azazel serius, dia menatap Irina sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan. "Itu adalah kutukan terkuat Murasame, namun hanya berlaku pada tebasannya saja." Azazel memegang dagunya berfikir, ia mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi sebelum menyebarkan curse dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Apa maksudmu, bukannya kau bilang tadi dia menyebarkan kutukan dan melumpuhkan semua makluk hidup di dalam area 3* kilometer?" Tanya Minato pada pria itu.

Semuanya menatap terkejut pada Minato, menyebarkan dan melumpuhkan dengan kutukan dalam area 3 kilometer? Itu bahkan melebihi apa yang dapat seorang Wizard Curse master lakukan, biasanya mereka perlu melakukan beberapa ritual yang cukup menguras mana untuk melakukan curse, itupun hanya pada beberapa orang karena curse juga akan mempengaruhi mana penggunanya. Tapi, benarkah Naruto dapat melakukannya, bahkan dalam area sejauh itu?

"Apa maksudmu area 3 kilometer?" Menma yang sedari tadi bersandar pada daun pintu mulai bertanya, dan itu mendapat respon sinis dari Naruko.

"Hmmm,.. Bagaimana ya, aku mencoba menggabungkan kejadian tadi, teknik yang Naruto gunakan dan perkataan yang Kinpatsu ucapkan di hutan kematian tadi. Saat Naruto melawan Kyuubi, aku mel-"

"Lucu sekali. Apa kau mau bilang si lemah ini yang menghentikan Kyuubi dan memukul mundur musuh itu. Jangan bercanda." Menma memotong sinis dengan masih memasang wajah sombong. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan Azazel. Perkataan itu juga memunculkan beberapa ekspresi di wajah mereka, terutama Yuzuru dan Kaguya yang seolah tidak terima akan ejekan yang dilayangkan pada tuannya.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, dia memukul mundur Kinpatsu yang bahkan ayahmu hampir kalah saat melawannya. Bayangkan saja, anak lemah seperti ini berhasil melawan orang yang membuat ayahmu babak belur, meskipun orang itu juga tidak mendapatkan luka serius tapi dia juga mengakui kehebatan Naruto." ujar Azazel sambil melirik Menma yang langsung memasang wajah kesal. Ia terkekeh pelan mengetahui jawaban darinya cukup untuk melukai perasaan Menma, dia tahu tipe seperti apa Menma ini. "Kita kembali pada bahasan awal mengenai mengapa aku bisa tahu Naruto menahan kekuatannya. Seperti yang aku katakan jika Murasame adalah katana dengan kutukan yang bekerja lewat tebasan, dan mengapa Naruto bisa menggunakannya dalam area seluas itu serta memasukkan semua ke dalam curse pelumpuh?. Aku mengira ini seperti apa yang dikatakan Kinpatsu, Naruto menguasai kemampuan Forbidden dan dapat mencuri kekuatan orang lain. Namun menurutku ini tidak seperti mencuri/mengambil, melainkan menyerap. Lalu, mengapa Naruto menahan untuk menyerap kemampuan terkuat Murasame dan menyebarkannya dalam skala besar? jawaban yang paling memungkinkan adalah, Naruto masih menahan untuk menyerap semuanya karena ia tahu apa resikonya."

"Tunggu, menyerap?" beo Naruko yang cukup terkejut akan ucapan Azazel. "Aku, juga pernah terkena hal itu." ungkapnya dan memicu keterkejutan pada keluarganya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Naruto menyerangmu?" Kushina bertanya khawatir namun dibalas gelengan oleh Naruko, tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, seperti yang kalian ketahui aku tergeletak di jalanan komplek Uzumaki, itu dikarenakan aku kehabisan mana karena diserap oleh sesuatu." dari sini Naruko berfikir jika itu bukan kekuatan Naruto, melainkan kekuatan Murasame karena yang dipegang adalah pedang milik Naruto, "aku rasa bukan Naruto, tapi pedangnya yang dapat menyerap mana,"

"Itu mustahil." Bantah Azazel tegas. "Ada orang yang mengalami nasib sama sepertimu, kau mungkin kenal dengan Akeno Himejima. Dia bercerita padaku jika Naruto juga pernah hampir menyerap habis mananya tanpa dia sadari. Jadi, kemungkinan jika Murasame yang melakukannya itu sangat kecil. Lagipula, jalinan link yang mereka berdua miliki membuat keduanya dapat menggunakan teknik masing-masing. Sial, ini sangat rumit." Umpat Azazel pada akhir kalimatnya. Murasame memanglah senjata yang unik sampai membuatnya sangat tertarik, tapi sekarang ini dia lebih tertarik pada pemuda ini. Kekuatan yang begitu misterius berhasil membuat jiwa penelitiannya berontak.

"Link, dan juga Forbidden yang mampu menyerap energi. Kemungkinan besar yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah, saat Naruto mengalami Lost disaat itu juga kemampuannya bangkit, dia menyerap curse milik Murasame dan melepaskannya melalui sebuah Zona khusus, itu dibuktikan saat tubuhnya dipenuhi simbol curse Murasame tadi. Dan mengenaiNaruko yang meyakini katana Narutolah yang mempunyai kemampuan menyerap, kemungkin Murasame menggunakan kemampuan Naruto dan menyerap Mana Naruko 'yang' secara langsung berkontak dengan Murasame. Mungkinkah begitu, Azazel?" Minato mencoba menebak dan bertanya pada mantan Lord itu, meskipun dia memahami apa yang dimaksud Azazel namun dia belum mengerti betul prinsip kekuatan yang digunakan Naruto.

"Mungkin, tapi memang itu yang aku maksudkan."

"Dan kau juga mengatakan Akeno mengalami hal serupa seperti yang Naruko alami, dan berarti dia tidak mampu mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri."

"Itu juga benar."

Minato terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kekuatan yang dapat menyerap habis mana seseorang tanpa mampu dikendalikan akan sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan. Melepaskan Naruto berkeliaran di kerajaan tanpa pengawasan memang cukup berbahaya, dia tidak tahu apa mungkin hal serupa akan terjadi pada para penduduk, kemungkinan itulah yang ingin dia minimalisir.

"Aku akan mengawasinya, untuk sekarang biarkan aku yang menjaga Naruto." Ujar Minato serius dan itu disambut oleh ketidak percayaan Menma yang berada di ambang pintu,

"Ayah, apa yang kau katakan?!" Menma berteriak tidak setuju.

Minato mendesah pelan. "Untuk sekarang ini aku ingin memastikan kekuatan Naruto, apakah berbahaya atau tidak dan juga membiarkannya berada disini akan memudahkanku menjaganya."

"Maa,.. Maa, tapi, aku juga ingin menawarinya beberapa hal. Melihat keadaannya membuatku agak risih, jadi kurasa aku harus meminta izin darimu untuk membawanya bersamaku." Ucap Azazel kembali.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya untuknya, aku tidak-"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau peduli padaku, itu benar-benar menjijikkan." Naruto membuka matanya, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Irina dan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Cahaya putih bersinar di dadanya, memicu beberapa luka ditubuhnya perlahan menutup, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap beberapa anggota keluarga Uzumaki datar. "Seperti yang kukatakan pada Naruko. Klan ini, dan keluarga busuk ini... Aku tidak akan peduli pada kalian lagi,"

"Naruto/Naruto-sama!"

-Change Scene-

Beberapa rombongan berjalan di tengah hutan yang menghubungkan langsung dengan wilayah ibukota kerajaan. Uchiha, mereka adalah rombongan yang merupakan anggota inti dari klan itu, terdiri dari 4 anggota keluarga dengan 3 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan baya juga beberapa pengawal khusus Uchiha. Ditengah rombongan itu sendiri terlihat pria baya yang menatap kedepan dengan pandangan keras, meski begitu semuanya tetap tenang saja seolah tatapan garang seperti itu adalah hal wajar. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Fugaku, kepala klan Uchiha.

"Beberapa hari kedepan rombongan keluarga Gremory akan datang ke Distrik Uchiha sebagai balasan acara tunangan ini. Persiapkan dirimu dan juga bersikap baiklah pada Rias Gremory, ingat! Penyatuan dua klan ini sangat penting Sasuke, ini akan mempererat hubungan wilayah antara dua klan." ujar Fugaku tenang,

Pemuda berambut emo nampak memutar mata bosan, mata onyx itu menatap ke arah lain. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan pertunangan ini, tapi itu jika yang ditunangkan padanya adalah wanita 'normal' menurut versinya, tapi kenyataannya... 'Perempuan sombong dengan ukuran dada Oversize' itu adalah julukan yang di berikan pada wanita berambut tomat dengan dada kelewat besar itu.

"Kuso!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya. "Tidak, tidak ada." ujarnya santai, namun tidak dengan otaknya yang terus mengumpati nasib sialnya. Meskipun itu tidak terlalu sial bagi orang lain. Memang dia akui, wajah dari Rias Gremory memanglah cantik, kulitnya mulus tanpa cacat dan lagi tubuhnya yang sangat bagus membuat siapapun akan bertekuk lutut saat bertemu dengan dia-tapi itu pengecualian untuknya!

Dia yang selalu bermimpi mendapatkan seorang Ojou-chan Kawai dengan wajah imut dan juga rambut Twintails panjang, tubuhnya yang standar dan juga mata berwarna biru cerah yang menatapnya ala kucing meminta makan. Suaranya yang lembut saat dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ONII-CHAN! Hooo, dia begitu mendambakan wanita seperti itu... Tapi kenyataannya?!

'Jika Tuhan benar-benar ada, aku pasti akan langsung mengeluh karena ketidak adilan ini!'

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pasrah, lagipula dia juga tidak bisa terus bermimpi akan hal bodoh seperti itu. Yah, memang ada wanita yang seperti bayangannya? Tentu saja tidak, kadang kenyataan itulah yang membuat dirinya tersenyum masam.

Tapi berbeda dengan kakaknya, Sasuke merasa dia lebih beruntung dari sang kakak yang harus dijodohkan dengan perempuan dalam klan. Bukannya dia mengakui jika perempuan dalam klan Uchiha itu buruk, lihat saja ibunya Mikoto, menurutnya ibunya itu sangatlah cantik lebih dari cantik dan beruntungnya memiliki sifat lembut. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, kebanyakan klan Uchiha memiliki ego yang tinggi dan juga ambisius entah itu perempuan atau lelaki, walaupun kadarnya berbeda tetap saja tidak bagus.

Meski begitu dia percaya pada kakaknya jika kakaknya pasti akan memiliki pendamping yang baik, ya setidaknya yang dadanya lebih besar dari Rias Gremory! Karena bagaimanapun kedua saudara ini mengidap penyakit yang sama, yaitu penyuka wanita kawai, jadi jika Itachi mendapatkan wanita yang lebih 'ganas' baru Sasuke akan bersyukur!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke." Uchiha Itachi yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke depan berbalik menatap Sasuke, sementara adiknya itu tetap memasang pandangan bertanya padanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan calon istrimu, Aniki?"

"Sudah."

Oke, Sasuke cukup terkejut akan hal ini, sejak kapan kakaknya ini memiliki calon istri? Mata hitamnya kini beralih pada sang ibu, berharap meminta penjelasan dari Mikoto.

"Kakakmu memang telah melamar seseorang dari klan Uchiha, Sasuke. Dia tidak mengatakan padamu karena katanya ingin membuat kejutan padamu." ujar istri dari Fugaku itu.

"Kejutan?" beo Sasuke yang belum memahami maksud dari ibu dan kakaknya ini, ia kembali beralih pada Itachi. Dan... Firasatnya memburuk! Mengapa Itachi malah tersenyum padanya?

"Aku sangat... Lebih beruntung darimu Sasuke, maaf ya,"

Tunggu?! Mungkinkah?!

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanan anda Uchiha-sama." kedatangan sosok penjaga perbatasan kerajaan melalui lingkaran sihir mengejutkan mereka, terlihat beberapa pengawal Uchiha memasang sikap siaga. Namun mereka hentikan setelah mengetahui ada sebuah logo di baju mereka yang merupakan logo pasukan kerajaan.

"Ada apa?" Fugaku maju ke depan dan bertanya serius.

"Kami diminta oleh Danzo-sama untuk memberikan pengawalan pada penduduk yang masuk ke dalam kerajaan. Dikarenakan ada masalah yang cukup besar dan kerajaan agak mengalami guncangan, Danzo-sama memerintahkan semua ketua klan yang tergabung dalam Serikat Ibukota untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan malam nanti,"

"Untuk apa pertemuan itu? Dan masalah apa?" Itachi maju kedepan dan berdiri disamping ayahnya.

"Ada insiden pelepasan Kyuubi oleh pihak Asing, dan Danzo-sama menduga hal ini adalah perbuatan Perkumpulan sebuah Organisasi baru yang meneror beberapa wilayah kerajaan_atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah kelompok Satan." Jawab wizard bertopeng polos itu.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, "pelepasan Kyuubi?"

"Ha'i. Kami juga menemukan mayat Uzumaki Manaci sebagai pemilik kunci melepaskan Kyuubi, dan setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut ada energi mana yang mempengaruhi segel Kyuubi. Penyebab juga belum dipastikan apakah Uzumaki sengaja melepas Kyuubi atau tidak, tapi tuduhan itu sedikit dihentikan dan akan dibahas pada pertemuan bersama orang yang telah menghentikan Kyuubi."

"Apakah itu Minato?" tanya Fugaku, karena setahu dirinya hanya Minato, Hashirama dan juga Tobirama Senjulah yang mampu menahan Kyuubi.

"Bukan, tapi orang lain." Jawab wizard itu.

"Siapa?"

"Maaf tapi itu dirahasiakan oleh Danzo-sama dan yang lain, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu."

Fugaku termenung berfikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap wizard kerajaan didepannya. Pria itu mengambil nafas pelan, "baiklah, kau boleh bergabung dengan rombongan kami."

"Ha'i, maafkan saya jika ini membuat anda tidak nyaman, karena beberapa Divisi juga sedang mengawasi wilayah disini."

"Ya, tidak apa."

Setelah mengatakan itu Fugaku kembali berjalan diikuti rombongan klan juga salah seorang wizard kerajaan yang berjalan dibelakang rombongan, wajah tenang itu sedikit terlihat berfikir dengan Fugaku yang memejamkan matanya.

"Ayah..."

"Persiapkan dirimu nanti, Itachi. Kita akan datang dipertemuan itu." Titah kepala klan itu tegas dan dijawab anggukan oleh anak sulungnya. Sementara disisi lain, Sasuke nampak termenung dalam diam, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia terfirkirkan tentang seseorang.

Mikoto yang menyadari itu berniat menegur, namun terurung karena sang anak telah lebih dahulu mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi khasnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Maaf ayah, ibu. Aku akan pergi kekerajaan terlebih dahulu." ujar pemuda emo itu.

"Tunggu Sasuke!"

Terlambat bagi Itachi untuk menghentikan adiknya, lingkaran berbasis api itu telah menelan habis tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat yang dia tuju. Itachi mendesah pelan dan mengusap pelan wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, dia pasti ingin menemuinya lagi."

"Biarkan saja, Itachi. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

.xXx.

Sosok Kinpatsu berdiri diam menatap pada Kyuubi yang berada di dalam kekkai khusus, ditempat seperti ruang bawah tanah dengan beberapa akar pohon melintang dan juga sumber air membentang cukup luas. Pria bertopeng itu menghentikan acara menatapnya dan beralih melirik kebelakang saat dirinya merasakan kedatangan sosok lain.

"Kurozetzu, dan... Shiroi Zetzu, kenapa kalian bergabung, apakah ada masalah?" Tanyanya heran dan direspon getaran tanah yang memunculkan makluk mirip tanaman bergerigi. Dua wajah berbeda warna itu memandang takjub pada Kyuubi yang terlihat tertidur pulas di dalam Kekkai.

"Anda sudah berhasil mendapatkan Kyuubi, anda memang hebat." perwujudan dua kepribadian mengeluarkan suara agak berat, itu adalah yang dipanggil Kinpatsu sebagai KuroZetzu.

"Mahahahaha, aku sampai terkagum." kali ini suara dari sosok Shiroizetzu, suara agak nyaring terdengar. Kinpatsu menanggapi hal itu acuh dan lebih memilih kembali memandang Kyuubi.

"Kalian belum mengatakan mengapa kalian bergabung."

Duo Zetzu terkekeh renyah mendengar Kinpatsu yang kembali menanyakan hal itu.

"Saya membutuhkan si putih untuk mencari informasi dan menyusup ke Kerajaan, seperti perintah anda."

Sebuah tawa ringan terdengar menggema di tempat itu. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa mereka mulai panik?" tanya Kinpatsu setelah menghentikan tawanya, nada suara itu terdengar tertarik dengan hasil laporan Zetzu.

"Ya, seperti yang anda tebak. Pak tua Danzo itu segera mengumpulkan para petinggi klan dan juga membuat barrier pasukan disetiap penjuru Kerajaan untuk mengantisipasi tindakan lanjutan seperti yang anda lakukan."

"Dan?"

"Pertemuan dilakukan nanti malam tanpa kehadiran Hashirama Senju dan adiknya karena mereka ada di wilayah lain dan tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali segera. Rencana anda mengacau dan memancing dua Senju bersaudara itu memang berhasil, dan lagi rencana rumit yang anda ciptakan benar-benar membuat pihak mereka kebingungan."

Kinpatsu hanya terkekeh menanggapi hal tersebut, perasaan senang karena semua yang ia susun berjalan lancar memang yang terbaik. "Ini akan menarik, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan keluarganya?"

Zetzu berpikir dengan tangan menyentuh dagu, mengulang beberapa kejadian yang ia dapatkan saat melakukan penyusupan tadi. "Kurasa juga berjalan lancar, dia juga dalam kondisi prima setelah menggunakan Curse sekuat itu pada area hutan kematian, mungkin ini karena Cawan Suci, atau-"

"Bukan hanya itu, sebelum aku pergi aku juga sedikit memicu kekuatan Forbidden dengan Mana Forbidden milikku. Dan karena Naruto menyerap baik manaku, secara tidak langsung dia juga mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Ada hal khusus mengapa Forbidden magic itu dianggap spesial, hanya saja bagi mereka yang tidak mampu mengasah kemampuan dengan baik maka hanya akan terlihat biasa saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Kinpatsu menghela nafas kecil, beberapa kali dia memikirkan tentang perkembangan Naruto dari hari kehari sampai ia menemukan metode yang tepat untuk memicu kekuatan Naruto naik pada tingkat sempurna. Dia bukan seseorang yang bergerak tanpa tujuan, seperti yang diketahui jika Kinpatsu ingin menciptakan sebuah Rovolusi pada dunia ini.

Memang tidak mudah tapi dia sudah menyusun rencana, dan semua telah tersusun rapih. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai waktu yang dia tunggu datang dan... Boom! Kekacauan besar terjadi, dan dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Untuk sementara lupakan tentang ini. Dan, apa kau juga tahu tentang pergerakan pemegang King Enma?" Kinpatsu kembali bertanya, kali ini menyinggung sosok yang cukup akan membuat rencana yang ia susun berjalan sempurna.

"Maksud anda, Sarutobi Konohamaru?" ujar Zetzu memastikan, dan itu terjawab lewat anggukan. "Dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, dendam karena kecemburuan pada Naruto semakin membesar, bahkan dia sudah sampai pada kemampuan memanggil Roh King Enma itu sendiri. Kemampuan yang dimiliki klannya pun diserap dengan baik olehnya. Saya mengira dalam 1 sampai 2 tahun lagi dia akan mampu untuk melampaui Sarutobi Hiruzen sendiri."

Inilah yang Kinpatsu tunggu, kabar yang paling ia nantikan. Kekuatan dari kebencian itu memang dapat mempengaruhi tekad seseorang, langkahnya tidak salah kali ini, ini semakin bagus.

"Lalu, Kinpatsu-sama. Bagaimana dengan rencana dari pihak itu? Beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihat mereka mendatangi tempat kita, kupikir mereka serius untuk bekerja sama dengan kita."

Ah, benar juga, karena dia terlalu fokus pada Naruto hingga melupakan kelompok itu. "Aku akan menemui mereka, lagipula ini juga termasuk ke dalam hal yang cukup penting." Kinpatsu mengaktifkan portal teleportasi, sedikit melirik kebelakang pada Zetzu yang melihat dirinya tenang. "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti perkembangan kerajaan, jika saatnya tiba mereka juga akan ikut andil sebagai alat yang akan kugunakan."

"Maa, anda memang cerdik, bahkan memanfaatkan keturunan raja sebagai alat anda, memang ciri khas Kinpatsu-sama."

Zetzu mengatakan itu dengan nada licik, sementara Kinpatsu yang mulai memasuki portal hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, karena apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh gagal."

.x.

"Jaga nada bicaramu, kau tahu sedang ada dimana bocah."

Naruto yang saat ini telah sepenuhnya beranjak berdiri hanya menatap ke arah pintu acuh, ia berjalan bersama raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Irina, Yuzuru dan Kaguya, apa kalian akan tetap berada disini?" ucapan dingin Naruto mengejutkan tiga gadis itu, segera mereka berlari kecil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Untuk Minato dan Kushina mereka tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun, mereka membeku kebingungan.

Naruko yang merasa diacuhkan saudara kembarnya merasa sakit, dia mengepalkan tangan erat sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya. Naruko tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi, tidak sebelum dia meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dia perbuat selama ini.

"Naruto tunggu, aku-"

"Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar ucapanmu, maupun ucapan kalian. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya hidup tenang tanpa ada bayangan ketakutan terhadap kalian." Tanpa menghentikan kakinya Naruto memotong panggilan kakak kembarnya, jujur saja... Hatinya tengah tertekan saat ini.

"Tapi, Naruto! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Naruko masih mencoba membujuk Naruto, kekeras kepalaan gadis itu akhirnya menghentikan langkah Naruto yang tetap mematung dan saling pandang dengan Menma di depan pintu kamar.

"Mengatakan sesuatu? Kupikir kalian cukup mengatakannya selama 10 tahun." Ujar Naruto sinis dan beralih melirik kedua orang tuanya yang sedikit terkejut akan tatapan yang dia berikan. "Aku tahu kalian hanya menganggapku sampah, itu memang menyakitkan menghadapi fakta bahwa aku dikucilkan oleh keluargaku sendiri. Aku selalu mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit ini hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari penderitaan itu. Saat ini aku baik-baik saja tanpa kalian, seperti sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, menjauhlah dariku untuk selamanya." ucapan final itu mengejutkan semua orang, terutama Irina dan juga Yamai bersaudara yang melihat sisi lain dari Naruto.

Dilain sisi, Menma dengan keangkuhannya merasa jengah dengan perkataan dari Naruto. Mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memunculkan tiga lingkaran sihir yang langsung menyerang Naruto dengan rantai khasnya.

"Hentikan! MENMA!"

"MENMA!"

"NARUTO-SAMA/KUN!"

Semua bergerak panik, serangan Menma yang mengejutkan membuat mereka semakin panik, apalagi melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa menghindar.

"Naruto!!!!"

Semua mata membulat, bahkan mereka tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara mereka. Kondisi Naruto yang belum pulih kini terpaksa menerima serangan Menma, dan parahnya itu mengenai beberapa bagian vital Naruto.

"Sampah sepertinya akan semakin merasa spesial dan besar kepala saat kalian menyanjungnya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian jadi seperti ini dan itu membuatku muak." Menma berucap dengan raut iblis, ia memandang Naruto yang masih berdiri disana sambil memegangi rantai khususnya.

"MENMA! KAU BE-" Naruko berteriak penuh amarah, enam lingkaran sihir muncul dibelakang tubuhnya, namun...

"Saaa, apakah, ini serangan khusus milik klan Uzumaki, Onii-sama?"

Pandangan kedua saudara itu bertemu ketika Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, dan dalam keadaan itu mata Menma membulat sempurna. Kakinya bergetar melihat mata hitam ber iris merah milik Naruto menatapnya angkuh.

"K-kau, siapa kau?!"

"Pertanyaan konyol. Bukannya kau baru saja menyebutku sampah?"

Dalam satu kali rematan, rantai yang menusuknya hancur tak bersisa, bersamaan dengan itu sinar keputihan muncul menutup luka yang disebabkan oleh Menma. Mata merah itu melihat kembali ke arah Menma.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kau bermain dengan sampah ini sebentar saja, Onii-sama?"

-Cut!-

Ara... Gomennasai.

Kitsu cuma mau meminta maaf atas keterlambatan Update, mau bagaimana lagi, Kitsu sendiri kadang diserang WB, tapi beruntungnya gak sampai berlarut-larut dan bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Oh, dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan nanti akan Kitsu jawab langsung, mumpung ada waktu juga, maka silahkan cek Pm masing2 karena mungkin Kitsu udah membalas Review kalian. Dan untuk Akun GUEST, pertanyaan kalian akan Kitsu jawab nanti di chapter 14 pada kolom QaA.

Itu aja dulu, untuk pertanyaan lain akan dijawab pada waktunya. Kitsu pamit undur diri.

Oh! Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...


	14. Calm Down

"Huu..." Naruto menarik nafas singkat dan langsung membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, iris merahnya mengendik kebelakang dimana semua orang tengah menatapnya.

"J-jangan sombong kau!"

Krngggggg!!!!

Bunyi rantai bergerincing memenuhi ruangan, Menma sendiri menatap kaget ke depan dimana Naruto dengan mudahnya menangkap rantai khusus miliknya. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Menma dan segera setelah itu tubuhnya tertarik ke depan akibat tarikan kuat yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Sialan!"

Buaaakh!

Tubuh Menma terpental membentur dinding kamar Naruko, retakan terjadi disana bersama tubuh Menma yang berdiri sambil menekan bibirnya. Luka sobek yang dia alami akibat pukulan kuat Naruto membuat Menma meringis pelan, pemuda itu mengadah dan memandang penuh kedengkian pada adiknya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Dan kau Narut-"

"Kenapa harus kuhentikan, Ibu?" Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap penuh luka pada Kushina yang amat terkejut akan respon yang didapatnya. "Bukankah kau ingin anak yang kuat?"

"Dasar sampah kau Naruto!"

Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, sebuah hantaman lutut diberikan Naruto pada perut Menma yang datang menerjang.

"Ohookk!"

Naruto membiarkan tubuh itu tersungkur di atas permukaan lantai, dia mendengus kasar lantas menendang wajah Menma hingga tubuh itu berbalik terjengkang kebelakang. Perbedaan kecepatan fisik dan juga power yang mereka berdua miliki terlampau jauh, jadi jika Menma berfikir dapat menyerang Naruto yang terlatih dengan kemampuan fisik maka dia salah besar.

"Menma! Naruto, hentikan!"

"Cerewet, [Curse]!"

Gunggg!!!!!

Lingkaran yang sama kembali muncul membelenggu semuanya, tidak ada yang dapat bergerak dan membeku pada posisinya. Naruto mulai melangkah pada Menma yang terkekang segel Curse, ia berjongkok disamping wajah kakaknya itu dan menatapnya datar.

"Lawan aku secara adil!" Ujar Menma yang tetap berusaha bergerak meski hasilnya nihil. _'Tubuhku mati rasa?! Sihir ini!? Kisama!_

Sedikit dengusan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, lalu menarik surai hitam Menma hingga kepala itu mendongak menatap dirinya. Mata violet bertemu iris merah Naruto yang menatap rendah Menma, ", apa kau sudah melihat perbedaannya?" bisik Naruto sinis lengkap dengan seringaian yang membuat Menma semakin kesalbawah rpedaan kekuatan yang sekarang kita miliki? Dulu aku memang sangat lemah hingga kau dapat memukuliku setiap saat, tapi sekarang? Bahkan menyentuhku pun kau tidak sanggup, lucu bukan?" ucapan Naruto cukup menohok Menma yang tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi, " _Release_... Kau ingin aku melawanmu secara adil? Aku akan lakukan. Sekarang, lawan aku, disini, saat ini juga!"

Segel itu terlepas, namun hanya untuk Menma dan tidak yang lainnya. Semua tatapan terlihat terkejut, tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Naruto sama sekali dan tetap memasang posisi bertarung.

"Majulah."

Menma terdiam dengan pandangan kebawah, tanpa ada yang dapat menyadarinya, sedikit seringaian dikeluarkan oleh Menma. "Sebuah kesalahan," Dua lingkaran sihir terbentuk disamping kiri dan kanan Menma, berbeda dengan [line] biasa, lingkaran yang dia keluarkan kali ini memiliki tulisan mantra yang sangat rumit.

"Menma! Hentikan!!" Minato berteriak gelisah, "Jika kau melakukannya, kau tidak hanya akan membunuh Naruto tapi juga kita semua!"

"Berisik!" Hardik Menma penuh amarah, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan peringatan sang ayah. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan sihir terkuatku!"

Naruto tidak merespon ancaman Menma, dia hanya berdiri tenang dan mengamati lingkaran sihir saudaranya yang mulai menunjukkan penggumpalan energi.

"AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU SAMPAI HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING!"

"Menghancurkanku? Bahkan menggoresku pun kau tidak akan sanggup,"

"Ha?"

Keadaan itu kembali sunyi. Menma yang membelalak ditempat dengan dua lingkaran sihir masih aktif, dan juga Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dibelakangnya dengan pisau khusus tergenggam ditangannya.

"Itu..." Kushina bergetar, ia melirik sang suami yang juga menatap Naruto terkejut.

"Hiraishin?" Beo Minato yang tetap tidak mempercayai kecepatan yang digunakan Naruto. Tapi, walaupun begitu,

"Aaarrggg!!!"

Menma tersungkur mencengkram bahu yang sobek akibat sabetan Naruto, kecepatan yang tidak dapat ia lihat. Pemuda itu melirik kebelakang disela rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, dan saat itu juga, matanya menatap penuh kebencian.

Melihat seseorang yang diremehkan, yang selalu ia anggap sampah itu kini menatapnya rendah, semua itu membuat Menma sangat merasa dihina, apalagi di depan keluarganya sendiri.

Disisi Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut dengan pandangan tidak peduli, mengambil nafas singkat dan melepas semua [curse] yang dia tanamkan. Selanjutnya dia beralih pada Kushina yang berlari menolong Menma, namun ditolak oleh saudaranya yang masih mencoba berdiri dan melawannya walaupun dengan kondisi tangan lumpuh sebelah.

"Jangan kira aku akan kalah begitu saja! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH PADA SAMPAH SEPERT-"

"Hm...?"

Naruto menatap Minato setelah pria itu memukul tengkuk Menma dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Maaf. Maafkan kakakmu yang seperti ini,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, tanpa kau ucapkanpun kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku." balas Naruto dengan nada rendah dan mulai berbalik. Sebelum keluar dari tempat itu, Naruto sempat berhenti beberapa saat dan kembali melirik Minato dan Kushina. "Selama 11 tahun hidupku sebelum ini, aku selalu menyaksikan kebencian dari klan ini terhadapku, kemuakkan yang keluargaku sendiri berikan. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

Keadaan dikamar tersebut cukup Hening, Minato, Kushina maupun Naruko sendiri bungkam akan perkataan Naruto. Sementara Azazel dan juga Irina tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena dari yang terlihat pun ini adalah masalah internal di keluarga Uzumaki, dan mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan berjalan keluar... "Jadi, seterusnya tetaplah seperti itu, tetap dengan kebencian yang kalian tunjukkan padaku karena..."

Dan entah mengapa, kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Naruto begitu menusuk mereka semua.

"Aku akan membenci kalian dengan kadar yang sama."

.

 **Mask**

 **Semua memiliki pencipta masing-masing.**

Beberapa saat setelah usai dengan pertengkaran dingin yang dia lakukan pada keluarganya,. Naruto berjalan perlahan keluar dari daerah mansion yang pernah memberikan beberapa kenangan padanya.

Beberapa kali dia juga menjumpai penjaga yang dimiliki oleh klan, namun itu dirasa bukanlah hal yang perlu dia tanggapi. Menggunakan kemampuan curse yang sebagian besar telah dia pahami, dia membekukan seluruh penjaga klan agar tidak mengganggunya tadi.

Tentu itu bukanlah hal mudah, tubuhnya seperti akan hancur kali ini-sungguh. Rasa perih dan juga beberapa rasa terbakar melanda tubuhnya, dan puncaknya adalah ia harus jatuh berlutut ditengah jalan kawasan Uzumaki.

"Sepertinya, aku terlalu memaksakan diri." Naruto berguman miris disela rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, sedikit mencengkram dada kirinya ia kembali mencoba berdiri. "Aku tidak mau berada disini." Tubuh itu berjalan lagi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

 **.x.**

Akhir-akhir ini terasa merepotkan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, Naruto memandang seorang Murasame yang terbaring lemah di atas balok hitam besar. Mata pemuda itu sendiri menatap langsung wajah Murasame yang terlihat begitu tenang.

Melihat hal ini tentu Naruto merasa bersalah, karena penyebab Murasame mengalami kehabisan Mana seperti ini adalah karena dirinya yang menyerap terlalu banyak Mana milik Murasame. Naruto bahkan sempat lupa jika besar mana dan kekuatan roh pedang legendaris itu mengikuti dirinya, yang artinya Mana milik Murasame disini juga sama lemahnya dengan tuannya.

Setelah puas dengan hanya memandangi Murasame, Naruto kini mengambil tempat duduk disamping roh itu. Sedikit mengadah ke atas dimana hanya ada warna gelap disana, Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sihir yang akan digunakan Menma tadi, apakah itu Forbidden?" Guman Naruto bertanya, dia sendiri cukup bingung akan elemen yang di gunakan Menma tadi. Menurut yang ia lihat selama ini, ia cukup mengetahui tentang basis kekuatan keluarganya, tapi setelah melihat Menma tadi sepertinya dia harus menarik perkiraannya lagi.

Harus dia akui memang, keluarga Uzumaki itu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Minato yang mampu memanipulasi dimensi ruang waktu dan menguasai banyak jenis sihir, Kushina yang telah memasteri sihir khusus klan, Karin yang juga memiliki kemampuan seperti ibunya, Menma dan juga... Naruko.

Naruto tidak terlalu yakin tapi, mungkinkah kembarannya itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertinya?

"Menyebalkan!" Pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya kasar, merasa frustasi sendiri ketika kembali memikirkan tentang orang-orang itu. Irisnya mengedar dan kembali pada Murasame.

Naruto kembali membuang nafas berat.

"Semua ini terlalu berat untukku."

Masalah masalah yang ia hadapi beberapa waktu ini memang cukup sulit, dan itu juga cukup mengganggu mentalnya. Naruto merasa fisiknya mulai melemah dan kepalanya yang terasa seperti terus ditekan, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Arrgg!! Aku bisa gila!"

Dan akhirnya dia hanya mampu mengacak surai pirangnya (lagi).

"Goshujin... Sama."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Murasame?" Tanya Naruto tenang dan menyentuh kepala bersurai hitam itu.

"Hum... Hanya saja [mana] ku belum sepenuhnya terisi."

"Begitu, kah..."

Keadaan di sana cukup hening, Naruto yang hanyut dalam pikirannya dan juga Murasame yang menatap tuannya dalam.

"Goshu-"

"Maafkan aku, Murasame."

Roh itu membungkam mulutnya dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena aku yang tidak dapat mengendalikan diri, kau menjadi seperti ini." Ujar Naruto pelan, dan keadaan kembali hening.

"Ie~bukankah saya sudah mengatakan jika semua yang saya miliki sekarang adalah hak Goshujin-sama? Sejak awal, saya lah yang telah memilih Goshujin-sama sebagai tuan, jadi apapun resiko yang akan saya terima nanti, akan saya terima."

"Murasame, kenapa... Kau memilihku?" Tanya Naruto tetap dengan ketenangan yang dirinya miliki, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menatap Murasame, bahkan tanpa merespon pergerakan roh yang beberapa waktu belakangan telah menemaninya itu.

Murasame mencoba memposisikan diri disamping tubuh tuannya, namun karena fisik yang ia gunakan saat ini terlihat kecil maka dirinya harus sedikit mengadah agar dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto sebelum membuang nafasnya berat.

"Apa ya?"

"Aku merupakan Wizard terbuang karena tekanan [mana] yang sangat kecil, bahkan menciptakan lingkaran sihir aku tidak mampu. Sementara kau, senjata legendaris yang mampu membunuh hanya lewat goresan kecil, pedang dengan sihir kutukan terkuat dikerajaan. Tapi, mengapa setelah kau memiliki semua gelar itu, kau malah memilihku?"

"Menurutku, karena Goshujin-sama adalah Goshujin sama."

Naruto beralih memandang roh perempuan itu tidak mengerti.

"Aku menyukai Goshujin-sama yang tetap berlatih keras walaupun orang lain mengatakan bahwa anda akan tetap gagal, aku menyukai Goshujin-sama yang dengan percaya diri mengatakan 'Aku akan menjadi kuat!' Saat orang lain mengatakan 'Kau anak lemah'. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada Goshujin-sama, tatapan biru itu, sikap yang tenang, dan juga..." Murasame berhenti dan menyentuh dada Naruto, roh itu tersenyum kecil menatap sang tuan yang terdiam mendengarkan. ".. Keteguhan yang Goshujin-sama miliki."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Murasame, sedikit mengacak surai hitam roh yang menghuni alam bawah sadarnya, ia kembali memandang ke atas. "Perkataanmu tadi sangat indah, tapi faktanya aku ini hanya seorang pendendam."

"Wajar saja, Goshujin-sama mengalami penderitaan yang diterima dari keluarga sendiri, aku cukup mengerti jika itu dapat menimbulkan beban mental yang berkumpul dan membentuk perasaan benci yang Goshujin-sama miliki sekarang. Tapi, aku yakin jika Goshujin-sama juga tidak membenci mereka semua."

Naruto mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, sejujurnya dia tidak mau membicarakan topik ini. Tentang saudari kembarnya...

"Aku memang tidak dapat membencinya, sekuat apapun aku membenci keluargaku tapi aku tetap tidak dapat melihat Naruko dengan kebencianku. Aku hanya kecewa padanya yang membohongi dirinya sendiri." Ucap Naruto dingin dengan tangan mengepal cukup erat, beberapa tahun dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Uzumaki dan dia tidak lagi memperhatikan Naruko. Tapi apa yang dia lihat tadi sungguh berbeda..

Sejak kapan Naruko memiliki wajah seperti itu?

"Apakah dia menderita?"

"Saya tidak tahu tapi, tatapan itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Goshujin-sama."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Murasame. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, tapi sudahlah, tidak terlalu penting." Ujarnya kemudian. "Ada yang aneh?" Sambungnya cepat ketika menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Murasame padanya.

"Ie, hanya sedikit heran melihat anda begitu tenang setelah semua yang terjadi, apalagi mengingat tubuh anda tergeletak diluar sana."

Murasame mengatakan itu dengan nada sedikit heran, dia mengira akan melihat Goshujin-sama nya menujukkan sikap emosional tapi ini kebalikannya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang kekuatan Forbidden yang aku miliki, jika benar kekuatanku seperti itu, bagaimana aku melatih diri nanti. Dan mengenai tubuhku, aku bisa mempercayakan pada orang yang menemukanku."

Melihat tatapan Naruto, Murasame sama sekali tidak membantah, lagipula sepenuhnya dia percaya pada tuannya. Dan mengenai kekuatan yang Naruto miliki, ia agak merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Maafkan saya, Goshujin-sama."

Sesal Murasame dan hal itu membuat Naruto memandangnya aneh.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto menatap Murasame.

"Tentang kekuatan Forbidden Goshujin-sama." Sesal Murasame tanpa membalas pandangan heran yang tuannya tunjukkan. "Jika saya mengatakan tentang apa yang saya ketahui mengenai kekuatan Goshujin-sama, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi, dan Goshujin-sama juga tidak harus menunjukkan kekuatan pada mereka."

Murasame tahu lewat jalinan link yang mengikatnya bahwa sebenarnya tuannya ini tidak ingin berurusan dengan beberapa pihak, dan itu termasuk klan Uzumaki. Seandainya Murasame mengatakan tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto, mungkin saja dia dapat mencegah kejadian ini terjadi.

Dia pikir dengan tidak mengatakan pada Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu mengetahui tentang potensi kekuatannya akan membuat Naruto lebih mengerti tentang bagaimana dirinya. Murasame berharap bahwa tanpa dia Naruto akan berkembang dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Tapi, ternyata dia salah. Murasame lupa jika Naruto hanya pemuda yang naif, ia lupa jika Naruto tidak memiliki cukup pengalaman mengenai sihir seperti dirinya yang telah hidup selama ratusan tahun sebagai roh.

"Aku malah berterima kasih dengan itu."

"Ha, a-apa maksud Goshujin-sama?" Tanya Murasame yang memandang Naruto heran.

"Berkat kau yang tidak memberitahuku mengenai kekuatan Forbidden ini membuat aku mengerti tentang kekuatanku sepenuhnya."

Tunggu, bukankah itu...

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, Murasame. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya aku menggasah kekuatan yang telah ada dalam tubuhku,." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan pandangan tegas, dan itu cukup membuat Murasame terkejut. "Setelah itu, akan aku ubah tatanan dunia dengan kekuatanku!"

. **x**.

Istana kerajaan (Meeting Room)

Atas insiden beberapa waktu lalu, para tetua kerajaan dan juga kepala klan utama melakukan pertemuan mendadak. Karena kejadian 16 tahun yang juga didalangi sosok yang sama membuat semua pihak waspada, tentu saja agar mereka dapat mengantisipasi rencana dari orang yang paling ditakutkan untuk mengancam kedamaian mereka.

Sayangnya, pertemuan kali ini tidak dihadiri oleh beberapa tokoh penting seperti Hashirama dan juga Tobirama senju selaku penguasa dikerajaan ini. Sebagai gantinya, pihak Senju mengirim penerus mereka untuk melakukan rapat ini.

Di sudut paling terlihat pada ruang pertemuan itu duduk seorang remaja perempuan yang teramat cantik dengan surai putih perak tergerai. Tatapan remaja itu terlihat serius, sangat pantas jika dia adalah anak dari seorang Tobirama senju yang memiliki watak hampir sama, serius hampir disetiap waktu.

"Semua sudah hadir, walau beberapa kepala klan yang tidak dapat hadir dikarenakan tengah menjalankan kunjungan klan saya rasa tidak masalah untuk memulai rapat ini." Shikaku Nara sebagai moderator mengucapkan kata pembuka, ia pandang satu persatu kepala klan sebelum mengambil nafas. "Tidak perlu saya beritahu, pasti kalian mengerti benar mengapa rapat ini terjadi."

"Sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan agar kepemilikan Kyuubi berpindah ke tangan pemerintah, dengan begitu maka semua pihak akan memasang dan tidak terjadi kecolongan seperti 16 tahun lalu. Tapi, karena Minato-dono mengatakan bahwa klannya sanggup menyimpan kunci Kyuubi dan banyak dari kalian semua mendukungnya, maka aku memilih diam." Perwakilan dari Sarutobi klan melirik Minato yang duduk berseberangan dengannya setelah membuka percakapan diruangan in, pria berperban itu mendesah lelah dan menyesalkan kelengahan Minato. "Tapi apapun yang akan aku katakan sekarang tidaklah penting karena bagaimanapun juga Kyuubi sudah berpindah tangan, bukankah begitu Minato-dono?"

Minato tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena ia memang salah dalam hal ini.

"Pria yang hanya bungkam saat dirinya disudutkan, hmp! Uzumaki memang menyedihkan, klan tinggi yang berubah menjadi klan lelucon." Pemuda dibelakang Danzo menyahut pelan, didalam ruangan seperti ini memang apapun dapat dikeluarkan, termasuk sebuah pendapat dari pribadi masing-masing.

Minato yang mendengar cemoohan dari heiress Sarutobi hanya mampu menahan kekesalannya, ia tidak dapat menunjukkan emosinya disini, tidak jika dia ingin menjaga kehormatan dan juga kewibawaannya. Pria itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Konohamaru tenang. "Perkataan anda sangat tidak sopan, Konohamaru-san. Apakah seperti ini penerus klan Sarutobi? Sangat tidak pantas." Ujar Minato dan melirik Danzo.

"Tch, Kisama-"

"Diam, Konohamaru! Jaga ucapanmu atau kau hanya akan membuat malu nama Sarutobi!" Hardik Danzo tegas sambil memberikan lirikan pada anak kakaknya itu.

"Cih!"

Minato tersenyum puas melihat hal itu.

"Baiklah, Minato-dono, adakah yang ingin anda sampaikan?" Shikaku kembali membuka suara bertanya, dan itu disambut anggukan oleh Minato.

"Sebelum saya dari perwakilan Uzumaki memulai pembicaraan, Izinkan saya meminta maaf atas nama klan karena kejadian ini." Minato mengambil nafas sejenak, dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Masalah ini memang bersumber dari satu orang saja, sosok Wizard berkemampuan Forbbiden memanipulasi ruang dan waktu, sosok Wizard dengan kekuatan yang kita asumsikan setara dengan Hashirama-sama, dia adalah Kinpatsu. Pertama kali muncul, dia mengincar Menma karena kemampuan Forbidden yang dapat memanipulasi [Mana] bayangan atau sering kita sebut sebagai [Meiton] (Dark Release)-"

"Tunggu! Kau tidak mengatakan jika anakmu dapat memanipulasi Meiton pada kami?! Kau tahu betul kengerian apa yang bisa dia dapat dan juga resiko besar yang mungkin terjadi jika dia tidak mendapatkan penanganan khusus, Minato-dono?!" Salah satu kepala klan menatap Minato tajam.

Sementara Minato mendesah pelan, "Aku tahu, tapi aku bisa menjamin jika Menma dalam kontrol yang sangat baik."

"Maaf menyela, tapi ucapan Inuzuka-dono ada benarnya. Meiton merupakan sebuah Mana Yin, artinya itu cukup berbahaya dan dapat mengancam penduduk karena mengambil sisi gelap alam."

"Aku tahu itu, Hyuuga-dono. Untuk alasan itu aku akan menjelaskannya dilain waktu, dan akan kembali pada pembahasan utama kita. Mengenai Kinpatsu, mengapa dia kembali? Itu adalah hal yang perlu kita semua ketahui."

"Bukankah sudah jelas, dia memburu Kyuubi?" Danzo kembali memotong penjelasan.

"Itu salah satu yang dapat aku sampaikan, tapi ada beberapa hal lagi yang dia inginkan, terutama adalah dia menginginkan Revolusi dunia." Jawab Minato serius hingga membuat hampir semua orang disana berkerut bingung.

"Revolusi?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Minato itu sama sekali tidak dapat memuaskan semuanya. "Saya juga tidak tahu, tapi satu yang pasti jika menyangkut Kinpatsu maka hanya kehancuran yang akan kita dapat."

Fugaku mengambil nafas tenang, perwakilan dari klan Uchiha itu memandang Minato intens sebelum membuka suara. "Itu terlalu mengada-ngada, Minato-dono."

"Apa maksud anda, Fugaku-dono?"

"Jika memang apa yang akan kita hadapi adalah kehancuran maka harusnya kita sudah hancur, coba kalian berfikir, seorang berkekuatan mengendalikan waktu dan juga ruang sesuka hati, memiliki kendali penuh atas Kyuubi, dan dari yang kudengar dia memiliki organisasi atau semacam perkumpulan yang dihuni wizard-wizard Rank-s. Bukankah dengan semua itu dia dapat menghancurkan kerajaan ini dalam satu jetikkan jari?"

Fugaku menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan...

"Mungkin kita berpikir bahwa Hashirama dan juga Tobirama-sama mampu menangani Kinpatsu, atau kekuatan kami klan Uchiha yang mampu mengendalikan seekor Beast dapat mencegah jikalau dia menggunakan serangan Beast. Tapi, kalian lupa jika hanya legenda Uchiha saja yang mampu memaklukkan Kyuubi,."

"Apa maksud anda, Uchiha Madara?"

Fugaku mengangguk membenarkan. "Ha'i, dengan kekuatannya dia mampu mengendalikan Kyubi sesuai kehendaknya, tapi seperti yang anda tahu bahwa beliau menghilang beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Jadi saat ini hanya Hashirama-sama yang mampu menahan Kyuubi, atau paling tidak kita harus menyegel Kyuubi jika Kinpatsu kembali menyerang."

Semua kepala klan terlihat terdiam memikirkan ucapan dari Fugaku, namun tidak dengan Danzo yang sepertinya memilik sebuah rencana lain yang ia persiapkan.

"Kurasa tanpa Uchiha kita masih sanggup untuk menahan gempuran Kyubi jika memang Kinpatsu berniat menggunakannya." Danzo membuka mata tajamnya, ia pandangi raut wajah terkejut dari para kepala klan termasuk juga Fugaku.

"Apa maksud anda?" Minato bertanya pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangan was-was pada Danzo, entah mengapa perasaannya merasa cemas kali ini.

"Tanpa bantuan sihir spesial Uchiha? Apa anda serius?" Sahut Hiashi Hyuuga tidak kalah terkejut.

"Ini juga merupakan topik yang harus kita tuntaskan. Mungkin, beberapa dari kalian juga sudah tahu mengenai sebuah magic [Curse] yang menghentikan pergerakan hampir semua pasukan kerajaan ketika serangan terjadi?"

"Ya, aku juga mendengar itu."

"Tapi tetap saja itu mustahil dilakukan! Curse terlalu berbahaya! Maka dari itu penggunaannya dibatasi oleh Hashirama-sama dan harus menjalani beberapa pelatihan khusus untuk menggunakannya. Lagipula, sihir semacam itu termasuk ke dalam tipe sihir langka."

"Curse," perempuan berambut perak itu bergumam pelan, semenjak tadi dia terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan. Tapi, kali ini ada topik yang membuat dirinya tertarik.

"Sistine-sama, anda tahu mengenai sihir ini?"

"Tentu saya tahu, Danzo-dono. Sihir ini sudah terkenal sejak jaman kakek moyang, dan tipe sihir ini juga yang digunakan Kaguya-sama untuk menyegel kekuatan Satan. Banyak tipe [Curse] di dunia ini dan juga benda yang menyalurkan [curse] juga banyak dibuat, tapi yang paling termasyur adalah Murasame yang memegang gelar _One Cut Killing,_ dan sebuah kebetulan juga benda itu ada di tangan klan anda. Apa, itu berarti anda akan menggunakan Murasame sebagai pertahanan kita? Tapi, aku pikir tidak ada yang mampu menggunakan Murasame, termasuk Hiruzen-dono."

"Memang kekuatan kutukan Murasame adalah yang terkuat, dan tenang saja, saat ini pedang itu telah dapat digunakan."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, genggaman tangan Konohamaru mengerat. Dia tahu betul apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh pamannya itu, dan ia.. Sangat tidak suka.

"Apakah, Konohamaru-kun yang sudah mengaktifkan senjata itu?" Tanya Sistine menatap Konohamaru, perempuan itu sedikit mengernyit heran ketika melihat wajah gelap salah satu temannya itu. Ya, mereka adalah teman di Academy sihir yang sama, tingkat mereka pun sama, tingkat 9 dan hampir menyandang gelar Wizard Rank-A termuda.

Danzo menggerakkan kepalanya, membantah secara langsung pertanyaan yang diajukan Sistine padanya. "Sayangnya, bukan. Dia-"

"Maafkan saya atas keterlambatannya."

Pertemuan sedikit terhenti setelah dari belakang Fugaku tercetak satu lingkaran teleportasi khas Uchiha, dari sana muncul seorang Itachi yang membungkuk hormat pada setiap perwakilan klan.

"Itachi-san, sangat tidak pantas menggunakan teleportasi ditempat ini." sindir Shikaku selaku Moderator pertemuan kali ini.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas ini, Shikaku-dono." Fugaku merespon datar dan itu mendapatkan beberapa tanggapan tidak suka. Akan tetapi, seakan tidak peduli dengan itu semua, Fugaku kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau sudah membawanya Itachi?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap sang anak.

"Ha'i, kebetulan juga dia sudah sadar." Jawab Itachi dan kembali menciptakan satu sihir teleportasi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Tenang saja Shikaku-dono, saya membawa seseorang yang mungkin dapat memecahkan masalah ini."

"Tunggu, itu..."

. **x**.

Uchiha (Distrik Utama)

Uchiha Shishui, nama itu mungkin akan selalu dikenang sebagai pengguna Teleportasi yang hampir menyamai seorang Lord di usia yang terbilang sangat muda. Bukan hanya itu, dia jugalah satu-satunya wizard dari Uchiha yang mampu menggunakan sihir ilusi tingkat tinggi.

"Hah,"

Namun entah apa yang dipikirkan wizard berbakat itu hingga terlihat cukup gelisah.

"Kau menghela nafas? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini, Shisui."

Shisui tidak perlu melihat kebelakang, ia tahu betul suara yang telah akrab di indera pendengarannya ini.

"Ayah, kupikir kau mengikuti pertemuan itu."

"Fugaku sudah mewakili klan, lagipula Itachi juga ikut andil dalam pertemuan itu."

"Begitu,"

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan, Shisui? Dan bagaimana misi terakhir yang kau jalankan?"

Shisui melepaskan sepatu khusus yang dia gunakan, sedikit mendesah pelan ia melirik ayahnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ini pasti akan sedikit mengejutkan untuk kita," ujarnya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, mata hitam itu memandang ke atas dimana bulan tengah ada dalam bentuk sempurna malam ini. "Ayah tahu mengenai organisasi yang menyebut mereka sebagai penerus Rezevim?"

Uchiha Kagami mengangguk mengiyakan, tentu dia tahu organisasi yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini mencoba menerobos pertahanan kerajaan. "Apa kau mengetahui informasi tentang mereka? Atau apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku sedikit beruntung karena berhasil membawa informasi ini ke dalam desa, jika aku salah mengambil tindakan disana pastilah nyawaku akan melayang saat itu juga."

Selama beberapa minggu ini Shisui mendapatkan misi keluar daerah dan mencari informasi mengenai organisasi yang mengancam kerajaan, alhasil, ia berhasil menyusup ke dalam satu organisasi yang beberapa waktu lalu menyerang kerajaan. Sebagai pasukan pengintai yang telah berpengalaman dalam penyusupan, Shisui dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam organisasi itu dan mengumpulkan beberapa informasi.

"Aku berhasil mengetahui rencana yang akan mereka lakukan, dan itu termasuk menyerang kerajaan untuk mendapatkan beberapa senjata kita dan mengambil sebuah benda yang disimpan oleh Hashirama-sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Senjata kerajaan yang mampu mengendalikan Es."

"Mustahil. Apa mereka berpikir itu akan dapat dilakukan dengan mudah? Kerajaan kita adalah tempat paling aman untuk menjaga sesuatu, kita memiliki banyak Wizard kuat yang menjaga basis pertahanan."

Shisui mengambil nafasnya sejenak, sebenarnya ia juga terkejut akan kekuatan asli mereka.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah kakinya dan mendapati bahwa seekor kucing peliharaannya sedang menggesek kakinya menggunakan kepala berbulu lembutnya., "tapi ayah, kualitas akan dapat mengalahkan kuantitas sebanyak apapun itu" Jawab Shisui sambil memberikan elusan pada kucing itu. "Aku sendiri berharap Hashirama-sama akan mengambil keputusan yang tepat setelah ini."

"Shisui..."

Mata lembut Shisui menajam dan pandangan itu mulai terlihat amat serius.

"Karena, seseorang yang kita takutkan berada dipihak mereka."

. **x**.

Teritori Luar Kerajaan Pusat

Tapak kaki mengalun pelan ditengah suara hewan malam di kawasan terluar dari kerajaan pusat, menilik lebih dekat maka akan dapat terlihat siulet seseorang yang berjalan pelan menuju sisi lain tempat itu. Dari arah air terjun yang berada didepan hutan, telah menunggu sosok pria dengan tampilan cukup mengerikan.

"Datang juga kau," Gumanan pria itu seolah menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang mulai keluar dari balik bayangan hutan.

"Kontrak tetap kontrak, bukan?"

"Fufufu, kau memang pengertian sekali, Kinpatsu-san."

Panggilan itu membangkitkan tawa dari balik topeng polos, sosok Kinpatsu yang keluar dari hutan mulai mendekat ke arah pria yang tengah berdiri ditepi air terjun.

"Kau sudah membuat beberapa kegaduhan rupanya, tidak kusangka kau melakukan hal itu pada penduduk kota Kiri." Kinpatsu terkekeh pelan dan berhenti berdiri dibelakang pria itu.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya, lagipula hal itu cukup menyenangkan." respon pria tersebut bersama tawa sinis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dasar gila, kau meracuni ribuan penduduk dengan racun mematikan dan tanpa menyesal menurunkan pasukanmu untuk menguasai mereka, membantai, dan juga memusnahkan tempat itu. Ckckck,"

"Tch! Urusai, cepat berikan kontrak itu, Kinpatsu! Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu itu, aku hanya ingin kontrak itu ada padaku!"

"Kau memang tidak sabaran ya," ujar Kinpatsu lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan dari balik jubah yang ia kenakan. "Ini, Kontrak Kyubi yang kau inginkan."

Gulungan itu berpindah tangan, tanpa berbalik pria tadi menyeringai senang melihat sebuah gulungan kontrak telah ada ditangannya. "Bagus! Bagus sekali! Dengan ini aku bisa menghancurkan kerajaan terkutuk itu dan mengambil senjata terkuat!"

"Heh..." Mengabaikan pemandangan itu, Kinpatsu mulai berbalik meninggalkan pria yang terlalu bersemangat setelah mendapatkan kontrak darinya. "Sebagai seseorang yang sekarang membantumu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa kata padamu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan terlalu gegabah dalam bertindak, terkadang kau tidak tahu senjata yang kau gunakan itu akan berhasil atau tidak."

"Tch! Simpan peribahasamu saat aku menaklukan kerajaan itu, Kinpatsu."

Keangkuhan dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Kinpatsu, ia sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan pria itu dan lebih memilih memasuki portal hitam yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Terserah padamu, dan semoga kau beruntung."

. **x**.

"Itachi-san, apa maksudnya ini?" Shikaku bertanya, ia memandang Itachi dan seseorang yang berada disamping Itachi bergantian. "Kenapa anda membawanya kemari?"

"Yah, karena dia juga merupakan topik yang akan kita bahas sekarang?" Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan tanpa memandang yang lainnya.

"Apa maksud anda, Fugaku-dono? Dan apa hubungan penyerangan Kinpatsu dengan bocah ini?"

Fugaku membuang nafasnya, "kurasa Minato dan Danzo lebih mengetahui tentang ini, atau paling tidak akan kita tanyakan pada Minato yang melihat semuanya walau hanya sesaat, karena aku yakin dia masih memiliki banyak hal yang perlu disampaikan." Ujar kepala klan Uchiha itu rendah.

Minato sendiri sedang ada dalam kebimbangan saat ini. Takut, mungkin saja itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokkan ketika mata biru kosong itu menatapnya datar, wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Minato tidak tahu jika pemuda itu memiliki tatapan yang begitu menusuk seperti sekarang, bahkan dia baru pertama kali ditatap seperti ini oleh seseorang.

Namun, semua itu segera ia hilangkan dan mengambil sikap tenang. Dia adalah seorang Lord, dan tidak sepantasnya dia gugup karena masalah pribadi.

"Dia Uz-"

"Naruto." Ucapan itu sangatlah menusuk dan memotong habis tekat Minato untuk membicarakan tentang jati dirinya. Sedikit mengambil nafasnya, ia tatap peserta perkumpulan itu satu persatu. Merendahkan, kecurigaan, keherana n, kebencian, dan terakhir adalah iris hijau-emas yang menghindar dari pandangannya.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?"

Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Shikaku lalu mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Entahlah,"

"Jangan main-main anak muda, kau sedang berada diruang rapat tingkat tinggi! Jadi jaga kesopananmu."

"Hoooh..." Hanya sebuah gumanan yang Naruto keluarkan, ia sendiri menatap seorang pria berperawakan acak dan ia tahu jika pria tersebut adalah pimpinan dari klan Inuzuka, salah satu klan dengan kemampuan fisik diatas rata-rata. 'Pantas saja sikapnya agak liar'

"Kita permudah ini." Danzo mengambil nafasnya setelah melihat tingkah dari pemegang senjata milik klan Sarutobi itu, sebenarnya ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto karena selama ini ia hanya menurunkan Haku dan Pakura untuk mengawasinya. "Dia adalah murid dari kakakku sekaligus pemilik selanjutnya dari pedang terkutuk, Murasame. Dan dia juga yang telah membuat hampir seluruh pasukanku lumpuh."

"Dengan kata lain,"

"Bisa dibilang dia yang menghadapi Kyuubi dan juga Kinpatsu, benar begitu Danzo-dono."

"Anda benar, Fugaku-dono. Juga ada Azazel dan seorang Priest yang telah menghadapinya secara langsung."

Naruto menguap bosan, jika bukan karena paksaan Itachi yang memintanya datang kemari maka ia tidak akan pernah datang. Lagipula ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diajukan padanya, berurusan dengan petinggi seperti mereka memang merepotkan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika dia memang masuk ambil bagian dalam kejadian itu, walaupun memang dia terpaksa masuk kedalam masalah terlepasnya Kyuubi karena khawatir dengan keselamatan Irina.

Ah-benar juga, dia sampai melupakan Irina karena masalah ini, juga Yuzuru dan Kaguya yang terlihat bersama tadi. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan mereka, setelah dia sadar tadi tiba-tiba saja Itachi datang menyeretnya dan hanya mengatakan 'Kau membuat masalah, lagi'

Tch, si keriput ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kau dapat menggunakan pedang terkutuk itu, bocah?"

Naruto sedikit berjengkit kaget. Rupanya dia terlalu banyak melamun, hah~Hari ini memang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Ya."

"Sejauh mana kau dapat menguasainya?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari kepala klan Inuzuka, "Hanya orang bodoh yang mengungkapkan sebesar apa kekuatannya." balasnya sengit dan membuat Inuzuka berteriak jengkel.

"Naruto-san, karena anda pemegang salah satu senjata kerajaan maka sudah seharusnya anda memberikan semua spesifikasi kekuatan anda, mengingat untuk mendapatkan hak atas senjata kerajaan sangatlah sulit maka paling tidak turuti peraturan yang ada dan jangan dipersulit. Anda, tidak mau bukan, jika hak Murasame akan kembali pada pihak kerajaan?" tanya Shikaku disertai dengan sebuah ancaman didalamnya, namun bukannya gelisah justru Naruto menyunggingkan senyum pongah.

"Kau dengar itu, Murasame? Mereka ingin mengambilmu dariku."

Tanpa ada perintah dari siapapun, Murasame muncul dalam bentuk pedang dihadapan Naruto. Cahaya hitam menyeruak dan menimbulkan sedikit tekanan yang membuat ruangan terasa berat, sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil terbentuk di bawah ujung Katana dan Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Kau!?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, idiot?!"

Naruto membuang nafasnya, "ini bukan kehendakku melainkan Murasame sendiri, kalian bisa lihat dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi, menurut Murasame ancaman yang dikeluarkan Shikaku-san tadi sangat membuatnya marah, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika dia akan menggunakan kutukan untuk membunuh kalian."

Bagi beberapa orang yang melihatnya menganggap bahwa ancaman itu memang nyata, apalagi melihat mana hitam pekat yang dikeluarkan oleh Murasame membuat mereka agak bergetar. Namun, bagi Danzo juga Minato yang memang tahu jika Naruto tidak dapat-tepatnya belum dapat menggunakan Murasame secara penuh hanya memasang sikap biasa.

Danzo kembali mengambil nafas tenang, "Bisa kau tenangkan senjatamu, Naruto-san?" ujarnya pelan.

Naruto tahu jika Danzo mengerti betul akan tingkat kekuatannya saat ini, itu ditunjukkan dari sikap Danzo yang tetap menunjukkan ketenangan. Sedikit berat hati, Naruto sentuh Murasame dan seketika itu juga tekanan didalam ruangan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Bagus," Danzo berguman pelan dan kini memandang Naruto serius, "jadi, mari kita lanjutkan pembahasan tadi."

- **xXx** -

Pagi ini, setelah melewati malam yang cukup panjang ini dan itu serta membuat dirinya cukup kelelahan, Naruto bersyukur dia dapat kembali ke dalam kehidupan normalnya. Berjalan sembari beberapa kali dia menghela nafas melihat beberapa respon murid disekolah sihir kerajaan, agaknya dia harus mempertebal telinganya untuk mengabaikan cemooh an yang kembali dia dengar.

"Tidak ada yang senyaman rumah sendiri, heh? Aku bahkan lebih suka saat ada di Britain daripada disini."

Tapi walaupun begitu dia agak dapat mengambil nafas lega ketika bebeberapa kesepakatan ia peroleh di dalam pertemuan tadi malam, salah satunya adalah mereka tetap tutup mulut tentang kekuatannya dan hanya pihak petinggi yang bisa mengetahuinya, itu dinilai sebagai imbalan atas jasanya yang turut ikut andil besar dalam menghentikan pergerakan Kinpatsu.

Meski dia dapat meminta lebih atas tindakannya tempo hari, tapi ia rasa dia tidak perlu hal lain selain kerahasiaan tentang jati diri juga kekuatannya. Naruto tidak mau repot akan kehebohan yang terjadi nanti jika ada rumor menyebar tentang bagaimana seorang pecundang seperti dirinya dapat melawan Kyuubi.

Selain itu, dari kesepakatan tadi malam ia juga akan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dari dua orang wizard rank-S dalam rangka menyempurnakan pengendaliannya terhadap senjata kerajaan. Rencananya, dia akan bertemu dengan dua wizard itu tiga hari dari sekarang.

Dan untuk hari ini dia tidak akan terlalu memikirkan masalah itu, yang terpenting baginya adalah...

"Naruko Ojou-sama, kira-kira pelatihan hari ini akan seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Tenten-san. Tapi kupikir akan sama seperti minggu lalu."

"Wah, kupikir karena kita semua sudah berada di tingkat 8, Jiraiya-sama akan memberikan pelatihan khusus."

"Ahahaha, mungkin saja Aya-chan."

Senyum dari perempuan yang merupakan kembarannya itu membuat Naruto sedikit termenung, tidak lama setelahnya ia segera tersadar dan melangkah mendekat. Tujuan utama dia datang keAcademy sihir hari ini bukanlah melihat kembarannya saja.

"Aa..."

Suara Naruko tercekat ditenggorokan, pandangan mata biru seorang Naruto menatap dirinya dalam, tidak ada yang tahu maksud dari pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu termasuk dia sendiri.

"N-Na-Naru.. To." Suara Naruko tergagap dan sama sekali tidak dapat menatap mata saudaranya.

"Hooh," Naruto merespon dengan menatap Naruko dan mengabaikan pandangan menusuk dari arah murid Academy ini.

"N-Naruto, a-aku."

"Ikuti aku."

Walau itu hanya kejadian yang singkat, namun banyak dari para murid yang tidak terlalu paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Si pecundang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri salah satu Hime-sama di Academy, tentang sikap gugup yang Naruko tunjukkan dalam merespon Naruto.

Sebenarnya, mereka melewatkan apa?

Melupakan itu kita kembali pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri di atas atap Academy, berdiri memandang awan, pemuda itu berbalik ketika menyadari kehadiran kakak kembarannya. Suasana hening untuk sesaat, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat membuka suara, memperhatikan tingkah Naruko yang terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sedekat ini, Naruko." Ujar Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap kembali awan di langit.

Ada perasaan bahagia tersendiri bagi Naruko yang mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya, ia membulatkan keberaniannya untuk memandang wajah itu. Ya! Dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto!

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku-"

"Kau tahu, ini sakit sekali. Saat kau ikut memperlakukanku seperti sampah, aku... Seakan ingin lenyap dari dunia ini."

Tunggu... Rasa sakit yang selalu dia rasakan, kini... Kembali lagi setelah melihat wajah Naruto.

"Naruko, bisakah, kau membunuhku?"

Deg!!!

-CUT-

Akhir dari Season 1 udah terlhat.., hm, apa ya, kurasa aku gak mau menghabiskan banyak chapter untuk 1 Season, mungkin, ini akan berakhir di chap 25 untuk Season pertama, dan 25 chapter lagi untuk Season kedua.

Umu... Dan maafkan Kitsu yang updatenya sungguh kelamaan, huh~mau gimana lagi, Kitsu sendiri juga sudah mulai masuk sekolah, belum lagi buat ngurus kegiatan ekstra Kouhai-kouhai Kitsu yang imut itu.

Tapi, setelah ini akan Kitsu usahakan update cepat, yah minimal seperti sebelumnya yaitu 1x dalam seminggu untuk mengejar ketertinggalan cerita. Hehe,

Yah, mungkin ini dulu aja yang mewakili Kembalinya Kitsu setelah Hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan, tehe~

Oh! Oh! Dan juga...,

MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA MINNA-SAN

Saya tahu ini telat banget, tapi saya tetap mau mengucapkannya karena meminta maaf bukan cuma waktu hari raya saja...

Ok, see you in next chapter...


	15. Calm Down 2

"A-apa yang ka-kau katakan?"

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari dia, 'bisakah kau membunuhku?' Pertanyaan macam apa yang diajukan padaku?!

Aku yang akan kembali melakukan protes sangat terkejut ketika Naruto menyodorkan sebuah pisau aneh padaku, tanpa aku sadari tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak menerimanya. "Ini... Apa?" Tanyaku memandang wajah Naruto.

"Bunuh aku dengan itu."

Aku terdiam membeku. Membunuhnya? Dengan pisau ini?

Aku...

"Selama ini Ayah, Ibu, Menma, Karin dan juga kau tidak mengingikanku, bukan? Sekarang aku beri kau sebuah kesempatan untuk melenyapkanku, Naruko."

Naruto... Aku sebenarnya, Ak-ku...

"Tidak perlu ragu, tikam jantungku dan semuanya akan selesa-"

"TIDAK!"

"Apa kau ragu? Kenapa kau harus ragu?"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Melenyapkanku, menghilangkanku dari muka bumi ini dan keluarga Uzumaki tidak harus menanggung malu? Ayo, bunuh aku."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! KENAPA, KENAPA KAU MEMAKSAKU?!" Aku berteriak tanpa kendali, mataku terpaku pada mata biru kusamnya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa sakit. "Maaf~" ujarku dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak mau membunuhku? Jadi, aku yang akan membunuhmu?"

Bola mataku membelalak dan reflek mengadah kembali, kulihat dia sudah memegang satu buah pisau aneh dan mengarahkan pada leherku. Aku merasakannya, tatapannya, tangannya, semuanya... Dia...

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Naruko."

 **.x.**

 **Mask**

 **Semua memiliki pencipta masing-masing.**

 **.x.**

Naruto menurunkan kunai miliknya dan mengembalikan ke balik seragam Academy yang dia gunakan, sedikit mendengus kecil ia memandang Naruko yang juga menatapnya teduh. "Aku bingung dengan sikapmu ini-" Naruto berhenti dengan ucapannya dan lantas menarik nafas melihat saudarinya yang terisak pelan. Dia tidak merespon atau menolak ketika Naruko menyembunyikan wajah di seragam miliknya.

"Maaf," disela isakan yang masih terdengar, Naruko masih mencoba mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali. "K-kau pasti membenciku, ji-jika dengan membunuhku kau bisa merasa lebih baik maka bunuh aku, aku akan menerima sebagai balasanmu."

Naruto tidak merespon dan hanya berdiri terpaku, bukan bingung akan melakukan apa, atau terlalu gugup. Hanya saja dia memberikan waktu agar Naruko meluapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai mengikuti mereka menjauhimu dan menutup mata tentangmu. A-aku... A-aku-hiks~"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu, orang yang berarti untukku." Ucap Naruto membalas pelukan dari kakak kembarnya. "Sebesar apapun kau membenciku, sekuat apapun kau mencoba membohongi perasaanmu, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mengerti bagaimana dirimu. Kita sudah bersama bahkan sebelum kita lahir, takdir yang menjerat kita adalah takdir yang sama," Naruto melepaskan pelukan Naruko dan menarik dagu kembarannya agar mengadah menatapnya, ia menyatukan dahi dengan Naruko dan menatap mata violet itu dalam., "sejauh apapun, sesakit apapun, aku dapat merasakan itu darimu, begitu pun sebaliknya."

Untuk sekarang biarkan seperti ini, Naruko pikir ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan untuknya, saat dimana dia dapat kembali dekat dengan Naruto. Perasaan hangat yang dia rasakan sekarang, menguapkan segala perasaan berat yang dia pikul selama ini. Rasa bersalah, gelisah dan juga kesepian yang dia rasakan, semua menghilang.

Sekarang, Naruko tidak memerlukan apapun lagi.

"Yap! Saudara-saudara, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah antara sepasang anak kembar ini? Saksikanlah dibioskop kesayangan anda dengan film berjudul 'Cinta Terlarang sang Uzumaki'!"

Tapi dengan tidak etisnya semua moment itu hancur ditangan Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang mereka tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, bahkan ia mengucapkan hal tadi dengan tampang tembok yang Naruto tahu itu tidak akan menambah kesan komedi pada ucapannya.

"Hoy, pantat ayam, kenapa kau ada disitu ha?"

"Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku, idiot. Kenapa kau main cinta-cintaan dengan saudari kembarmu sendiri? Apa kau terlalu ambisius untuk bermain dengan saudarimu sendiri? Dan bisa dikatakan ini Incest, kan?" Ujar Sasuke dengan pose termenung berpikir, dan hal itu membuat sebuah sepatu melayang indah mengenai wajahnya.

"Khhh~" Naruto mendengus penuh kemenangan,

"Kisama! Kau merusak wajahku, idiot!" Sungut Sasuke Uchiha dengan cap merah berbentuk sepatu diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, idiot?"

"Tentu kau idiot!"

"Kau yang idiot."

"Uchiha tidak ada yang idiot, justru kaulah yang idiot!"

"Baka-Otoutou,"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu atau kau akan merasakan neraka Tsukuyomi!" Dan entah mengapa nada Sasuke mulai menggelap dan juga wajah itu berubah horor.

"Dan aku akan membalasmu dengan Ittou Shura?" Begitu pula Naruto yang mengeluarkan semacam gulungan dari balik seragamnya, dua orang itu saling adu pandang dengan tatapan bengis.

"Sasuke-kun, N-Na-Naruto? Anu," Naruko yang tidak mengerti mencoba menarik perhatian mereka berdua, dan itu cukup berhasil dimana keduanya menoleh ke arah dirinya. "Kalian, saling mengenal?"

Menurut Sasuke pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya itu terlalu konyol, setelah melihat interaksi yang ia dan Naruto lakukan bukannya sudah cukup untuk menyadari jika mereka cukup 'dekat'? Yah tapi, rasanya dia tidak terlalu menyalahkan Naruko karena selama ini dia juga tidak terlihat dimuka umum bersama Naruto, apalagi mengingat dia adalah salah satu murid berbakat yang telah berada di tingkat 9 maka akan aneh bila Sasuke dekat dengan Naruto.

Tapi, rasanya itu tidak terlalu penting mengingat Sasuke telah mengenal anak bungsu Uzumaki itu dari kecil. Namun karena Naruto yang bersikeras agar Sasuke menjaga jarak darinya ketika berada dimuka umum, maka mau tidak mau dia harus menurutinya.

"Aku dan Naruto mengenal sejak usia kami 10 tahun."

"Tidak, tepatnya aku yang menemukannya sedang menangis setelah dikalahkan Itachi-san." Koreksi Naruto dengan memasang tampang biasa.

"Sudah kubilang mataku kemasukkan debu!" Ujar Sasuke mencoba mengelak, pemuda itu meraih kerah seragam yang Naruto kenakan dan dengan wajah memerah memandang Naruto.

"Wajahmu saja memerah, masih mencoba mengelak saja." Balas Naruto tetap dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kisama!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruko melihat senyum Naruto, itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat terakhir kali. Lantas kapan dia melihatnya? Entahlah, selama ini yang dia lihat hanyalah Naruto yang berwajah dingin, Naruto yang acuh ketika orang lain mencaci, Naruto yang diam ketika mendapat perlakuan tidak adil, dan parahnya dia juga ikut andil kedalam semua peristiwa itu, dia hanya dapat diam dan mengikuti.., dia yang hanya ketakutan jika hal serupa menimpa dirinya.

Sampai tanpa Naruko sadari itu membuat dinding diantara mereka.

Naruko menyesal, tentu saja setelah semua ini dia menyesal. Tapi, Semudah inikah Naruto menerimanya kembali?

Bukan tidak senang, dia amat sangat senang tapi, ia rasa akan lebih sulit Naruto untuk memaafkan dia setelah semua ini.

Jika bisa, dia ingin seperti ini selamanya, bersama Naruto sudah cukup untuk Naruko meneruskan semua ini. Tapi, mungkinkah semua ini akan bertahan? Perasaannya sendiri merasa jika semua ini akan segera berakhir.

"-Minggu depan adalah Turnamen kenaikan tingkat gelombang kedua dimulai, kau cukup beruntung karena namamu berada diurutan terakhir dan mendapat giliran yang cukup memberimu waktu sekitar 9 hari untuk persiapan."

Turnamen kenaikan tingkat? Oh-Naruko baru saja mengingatnya, jika tidak salah karena ada beberapa hal, Acara wajib itu dibagi menjadi 3 gelombang, dan seingatnya ada nama Naruto didalam daftar murid gelombang kedua. Untuk acara pertama telah selesai dilakukan minggu ini dimana ada 50 murid yang menuju tingkat 9 dan akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, dan Naruko adalah salah satunya.

Juga dia khawatir dengan Naruto saat ini, karena tidak main-main lawan pertamanya adalah wizard yang terbilang kuat dengan kekuatan sihir tinggi, jika tidak salah dia adalah murid tingkat 7 yang menguasai sihir petir dan telah memasterinya. Juga, teknik berpedang yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para murid di Academy ini.

"Yah aku tahu, dan ini cukup merepotkan, aku sengaja berlama-lama di kota Britain agar tidak mengikuti acara bodoh seperti ini. Tapi kenyataannya? Entah ini takdir atau apa yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya." ujar Naruto sembari menarik tubuhnya untuk bersandar di dinding. Mata birunya memandang ke langit kembali dan mengingat sebuah selembaran yang dia terima dari Itachi tadi pagi. "Touka Toudou, dia lawan yang cukup kuat dan juga merupakan ketua Kedisiplinan Academy, harus aku akui pihak dewan sekolah sangat pintar untuk menyingkirkanku secara halus."

"Yah, dia agak merepotkan, lagipula selama ini dia berada ditingkat 7 karena dibeberapa pertandingan dia melakukan WO, entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu."

"A-anu, Na-Naruto, bukankah lebih baik kau mundur dari pertarungan? Kupikir jika kau mundur melawan Touka, kau masih bisa mengikuti Academy ditingkat 1."

Naruto memandang kembarannya sejenak lalu menutup matanya tenang, sedangkan Sasuke memilih mengambil sikap dingin akan ucapan dari Naruko. Sasuke merasa jika disini hanya perempuan itu yang tidak mengerti bagaimana sikap Naruto-ie-sebenarnya diapun tidak terlalu dapat mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

Pemuda itu terlalu misterius walaupun mereka telah mengenal cukup lama.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekolah atau menjadi murid disini, tapi kurasa sedikit memberi pelajaran pada para Dewan itu juga tidak masalah." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit kekehan kecil.

"Apa maksud-" Naruko mengalihkan tatapan pada Sasuke yang menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya. Sebuah tulisan nomor tercetak dan pada bagian depan kertas itu tertulis nama asing. "Ini, kupon-Tunggu! Jangan bilang!"

"Yah, aku meminta Sasuke untuk mengikuti judi gelap yang diselenggarakan beberapa kalangan atas pertandinganku dengan Touka, dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh uang yang aku miliki pada judi ini."

Tunggu! Judi gelap? Bukankah itu dilarang?

"Aku menggunakan identitas keduaku untuk melakukan taruhan ini, kau tahu benar kan aku cukup ahli dalam sihir ilusi." Jelas Sasuke yang mengetahui benar apa maksud dari tatapan Naruko.

"Aku tidak tahu ada hal seperti itu." Ujar Naruko yang masih tidak paham akan hal yang cukup asing baginya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, dia memaklumi Naruko yang tidak mengerti tentang hal semacam perjudian seperti ini. Yah, tapi menurutnya itu wajar karena hal ini juga berlangsung sangat rahasia, hanya beberapa kalangan elit atau yang dapat dikatakan bangsawan saja yang tahu mengenai perjudian.

Bisa dikatakan perjudian seperti ini hanya sebuah hiburan bagi mereka yang memiliki uang berlebih. Tapi bagi Naruto, saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengumpulkan dana, lagipula untuk melanjutkan hidup ia juga perlu uang.

Memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk kemenangannya-khukhu, dia akan kaya setelah ini.

"Lalu, berapa yang kau taruhkan?" Naruko kembali bertanya dan memandang kedua pemuda itu, ia melihat Sasuke yang mendengus dan menatap Naruto yang terdiam sejenak.

"Sepuluh ribu keping emas." Jawab Naruto yang sangat mengejutkan kakak kembarnya.

Sepuluh ribu keping emas adalah uang yang sangat banyak, dan dilihat dari sistem judi ini maka jika Naruto menang uang yang akan didapatkan Naruto sekitar 98 ribu keping emas! Itu adalah uang yang sangat banyak jika dihasilkan dalam satu kali tarik.

"Kita sudahi saja pembahasan mengenai hal ini, dan Naruto,"

"Yah, aku tahu kau datang kemari pasti ada sesuatu yang perlu kau sampaikan." Naruto mengubah pembicaraan menjadi serius, memandang sang kakak sejenak ia kembali membuka suara. "Jadi?"

"Kepala sekolah sudah memberi keputusannya padamu, dan kudengar dari beberapa hari sebelum penyerangan yang dilakukan orang bernama Kinpatsu itu, dia selalu mencarimu." Ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Mungkin dia ingin memberiku sesuatu." Canda Naruto sedikit terkekeh namun segera mendapatkan respon bentakan dari Sasuke.

"Aku serius, idiot!"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku juga tahu, tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak peduli dengan sekolah atau hal lain yang menyangkut tentang ini,"

"Haaah~aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang menjadi jalan pikiranmu."

Melihat kedua pemuda yang terlihat cukup akrab itu membuat Naruko merasa sedikit jengkel, walaupun dia tahu dia tidak berhak atas perasaan ini tapi entah mengapa dia juga ingin lebih dekat dengan adik kembarnya. Naruko meremat ujung seragam yang ia kenakan, rasanya dia masih melihat ada sebuah tembok yang menghalanginya dengan Naruto sekarang.

Tidak mau, dia tidak mau seperti ini!

"Naruto, aku-"

"Aku akan menemui kepala sekolah."

... Tapi semua itu harus kembali dia tahan, melihat Naruto yang berbalik entah mengapa kembali membuatnya terasa sakit. Naruko hanya kembali menunduk, dan kini air mata hampir terjatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Jika ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Eh?"

Di depan sana, dia melihat Naruto yang berhenti disamping tubuh Sasuke dan tengah memandangnya.

"Itu pun jika kau ada waktu-"

"Besok!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"HA'I!"

Sasuke berjalan dibelakang Naruto, menatap punggung pemuda itu lalu membuang nafas.

"Kupikir kau membenci keluargamu, tapi rupanya tidak semua ya... dasar."

 **-x-**

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri ketika melewati beberapa kerumunan, dia tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa sindiran juga ucapan kasar yang terus mencoba menjatuhkan dirinya. Tapi, walaupun begitu dia tidak ambil pusing akan apa yang mereka katakan. Hanya saja dia tidak habis pikir mengapa para murid lebih suka membicarakan kelemahan orang lain daripada memperbaiki diri mereka sendiri.

Dengan seragam Academy yang ia kenakan juga bagian lengan yang terlihat terbawa angin, Naruto sedikit menoleh ke samping kanan dimana tengah tersaji para murid tingkat 6 yang sedang latih tanding di area lapangan sekolah. Disudut lain Naruto dapat melihat sosok Irina yang nampak tengah berkonsentrasi pada ayunan pedangnya.

Naruto tersenyum mengetahui hal itu dan tetap berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, tanpa disadarinya, Irina sendiri terlihat terhenti dari pelatihannya dan menatap sosok Naruto yang berjalan tenang.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Shidou Irina! Tetap Fokus!"

"H-ha'i!"

-x-

Berdiri tenang di depan sebuah ruangan megah, Naruto yang terlihat malas itu mengambil satu langkah untuk masuk ke dalam. Sedikit sapaan dia lantunkan sebelum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Permisi, kudengar anda mencari saya." Tanpa berbasa-basi dan langsung membungkuk hormat, Naruto memberikan sapaan pada seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat agak tidak suka dengan kehadiran dirinya.

"Rupanya kau," respon wanita itu agak malas.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wanita pirang yang tengah duduk di dibelakang meja besar itu datar. Iris birunya bergeser ketika ia mendapati murid lain yang berada di dalam ruangan selain dirinya. "Oh, anda juga disini, Sistine-sama." Sapanya dingin.

Perempuan berambut putih itu mengangguk singkat tanpa berani memandang wajah Naruto, kedua tangan itu sendiri meremat ujung seragam sebagai bentuk kegugupan. Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan memilih menatap wanita pirang yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa hingga anda mencari saya, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Naruto dan direspon dengan sebuah sodoran kertas dari Tsunade. Tidak butuh waktu untuk Naruto mengerti dan ia langsung membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu. "Oh, ini ya."

Tsunade menaikkan alisnya tertarik. "Respon itu, apa kau sudah memperkirakan ini akan kau terima, bocah?" tanya Tsunade menatap pemuda itu.

"Tentu, tercatat sebagai murid terburuk cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menerima ini." balas Naruto santai sembari meletakkan kertas itu kembali. Tsunade mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dan menyodorkan sebuah pena pada pemuda itu.

"Jika begitu, tanda tanganni pernyataan tersebut."

"Tunggu, Tsunade-Nee! Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu tanpa persetujuan dewan!" salah satu perempuan disana mencoba menghentikan Tsunade.

"Akan kulakukan." Ujar Naruto mengambil pena yang disodorkan padanya dan segera menandatanganinya.

"Tunggu,! Kau."-Tentu saja itu membuat Sistine terkejut!

"Ini adalah pernyataan yang kau inginkan, bukan Tsunade-sama? Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini jika aku kalah dan tidak dapat naik ke peringkat yang lebih tinggi, dan juga hak atasku sebagai wizard muda akan dicabut dari statusku."

Tsunade menyeringai senang dan menyimpan kembali kertas itu ke dalam sebuah dokumen dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Apa kau memang sudah menyadarinya, bocah? Asal kau tahu, beberapa bulan ini aku terus berpikir untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini, tapi berterima kasihlah pada Jiraiya yang terus membujukku untuk mengurungkan niat. Jadi, untuk menghormati Jiraiya aku memberikan kertas pernyataan itu padamu."

Naruto diam tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi, dia tahu menangani Wizard angkuh seperti Tsunade, bila dia melawan otomatis itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah atau bahkan akan membuatnya memburuk.

"Mungkinkah statusku sebagai murid yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ini, dapat merusak nama baik Acdemy sihir?" Tanya Naruto dengan tetap menunduk, sementara disampingnya Sistine tengah memandangnya lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang hal itu lagi, bukankah semuanya juga sudah jelas?" Jawab Tsunade menyilangkan ke dua tangannya.

"Nee-sama! Kau berlebihan!" kali ini Sistine kembali membuka suara, dia sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana Tsunade bisa mengambil keputusan hanya berdasarkan Status saja. Andaikan Tsunade tahu jika Naruto adalah pemegang Murasame bahkan memiliki kemampuan Rank-S, maka sudah dipastikan Tsunade tidak akan mengambil keputusan ini.

Tapi sayangnya...

' **Sebagai permintaanku, rahasiakan mengenai kekuatan dan juga apa yang aku miliki, bersumpahlah atas nyawa kalian jika kalian tidak akan mengatakan hal apapun tentangku.'**

Permintaan dari Naruto tidak dapat ia langgar, dia telah bersumpah atas nyawanya untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Rasanya itu tidak adil, mengapa pemuda itu mau menyembunyikan kemampuannya? Kenapa dia tetap diam mendengar semua cacian itu?

Greett!!!

Ini semua membuatnya sangat kesal.

Naruto mendecih pelan dan membuat dua perempuan disana reflek menatapnya, wajah itu kini berhadapan dengan Tsunade dan dalam sekejap mata telah memangkas jarak dengan wanita itu. Berdiri membungkuk pada meja besar, Naruto mengambil dagu Tsunade agar terpaku menatap matanya langsung.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kepala Sekolah." Suara baritone yang terkesan penuh ancaman dan juga sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Naruto biasanya, membuat dua wanita itu terkejut bukan main. Untuk Tsunade, perempuan itu tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, dia tidak tahu mengapa tapi ini seperti ada yang sedang menahan gerakan tubuhnya.

Disisi Sistine ia juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun, bahkan mulutnya pun terkunci tanpa dapat bergerak. Sebelum ini dia tahu Naruto akan bergerak, untuk ukuran wizard tingkat 9 adalah hal mudah untuknya membaca pergerakan lawan, dan untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak diinginkan dia telah menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir ditangannya, tapi...

' _Naruto, dia menanamkan curse lewat lingkaran yang kusiapkan. Apa, ini jebakannya agar aku tidak mengganggu?'_ Batinnya menebak.

Naruto mendengus kecil dan membiarkam dua perempuan itu terdiam terpaku akibat kutukan Murasame. "Kau bisa mendesakku, menjelekkanku hingga terus mengatakan apapun yang kau suka tentangku. Tapi ingat ini baik-baik, kepala sekolah. Tidak akan pernah ada Monster yang tetap diam ketika ketenangannya sudah diusik."

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto menikmati moment dimana Tsunade menunjukkan wajah kosong, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada membuat seseorang yang telah meremehkannya kini harus menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Sungguh tidak ada kepuasaan lain, apalagi ketika Tsunade bergetar pelan berusaha memberontak dari tekniknya.

' _Akan kubuat kalian mengakuiku dan berbalik memihakku, sampai pada akhirnya akan kutunjukkan sebesar apa hal yang dapat aku lakukan pada kalian semua._ ' Ujar Naruto membatin.

"Heh... Menyedihkan ketika melihat cucu dari seorang Raja tidak dapat melakukan apapun." Naruto melepaskan cengkraman pada dagu Tsunade dan berucap mengejek, berjalan pelan dengan sebelah tangan masuk ke dalam saku pakaian sebelum dia melepas sihir yang dia gunakan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah bodoh! Kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, huh?!" Tsunade menggeram marah, [Mana] besar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya sebagai bentuk bahwa dia tidak menerima perlakuan dari Naruto.

"Sudah cukup! Nee-sama! Kumohon tahan amarahmu!"

"Jangan ikut campur Sistine! Dia sudah kurang ajar padaku, dan sebagai kepala sekolah aku harus menunjukkan apa akibat dari ketidak sopanannya itu!"

Ketidak sopanan? Benarkah wanita pirang ini mengatakan hal itu? Sungguh Naruto ingin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Seorang pendidik dilarang menggunakan sihirnya kepada murid jika bukan untuk pembelaan diri, pelatihan, atau hal mendesak yang telah disetujui oleh Raja, kau pasti ingat peraturan itu, kan? Artinya jika kau menggunakan sihir dan melukaiku, peraturan itu pasti akan menjeratmu." Ujar Naruto seraya membuka pintu ruangan, ia melirik kebelakang dimana Tsunade mulai menurunkan intensitas Mana miliknya. "Jangan sampai mencari musuh yang tidak dapat kau kalahkan, Tsunade-sama. Karena itu, benar-benar merepotkan."

"Bocah tengik!"

'""Permainan emosi yang cukup menarik, Goshujin-sama.'""

Naruto tersenyum setelah keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Jika dalam hal sihir aku kalah darinya, tapi tidak dengan mental dan akalku." Ujar Naruto membalas pujian yang diberikan Murasame padanya.

""'Muuu~Goshujin-sama semakin pandai untuk melemahkan mental lawan, saya suka!'""

"Kekuatan memang perlu, tapi untuk mengalahkan mereka aku juga harus menggunakan otakku. Lagipula memberikan pelajaran pada wanita itu memang diperlukan agar kepalanya tidak meledak."

""'Muahahaha! Anda lucu sekali, Goshujin-sama! Tapi daripada itu, saya rasa dibandingkan kepalanya, yang akan meledak dahulu adalah dadanya!' Murasame tertawa lepas didalam alam pikiran Naruto.""

"Kau hanya iri karena kau tidak memiliki dada sebesar miliknya, kan?" Timpal Naruto dengan senyuman mengejek, dan tentu itu mendapat respon berupa teriakan kesal dari roh pedang itu.

"""Goshujin-sama NO BAKA!!!!"""

"Ahahaha~"

-Change Scene-

Aliran [Mana] keluar dari tubuh Akeno, merambat keluar dan perlahan membentuk dua lingkaran sihir ditangannya, sebuah gumpalan petir terlihat memercik pelan sebelum terlontar ke depan dalam bentuk sambaran kuat. Lima garis acak tercipta di daerah lapangan latihan yang berada dibelakang gedung penetian ilmu sihir.

"Kenapa tidak mau membentuk garis lurus? Apa mantraku salah?" Ujarnya penuh keheranan, dia menggeleng pelan dan mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku harus mencoba lagi!"

Hal yang sama dilakukan Akeno dimana dia kembali mengambil fokusnya, dua kilatan petir sama kembali menyambar area itu.

"Tetap tidak bisa," gumannya lemah.

"Akeno-san? Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"Menebak, apakah kau sedang melatih kendali sihirmu, Akeno-chan?"

Si kembar itu menghampir Akeno yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

"Ya, aku mau membentuk petirku agar dapat menyerang pada satu titik." Akeno meremat kedua tangannya sendiri, semenjak kejadian itu dia tidak berhenti berlatih, tapi sepertinya perkembangannya sangat tidak signifikan. Ia sendiri cukup bingung untuk mempelajari sihir miliknya, selain sulit ia kadang harus mengeluarkan Mana berlebih untuk membentuk suatu serangan, bisa dibilang dia sangat payah akan hal pengendalian Mana.

"Bertanya, apa maksud Akeno-chan seperti ini?"

Yuzuru mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membiarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan menciptakan percikan listik bertekanan tinggi. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah garis petir muncul dan menghancurkan satu pohon besar yang memang diincar oleh Yuzuru.

Akeno berkedip tak percaya dan langsung menatap perempuan berambut jingga tergerai itu penasaran. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!"

"Menjawab, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengalihkan semua energi dan juga fikiranku ke dalam sebuah serangan yang kuinginkan." Jawab Yuzuru seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yuzuru dan aku bisa mengendalikan angin serta petir sesuka kami." Timpal Kaguya dengan senyum bangga.

Akeno merasa tidak percaya, dia yang bahkan harus bekerja keras untuk mengendalikan petir miliknya harus kalah dengan dua Yamai bersaudara ini? Meskipun mereka adalah anak dewa, tapi tetap saja itu tidak adil!

"Kupikir karena pokusmu yang selalu berpindah, Akeno-senpai."

Tunggu, Suara ini?!

"Naruto-sama~!"

"Oy! Oy! Henti-"

Brukkk!!!!

Naruto meringis pelan setelah menerima pelukan dari kedua Yamai bersaudari ini, akibatnya ia yang tidak dapat menahan bobotnya dan juga dua gadis itu membuat Naruto terjengkang kebelakang.

"Ne, Naruto-sama! Kami merindukanmu~hue!"

"Menyetujui! Saya juga merindukan Naruto-sama!"

"Yuzuru, Kaguya, lepaskan aku." Ujar Naruto yang sedikit kewalahan dengan tingkah si kembar.

"Tidak! Naruto-sama sendiri sudah melanggar janji, sebagai hukuman kami akan memeluk Naruto-sama seharian!" Ujar Kaguya sedikit kesal,

"Hum hum, bau Naruto-sama sangat wangi."

Naruto sendiri hanya dapat pasrah sambil membuang napasnya maklum, lagipula dia sendiri juga yang melanggar janji untuk segera menemui mereka berdua setelah ia sampai di ibukota. Belum lagi masalah kemarin yang benar-benar membuatnya cukup sibuk.

"Tolong mengertilah, lagipula aku juga tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku, kalian tahu, ini semua diluar kendaliku." Kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan mereka berdua.

Kaguya mendelik dan menatap mata Naruto tajam, menimbulkan kekagetan tersendiri untuk pemuda yang sama sekali tidak paham akan tatapan itu.

"Huh, Naruto-sama no baka!"

"Harum, harum."

Ya ampun, walaupun mereka roh tapi tetap saja juga merepotkan. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengajak kalian berkeliling nanti, lagipula aku juga belum menanyakan kenapa kalian berada di Shi no Mori kemarin."

"Hmm.. Kalau itu kami juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada pria aneh yang menghampiri kami-"

"-Dan kami tertidur."

'Akhirnya aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.' Kekeh Naruto membatin dan segera berdiri setelah merasa tidak ada lagi beban yang menindihnya. "Baguslah jika kalian baik-baik saja-ah, Akeno-senpai! Kulihat tadi senpai terus mengeluarkan sihir petir, dan kudengar juga senpai ingin menciptakan serangan kuat dengan itu." Mengalihkan ke topik utama yang ingin dia bahas, Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Akeno dan diikuti si kembar Yamai yang mengekorinya.

Akeno termenung beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku, sudah mencobanya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja petirku melebar, sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat memanipulasi petir suci ini." Ujar Akeno dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Naruto mengetahui itu dan memasang wajah tenang, "Masalahnya bukan pada bakat, tapi otakmu. Kau tidak memakai imajinasi yang merupakan komponen penting untuk mengeluarkan sihir, dan terpaku pada ambisi untuk menciptakan sebuah serangan fatal, benar bukan?."

"Te-tentang itu, aku~"

Menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya, Naruto mengintrupsi Akeno untuk diam. "Sihir saat ini dan sihir dahulu sangat berbeda, jika dulu para wizard harus melafalkan mantra agar dapat melancarkan sihir, tapi seiringin berjalannya waktu hal itu terus tergerus akan perkembangan-perkembangan sihir di dunia ini, sebagai contoh adalah sihir tipe elemen, [Thunder Bolt]. Itu adalah tipe elemen petir yang dahulu sering digunakan para wizard..'"

"…Normalnya, ada mantra untuk mengeluarkan sihir ini seperti, 'Wahai Roh petir, keluar dan mendentumlah, [Thunder bolt]' itu adalah cara normal wizard dulu dalam mengeluarkan sihir. Tapi, apa kau tahu perbedaan efek serangan sihir kuno dengan sihir sekarang ini, senpai?" Naruto berhenti menjelaskan dan memberi sedikit pertanyaan pada seniornya itu.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah mempelajari tentang itu." Jawab Akeno.

"Sebagai contoh, ano-Murasame, berikan aku sedikit [Mana]" Aliran Mana dapat dia rasakan mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya dan Naruto mengangkat lengan kanannya, "Pertama kita coba dengan sihir biasa, seperti-Thunder Bolt!" Aliran listrik biru memencar dari lingkaran sihir kecil yang muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto. "Itu adalah sihir tanpa pelafalan mantra, dan sekarang dengan mantra-Wahai roh petir, keluarlah, dan mendentumlah [Thunder bolt]" sedikit bunyi bergemerisik terdengar nyaring sebelum...

Boooommmm!!!!!!!!!

.., Tanah di depan mereka hancur oleh serangan petir yang digunakan Naruto.

"Itu adalah perbedaan antara sihir yang digunakan wizard leluhur dengan sihir kita, saat ini aku lihat standar para wizard sudah menurun drastis. Mereka lupa jika sihir tidak digunakan untuk berperang, saling hina dan menjunjung persaingan. Mungkin kata-kataku ini terdengar naif namun, leluhur kita menggunakan sihir dengan tujuan untuk memahami hati manusia." Menarik tangannya pelan dan memgambil nafas menghadap Akeno melihat bagaimana perempuan itu terbengong dengan tampang lucu, Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum kembali memasang raut serius.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kau bisa memakai sihir?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kau tidak memiliki Mana?"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Akeno. "Tentu saja tidak, aku memiliki Mana hanya saja sangat sedikit dan tidak dapat membentuk [Line, tapi berbeda untuk sekarang. Aku meminjam Mana milik Murasame dan membuat sihir, kupikir seperti itu."

"Ano, Naruto-sama? Bagaimana Naruto-sama meminjam Mana milik sebuah pedang? Bukankah itu berbeda?" Sahut Kaguya yang tidak memahami maksud masternya.

"Ha!, ha!, mohon jelaskan, Naruto-sama." Timpal Yuzuru sembari mengangguk-angguk antusias'.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menjelaskan sekarang karena akan memakan waktu lama," tolak Naruto membuat kedua Yamai itu memasang wajah kesal. "Jadi, senpai bisa mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang aku katakan tadi." Naruto dapat melihat perempuan itu sedikit berjengit kaget sebelum memandangi tangan sendiri.

"Apa, aku bisa?"

"Yakinlah, bukankah kau adalah pemilik petir suci yang sangat hebat? Tentu kau pasti bisa melakukannya, aku yakin itu."

Pemuda itu benar, kenapa dia bisa ragu akan kekuatannya sendiri? Dia adalah Himejima Akeno, satu-satunya pengguna petir suci yang masih hidup! Dia tidak akan mengecewakan leluhurnya dengan menyerah semudah ini!

"Aku akan melakukannya, akan kukuasai kekuatan ini dan melampaui semua pengguna petir suci sebelumnya!" Akeno mengangkat tangannya penuh keyakinan.

"Yosh! Aku akan membantu sebisaku!"

"Aku juga!"

"Menyemangati, aku juga akan membantu Akeno-san!"

-xXx-

Malam hari telah tiba, matahari yang sudah tenggelam beberapa waktu lalu mengakhiri segala aktifitas yang dilakukan manusia dan hanya menyisakan kegiatan malam yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melepas penat, entah itu tidur, berkumpul bersama keluarga maupun menikmati dengan menyusuri ibukota, sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

Setelah dia selesai dengan urusan serta janji-termasuk memberikan informasi mengenai Holy Grail pada Akeno-dan berakhir dengan dirinya menemani Yuzuru juga Kaguya menghabiskan waktu sore sebagai ganti atas keterlambatan dia menemui mereka. Naruto cukup bisa menahan nafas ketika dua roh wanita itu memintanya untuk menemani mereka berdua berbelanja, bahkan Naruto tidak tahu jika dua roh itu amat sangat suka menghabiskan uang dengan cara sangat biasa itu.

Terlebih lagi, siapa yang mengajari mereka?

Ya ampun,

"A, anu~"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan mencari asal suara yang ia yakin ini tidak terlalu asing, terus mencari hingga dia menemukan seorang perempuan berambut perak tergerai dengan pakaian cukup terbuka, sebuah sepatu dengan kaos kaki hitam selutut juga rok putih sepaha yang sebagian tertutup mantel berwarna putih tebal yang mana memiliki harga mahal jika dilihat dari bentuk juga permata yang menghiasinya.

Naruto mengendik acuh dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

"N-Naruto, t-tunggu dulu!" Panggil perempuan itu mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan anda, Sistine-sama." Tanpa menggubris perempuan yang berlari menyusulnya, Naruto tetap berjalan dengan tangan berada di dalam saku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya."

"Kubilang tungg-Ittai!"

 _'Perasaan ini_ ,'

Naruto mendelik ke arah belakang dimana Sistine mengusap dahi yang beradu dengan punggung setelah dia berhenti mendadak, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dingin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sistine.

"Anu, Naruto, tentang Tsunade-Nee yang..."

' _Berat, aku merasakan perasaan yang berat dari arah timur. Murasame, apa kau merasakannya juga?'_ Naruto mengoneksi batin dengan roh yang menghuni tubuhnya dan tidak mendengarkan Sistine sama sekali, perasaannya kini lebih terfokus pada sebuah tekanan tipis namun begitu berat yang sekarang dia rasakan.

"" **di Arah jam 2, aku merasakan Mana yang terkumpul disatu titik dengan stabil.** "" Ujar Murasame setelah memperlebar sensoriknya.

' _Apa itu orang berlatih? Atau mungkin pertarungan kecil-bukan, latihan atau pertarungan tidak mungkin setenang ini, tekanan ini seperti tengah mengincar sesuatu, dia berkonsentrasi.'_ Naruto memandang jauh ke arah dimana dia dapat merasakan hawa berat itu, tepat disebuah Menara pusat yang terletak sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi, namun hanya beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pantulan mengkilap yang datang dari arah Menara membuatnya membelalak terkejut.

 **""Itu, Panah Sihir!""**

"Menunduk! Sistine!"

"Eh?"

Grep!

Naruto menarik nafas seraya membuka matanya, matanya menajam melihat sebuah anak panah emas yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Beruntung dia sempat menggunakan _Killing Fall_ untuk mempercepat gerakan refleknya hingga dapat menangkap anak panah itu tepat beberapa mili sebelum ujung lancip menyentuh kepala belakang Sistine.

"Tepat waktu." ujar Naruto pelan sembari meremat anak panah itu sampai patah.

"N-N-N-Naruto? A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis ini, tentu saja dia menyelamatkannya, memang apalagi? ' _Aku menyelamatkanmu, bodoh! Memang apa pikirmu?'_ batinnya kesal,

"A-a-a-ak-aku bert-terima kasih t-t-t-tapi, k-k-k-kau me-me-memelukku terlalu erat."

' _Tentu saja kau harus berterima kasih padaku, lagipula-loh! Memeluk?'_ Naruto secara reflek menundukkan kepala kebawah, tapi hal itu malah memperburuk suasana karena secara bersamaan Sistine juga mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-a-a-aku se-senang d-dengan in-ini, ta-tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan ini ditempat umum,"

"K-kau salah paham, a-aku hanya menyelamatkanmu d-dari seorang penyerang!" Sial! Kenapa nada bicaranya berubah jadi gagap?! Dan apa-apaan wajah memerahmu itu?!

"" **Yare-yare.** "" Sementara itu, Murasame hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian itu.

-Scene Break-

Melupakan kejadian tadi dan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya harus menahan kesabarannya.

"Naruto, kau mendengarku?"

-Semua karena keberadaan gadis perak yang mengikutinya sejak tadi, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sampai mau terus mengikutinya. Ah! Sial, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang!

Tapi daripada itu, dia lebih heran dengan penyerangan yang dilakukan pihak misterius tadi, sebenarnya apa yang diincar dari Sistine? Apakah mungkin karena dia anak dari petinggi kerajaan, itu sudah pasti namun Naruto tidak mengira sedikitpun jika ada orang yang mampu membidik dari jarak sejauh itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau?"

' _Selain bidikannya yang terbilang akurat, Mana yang dimasukkan ke dalam senjata itu juga tetap stabil.'_

"Naruto?"

' _Jika kuperkirakan, wizard penyerang tadi masuk ke dalam Rank-A, artinya dia lebih hebat dibandingkan Sistine yang merupakan murid Academy tingkat 9.'_

"NARUTO!"

"Ah?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Sistine, menatap perempuan perak itu dan mendapati raut kesal tengah terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Sedari tadi kau melamun."

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."-Ada baiknya jika Naruto segera mengantarkan Sistine menuju kediaman Senju, dia tidak ingin repot jika terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis ini. Tapi, melihat wajahnya yang terlihat biasa saja membuat Naruto sedikit heran mengapa gadis itu masih tetap tenang. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya jika kau ada dalam bahaya karena serangan tadi, tapi melihat raut wajahmu sepertinya kau terlihat biasa saja," Naruto melirik Sistine yang tersenyum kecil.

"Itu sudah wajar, bukan. Lagipula ayahku juga memiliki banyak musuh, mempertaruhkan nyawaku itu sudah hal biasa."

-Naruto tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti apa yang perempuan itu maksudkan, hanya saja jika dia terus berada di luar sini dia takut jika hal yang sama akan terjadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke wilayah Senju, melihat serangan tadi, sepertinya cukup berbahaya meninggalkanmu tanpa pengawalan." Ucap Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa... Kau menghawatirkanku?"

-Naruto tidak dapat menjawab itu dan lebih memilih diam membiarkan keramaian jalanan ibukota membisukan pembicaraan, dia sendiri memilih untuk tetap berjalan tanpa berniat berbicara lagi. Sementara disisi Sistine dia yang tahu Naruto tidak akan menjawab hanya tersenyum kecut.

' _Ternyata kau memang membenciku ya, Naruto._ ' Batinnya miris dan memandangi punggung tegap Naruto, matanya senantiasa mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu hingga harus menyipit ketika menyadari sesuatu. "N-Naruto, T-tangan kirimu?"

"Naruto-"

Buaaakhh!!!!

Keramaian itu berubah menjadi teriakan panik dari para warga saat sebuah tubuh meluncur lurus dan melubangi beberapa bangunan sebelum terhenti dan membuat sebuah rumah roboh menimpa tubuh itu. Sistine yang hanya diam terpaku tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun dan hanya menatap bergetar ke arah bangunan yang hancur.

"N-NARUTO?!"

"Dia cukup menggangguku, jika dia tidak menghentikan anak panah itu harusnya tugasku sudah selesai."

Seorang misterius dengan jubah hoddie besar muncul dibalik lalu lalang warga yang panik, beberapa kali dia tidak segan memukul civilian yang mencoba menyerangnya. "Tch! Dasar serangga." Decihnya kesal sembari mengibaskan tangannya yang sedikit berlumuran darah.

"Kau!"

"Hoh, kau mau menggunakan sihirmu? Tapi, jangan harap bisa!"

"- ** _Toudou Hougen!_** "

-Sistine memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar di atas permukaan tanah, bersama pandangan benci dia tatap sosok itu dan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya.

"Membekulah!"

"Elemen es, kau memang hebat tapi tidak cukup hebat."-dengan pola gerakan cepat sosok itu melesat menuju arah Sistine, melompat ke kanan serta meliuk cepat menghindari bongkahan es runcing yang mengincar diri. "Terlalu lambat!"

Krak!

Retakan terjadi pada tanah yang dipijaki Sistine sebelumnya akibat dari pukulan yang dilancarkan pria misterius itu, di udara sendiri Sistine memandang musuh tajam. "Reflekmu cukup cepat Hime-sama, sepertinya kau cukup berlatih." Ujar pria tersebut sembari menarik tangan kanannya dan dilanjutkan mengangkat ke depan dada, muncul sebuah tekanan kecil disana. "Meraunglah-"

Sistine membelalakkan kedua matanya, dengan cepat ia ciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan membentuk sebuah pertahan. " ** _Suijinheki_**!"

Brussh!

Dua tekanan angin bertabrakan dengan dinding air milik Sistine hingga menyebabkan rintikan air menghujani tempat itu, pria itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menyeringai kecil.

" ** _Suiroud_** -"

Krap!

"Aaakh!"

"Sudah kubilang terlalu lambat."

Keadaan itu cukup gawat dimana Sistine saat ini berada dalam genggaman pria berhoddie, cengkraman yang terlalu kuat membuat perempuan itu tidak kuasa untuk bernafas. Wajah cantik meringis kesakitan.

"Ini tugas yang mudah, kukira akan menarik tapi ternyata hanya anak bangsawan yang lemah." Ejek pria itu mengangkat tubuh Sistine ke udara, "Senang rasanya melihat wajah cantik anda mulai membiru."

"L-l-lep...as." Susah payah gadis itu merai lengan sang pria-ia sudah dalam batasnya.

"Tenanglah, akan kubuat ini cepat selesa-"

Pysuuu!

Dengan reflek cepat pria itu melepaskan cengkraman pada leher targetnya dan melompat kebelakang saat sebuah kilauan melaju lurus dari atas mengincar lengannya,

Jleb!

-Sebuah katana menancap membatasi jarak antara Sistine dan juga musuh, disusul kelebatan cepat yang kini berdiri dengan sebelah kaki di atas gagang katana yang menancap.

Naruto menatap pria yang terkejut akan kehadirannya tajam sebelum beralih pada gadis dibelakangnya yang terbatuk akibat kekurangan pasokan udara. "Ini yang aku maksudkan tadi, Sistine. Kau, dalam bahaya." Sindirnya karena menurutnya ini semua adalah kesalahan perempuan itu-tapi menyalahkannya pun akan sia-sia saja.

"M-maaf." Jawab Sistine lemah dengan masih memegangi lehernya. "Aku memang selalu menyusahkanmu."

' _Ya ampun, gadis ini.'_ -Naruto kembali beralih pada pria itu dan memberikan tatapan dingin. "Maaf, jika boleh tahu kau ini siapa?" Tanyanya sok polos.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh untuk orang yang akan mati."

Naruto terkekeh sebentar lalu segera mencabut Katana Murasame. "Maaf, tapi tidak akan ada yang mati disini. Akan kukalahkan kau dan menjadikan mainanku!" Atmosfer mulai menurun dan menjadi memberat, Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang dan siap melancarkan serangan kapanpun.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu menyerah, Brother!"

-Cut-

Belum dapat membalas Review...

Gomennasai!


	16. Story Info

Etto... Maafkan kitsu, untuk sementara kitsu akan hiatus... Dikarenakan ponsel kitsu rusak dan sedang dalam perbaikan. Sekali lagi, kitsu mohon maaf. Setelah semua normal nanti, Kitsu akan up untuk chapter ke 16 nya. Maaf ya, Minna.


	17. Ikatan saudara

"Oh, wajah yang bagus. Aku cukup terkejut melihatmu tadi, tapi-heh, bahkan kau hanya Knight biasa."

"Hola~aku menghargai pujianmu."

Dua orang itu tetap terdiam dalam posisi awal tanpa gerakan sedikitpun, saling menganalisis lawan yang mereka tahu adalah musuh yang cukup kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin Sistine-hime mati, jika kau ikut campur maka aku juga tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu." Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menciptakan katana berwarna emas dari sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat itu. 'Materialnya sama seperti panah tadi, tapi tetap saja itu keras.'

"Kau belum mengerti juga ya, tapi aku mengerti karena mungkin kepalamu keras seperti emas itu."-'Aku tidak ingin menggunakan Murasame ditengah kota seperti ini, selain itu ada Sistine juga yang melihatku. Hanya perlu menahannya beberapa menit sebelum prajurit wizard-Knight kerajaan datang, mungkin masih dapat aku lakukan tanpa skill yang menguras staminaku.'

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini!"

Ginnn!!!!!!!

Keberadaan lawan yang menghilang dalam sekejap membuat indra Naruto berkerja cepat, iris biru yang bergerak liar terhenti dan melirik ke samping atas kanannya. 'Dia cepat!' Naruto menundukkan badannya membuat tebasan musuh mengenai udara kosong setelah sebelumnya berusaha menebas habis lehernya.

Pria itu menyeringai senang, selanjutnya dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya-tepat mengarah pada dada Naruto.

"Menciptakan sebuah line dibawah kaki?! Kuso!" Naruto mati langkah, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun dalam posisi ini.

Jdummm!!!

"NARUTO!"

Kepulan asap mengepul akibat hasil hancurnya titik dimana Naruto berada, Sistine yang melihat itu berteriak histeris.

Pria berjubah melompat lambung sebelum kakinya memijak pada reruntuhkan kios yang hancur, dia yakin jika serangan kejutan tadi cukup untuk membunuh pemuda yang dia anggap sok itu. Namun, entah mengapa saat ini dia tidak yakin jika lawannya berhasil dia kalahkan.

Slashhh!

Pria itu langsung menciptakan sihir pertahanan untuk memblokir sebuah katana yang mengincar dirinya, meski cukup terkejut dia kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah musuh yang masih sedikit tertutup oleh kepulan debu.

"Kau, aku yakin sudah mengenai jantungmu tadi." Pria itu bertanya heran melihat bagaimana Naruto berhasil selamat dari serangan kejutannya.

Sementara Naruto yang telah berdiri bebas memandang tajam musuh didepannya, dia melirik dada sebelah kanan dimana ada luka goresan disana. 'Pertahanan Abnormal, hal yang kupelajari dari seni beladiri berpedang. Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius kali ini.' Naruto kembali mengambil posisi bertahan, 'Selanjutnya...'

Musuh mendecih setelah merasa Naruto mengabaikannya, kembali merangsek maju mengikis jarak antara pemuda itu. "Terima ini!"-Tusukan beruntun dia lakukan, dan beberapa kali berhasil menggores kulit wajah juga merusak pakaian Naruto, namun itu belum cukup karena pemuda di depannya ini masih bisa menyamai kecepatannya, 'dia cukup gesit, tapi sudah cukup sampai disini!' Gerakan terakhir berupa tebasan vertikal dilakukan pria itu setelah melihat Naruto menghindari serangan yang dia lesatkan, 'kena kau!' Menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena merasa kemenangannya sudah diujung tanduk.

Naruto melihat laju senjata berwarna emas siap membagi tubuhnya kapan saja, tidak ada gerakan berlebih namun selanjutnya dia telah sepenuhnya menghilang dan membuat keterkejutan tercetak diwajah penguntit itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya pria tersebut keheranan.

"Blade Steal, aku bisa memahami pergerakanmu melalui sebuah pengamatan, kau merupakan penyihir yang menggunakan Mana untuk memperkuat tubuh dan mempercepat gerakan, kau juga mempelajari ilmu berpedang meskipun masih tergolong amatiran tapi dengan sihir pendukung tadi kau terlihat seperti ahli ilmu pedang. Selain itu kau juga bisa memanipulasi udara, menciptakan gaya dorong yang kuat untuk menyerang juga memanipulasi elemen tanah agar menjadi senjatamu." Naruto muncul dari arah belakang musuh dan berjalan menuju katana yang tergeletak setelah dimentahkan oleh sihir pelindung. "Tapi, sudah cukup sampai disini. Kau bisa pergi sekarang atau akan menderita lebih jauh lagi, lagipula prajurit kerajaan juga akan sampai disini dalam beberapa menit."

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah, tapi pertama beritahu aku namamu." Pria itu menurunkan kesiagaan dan tanpa berbalik membalas perkataan Naruto yang sedikit mengendurkan penjagaannya.

"Naruto, itu namaku."

"Naruto, ya. Baiklah, akan aku catat namamu... Disebuah batu nisan!"

Trankk!

"Namaku Kidoumaru! Ingat baik-baik di alam sana, bocah!"

Dua benda keras beradu menimbulkan bunyi berdenting, kedua pasang mata berbeda tatapan saling menatap lawan. Tidak ada kata mundur dari mereka dan semua ditentukan sekarang, misi yang diterima pria bernama Kidoumaru harus segera dituntaskan atau jika tidak, nyawanya yang akan dia taruhkan.

Naruto dapat melihat ketetapan dari mata hitam yang kini dapat dia lihat akibat hoddie yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah asli musuhnya, jujur saja bagi Naruto ini cukup merepotkan tapi mengingat dia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam masalah ini, jadi apa boleh buat. 'Hanya kapasitas Mana nya saja yang berada di Rangking A, tapi keahliannya masih sama seperti Sistine atau wizard tingkat 9 lainnya. Baiklah, Teknik Kenjutsu pertama, Suten.'

Kidoumaru menjaga jaraknya, memundurkan tubuhnya sendiri dan memasang posisi waspada melihat musuhnya mengalami perubahan tingkat intensitas fokus tubuhnya, itu dapat dia lihat dengan jelas dimana tatapan mata biru itu berubah kosong. Melirik kebelakang Naruto dimana target yang dia incar sedang menatap pemuda pirang yang ia lawan saat ini, 'Aku akan berpura-pura melawannya dan menjadikan gadis itu target, waktu ku tidak banyak lagi!' Pancaran Mana menyentak dari tubuh Kidoumaru dan membentuk sebuah busur panah emas, warna kulit pria itu sedikit berubah menghitam kusam. "Tein no juin!"

Naruto menarik kaki kirinya kebelakang memasang kuda-kuda menyerang, dengan sebelah tangan ia memposisikan katana menyilang di depan tubuh. "Aku mulai~" Dalam satu tarikan nafas Naruto lenyap seketika meninggalkan debu mengepul sebagai bekas pijakannya, kembali terlihat di hadapan Kidoumaru, Naruto sedikit mengubah letak kakinya dan menebas perut lawan.

Sayangnya Kidoumaru tidak tinggal diam dan memilih menggunakan busur emasnya sebagai penghalang, "hanya ini?"

"Tidak-" Naruto mengubah tebasan menjadi tusukan mengarah pada leher musuh, tapi lagi-lagi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kidoumaru. "Suten."

"A-apa?!"

Kidoumaru segera mengambil jarak mundur dan menapak dengan tatapan terkejut, di depannya berdiri Naruto yang masih memasang posisinya. Dia mengusap lehernya sendiri dimana terdapat luka gores cukup dalam dan menyebabkan darah menetes membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Teknik Kenjutsu pertama, Suten. Adalah teknik pedang kuno yang aku pelajari dari buku sejarah ilmu pedang, teknik ini cukup berbahaya dimana memanfaatkan kecepatan dan dorongan angin sebagai serangan utama. Saat ini, Suten milikku dapat menjangkau jarak sekitar 10cm dari bilah pedang, jadi walaupun kau menghindarinya sedikit kau masih akan tetap terkena tekanan angin tipis yang aku buat." Ujar Naruto tanpa mengubah sikap menyerang.

'Tch! Sial, aku tidak tahu ada teknik berpedang seperti ini.' Kidoumaru mengangkat busur emasnya dan membidik Naruto sebagai target, tiga lingkaran sihir memunculkan tiga anak panah yang langsung melesat maju. 'Tapi percuma saja, secepat apapun, kau tidak akan dapat menahan tiga anak panah sekaligus, dan akan kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membunuh Sistine!' Kidoumaru kembali membidik dan kali ini Sistine sebagai targetnya. "Matilah!"

"Teknik Kenjutsu Kedua, Hiken."

Tes!

Dalam penglihatan Naruto, semua yang ada disekitarnya terlihat melambat bahkan tetesan keringatnya dapat dia lihat menetes ke atas tanah, begitu pula lesatan anak panah Kidoumaru yang terlihat melamban. Teknik kedua yang dia gunakan ini termasuk ke dalam teknik pertahanan dimana dia dapat memusatkan energi ke dalam indra yang dia ingin, mempercepat kinerja saraf hingga membuat semua reflek bergerak lebih cepat. Jika normalnya Reflek Manusia bekerja diantara kisaran 0,5 detik maka saat ini dia berada di kisaran..,

"M-m-mustahil! Gerakan apa itu?!"

0,01 detik.

Naruto mengambil nafas tenang seiring cahaya putih yang bersinar di dadanya, kini Holy Grail bekerja memulihkan Staminanya. Beruntung Naruto memiliki Holy Grail sekarang, meningkatkan reflek dalam satu waktu cukup menguras stamina apalagi ketika dia harus berusaha fokus untuk melindungi Sistine.

"N-naruto, k-kau juga bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin?"_

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku hanya menikatkan reflek dan juga gerakanku saja, ini termasuk seni berpedang kuno. Mengherankan melihat murid berbakat sepertimu tidak tahu tentang teknik ini." Naruto memberikan lirikan kebelakang setelah menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"T-tapi, itu tadi-"

"Daripada itu lebih baik kau menggunakan sihir pelindungmu." Potong Naruto lalu kembali fokus pada Kidoumaru, "Menangkis serangan cepatnya saja sudah cukup sulit, apalagi aku juga harus melindungimu juga."-mungkin terdengar kasar namun Naruto tidak akan berbohong, kekuatan musuhnya cukup besar kali ini, walaupun dia bisa saja menggunakan Killing Fall 2 kali lagi atau menggunakan Kenjutsu andalannya 1 kali, tapi akan sangat merepotkan jika dia kehabisan tenaga sementara musuhnya masih hidup.

Apalagi Naruto juga merasakan ada tekanan lain selain dari Kidoumaru, dan kemungkinan besar itu adalah musuh juga. 'Ah! Jangan-jangan!'

"Kisama! Padahal yang lain sudah mengulur waktu menahan para menjaga, tapi kau ini benar-benar mengesalkan!" Kidoumaru mengeratkan genggamannya pada busur emas miliknya, emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang. Masalahnya jika dia mundur saat ini maka itu akan melukai harga diri tuannya, dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Karena tuannya lah Kidoumaru bisa memiliki kekuatan ini, memiliki kekuasaan dan kebebasan ini. Karena tuannya yang sudah memungutnya dari jalananlah yang memberinya tekad untuk melayani tuannya, meski dengan nyawanya dia akan rela jika itu untuk tuannya!

'Khh! Kuso! Akan kubuat kau benar-benar menyesal sekarang!' Kidoumaru menarik busur panah emas miliknya, tekanan kuat mengalir memenuhi busur panah itu.

Benar dugaan yang dia fikirkan, beberapa saat lalu dia mengira ada hal aneh mengapa prajurit kerajaan tidak segera bertindak. Kemungkinan besar mereka juga ditahan oleh rekan pria itu, tapi itu sudah tidak pentieg karena Kidoumaru akan kalah ditangannya.

"Ini akan berlangsung sia-sia, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu tapi jika terpaksa aku harus membuatmu sekarat."-Kembali menyiapkan katananya, Naruto bersiap menghadapi serangan balasan itu. "Pijami aku kekuatanku, Intetsu."

"Milion Rain!"

"Percuma!"

Blarrr!!!!!!!!!!!

Blarrr!!!!!!!!!!!

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi ditempat itu, dan hanya sebuah bayangan putih yang terlihat, tubuh Naruto seperti menghilang sesaat dan kembali di tempat awalnya berdiri.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa?! BAGAIMANA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!"

Tanpa menggubris teriakan frustasi lawan, Naruto menarik katananya kebelakang sekali lagi. "Bersiaplah... Kidoumaru-san!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH!"

Dentuman beruntun menghancurkan bangunan yang dilewati Naruto, terus dan terus anak panah menghujani pergerakan Naruto tanpa henti seperti hujan yang tetap mengikuti kemanapun dia bergerak. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat gerakannya terhenti, jarak semakin menipis dan ledakan tetap berlanjut.

Naruto bergerak menyamping setelah menebas satu anak panahnya, memutar tubuh dan dalam gerakan lamban sebuah anak panah berada didepan wajahnya. "Maaf, tapi aku yang menang." Anak panah itu tidak terlepas namun sebaliknya terurai menjadi butiran tanah bersama busur yang digenggam Kidoumaru.

Katana itu menembus perut Kidoumaru dan tanpa di perintah pria tersebut lantas terbatuk darah, kedua lututnya tidak dapat menahan beban akibat rasa sakit yang dia terima dari luka diperutnya, Kidoumaru jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bilah katana Naruto. "B-bagaimana, aku bahkan sudah membidikku tadi-Ohok!"

Naruto menarik katananya tanpa pandang bulu, ia menatap datar Kidoumaru yang terbatuk-batuk dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa iba. "Kecepatan, Reflek dan otak, aku mengandalkan mereka. Sejak kecil aku tidak dapat menggunakan sihir karena kapasitas Mana milikku yang terlampau rendah, maka dari itu aku terus mempelajari teknik sihir, apa yang membuat mereka spesial, dan mengapa banyak orang yang sangat memuja sihir. Hampir separuh hidupku ini kugunakan untuk berlatih semua ilmu yang ada, beladiri, Kenjutsu, sihir dan juga sejarah dunia ini. Mudahnya adalah, aku mempelajari apa yang digunakan lawan agar aku bisa menang."

Jadi begitu ya, pantas saja dia kalah. Pemuda itu jauh lebih bekerja keras daripada dirinya yang hanya bertumpu pada tuannya. "Aku, mengaku kalah."-Mungkin sekarang dia akan ditangkap oleh prajurit kerajaan, bahkan saat ini dia dapat mendengar suara bergemuruh dari arah Istana.

"Naruto, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Kidoumaru berujar pelan dan tetap menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ya, apapun asal tidak merepotkan." Jawab Naruto.

"Bisakah kau membunuhku?"

Itu… permintaan yang cukup buruk karena dia berencana untuk menanyakan tentang siapa yang memerintah pria itu, siapa tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang bernama Kinpatsu itu. Tapi, sebagai seorang yang menjunjung harga diri dia juga tidak dapat menolak permintaan dari seorang Kidoumaru, meski dia baru saja melawannya tapi Naruto tahu jika tekad Kidoumaru sangat kuat.

Ya ampun~

Naruto menarik katananya ke udara sebagai jawaban permintaan Kidoumaru, lagipula jika pria itu ditangkap oleh pihak kerajaan maka dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak dapat mempercayai kerajaan.

"Terima kasih,"

Naruto merespon datar Kidoumaru. "Aku akan menebas kepalamu, jadi bersiaplah."

"Tunggu, Naruto! Jangan bunuh dia, dia bisa menjadi informasi yang penting!" Sistine berlari dari arah belakang, akan tetapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, akan aku beritahu sesuatu padamu. Kerajaan ini, akan segera diserang oleh Serikat Satan, dan pemimpin kami menginginkan kekuatan dari senjata kerajaan terkuat."

"Ya, aku tahu tapi.., Aku tidak peduli,"

"HENTIKAN! NARUTO!"

Crashhhh!!!!

-x-

Wilayah Timur Kerajaan

"Kidoumaru, tewas." Seorang perempuan dengan surai hitam melirik kebelakang dan menatap seorang pria yang memejamkan matanya tenang. "Bagaimana selanjutnya?" Perempuan hitam itu menghilangkan sebuah bola kristal yang sebelumnya berada ditangannya.

Kelopak itu terbuka dan menunjukkan iris hijau jade menatap ke arah jalanan kerjaan yang dipenuhi oleh penduduk yang mengarahkan satu pandangan ke pusat kota, sepertinya Kidoumaru mendapatkan lawan yang tangguh-itulah fikirnya. Tapi, Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk misi yang harus mereka tuntaskan. "Hah~" Menghela nafas berat, pria itu melangkah menuju gang gelap diantara bangunan penduduk.

"Kita kembali, Raynare. Panggil yang lain dan lekas mundur sebelum para Lord datang."

"Wakatta."

'Rencana B, kah.'

 **Mask**

 **Semua memiliki pencipta masing-masing.**

 **Chapter 1** **7**

Mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengangkat tangan, menatap sendiri telapak tangan miliknya sebelum beralih melirik atap kamar yang dia tempati. Uzumaki Naruto bangun setelah mengalami kejadian yang cukup rumit tadi malam, dan jika diingat kembali, Kidoumaru adalah manusia pertama yang dia bunuh.

Rasanya sangat mendebarkan... Berat, dan juga sedikit merasa aneh. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama dia mencabut nyawa seseorang, jadi rasanya itu cukup wajar. Namun sekarang ini dia seperti bisa membunuh lebih mudah tanpa keraguan, itu mungkin pilihan terburuknya tapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan dia harus membunuh lagi.

"Hah, lupakan. Lebih baik aku berlatih dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat Sasuke, lalu menjemput Naruk-o."

Ah-benar juga, dia baru ingat bahwa harus menjemput Naruko-err tapi dimana? Bodohnya dia yang tidak memberikan lokasi pada kembarannya itu, apa dia harus ke distrik Uzumaki-Tidak! Mustahil.

"Sudahlah, aku fikirkan nanti." dengan itu Naruto beranjak turun dari kasur kecilnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Yare-yare, satu hari hari lagi dengan aktifitas ini itu." ujarnya malas.

Srekk!

"Yos-Are?"

"U-u-u-u-u-u-ummmmmu..."

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan ada perempuan setengah telanjang ada dikamar mandiku?"-Naruto tahu dia harus tenang dan melupakan fakta ada seorang gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, ini juga bukan salahnya, ya! 100 persen bukan salahnya! "Naruko, bisa kau jelaskan?"

"S-s-s-s-setidaknya keluar dulu, BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.x.

"Itte, te..." Naruto mengusap pipinya yang terlihat agak mengalami memar, luka lebam sedikit merusak kulit mulus wajahnya. Salahkan Naruko yang sekarang sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya dan menundukkan wajah tanpa berani menatapnya, yah~siapa sangka saudarinya itu memiliki tenaga sebesar ini.

"Maaf, a-aku terlalu terkejut tadi." Sesal perempuan itu dengan meremat sedikit rok pendek yang dia kenakan. Naruto memutar mata melihat itu,

"Bersikaplah biasa saja, aku tidak suka kecanggungan ini." Ujar Naruto malas dan berhenti mengusap dahi, dia membuka bajunya sendiri dan Naruko membelalak melihat itu.

"N-Naruto, a-a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruko yang telah mengalami tingkat kematangan tinggi. "K-kita i-ini saudara loh."

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, Baka-Hentai. Aku hanya akan mengganti bajuku." Naruto mengabaikan raut setengah lega juga kecewa?-lupakan. Pemuda berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Disela itu Naruko terus memperhatikan saudaranya, tatapannya terpaku pada lengan kiri yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dimatanya. Beberapa bekas luka sayat dipunggung dan juga pinggang yang kemungkinan tidak akan pernah hilang, iris violetnya mengabur setelah Melihat langsung keadaan itu. 'Seberapa besar penderitaan yang dia jalani?' Dia tahu hanya melihatnya saja tidak dapat mengukur seberat apa hal yang sudah dialami Naruto.

"Aku berencana menjemputmu nanti, tapi kenapa kau yang malah datang kemari, lagipula darimana k-oy, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto seketika bergidik geli saat Naruko mendekat dan menyentuh dada telanjangnya.. Oke ini agak memalukan, lagipula apa-apaan tatapan sayu itu? "Hentikan, kau membuatku risih." Ujar Naruto menangkap sebelah tangan Naruko.

Naruko merespon dengan menatap langsung mata biru adiknya, "Apa ini luka ketika kau mencari Akar Naga untukku?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum melepas tangan kakaknya dan kembali mengenakan pakaian atasnya, "Ya, saat itu aku dikira seorang penyusup oleh klan Yamanaka, dan karena panik aku malah melawan mereka." Jawabnya seraya memakai sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dilanjutkan berjalan pelan menuju arah kasur dan berjongkok mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidur itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena sama sekali tidak menyadari jika itu kau."

Kembali mengambil nafas lelah mendengar gumanan penuh penyesalan itu, Naruto menarik semacam kotak dari kolong kasur dan mengambil dua buah Toolsbag kecil. "Jangan membahas hal itu, aku malas membicarakannya." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto berjalan menuju Katana hitam yang terpajang di dinding ruangan dan menyembunyikan dibalik jubahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Naruto memandang Naruko.

Tarikan nafas tenang sebelum perempuan itu memasang senyum tipis. Mulai sekarang dia tidak akan membahas hal lalu pada Naruto, jika perlu dia akan menyimpan itu sendiri sebagai penyesalan dirinya. Saat ini dia harus menikmatinya, kedekatan dengan Naruto yang dulu pernah dia buang.

"Ha'i!" Naruko berlari kecil menyusul adiknya yang telah berjalamd lebih dahulu. "Ano, kita mau kemana?"

"Distrik Uchiha."

-x-

Ravel Phenex sedang dalam keadaan Mood Down dan mencoba menaikkan dengan berjalan kaki di area sekitar kerajaan, beberapa kali dia terlihat mendesah melihat beberapa pasangan berlalu lalang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kudengar malam tadi _Sistine-sama_ diserang pemberontak."

Sistine? Pemberontak? Apa maksud dari remaja-remaja yang memakai baju sama itu?

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Dan kudengar si pecundang menyelamatkannya."

Pecundang?

"Itu pasti berita bodoh, tidak mungkin si bodoh Naruto menyelamatkan Sistine-sama, pasti keadaannya yang terbalik, hahaha."

Si bodoh, Naruto? Maksud mereka Uzumaki Naruto? Orang yang telah menyelamatkan dia dari perjodohan klan? Tidak, tidak, ini pasti Naruto yang lain.

"Kemarin aku melihat dia datang kesekolah, dan kau tahu-Pff! Tangan kirinya hilang!"

Deng!

"Kau serius? Memang apa yang terjadi?"

Ravel melihat pemuda-pemuda itu memasang wajah antusias, mengetahui Naruto yang memang adalah orang yang sama dan fakta bahwa para remaja itu tengah menjelekkan penyelamatnya sungguh membuat Ravel geram.

"Mana kutahu, paling juga dia sudah frustasi karena tidak dapat menjadi wizard... Hahahah."

"Hahahahaha, payah sekali."

Grettt!!!!!

Baru kali ini Ravel merasa benar-benar marah, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan melawan ketika dirinya dihina, tapi melihat seseorang yang telah membantunya dilecehkan seperti ini sangat membuatnya kesal. Apalagi mereka yang tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto!

"Naaaaaruuuuu!"

Eh?

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu, Naruko. Kau membuatku malu."

"Kejam! Kau tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Aku sudah bilang kita akan mengunjungi Sasuke karena dia membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Tapi bukannya kita akan b-b-b-berkencan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, mungkin telinga dan otakmu yang sudah tidak berfungsi."

"M-matte! Eh-Ada apa Naru...to?"

Ini tidak seperti yang Ravel kira dimana akan bertemu Naruto disini, dan parahnya dia bersama seorang gadis yang dilihat dari manapun sangatlah menawan dengan rambut pirang-merah itu. "Naruto?" Ravel mencoba memanggil pemuda itu dan direspon helaan nafas oleh Naruto.

Naruko memandang dua remaja itu bergantian,"Anu, Naruto? Dia siapa?" tanyanya menunjuk sosok Ravel.

"Dia Phenex Ravel, dia-"

"-Calon istri Naruto."

Naruto merespon cepat dengan menjitak kepala kuning bodoh itu-tunggu! Ada tiga kepala kuning disini.

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh, bodoh!" ujar Naruto menatap Ravel tajam sementara perempuan itu berbalik dan mencoba menendang tulang keringnya namun gagal.

"MENYEBALKAN! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri di gereja!? Kau tahu sendiri jika aku tidak tahu daerah disinikan, Baka!" Ravel bersungut kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Tatapan sebal itu dapat Naruto mengerti dan hal wajar bagi Ravel karena memang ini adalah kesalahannya, namun saat ini dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan siapapun atau mencari sebuah perhatian. Naruto menyadari ada beberapa tatapan yang mengarah pada dirinya dan juga Naruko, dan itu berasal dari murid Academy Kerajaan.

"Si pecundang? Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Naruko-Hime?!"

Dan ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan, sebuah masalah.

"Naruko-hime, sebaiknya anda menjauh dari dia, dia itu hanya wizard lemah yang tidak memiliki Mana, anda akan malu jika berjalan dengan dia!" Salah satu murid maju dan membungkuk di hadapan Naruko lalu melirik pada Naruto tajam seolah tengah mengintimidasi lewat pandangan.

"Kis-"

"Ravel, tenanglah."

Mengambil tindakan pencegahan Naruto mengangkat tangannya mengintruksi Ravel agar tidak terpancing, akan merepotkan jika murid-murid itu melukai Ravel atau hal buruk lainnya.

"Naruko-hime!? Sebaiknya hime-sama menuruti perka-"

"Siapa kalian yang berani memerintahku?"

Menepuk kepalanya sendiri, Naruto melihat saudarinya telah memunculkan lima lingkaran sihir berukuran besar dibelakang punggung. Harusnya daripada menghawatirkan Ravel, dia lebih menghawatirkan temperamen yang dimiliki Naruko.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruko, dan kalian tidak berhak memilihkan siapa yang harus berada di dekatku!" Hardik perempuan itu dengan suara gelap, "lagipula, murid gagal seperti kalian tidak pantas menghina Naruto yang merupakan pemega-Upppp-Puah!!!!"

'Si bodoh ini, apa dia mau membongkar rahasiaku sebagai pemegang Murasame di depan publik?' Pada akhirnya dia harus menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini, setidaknya dia tidak ingin membuat keributan lebih dari ini. Naruto menatap tiga murid Academy itu lalu membungkuk meminta maaf, dan itu membuat Naruko serta Ravel memasang raut terkejut.

"Tunggu, Naruto?!"

"Maafkan aku atas keributan ini, jika bisa, kuharap kalian bisa membiarkan kami dan pergi dari sini." Ini adalah pilihan yang Naruto ambil, demi dirinya sendiri dia harus menunduk sekarang, lagipula dengan kemarahan dari Naruko yang cukup menimbulkan perhatian para penduduk juga membuatnya terpaksa melakukan ini.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau menund-"

"Diamlah, Naruko. Dan untuk semuanya, aku mohon maafkan kami." Naruto memotong ucapan saudarinya dan berjalan meninggalkan murid Academy yang tidak dapat berbicara apapun karena ada Naruko yang menatap mereka tajam sebelum mengekori Naruto.

"Naruto, tunggu! Kenapa kau menarik bocah itu?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, ha!?"

Entah berapa kali Naruto terpaksa menarik nafasnya mendengar Naruko yang terus mengoceh, dia berhenti dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Ravel sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan membiarkan dua gadis itu bertengkar dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Dan kenapa mengikuti kami?!" Naruko bertanya tajam dan melirik Ravel disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini calon istri Naruto! Apa kau tuli?!"

'Ya ampun.' Naruto menepuk dahinya frustasi, dia berhenti (lagi) dan berbalik.

Ptakkk!

"Ittai..."

"Hahaha, rasakan itu boc-Ittai!"

"Sekarang, bisakah kalian diam?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah menjitak mereka bergantian, wajah blanknya juga cukup membantu mengancam dua gadis yang saat ini mengangguk patuh. "Biar aku jelaskan sekali lagi, dia adalah Phenex Ravel, bangsawan keluarga Phenex yang dengan beberapa alasan mengikutiku pulang ke Kerajaan. Dan untuk Ravel, perempuan pirang ini bernama Uzumaki Naruko, dan seterusnya kau pasti tahu siapa dia."

Ravel mengusap kepalanya dan menatap Naruko yang juga melakukan hal sama, memperhatikan wajah cantik perempuan itu dan baru menyadari jika dia memiliki wajah yang hampir sama persis seperti Naruto. Uzumaki, wajah yang memiliki kemiripan...

"Naruto! Dia-"

"Jika sudah tahu sebaiknya diam, aku tidak ingin hal merepotkan terjadi lagi." Naruto memotong ucapan Ravel dingin, dan tentu hal itu mendapat respon tidak mengerti dari perempuan Phenex tersebut. Ravel melirik ke arah Naruko, dan dia hanya mendapati tatapan sayu yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu.

'Etto, apa yang terjadi?' Batin Ravel yang berada ditengah posisi canggung ini.

-x-

Naruto berjalan memasuki distrik Uchiha, tentu masih dengan dua gadis yang mengekorinya dalam diam. Beberapa kali juga dia mendapatkan salam dari anggota clan Uchiha, dan hal itu segera dia balas dengan senyum kecil.

Naruko yang melihat respon anggota klan tentu saja merasa aneh, apalagi yang dia bicarakan ini adalah Uchiha, klan dengan sifat antisosial cukup tinggi. Dan mendapati Naruto begitu diterima disini membuatnya berfikir tentang keberadaan adiknya yang sudah biasa ada disini.

"Anu, Naruto, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Ravel yang tidak mengerti sama sekali akan tujuan pemuda itu-dan juga, kenapa dia jadi mengikutinya?

"Oh, kau belum kuberitahu, kah."

"Daritadi saja kau diam, bagaimana aku bisa tahu." Balas Ravel kesal.

"Ini adalah wilayah klan Uchiha, aku akan menemui salah satu sahabatku." Jawab Naruto yang mengacuhkan nada kesal Ravel.

"Ada urusan apa? Dan juga, apa tidak masalah jika kami ikut menemui Sasuke-kun?" Naruko tahu siapa yang saudaranya maksud, lagipula kemarin dia juga sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan kedua pemuda itu.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ini hanya undangan non-formal."-'Kurasa.'

"Aku merasa tidak perlu kemari, yah-kurang lebih aku hanya menjadi pajangan saja." Ravel bersidekap dada tetap dengan kekesalannya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Naruto juga ikut menariknya, lagipula setelah meninggalkannya di Gereja, kenapa dia bersikap biasa saja? Setidaknya Ravel menginginkan permintaan maaf dari pemuda itu, paling tidak satu kata maaf saja. 'Haaah, hanya akan menambah kesal saja jika aku mengharapkan itu darinya.'

Mendengar perkataan Ravel membuat Naruto sedikit melirik kebelakang, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkeliling kerajaan sebagai tanda maafku, tentu saja setelah aku menyelesaikan masalahku di Distrik Uchiha ini." Ujarnya tetap berjalan, dan setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto tiba-tiba raut wajah Ravel berubah lebih cerah.

"Hmp! Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu!"

Naruko hanya dapat melihat interaksi kedua remaja itu dalam diam, ia lebih suka memperhatikan Naruto yang sangat jarang dia lihat daripada ikut dalam pembicaraan.

.x.

Naruto, Naruko dan juga Ravel berdiri di depan halaman sebuah mansion besar, melepas alas kakinya sebelum mereka memasuki mansion tersebut.

"Ara~Naruto-kun dan, Are? Naruko-chan?" Mikoto yang kebetulan datang dari arah samping menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bibi Mikoto, apa Sasuke ada dirumah?" Tanya Naruto setelah membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ya, dia dibelakang bersama Fugaku-kun, Sirzech-kun dan juga adiknya." Jawab Mikoto beralih pada Naruto, "Apa kau ada perlu dengannya? Umm~tapi kufikir Fugaku-kun akan mengunci Sasuke hari ini."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengambil benda yang kutitipkan pada Sasuke."

"Hummm, begitu. Ah-tapi kebetulan sekali ada Naruko-chan disini, dan juga etto~"

"Ravel, Phenex Ravel. Aku adalah calon istri Naruto."

"Calon istri ya-TUNGGU?! APA?!"

Lagi-lagi mulut yang tidak dapat dikontrol itu harus membuat Naruto memberi penjelasan (lagi), "Dia hanya berkhayal saja, bibi. Tidak perlu kau hiraukan." Ujar Naruto, "dan juga bibi Mikoto, bisakah kau mengajak Naruko dan juga Ravel selama aku menemui Sasuke? Yah sekaligus mengajari mereka bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik." Naruto menatap Mikoto penuh harap, dan langsung dibalas dengan semangat oleh wanita tersebut.

"Tunggu Naruto, apa maksudnya? Kau bilang kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini, kan?" Naruko mencoba mendelik tak suka, namun segera direspon dengan sedikit senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Hanya sebentar saja, lagipula kau pasti menyukai bibi Mikoto. Jaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik memasuki Mansion itu.

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

"Sudahlah, gendut. Naruto tetap akan meninggalkan kita tidak peduli kau merengek seperti apapun. Ne, sekarang... Etto, bibi Mikoto, em, kita akan melakukan apa?" Ravel menatap Mikoto penasaran, dia cukup mengerti dan tidak terlalu memprotes Naruto yang menitipkan mereka pada wanita ini, lagipula... Belajar jadi istri yang baik?

Blush!

'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan termakan kata-katanya, hiraukan saja! Ingatlah, aku seorang Phenex!'

"Ara, ara~Kau manis sekali, Naruto beruntung jika kau menjadi istrinya." Ujar Mikoto sembari memasang wajah bersinar, sementara Ravel? Tentu saja wajah gadis itu semakin memerah.

"M-m-m-m-m-mana mungkin aku dengan si baka itu!"

"Ara~kau tidak mau? Hm, baguslah. Aku berfikir akan menjodohkan Naruto-kun dengan anggota klan Uchiha."

"A-a-apa? Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Naruto itu... N-Naruto itu..."

"Naruto itu, apa?" Mikoto bertanya dengan wajah penasaran, perempuan itu cukup menikmati wajah Ravel yang memerah seperti tomat. Sepertinya wanita itu memiliki sifat yang cukup jahil.

"P-pokoknya tidak akan kuijinkan Naruto menikah dengan orang lain!"

"Ahahaha~kau lucu sekali Ravel-tan," Mikoto tertawa lepas sembari mengusap kepala kuning yang telah memerah sempurna itu. Melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Naruko yang terdiam melihat mereka, wanita itu sedikit tersenyum kecil, 'Saudara kembar itu memang sulit dimengerti.'

"Ne, Naruko-chan, maukah kau ikut menemani bibi belanja? Kurasa Naruto-kun akan sedikit memakan waktu, tentu saja kita akan pergi bertiga. Bagaimana, Ravel-chan?"

"A-aku sih tidak masalah."

"Yappa, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruko-chan?"

Untuk Naruko yang dipandangi dengan mata penuh harap, ia tidak sanggup menjawab dengan alasan lain selain mengangguk dan mendapat respon senang dari Mikoto. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga tidak masalah dengan ini, lagipula dia yakin saudaranya akan menepati janji.

"Ayo, Ravel-chan dan Naruko-chan."

"Ha'i/um."

.x.

"Taman belakang bersama Gremory? Jadi tunangan Sasuke benar-benar datang. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa dari tunangan si ayam itu."

Naruto menyusuri lantai kayu ditempat utama keluarga inti Uchiha itu, sedikit melamun dan tanpa menyadari ada orang lain yang berjalan ke arah berlawan denganya.

"Ah!"

Pemuda itu mengadah dan menatap seorang gadis-mungkin lebih tua darinya-sedang menatap dirinya penuh tanya. "Rambut merah?" gumannya setelah melihat surai panjang yang tergerai itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

Sekali lagi fikiran Naruto terbuyar dan kembali fokus pada wajah gadis itu, setelah dia perhatikan, dari pakaian yang digunakan perempuan ini terlihat jelas bahwa dia dari keluarga bangsawan, dan lagi kulit sebersih itu pastilah sering melakukan perawatan.

Oh benar, Naruto lupa jika dia harus memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto-desu. Kau?" menatap langsung mata blue-green itu, Naruto lantas berbalik bertanya padanya.

"A-ah, Salam kenal, Naruto-san. Saya Rias Gremory, etto... C-calon tunangan dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Perkenalan yang Naruto kira cukup wajar, tapi dia lihat ada sedikit keraguan ketika perempuan ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon tunangan dari Sasuke. Naruto fikir ada sedikit masalah yang juga terjadi antara keluarga Gremory juga, dia sangat yakin mereka juga mempermasalahkan pertunangan ini sama seperti Sasuke.

"Dan lalu, kenapa kau ada disini? Ini bagian depan Mansion dan merupakan tempat pribadi pemilik rumah." Tanya Naruto setelah menyadari gelagat aneh dari seorang Rias Gremory.

Dengan sedikit tersipu malu, Rias sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. "Ma-af, a-aku tidak tahu jika ini daerah pribadi, jika begitu saya mohon pamit kembali."

Naruto sedikit memperhatikan tingkah laku dari Rias sebelum perempuan itu membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya, rupanya sebagai anggota keluarga kaya gadis itu memiliki sifat kikuk juga. "Yare-yare," dan dia mulai mengikuti sosok Rias dari belakang.

""Aura yang aneh bukan, Goshujin-sama?""

Ini suara Murasame, dalam tiga-atau mungkin dua hari ini Naruto tidak mengaktifkan link miliknya, setelah pertemuan dengan para petinggi itu dia semakin membatasi link yang dia gunakan. Tentu saja termasuk menggunakan (Curse).

'Murasame, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?'

"Ha'i, Mana milik saya sudah sepenuhnya pulih."

Di dalam Mindsape terlihat sosok Transform Murasame tengah duduk tenang dan mengayun-ngayunkan kedua kakinya. Mata sekelam langit malam itu tiada henti memperhatikan Rias yang muncul di dalam penglihatan tuannya.

'Kau mengatakan aura yang aneh? Apa maksudmu, milik Gremory-san?' Naruto kembali mengoreksi ucapan Murasame yang mengatakan tentang aura aneh tadi.

""Ha'i, tapi itu wajar bagi klan Gremory yang memiliki kekuatan hebat."" Ujar Murasame kembali.

Sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, Naruto memperhatikan punggung Rias. 'Kekuatan hebat?'

Murasame berdehem mengiyakan, menjentikkan jarinya dan sedikit mengalirkan Mana miliknya, roh pedang itu memberikan informasi mengenai detail keluarga Gremory kedalam ingatan Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kepala pemuda itu berdenyut akibat menyesuaikan informasi yang dia dapatkan.

"Sirzech Lu, cifer?"

"Eh..?"

Naruto terpaku menatap Rias yang berhenti tiba-tiba dan memandangnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Darimana, kau tahu julukan kakakku?" Tanya Rias tajam. Tatapan itu sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi dia tunjukkan. 'Tidak ada yang pernah menyinggung nama Lucifer karena semua kepala klan tahu jika kakak sangat membenci julukan itu. Tapi, setelah sekian lama mencoba dilupakan, kenapa pemuda ini bisa tahu? Atau mungkin memang disini mereka menganggap klan Gremory seperti itu?'

"Maaf, aku hanya teringat perkataan seseorang yang pernah menyinggung masalah Sirzech-san." Naruto tanpa

memperdulikan Rias kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya melewati tubuh itu, Naruto sendiri baru mencerna informasi yang diberikan Murasame padanya.

"Tunggu." Rias mencoba menarik jubah yang Naruto gunakan dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan melirik padanya. "Bisakah, kau tidak mengatakan julukan itu lagi?"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku tadi hanya terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mendapatkan calon istri dari keluarga Gremory. Yah, lagipula semua itu juga tidak ada gunanya untukku."

Menatap mata biru yang terlihat sangat tenang dan selanjutnya Rias melepaskan pegangannya, "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

"Hm."

"Anu, Naruto-san."

"Ya?"

Menunggu tanggapan dari perempuan yang sekarang mengekorinya ini membuat alis Naruto berkerut penuh pertanyaan.

"Etto, sebenarnya. Kenapa kau jalan searah denganku?"

Kali ini Naruto harus menahan agar tidak Sweatdrop melihat perempuan berambut tomat ini.

.x.

"Ne, Naruko-chan, apa kalian berdua sudah berbaikan?" Mikoto menoleh pada Naruko yang berjalan sambil menenteng keranjang anyaman.

"Apa, maksudnya?" Naruko mengerti betul akan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Mikoto, setelah melihat sendiri interaksi antara Naruto dengan wanita itu pun dia dapat menyimpulkan dengan jelas.

Mikoto tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto secara jelas, karena selain fakta bahwa hubungan Mikoto dengan kembarannya terlihat sangat baik, hubungan Mikoto dengan ibunya pun terbilang sangat dekat. Beberapa kali perempuan Uchiha itu datang ke Distrik Uzumaki. Karena bukan rahasia lagi jika ibunya dan Mikoto memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang cukup kuat.

"Naruto itu orang yang sangat kuat, aku bahkan kagum dengan keteguhan hatinya."

"Etto, apa aku harus pergi?" Ravel mengatakan ini dengan agak canggung, dia tahu jika pembicaraan ini sudah menyangkut hal serius. Sebagai seorang putri bangsawan dia sudah diajari agar tidak menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tidak sopan-katanya.

"Tidak perlu, Ravel-tan.Kau itu merupakan orang berharga bagi Naruto, jadi mengetahui sedikit masa lalunya itu tidak masalah." Ujar Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Masalah? Apa, ini termasuk sikap si gendut dan Naruto tadi?" Tanya Ravel dengan intonasi nada keheranan, raut wajahnya pun terlihat sangat penasaran. Namun entah mengapa pilihan kata yang dia ucapakan membuat Naruko merasa kesal. "Aku tahu kalian adalah saudara kandung.., itu juga dapat dilihat secara jelas dari kemiripan wajah kalian, tapi, aku melihat respon dari beberapa orang tadi, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu hubungan kalian." Ravel menatap Naruko yang mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa bahwa dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari perempuan itu, Ravel akhirnya memilih meminta jawaban dari Mikoto.

"Ravel, apa., kau tahu tentang Mana dan apa peran Mana dalam kehidupan kita para wizard, terutama bagi kita yang berasal dari klan bangsawan?" Mikoto bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Mana merupakan energi utama semua wizard untuk membentuk sihir, dan untuk peran serta hubungan dengan klan kurasa adalah hal yang mutlak, Wizard yang tidak dapat mengendalikan mana dan membentuk sihir akan dianggap sebagai produ-k-A-a-apa maksudnya, Naruto itu tidak memiliki mana?" Ravel berbalik bertanya dengan raut shok.

"Ya, Dan dia juga berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Berasal dari klan besar dan memiliki 3 Saudara Prodigy adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Naruto rasakan. Dan Ravel, apa-kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika saudara bahkan ayah dan ibumu tidak menganggapmu? Yang lebih buruk, mereka terus mencoba menyingkirkanmu?"

Ravel melirik ke arah Naruko dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan dia sendiri tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Mikoto. Yang benar saja, saudara dan juga orang tua yang tega melakukan itu demi hal bodoh, adalah mereka yang benar-benar tidak memiliki hati!

"Aku bahkan tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan anda, Mikoto-san. Tapi.," Ravel mengingat kembali beberapa hal, dan ini mengenai bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang kakak, Raiser. Meski terkadang mengesalkan, membuat amarahnya meningkat ke dalam tahap tertinggi, namun ada beberapa hal yang Ravel tahu bahwa seorang saudara akan tetap memiliki sebuah ikatan. Sebenci apapun, mereka tetap tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ikatan darah ada didalam diri mereka. "Kurasa tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto selain saudarinya sendiri."

Mikoto tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Ravel dan memberikan perhatian pada Naruko yang tetap tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Dijalanan yang menghubungkan dengan pusat Ibu kota kerajaan, dua perempuan yang melihat bagaimana Naruko terisak pelan.

Mereka tahu jika perempuan itu membutuhkan waktu, dan mereka berdua hanya melalui jalanan itu dalam diam.

.x.

"Sasuke, Fugaku-san dan juga, Gremory-san. Selamat siang." Naruto sedikit membungkuk hormat, dibagian belakang mansion yang memiliki area rumput yang cukup luas itu tengah menatapnya tiga sosok lelaki.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Fugaku adalah orang pertama yang merespon sapaan sahabat anaknya, mata hitamnya sedikit menyipit setelah melihat keberadaan Rias dibelakang Naruto. "Rias?" Gumannya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Maaf, aku bertemu dengan Rias-san di daerah pribadi Uchiha, aku fikir karena pernikahan Sasuke belum diumumkan secara resmi, maka dia bisa saja dianggap penyusup oleh anggota lain." Naruto yang mengerti pandangan Fugaku menjelaskan semuanya, dia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman tentang hal ini. Mata biru laut itu melirik pada Sasuke, "Sebelumnya maaf karena aku datang secara tiba-tiba, aku hanya ingin mengambil benda yang kutitipkan pada Sasuke."

"Benda?" Beo Fugaku melirikkan matanya pada sang anak yang mengambil nafas singkat.

"Line." Sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil muncul, dan Sasuke menarik sebuah benda darisana. "Ini senjata titipanmu, dan ingat dengan bayaranku." Ujar Sasuke melemparkan sebuah katana yang terbungkus sarung berwarna hitam legam.

Naruto tersenyum kecil setelah menerima katana itu, sedikit menarik dan mengintip bilah perak yang tersembunyi di dalam sarung itu. 'Dengan ini aku memiliki dua katana, Intetsu dan juga... Muramasa.' Pedang ini adalah benda yang ia titipkan pada Sasuke. Berawal dari ia mendapatkan bahan mentah yang sangat bagus dan mendengar bahwa ada pandai besi yang sangat handal di daerah barat, sungguh kebetulan bahwa Sasuke juga akan mengunjungi tempat itu dalam acara pertunangannya minggu lalu.

Dan seolah tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu dia pun menitipkan materialnya pada Sasuke untuk dibuatkan senjata. Sejujurnya dia dapat memesan senjata lain, tapi ia sangat menyukai katana, hm~sangat sulit jika telah mencintai sesuatu.

""Mou~Goshujin-sama, lalu aku ini apa jika bukan katana?""

Naruto terkekeh mendengar rengekan roh yang ada dalam dirinya ini. 'Kau adalah, apa ya?'

""GOSHUJIN-SAMA!""

'Ahahahaha~gomen, gomen."

"Kau memesan pedang lagi, ya." Fugaku melihat Naruto yang terlihat senang akan pedang barunya, tentu saja itu bukan hal baru karena ia juga sudah cukup mengenal pemuda itu, termasuk senjata favoritnya. "Pedang memang senjata yang bagus, tapi kau juga perlu melatih keterampilanmu yang lain."

"Mana bisa, dia itu hanya maniak pedang saja." Sasuke menyahuti ucapan sang ayah dengan nada malas, itu juga cukup direspon dengan sebuah tawa dari Naruto.

"Aku juga sudah melatih berapa teknik, termasuk teknik senjata Silent Killing dan juga One Killing yang kupadukan dengan kekuatan Killing Fall baruku. Oh, oh! Aku juga sudah membuat pergerakan yang cukup untuk menyawai Shunshin no Shisui! Aku aku menunggu berlatih dengannya lagi!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat sementara Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan dan Fugaku yang terkekeh melihat semangat yang ditunjukkan Naruto dalam membahas tentang kemampuan juga senjata.

"Apa dia Naruto yang anda bicarakan tadi, Fugaku-Jii" Pria dengan rambut merah sebahu masuk dalam pembicaraan, dia adalah Gremory Sirzech kakak dari Rias Gremory.

"Ya, dia adalah seseorang yang berhasil mengelabui sang master ilusi Uchiha, dia adalah Naruto." Ujar Fugaku dan disambut bungkukkan formal oleh Naruto.

"Salam kenal, Gremory-san, saya juga sudah mengenal tentang anda melalui Fugaku-san."

'Menarik.' Sirzech tersenyum ramah dan mendekat pada Naruto yang menatapnya ramah. "Jadi, kau yang dikatakan bisa menghindari ilusi milik Itachi-kun? Kau pasti sangat hebat." Puji Sirzech.

Sedikit menggaruk kepalanya gugup, sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah mendaptkan pujian seperti ini sebelumnya, kebanyakan wizard yang bertemu dengannya hanya menganggap remeh karena tekanan Mananya.

"Tidak, aku hanya beruntung karena ilusi Itachi-san memerlukan waktu-?!"

[Power Destruction]

Bledamm!

"Nii-sama?!"

"Ya ampun, Mikoto pasti marah melihat taman belakang rusak seperti ini." Fugaku menepuk kepalanya sendiri, dan Sasuke menyipit melihat cekungan yang ada ditempat Naruto berdiri tadi.

"Nii-sama?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rias berlari mendekat dengan wajah panik, dan sang kakak hanya terkekeh dengan sebuah pendar merah berada di lengan kanannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa cepat dia mampu menghindari seranganku tadi. Dan ini diluar dugaanku, reflekmu benar-benar mengerikan." Sirzech melirik kebalik punggungnya dan merasakan bagaimana sebuah bilah tajam dari katana perak menembus pakaian dan menggores kulit pinggangnya.

"Teknik kenjustsu kedua, Hiken."

CUT-

Yosh! Gomennasai, akhirnya setelah kesana-kemari, saya berhasil mengambil alih ponsel kakak saya, huehehe. Maaf, abaikan itu.

Mengenai chapter ini dan mungkin chapter depan juga saya hanya mengisi dengan hal ringan, seperti nteraksi NaruxNaru, NaruxIrina, NaruxRavel NaruxDuo Yamai.

Mungkin sampai chapter 21 an nanti suasana akan sedikit-sedikit menjadi serius dan klimaksnya akan ada di sekitaran chapter 25 an untuk Season 1.

Sosok Kinpatsu akan sangat jarang keluar disini, jadi tidak perlu menanyakan kemana dia, karena jawabannya adalah, dia akan ada di akhir Season 1.

Lalu, untuk konflik yang memang saya buat setengah-setengah, saya hanya dapat mengatakan... Sabar. Semua konflik sudah saya siapkan sebagai elemen akhir season pertama ini, katakanlah.., akan ada jalan cerita yang menjelaskan semuanya sikap Naruto ini.

Selanjutnya, ada yang bertanya. Thor, Buat Naruto gak memaafkan keluarganya, karena terlalu mainstream. - Seperti itu.

Em, bisa dibilang jalan cerita yang aku buat gak akan seberat dimana Naruto menjadi OP-Dark yang punya dendam kesumat sama keluarganya. Aku hanya akan mengambil realitanya aja., sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik.

Dan juga terima buat yang sudah mendoakan Alm.Hp-kun (hiks), saya sangat teharu, bercanda deh-cuma seneng aja kok.

Mengenai pertanyaan Appoclipse-senpai yang bertanya apakah saya anggota FNI, maka jawabannya IYA. Wa saya bernama Fa-Angelic.

Oke, untuk chapter kali ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu...


	18. Pergerakan Serikat Satan, Dimulai

Naruto menarik nafasnya, lelah. Jujur saja dia tidak mengerti mengapa pria berambut merah ini menyerangnya, dan lagi,..

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa raut wajah kalian terlihat sangat santai? Aku tadi hampir mati, loh." Tanya Naruto yang merasa bahwa anak dan ayah dibelakangnya hanya diam dan malah menghawatirkan rumput halaman.

"Karena aku tahu kau dapat menghindari serangan dari Gremory-san dengan mudah." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Mudah? Kau fikir meningkatkan gerakkan tubuh sesingkat itu mudah?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengenai teknikmu."

Sedikit mendecih kesal Naruto menarik katana perak miliknya dan menatap Sirzech kalem. "Kita ini baru bertemu, Gremory-san, jadi kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan percoban pembunuhan seperti ini lagi." Kata Naruto sembari menyimpan katana miliknya.

Pewaris tahta klan Gremory itu tertawa lepas, sangat berbeda jauh dengan sang adik yang memandang penuh tanya pada Naruto. _'Aku yakin kakak tadi menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi mengetahui pemuda itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah... siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

"Maaf, maaf Naruto-san. Aku hanya penasaran tadi~ahahaha."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya heran, bisa-bisanya pria itu mengatakannya dengan mudah setelah berniat akan membunuhnya. "Salah sedikit saja aku bisa mati karena kekuatan pemusnahmu tadi."

"Oh?" Sirzech merespon dan matanya menyipit, begitu pula Rias yang sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku tadi hanya membuat sihir kejut saja, kau tidak akan sampai terbunuh kok." Ujar Sirzech.

"Sihir kejut? Jangan berbohong, Sirzech-san, dilihat bagaimanapun sihirmu tadi sangat berbahaya."

"Ahahahaha, iya, aku mengerti. Sebagai permintaan maafku, akan aku gunakan semua kekuatanku pada serangan selanjutnya." ujar Sirzech dengan menggarung bagian belakang kepala. Sementara keempat orang yang lain hanya mampu menepuk kepala mereka sendiri.

"Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai permintaan maaf." Balas Naruto sweatdrop.

.x.

 **MASK**

 **Rate T to M**

 **Semua memiliki pecipta masing-masing**

.x.

Setelah sedikit **'sambutan'** didapatkan oleh Naruto dari Sirzech, mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol bersama di taman belakang ini. Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak berniat ikut ke dalam pembicaraan ini tapi melihat tatapan memelas (tajam) yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, mau tidak mau ia harus ada disini.

"Jadi Naruto-san mengambil aliran pedang karena tidak dapat melakukan sihir?" Sirzech bertanya heran, apalagi melihat Naruto dalam satu kali pertemuan pun dia dapat menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu kuat.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bisa melakukan sihir, hanya saja aku cuma dapat menggunakan dasarnya saja." balas Naruto sembari menggaruk sebelah pipinya gugup, 'lebih tepatnya karena ada Murasame dan juga Holy Grail yang memiliki Mana dan dapat aku gunakan.'

"Tapi, melihat teknik berpedangmu tadi aku cukup yakin jika kau itu cukup kuat. Apalagi setelah mendengar jika kau dapat mengelabui Itachi-san yang notabenya adalah wizard Rank-S."

Naruto membuang nafas menanggapi itu, "Aku hanya sedikit mengetahui cara kerja sihir ilusi, jadi bukan hal rumit untuk mengetahui celah untuk keluar."

Sirzech menaikkan alis tertarik, begitu juga Rias dan juga Fugaku yang tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Selama ini Fugaku selalu tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto dapat beberapa kali lolos dari ilusi yang diberikan Itachi ketika berlatih, tapi agaknya kebingungan itu akan segera terjawab sekarang.

Sementara disisi lain Sasuke menatap datar Naruto, namun walau begitu dia juga cukup tertarik mendengar pejelasan Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafasnya kembali lalu menatap Sirzech dengan mata birunya. "Ilusi yang selalu digunakan Itachi-san adalah Ilusi biasa yang memiliki jangka waktu pengaktifan dan juga beberapa syarat khusus. Pertama, aku harus mengeluarkan Mana agar diganggu oleh **Mana** milik pengguna, tapi syarat ini gagal karena basik kemampuanku adalah fisik. Maka, syarat selanjutnya juga diperlukan, pengguna ilusi harus melakukan kontak denganku, lewat mata, jari atau jika pengguna lebih handal maka dia dapat menggunakan ilusi tanpa harus melakukan kontak, namun ini cukup beresiko dimana penggunanya harus fokus untuk mempertahankan ilusi dan membuat pergerakannya terbatas."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan dan mengodekan angka dua dengan jarinya. "Kelemahan ilusi ini ada dua, pertama tidak dapat digunakan pada target dengan **mana** lebih besar, dan kedua pada target yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan terhadap **Mana** dan juga kehadiran, Hawa membunuh, atau gerakan lainnya. Dan aku adalah tipe yang kedua, dengan tidak dapat membentuk sihir untuk mendeteksi maupun bertahan dari serangan musuh membuatku berlatih keras. Aku menajamkan indraku ke tahap yang lebih tinggi dan dapat meningkatkannya dalam satu waktu, seperti mata dan pendengaran yang dapat aku tingkatkan sampai dapat merasakan kehadiran dalam jarak 100 meter."

"I-itu sangat hebat, walau kau tidak dapat menggunakan sihir, tapi kau bisa merasakan kehadiran dalam jarak sejauh itu?" Rias berkata dengan wajah kagum, kebanyakan dari knight yang dia lihat adalah kekuatan fisik yang berada diatas normal, tapi pemuda ini tidak begitu, dia seperti menggunakan semua kemampuan tubuhnya untuk mengalahkan gagasan bahwa sihir adalah segalanya. Naruto itu, entah mengapa Rias merasa dia begitu hebat dengan pengamatannya itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu, aku ini hanya menggunakan kemampuan fisikku saja, dan semua orang juga dapat melakukannya jika mengerti bagaimana tubuhnya bekerja." Ujar Naruto beralih pada Rias, ia mengingat kembali bagaimana beberapa teori tentang kinerja tubuh manusia hingga dia dapat membuat beberapa teknik pedang yang menjadi andalannya saat ini. "Seperti halnya detak jantung, jika kau dapat meningkatkannya dan mengaturnya secara berkala, kau akan dapat mempercepat gerakan tubuhmu. Beberapa hal di dalam tubuh kita yang dapat kita picu untuk meningkatkan detak jantung dan memompanya lebih cepat. Seperti teknik yang aku gunakan tadi, **Hiken,** merupakan perwujudan dari rasa takut, cemas dan juga waspada, namun aku dapat menenangkan fikiranku hingga dapat mengubah semua perasaan itu menjadi kekuatanku."

"Apa maksudmu, semua teknik yang kau gunakan berasal dari jantungmu?" Tanya Sirzech yang terlihat belum paham.

"Ie," respon Naruto dengan sebuah gelengan. "50 persen memang dari jantungku, berupa pernafasan dan juga peningkatan reflek. Tapi, beberapa persen lainnya juga terletak pada fisikku, percuma jika aku memiliki reflek baik tapi fisikku buruk, kan?"

"Hm, hm, kau benar." ujar Sirzech memyentuh dagunya, "akan sia-sia jika reflekmu cepat tapi otak dan juga fisikmu tidak dapat menyeimbanginya. Menurutku itu hanya akan menjadi pedang bermata dua yang akan melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Tenang saja, Sirzech." Fugaku tersenyum kecil seraya tangan kirinya mengacak surai pirang Naruto, "dua bocah ini adalah kebanggaanku, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan mereka selama aku yang melatihnya, hahaha." ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke yang sedikit mendecih mendengar ayahnya memujinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sedikit tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

Sirzech melihat pemandangan didepannya teduh, mengetahui bahwa ternyata image Uchiha yang selama ini dia dengar ternyata salah sungguh membuatnya senang, jadi kemungkinan untuk menyerahkan Rias ke tangan yang tepat sudah ia dapatkan. Hijau-biru itu memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang akan menjadi calon adiknya, beralih pada Naruto yang tengah menanggapi Fugaku dengan ucapannya sebelum berakhir pada Rias.

Melihat wajah adiknya yang bersemu merah itu membuat dia tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah menerima pertunangan ini, Rias?"

"A-ah,"

Tentu saja melihat respon gugup yang dia dapatkan membuat pria itu menyipit, perubahan ekspresi dari Rias begitu tiba-tiba juga cukup aneh untuknya,-bukankah tadi dia memperhatikan Sasuke? Atau,

"Jangan bilang k-"

"Gendut, kau terlalu banyak memakan dango tadi!"

Semua perhatian teralih ke arah dalam mansion.

"Aku hanya memakan 5 tadi!"

"Itulah yang namanya berlebihan, gendut!"

Kedua gadis yang saling tatap dengan pandangan glare sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dibelakang mereka sendiri tengah tersenyum lelah sosok Mikoto-nampaknya mereka sudah membuat Mikoto menyerah dalam menghadapi sikap keras kepala mereka.

Naruto menepuk kepalanya sendiri, _'membawa mereka benar-benar merepotkan, apalagi.,._ ' Kali ini dia beralih pada Sasuke, "... Apa-apaan tatapan mupengmu itu, Idiot!?"

.x.

 **Persembunyian** **Serikat Satan**

 **Bagian Utara Kerajaan, Base bawah tanah**.

Dua orang yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang hanya disusun atas batu-batuan dengan pencahayaan obor yang sedikit temaram, salah satu sosok perempuan membawa bola kristal ditangannya. Dahi perempuan itu berkerut.

"Tiga anggota suara belum masuk dalam 'penglihatanku', apa mungkin mereka tertangkap oleh pasukan sihir?"

gumannya sedikit merasa aneh, karena semenjak misi gagal semua anggota yang turut serta ke dalam misi itu diharuskan mundur.

Pembunuhan anggota inti keluarga kerajaan, dan Senju Sistine adalah yang pertama dalam penargetan tuan mereka. Selain itu masih ada 6 anggota lain yang menjadi target setelah ini, tapi sayangnya Kidoumaru yang menjadi eksekutor didalam misi ini gagal dan membuat mereka harus menyusun strategi baru.

"Ne, Kimimaru?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang terpenting adalah kau sudah memberitahu mereka untuk mundur."

"Aku sudah mengirim sinyal pada mereka lewat **Orb** milikku, tapi kau tahu sendiri mereka sangat berbeda dengan Kidoumaru. Mereka terlalu pongah dan terkesan akan melakukan tindakan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka mau, aku tidak masalah dengan itu tapi, aku sedikit khawatir mereka akan mencari pembunuh Kidoumaru dan membalas dendam. Kau tahu walaupun keras kepala tapi solidaritas dari 4 suara sangat disukai oleh tuan kita." Perempuan berwajah cantik itu menghilangkan bola kristal ditangannya dan memandang punggung pria di depannya.

"Itu bagus, jika mereka mati maka akan semakin sedikit orang bodoh di dalam serikat ini." Jawab Kimimaru dingin, "lagipula Rarnare, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka. Aku yakin mereka bertiga lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi seorang Lord sekalipun, apalagi kau ingat betul dengan apa yang ditanamkan tuan pada mereka berempat." Sambung Kimimaru tanpa berbalik, sambil membuka pintu pada ujung terbawah tangga, ia melirik pada Raynare. "ingatlah, siapa kita."

Raynare melihat dan mengikuti rekannya memasuki ruang utama markas ini, iris matanya bergerak lurus ke depan dan

mendapati siulet seseorang yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Jadi kalian sudah kembali, Raynare, Kimimaru."

"Ha'i, **Kokaibel-sama."**

xXx

"hah, hah, hah, sialan!"

Naruto membungkam sendiri mulutnya, jujur saja dia tidak mengerti dengan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Kuso!"

Entah berapa kali Sasuke mengumpat, dan Naruto masih saja bungkam.

"Kau benar-benar, brengsek Naruto."

Oke, ini sudah masuk ke tahap keterlaluan, Naruto sudah bersiap menarik katana barunya kapan saja dari balik jubah yang dia pakai.

"kau, benar-benar kawan terbrengsek!" Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah,

"Oi,"

"URUSAI!"

Dan teriakan itu menarik seluruh perhatian mereka yang sedang bersantai di taman belakang, melihat hal itu Naruto memberikan glare pada Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan," Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto mata hitamnya, berkata mendesis dengan berbisik disebelah telinga sahabatnya. "sejak kapan kau bersama gadis itu?!"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar kali ini.

Semua disebabkan penyakit aneh Sasuke yang kambuh secara ajaib ini, dan pemicunya adalah,

"Kau lucu sekali, Ravel. Ahahaha~"

Ya, Phenex Ravel.

Memang Naruto akui bahwa keteledorannya kali ini adalah murni kesalahannya, dia lupa jika Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan aneh dengan gadis seperti Ravel, atau bisa dibilang-Sasuke adalah penyuka wanita bertubuh mungil.

Ini memang memalukan, bahkan untuk Naruto sendiri yang notabenya tidak memiliki kedekatan khusus terhadap Sasuke dimuka umum. Yah, siapa yang sangka jika salah-ah ralat- beberapa anggota klan Uchiha memiliki sifat aneh ini

"Lepaskan aku dan berhenti membuat wajah nafsu seperti itu,IDIOT!" Bentak Naruto dan menarik tubuhnya sendiri kebelakang, ia membenahkan kerah jubah yang sebelumnya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku kalah darimu? Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Penyakitnya ini memang sudah sangat parah-fikir Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terus mengumpat dengan pandangan kosong.

"Anu,Naruto apa aku bisa meminta janjimu kemarin?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat Naruko datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu beralih menatap Ravel yang tersenyum, err~tapi kenapa dia tersenyum?

Melupakan itu dan beralih pada bibi Mikoto yang tertangkap matanya, ia dapat melihat wanita itu mengacungkan ibu jari padanya~darisini, Naruto belum mengerti mereka melakukan gelagat aneh itu tapi dia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu antara mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi sekarang."

Naruto berjalan mendahului dan melupakan Sasuke yang masih saja memasang wajah masam, dia membungkuk pada Fugaku dan yang lainnya. "Aku akan pergi bersama Naruko untuk beberapa saat, maaf sebelumnya telah merepotkan bibi Mikoto."

"Tidak apa, lagipula senang rasanya bisa berbelanja besama."

"Jika tahu, aku akan mengikut sertakan Rias untuk ikut." Timpal Sirzech menanggapi ucapan wanita itu.

"Tidak apa, kurasa Rias-chan dan juga Ravel-chan bisa ikut membantuku nanti selama Naruto pergi."

Naruto menatap Ravel, "apa kau tidak apa-apa? Atau kau ingin pul-"

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah, apalagi kau juga harus datang karena bibi Mikoto mengundang kita untuk makan malam." Ravel tersenyum meyakinkan Naruto, ia berikan lirikan pada Naruko. Dia sadar akan keberadaannya, dan dari pembicaraan tadi dia harus membiarkan kedua saudara ini menghabiskan waktu, _'lagipula aku bisa meminta janji Naruto lain waktu._ ' batin Ravel.

Melihat itu tentunya membuat Naruto mendesah pasrah, sebetulnya dia juga merasa sedikit tenang dengan sifat Ravel yang tidak terlalu cerewet seperti wanita lain.

"Baiklah, aku menitipkan Ravel disini dan akan kembali malam nanti."

Sebaiknya Naruto segera pergi sekarang, dia harus menyelesaikan urusan yang hanya hari ini dapat ia selesaikan karena mulai besok dia akan disibukkan oleh utusan dari pihak kerajaan yang ingin mengawasi dan melatihnya. Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa kepribadian orang itu, jadi setidaknya dia harus tetap waspada apalagi mengingat tentang penyerangan malam tadi dan pesan yang disampaikan Kidoumaru padanya.

'Aku akan menyingkirkan masalah ini dulu, dan akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama Naruko. Aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang akan terjadi nanti, dan kemungkinan dia akan ikut terlibat.' batin Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman belakang Uchiha bersama Naruko dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati gendut!" Teriak Ravel sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek tanpa tahu jika hal itu membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tersenyum aneh.

X

X

X

Waktu semakin Sore, dan matahari akan bersembunyi beberapa waktu lagi, Naruto sudah cukup lelah hari ini, siapa sangka menemani Naruko bisa semelelahkan ini? Dan jika dilihat lagi ternyata kakak kembarnya itu memiliki sifat yang cukup kekanakan, entah Naruko terlalu bersemangat atau memang gadis itu sudah memilikinya sejak lahir? Karena seingatnya juga Naruko itu lebih manja dari dirinya walaupun ia terkenal sebagai Prodigy Uzumaki.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus menatapi liontin itu?"

Naruto bertanya dengan memandang Naruko aneh, semenjak tadi-setelah gadis itu merengek meminta sebuah kalung ber liontin dengan bentuk bunga matahari-dia sama sekali tidak melihat Naruko melakukan hal lain selain memandangi kalungnya, ia tidak tahu jika saudarinya itu sangat menyukai kalung seperti.

Bagi Naruko sendiri, merupakan hal yang sangat berharga baginya mendapatkan benda ini dari Naruto. Dia berjanji tidak akan membuat benda ini cacat, rusak bahkan hilang. Dia pasti akan menjaga kalung ini dengan nyawanya, karena itu pantas untuk benda ini.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda itu melirik Naruko yang berjalan disampingnya. "hm?" responnya singkat.

"Apa, kau," suara Naruko tercekat ditenggorokkan, dia tidak sanggup merusak suasana ini dengan pertanyaannya. ",anu, t-tidak jadi." tambahnya meralat ucapannya, dan itu mendapatkan respon aneh dari Naruto.

"Oh, ya Naruto? Kita akan kemana setelah ini?" Naruko mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Mungkin, ke hutan kematian."

"Ha?!"

Naruto tahu akan mendapatkan respon ini, hutan kematian adalah tempat yang telah mendapat predikat buruk dimata semua orang, termasuk wizard junior seperti Naruko. Tapi, dia juga bersyukur akibat mitos-mitos buruk yang beredar ditelinga masyarakat membuat tempat itu terjaga dari jamahan manusia hingga dia dapat leluasa berada disana.

Semua orang yang tidak tahu hanya beranggapan jika Hutan Kematian merupakan tempat yang berbahaya yang mana dihuni oleh berbagai macam **beast** -meski itu benar. Tapi, bagi yang sudah mengetahui benar tempat itu layaknya Naruto, mereka akan menemukan sesuatu yang hebat.

X

"S-sugoi,"

Itulah respon yang Naruto dapatkan, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang menatap berbinar padang bunga lavender luas yang terbentang di hadapannya. Suara kicauan burung di sore hari, angin yang membelai wajah terasa sangat menenangkan. Tempat ini adalah bagian terdalam dari Hutan kematian, akan dapat ditemukan setelah melewati beberapa kilometer dari perbatasan, tapi karena ketakutan itu sendiri membuat tempat ini tidak terjamah manusia.

Naruto sendiri menemukan tempat ini saat dia menyusuri hutan kematian lebih dalam, semenjak 1 tahunan yang lalu dia menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pelepas stres. Karena suasana yang begitu damailah yang membuat padang lavender ini sangat cocok untuk beristirahat selepas berlatih.

 _'Cukup_ _lama_ _aku_ _tidak_ _kemari,"_ batin Naruto seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya, sembari matanya memperhatikan wajah Naruko yang berbinar.

"Tempat ini sangat tenang, aku sampai ingin tinggal disini." Ujar Naruko.

"Jika kau ingin ditelan **Beast,** silahkan saja. Lagipula dimalam hari tempat ini akan dipenuhi oleh **Beast** Rank-A keatas."

Naruko menatap horor setelah mendengar ucapan dari saudara kembarnya.

"Ahahaha, aku bercanda, tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu." Tawa Naruto menciptakan kerucutan dibibir saudarinya, ia agak menikmati suasana ini terutama ketika Naruko ada didekatnya.

"Ne, Naruko., Nee-chan." Naruto berguman pelan dan mengadah ke atas melihat beberapa burung yang tengah mencari tempat bersarang. "Aku, rasanya merasa sangat senang saat berada di dekatmu." Dia berkata jujur tanpa ada hal yang dia sembunyikan, Naruto cukup mengerti bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia membohongi perasaannya lagi.

"Aku begitu membenci klan, membenci Minato dan Kushina yang merupakan orang tuaku, Menma dan Karin sebagai kakakku. Aku hanya memilikimu ketika semua orang menjauhiku, kita selalu tertawa waktu kecil dulu, berbagi luka dan penderitaan bersama, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa cukup untuk tetap bertahan hidup asalkan kau bersamaku, itu... lebih dari cukup."

Naruko diam mendengarkan.., tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang siap pecah kapan saja.

"Tapi semua hancur ketika kau memilih berada dipihak mereka dengan ikut menjauhiku, saat itu aku benar-benar hancur, rasanya seperti melihat bagian diriku sendiri yang menolak keberadaanku. Aku terpuruk, tapi beruntung ada Hiruzen-san yang datang dan memberiku sebuah harapan, walaupun sangat sedikit tapi aku tetap berusaha meraih harapan itu. Beberapa tahun berlalu dan aku tetap menyimpan kebencianku kepada kalian hingga aku sadar, sebenci apapun aku pada kalian, takdirku akan tetap sama, aku merupakan bagian dari kalian tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku menolaknya. Tapi tetap saja walau begitu, aku tidak dapat menganggap Uzumaki sebagai keluargaku lagi."

"I-itu, berarti, berarti a-aku,"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto heran, ia hanya mengungkapkan isi hatinya saja, kan?

"Jika kau menganggap Uzumaki bukan keluargamu, lalu aku, a-a-apa kau juga, membenciku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi Naruko.

"A-aku berfikir bahwa setelah ucapanmu beberapa waktu lalu, dengan sikapmu yang berubah padaku, menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan bersenang-senang hari ini, kufikir, kufikir semua akan kembali seperti dulu." diusap berapa kali pun Naruko tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan air mata ini, dia sendiri pun membencinya-membenci dirinya sendiri. "hiks~aku memang bodoh jika menganggap semua akan kembali saat kau berkata bahwa kau tidak dapat membenciku. Aku lupa jika kau adalah Naruto, orang yang aku tinggalkan untuk mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri, aku lupa~hiks~aku lupa jika aku adalah salah satu penyebab penderitaanmu!"

"Jika kau menyadari itu, mulai sekarang berhentilah."

Naruko semakin terisak, semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu... berulang kali-berulang-ulang kali dia mengusap kasar lelehan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Naruko tidak mau jika semua berakhir. Rasa bahagianya hari ini... Apa semua itu semu? apa hanya dia yang merasakan kebahagiaan itu?

Semua ini hanya menjadi kebingungan untuk dirinya. Lantas setelah ini dia harus apa?!

"Berhentilah menangis!"

"A-aku tidak bisa,~hiks~maaf," berapa kalipun, jika dia bisa dia akan menghentikan tangisan ini. Tapi, Naruko tidak bisa, semua terlalu sakit.

"Berhenti meminta maaf, karena itu tidak ada gunanya! Aku akan tetap dengan kebencianku!"

"Hiks~maaf, maaf."

"Berhentilah menunduk, itu membuatku marah!"

"A-aku~" kali ini, lidahnya kelu.

"Dan berhentilah, menjadi kelemahanku."

Dalam terpaan angin hutan, Naruko terus menangis bahkan saat berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Berhenti untuk menjadi alasan rasa sakitku dan mulailah menjadi kebahagiaanku, berhentilah menjadi kelemahanku dan jadilah kekuatanku. Karena dari semua yang ada didunia ini, Naruko-Nee adalah segalanya bagiku."

Dan semua luka itu terobati hanya dalam beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto, tapi entah kenapa tangisan yang ia perdengarkan semakin keras...

X

"Hari sudah malam, Nee-chan."

Beberapa saat kemudian yang telah diisi oleh suara tangis dari Naruko, langit yang mulai menghitam dan menunjukkan bahwa waktu sang surya sudah habis hari ini. Naruto berusaha melepaskan dekapan sang kakak yang cukup erat, menunduk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan Naruko, ia menyatukan dahinya dan menatap langsung mata violet itu tenang.

Naruko tertegun dan masih terisak.

"Sekarang, apakah kau akan bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto lembut dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruko.

"Mulai sekarang, dan seterusnya."

"Meskipun kau harus meninggalkan Uzumaki, dan meninggalkan semua gelar yang kau miliki?"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

 _'Bagus.'_ Naruto sedikit tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, Naruko yang melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya berkedip bingung.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruko tidak mengerti, tapi walaupun begitu dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Naru,.to, tubuhku merasa agak aneh," sambungnya yang agak terhuyung namun tetap tidak melepaskan dekapannya.

"Sedikit lagi, tahanlah." Ucap Naruto yang masih fokus pada apa yang akan dia lakukan. Perempuan itu tidak mengerti namun ia tetap percaya pada Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menurunkan tangannya kembali dan menepuk pucuk kepala kuning panjang sang kakak. Tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan tatapan tanya yang diarahkan padanya, Naruto sedikit membungkuk dan mengusap pipi gembil itu.

"Kita pulang, Nee-chan."

"Umm~" Meski tidak mengerti namun Naruko tetap mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

x

Sementara itu dibalik rerimbunan pohon hutan kematian, sosok lelaki aneh dengan dua kepala yang sangat terlihat tidak normal tengah tersenyum penuh ketertarikan. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan matanya sedikit melirik ke bawah, pose yang seperti hendak melakukan sebuah serangan dengan dua tangan berada di depan dada. "Aku lengah, sial!" Dia merutuk, namun setelah itu tertawa kecil dan melihat dua target yang dia awasi telah menghilang.

"Sakon, kenapa kau tidak menyerang?"

Lingkaran sihir komunikasi terbentuk ditelinganya.

"Aku terperangkap sihir musuh. Lakukan rencana selanjutnya, target telah dikonfirmasi, Uzumaki Naruko." Pria itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari segel yang terpasang di bawah kakinya namun nihil, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun dan lebih memilih menyerah. "Lakukan berdua, aku akan menyusul. Gunakan formasi 'Ular'."

"Dimengerti."

xXx

"Tidak apa, aku tidak ada masalah jika kalian gagal."

Suara serak mengalun mengerikan di dalam base bawah tanah, memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi setelah dua anggotanya melaporkan untuk misi yang mereka jalankan. Kimimaru yang tergabung di dalam Serikat Satan menengok ke arah Raynare begitupun sebaliknya.

"Anu, Kokaibel-sama, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan anggota tim suara?" Raynare bertanya sedikit heran setelah melihat tuannya yang bersikap biasa saja.

"Tidak masalah, akulah yang memberi perintah langsung setelah kalian gagal. Mereka akan melanjutkan misi ke tahap dua, mengeksekusi putri klan besar Uzumaki."

Mata Raynare membulat, ia akan melakukan protes jika saja Kimimaru tidak memberinya tanda untuk diam.

"Apakah anda mengirim tim lain untuk membantu? Jujur saja tuan, dengan keberadaan kami untuk membantu saja kita masih gagal, apalagi hanya mengirim mereka bertiga yang sudah kehilangan satu anggota. Aku dengar yang membunuh Kidoumaru bukan orang sembarangan, dan Raynare sudah mengetahui itu dari **Orb** miliknya."

"Tenang saja, aku juga sudah mengetahuinya. Dia knight yang cukup hebat." Kokaibel terkekeh licik, iris hitamnya melirik kesamping dimana seorang pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik datang membawa sebuah nampan.

"Dan anda tetap mengirim mereka?" Tanya Kimimaru memastikan dan mengabaikan pelayan dari tuannya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku juga mengirimkan seorang Knight untuk membantu mereka, lagipula mata-mata kita juga mengetahui kekuatan dari pemuda itu." Kokaibel mengambil cangkir yang berisi minuman dari pelayannya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat itu sebelum beralih pada sosok pelayan yang akan pergi dari ruangan itu. "Ini racun yang bagus, aku bisa mati jika meneguk racun ini." Kekeh Kokaibel dan tidak ada yang mengetahui maksud pria itu kecuali pemuda yang saat ini tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

 _'Dia_ _tahu?'_

"Racun apa yang anda maksud, Kokaibel-sama?" Tanya Raynare tak mengerti,

"Minuman anda?" Kimimaru menebak maksud dari tuannya, dia berdiri dan mendekati sang tuan. "Maaf, bisa saya lihat?" Kimimaru mengecek minuman yang disodorkan padanya, sekilas memang tidak ada yang aneh namun bagi Kimimaru yang cukup jeli dia dapat merasakan sedikit keanehan didalam warna air itu. "Racun langka yang diproduksi klan Aburame yang berasal dari serangga nano, kau~jangan-jangan!"

"Mata-mata kerajaan, Uchiha Shisui."

 _'Mau bagaimana lagi, memang benar-benar hari sialku.'_ Pemuda itu melempar nampan besi yang dia gunakan dan membentuk lima lingkaran berukuran sedang di depannya. " **Katon : Gokakyuu~"**

Bledaam!

X

"Bagaimana tubuhmu, Naruko-nee?"

"Terasa lebih baik, tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Manaku seperti tersedot."

Naruto sedikit menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan, hari sudah sepenuhnya gelap dan beberapa hewan liar juga mulai mengintai mereka, akan tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terganggu. Naruto kembali pada Naruko yang menunggu jawaban darinya. "Nee-sama, aku tidak akan berbohong sekarang, satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa Nee-sama bisa menggunakan sihir pengganda?"

Bunyi 'tik' terdengar setelah Naruto melepas jubah yang ia kenakan dan menyisakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam, tanpa memperdulikan Naruko yang menatap aneh, dia menarik sebuah perkamen dari dalam minibag yang terikat di pahanya.

"Bisa saja, aku dapat menggandakan benda yang telah aku lihat. Tapi, apa maksudnya?" Naruko tetap tidak mengerti.

"Ada musuh datang dari arah belakang kita, totalnya ada 3 tapi aku berhasil melumpuhkan satu wizard yang mengintai kita di padang lavender dengan menanamkan kutukan. Dan tentang keadaanmu tadi adalah, aku mengambil sedikit _Mana_ milikmu untuk pengaktifan kutukan."

Saat berada di padang Lavender tadi Naruto sempat merasakan beberapa hawa membunuh, namun dari beberapa itu hanya satu yang berhasil dia lacak dan lumpuhkan. Ia fikir dengan tidak bertindak mencurigakan akan membuat mereka memiliki waktu untuk kembali, namun itu sedikit meleset. Tapi tidak begitu merugikan karena dengan itu dia jadi memiliki waktu untuk menyiapkan rencananya.

"Mereka memiliki kapasitas Mana ditingkat A, berarti itu ada di atas kita. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika kemampuan mereka akan sama seperti Mana mereka."

"Kau serius, Naruto?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Tidak-Naruko hanya dapat mengatakan itu di dalam batinnya, tapi bagaimana Naruto merasakan mereka sementara dia tidak merasakan mereka? "Apa kita tidak lari saja? Aku bisa menggunakan teleportasi untuk kita berdua."

Pilihan yang Naruko ambil memang ada benarnya tapi dengan melarikan diri maka mereka tidak akan tahu apa tujuan musuh, ini juga mengingatkan dengan pesan Kidoumaru semalam tentang penyerangan Serikat Satan dan senjata kerajaan terkuat. Naruto yakin jika ini ada hubungannya dengan semalam.

"Kau belum dengar tentang kejadian semalam?"

"Semalam?" Beo Naruko dan mencoba berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Apa ini tentang insiden ditengah kota?"

"Ya,"

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Jelas ada hubungannya, karena... akulah yang telah membunuh penyusup itu."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dua orang datang dari atas dan mendarat beberapa meter di depan Naruto yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, mereka..."

"Siapkan sihirmu, Nee-chan."

Naruko tidak terlalu mengerti namun yang pasti, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertanya. Segera, beberapa lingkaran sihir terbentuk di depan Naruko.

"Uzumaki Naruko, dan... Pembunuh Kidoumaru." Salah seorang dari mereka yang berwujud sosok perempuan berambut merah maju beberapa langkah,

ditangannya telah tergenggam senjata sihir berbentuk seruling.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebut itu pembunuhan karena teman kalian lah yang mencoba membunuh salah seorang putri bangsawan."

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Tayuya. Kita langsung bunuh saja Uzumaki Naruko dan selanjutnya kita balas kematian Kidoumaru." Pria bertubuh tambun memukulkan kedua kepalan tangannya di depan dada, seringai senang muncul diwajahnya.

"Tenang, Jirobo." Tayuya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengintrupsi rekannya untuk bersabar, perempuan itu tidak ingin misi kali ini gagal lagi. "Dari informasi yang tuan kirim, Uzumaki Naruko itu menguasai dua jenis sihir elemen dan mempunyai sihir khusus _Parsial_ _Chain,_ sementara pemuda itu menguasai teknik pedang aneh dan memiliki salah satu senjata top kerajaan, Murasame."

Naruto cukup terkejut, begitupula Naruko.

"Tch, aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin meremukkan tubuh mereka."

Naruto berdiam sesaat, sejauh ini dia tidak merasakan keberadaan musuh lainnya. Pilihan untuk menyerang adalah hal yang cukup bagus menurutnya, lagipula ada Naruko yang dapat ia andalkan dalam penggunaan sihir. Dan juga, Murasame...

 _""Jika Goshujin-sama menggunakan Manaku lagi dalam keadaan ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Goshujin-sama bisa mengontrol curse untuk kedua kalinya dan itu berakibat pada tubuh Goshujin-sama yang akan menerima efek samping permanen."_

... ia sudah berlebihan dalam menggunakan Murasame dalam pertarungan sebelumnya dan ini berakibat pada tubuhnya yang harus diberi jeda untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi, belum lagi kekuatan Holy Grail yang seakan memberontak saat dia menggunakan Mana Murasame.

Sejatinya Mana milik Murasame adalah Mana negatif dan Holy Grail adalah [mana] positif, jika salah satu dari mereka ia gunakan secara berlebih maka itu juga akan berpengaruh pada tubuhnya. Memang sejak awal inilah akibat dari pemilik dua energi berlawan, selama ini efek itu dapat ditekan karena Murasame yang mengontrol aliran [mana] di dalam tubuhnya.

'Aku bisa menggunakan Ittou Shura dalam keadaan mendesak, pertama aku harus menyerang mereka dengan taktik biasa.' Naruto menarik nafasnya dan mencoba tetap tenang, dia mengambil posisi di depan Naruko dan membuka perkamen. Sedikit cahaya tercipta dari dalam perkamen sebelum memunculkan semacam senjata yang cukup unik berbentuk bintang besar, "Naruko."

"Aku mengerti," tidak perlu penjelasan bagi Naruko karena dia sepenuhnya paham.

Tayuya dan Jirobo mengambil jarak dan menyiapkan sihir mereka.

"Oy, Tayuya."

"Mereka datang."

 **"Fuma Shuriken! Kage Fuusha!** " Dengan cepat Shuriken besar melaju mengarah ke depan, dalam beberapa meter puluhan lingkaran sihir membuat satu fuma shuriken berubah ke jumlah puluhan mengarah pada musuh. "Sihir pelindungmu, Naruko!"

"Ha'i!"

Jirobo tersenyum mengejek sebelum kedua tangannya terhentak ke permukaan tanah, langsung setelah itu dinding pertahan berunsur tanah terbentuk menjulang beberapa lapis. Fuma shuriken menghantam pertahanan musuh, dan itu cukup membuat Naruto menyipit.

Srett!

Kelima jarinya bergerak, membelokkan beberapa fuma shuriken dengan benang baja yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Serangan itu kini berganti dari arah samping.

Trank!

Trank!

Suara benturan besi beradu, namun serangan belum berhenti. Naruko memfokuskan sihir pada lima rantai emas yang muncul dari arah belakang punggungnya, rantai itu berayun seolah memiliki nyawa sendiri dengan bergerak tak teratur.

"Sesuai aba-abaku." Naruto menarik pedang hitam Intetsu dari balik punggungnya dan mengambil kuda-kuda, ia menatap penuh fokus kedepan pada kepulan debu itu.

Wush!

Wush!

Dua bayangan bergerak kesamping.

"Sekarang!" Dan dengan itu Naruto merangsek maju bersama lima rantai emas yang mengincar dua musuhnya.

Tayuya, gadis itu meliukkan tubuhnya menghindari lilitan rantai emas, beberapa kali dia cukup kesulitan melepaskan diri dari ancaman. Lirikan tajam dia berikan pada Naruto yang datang dari udara dan menebaskan Intetsu vertikal kebawah.

Tapi, inilah kesalahan yang ditunggu oleh Tayuya. "Mateki : Mugen Onsa."

Deg!

Waktu seperti terhenti.

Naruko dapat melihat Naruto yang tumbang begitu saja sebelum dapat menebas musuhnya, ia khawatir namun dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selama mengendalikan rantai ini.

"Rantaimu cukup menyenangkan nona Uzumaki."

Gerakan Jirobo terlalu gesit untuk ia kunci, Naruko berapa kali hampir berhasil namun diluar dugaan Jirobo masih dapat menghindarinya.

"Omoshiroi!"

Jirobo menunduk membiarkan rantai emas mengenai udara kosong setelah sebelumnya mengincar kepalanya, selanjutnya dia melesat dan memangkas jarak dengan Naruko. Tentu saja untuk ukuran wizard tanpa keahlian bertarung tangan kosong gerakan itu terlampau cepat dan ia telat untuk mengantisipasinya

"Awas perutmu."

Bhuak!

"Kyaaa~"

Naruko terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang akibat pukulan Jirobo yang berhasil menembus pertahanannya, ia terbatuk dengan rantai chakra aktif. "Ukkh~" masih dapat menggerakkan tangannya, Naruko kembali mencoba melilit tubuh musuh.

"Haaah, aku mulai bosan dengan rantai mainan ini."

Kembali, dalam satu kali gerakan Jirobo menghindari serangan Naruko dan melaju ke arah gadis itu. "Dasar lemah."

Buakh!

Jirobo menendang kepala gadis itu dan membuatnya terpelanting menabrak pohon besar disana, pria itu menguap bosan dan berjalan mendekat pada Naruko. "Kukira heiress Uzumaki cukup hebat, tapi ternyata mengecewakan." Tanpa ada rasa iba dia mencengkram kepala kuning Naruko dan mengangkat ke udara. "Hm, setelah dilihat baik baik ternyata kau cantik juga ya, nona Uzumaki." Ujar Jirobo sembari mengendus-endus leher Naruko. "Tapi sayangnya, kau harus mati. Hah~ini memang benar-benar mengecewakan."

Naruko tidak dapat merespon berlebih, matanya telah berkunang-kunang akibat dua serang keras yang tadi menghantamnya. "Na...ru...to." dalam sisa kesadaran ini Naruko hanya memandang ke arah saudaranya yang terbaring kaku. "Na...ruto!"

x

"Kau terlalu ceroboh."

Tayuya berjalan mendekat dengan mateki ditangannya. "Kemampuanku adalah ilusi jarak dekat, dalam areaku kau akan masuk ke dalam ilusiku setelah mendengar suara mateki." Ujar Tayuya menunjukkan seruling yang sempat ia gunakan tadi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan Kidoumaru dengan kecerobohanmu ini, tapi semua akan berakhir setelah kami membunuh Uzumaki Naruko."

Sedikit mengernyit heran, ia mencoba menyentuh tubuh Naruto. "Em?"

Sreeet!

"Ah!?" Tayuya melompat mundur menghindari terjangan fuma shuriken yang mengarah padanya, belum sempat ia memijak tanah sebuah tendangan keras bersarang di punggungnya. "Guhaaa~"

Naruto menatap Tayuya sejenak dan beralih ke arah lain dimana Naruko berada. "Killing Fall~"

Sret!

Jirobo reflek melepas genggamannya pada target untuk menghindari tebasan Naruto, ia melompat mundur dan berhenti setelah beberapa meter. Mata jingganya menatap penuh waspada, 'bagaimana bisa dia keluar dari area ilusi Tayuya-tunggu luka itu?'

Sedikit terengah, Naruto melirik pada Naruko yang sedikit tertatih. "Nee-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Ke-kepalaku pusing, tapi aku bisa menahannya sekarang." Jawab Naruko mencoba menenangkan kekhawatiran sang adik, jujur saja ia tidak dalam kondisi baik-kepalanya sangat pening hingga pandangannya mengabur, dia bahkan tidak dapat melihat Naruto dengan jelas sekarang.

"Minum ini, Nee-chan. Ini air mata Phoenix pemberian Ravel, itu akan langsung menyembuhkan lukamu."

Naruto memberikan semacam botol kecil pada Naruko dan tanpa banyak bertanya langsung meminumnya. Dan benar saja, semua luka dan juga rasa sakit Naruko menghilang.

"Hebat, Naruto, air mata pho-" Matanya membulat, keadaan Naruto bahkan lebih parah darinya. Darah mengucur deras dari perut pemuda itu dan membasahi tanah yang berada dibawahnya. "Naruto, lukamu!?"

"Aku menusuk perutku dengan pisau khusus untuk melepas pengaruh ilusi yang ditanamkan musuh, tenang saja ini akan segera sembuh." Benar saja, luka itu segera menutup berkat Holy Grail.

"Kau memang tidak wajar, aku jadi tidak terkejut jika Kidoumaru bisa kalah darimu." Kali ini Jirobo memasang wajah serius,

"Waspada, Jirobo." Ujar Tayuya yang telah bangkit dan kembali menyiapkan mateki miliknya.

"Ilusimu jadi tidak berguna ya, Tayuya."

X

Sementara itu, ledakan terjadi di maskas bawah tanah milik serikat Satan. Shisui yang menjadi dalang utama kekacauan itu segera berbalik dan mencoba melarikan diri.

"Anda mau kemana, tuan Shisui."

 **'Kekkai?'** Shishui merutuki nasibnya dan berbalik kembali, semua akses telah diblok dan satu-satunya cara adalah mengalahkan pemakai kekkai itu.

Kokaibel keluar dari asap ledakan bersama dua anak buahnya yang dalam keadaan baik.

"Kau lupa dengan siapa yang kau selidiki, Uchiha. Jika Kerajaan memiliki, mata-mata... " perkataan itu menggantung seiring dengan sebuah langkah kaki yang berasal dari arah belakang. "Kami juga memilikinya."

Kali ini Shisui tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya, siapa yang menyangka jika orang yang paling tidak mungkin bekerja sama dengan serikat satan malah sekarang jadi mata-matanya?

"Jadi, kau menghianati ayahmu sendiri ya." Guman Shishui tidak percaya.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah tidak menganggap pak tua itu sebagai ayahku."

-Cut-

 **Thanks untuk kalian semua. And see you in next chapter.**


	19. Ann

HIATUS!!!!!

Dikarenakan adanya kegiatan sekolah yang cukup over.


End file.
